The Ties That Bind
by tigertales
Summary: Follows events from my story "The Boat House". Minerva & Hermione settling into new careers, married life and beyond. MM/HG Femslash. Don't like, then don't read. "M" rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Y'all, I'm back. (Evil Grin). I've received a number of personal messages asking for a sequel to "The Boat House". Soooo, By popular demand, I now continue the saga with...**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter One**

The fire crackled and snapped casting the darkened room with a cozy light. Casting everything the light touched with flickers in varying shades of gold.

Two women sat close together on a comfortable plush sofa facing the fire. Neither spoke. Each content to enjoy the company of the other.

The women appeared to be middle aged, which was partially true. The tallish, sandy brown haired Jean Granger was in her late forties. Her companion however, was older, much older. By all appearances Rolanda Hooch appeared to be also in her forties. Her yellow, hawk-like eyes however, lent a clue to her other-worldly background.

Her wizarding background.

Of course, her spikey silver hair made her look as if she hung out in the muggle clubs of London. She was the same age as her closest friend, Minerva McGonagall. They had gone to Hogwarts together. The witch seemed content to gaze into the fire and enjoy the company of the lovely woman seated beside her. A beautiful woman she had spent a good deal of time getting to know better over the past year. A woman she would like to know even better.

"How is Minerva doing?"

Hooch was startled out of her musings by the soft question spoken by her companion. She turned to gaze at Jean and snorted with a rueful smile, "Missing the bloody hell out of Hermione!" She ran an agitated hand through her silver spikes and added, "The woman is driving me crazy with wanting to know this and wanting to know that!"

Jean tried to control the fit of laughter bubbling up from her belly but failed. Deep, hearty chuckles and snorts resounded throughout the living room of the London flat. She noticed Rolanda's eyes glaze over. "What's wrong?" She managed between chortles, wiping the laughter induced tears from her lovely face.

Enchanted by the music in her companion's laughter, Rolanda shook herself and replied, "I like the way you laugh."

Jean Granger felt a deep blush travel across her cheeks. She and Rolanda were still muddling their way though the budding romance that simmered between them. Thus far, they'd exchanged a few kisses. Nothing too extreme. Jean was still getting through the final stages of her divorce from her soon to be ex-husband, John. The last thing she wanted to do was jump into another relationship. Although if she were truly being honest with herself, she'd realize that she and Ro had been in a relationship for over a year.

Since the first day they'd met.

Of course there was the annoying little fact that she'd never even considered a relationship with a woman before now. Pity as that was. Her dark eyes sparkled as she said, "Since her promotion, Minerva can't get away as easily as you."

Hooch huffed saying, "She is relentless. Wants to know every little detail. How does Hermione look? Is she eating properly? Is she getting enough rest?" She snorted, "You'd think she was Hermione's mother the way she fusses!"

Jean snickered, "No, that would be me. Minerva loves Hermione, it's only natural that she inquire...." She paused and added with a sweet grin, "After all, you're here alot."

Hooch blushed, then said, "The sooner those two get married the sooner the rest of us will have some peace!"

Jean chuckled merrily saying, "She just wants to know that her "kitten" is doing well."

"Of course I'm doing well."

Both women looked up as the object of their discussion entered the flat looking a bit run down. There were dark patches beneath the warm, chocolate eyes and the hair on the young witch's head looked more wild and unruly than normal.

Hooch frowned at Hermione's appearance and asked, "What happened to you?"

Hermione looked down at herself, seeing wrinkles and suspicious stains on her robes. Glancing back at the two women on the sofa, she grinned, "I had clinical study in the psyche ward today." She scratched her nose and added with a snicker, "Gilderoy Lockhart escaped from his room again and led us on quite the merry chase." She noticed the smirk on Rolanda's face and added, "He was naked at the time."

Laughter echoed throughout the flat abruptly ending when a school book came flying out of the office followed by a loud, "BUGGER MATH!!"

Hermione's weary chocolate brown eyes widened as she leaned over and picked up the book. Reading the cover, she smiled and said, "I never much liked math either."

Jean, however, was not amused. She stood and walked over to her daughter with her hand out.

Wordlessly, Hermione handed her the textbook and watched as her mother marched into the office where her younger daughter, Dawn, was supposed to be doing her homework.

Hermione shook her head and walked over to the sofa. She sat herself in her mother's spot and addressed Hooch, "How's things going?"

The older woman sighed, "School. Exams. Quiddich and such. You remember?" She noticed Hermione had her mother's eyes as the younger woman grinned.

"I was meaning how are things between you and mum?"

Rolanda blushed, causing a chuckle to escape Hermione's plump lips. "That bad eh?" The young woman asked.

Shaking her head, Hooch replied, "Slow. Extremely slow. Your mother is being careful."

Hermione frowned, "Have you at least gotten to the hoops yet?" She was using a reference to quiddich which she knew Hooch would understand.

The older woman sighed and replied, "As I said... Slow."

Hermione decided to change the subject. She ran a tired hand through her unruly chestnut mane and asked, "How's Minerva handling the new job?"

She was referring to Minerva McGonagall's recent promotion to Headmistress of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore having decided to semi-retire. He would still help run the school, but Minerva would be the ultimate authority. Not that she hadn't been already. Dumbledore would teach Transfiguration to first thru fifth years, leaving advanced teaching to Minerva. He would also be pursuing his own personal research projects. Things he'd had to put aside over the years for the sake of the school and protecting against Voldemort's evil. He would also be spending a bit more time attending to Wizengamot affairs as he was still the head of that organization.

Rolanda grinned and replied, "I must say, she's a hell of a lot more organized than Dumbledore ever was. I think she's doing just fine." She leaned in and winked saying, "Missing the devil out of you though. You need to get up there and give the poor woman some lovin'!"

Both witches snickered wickedly. Hermione had a plotting gleam in her dark eyes though. With a smile, she said, "You know I could probably trade shifts this weekend. Sneak up to Scotland and give Minerva that lovin' she seems to need so badly."

Rolanda nodded grinning mischieviously, "Looks to me like you could use some lovin' yourself."

Both witches chuckled ruefully. Hermione sat back against the sofa and after taking a deep breath, whispered, "I miss feeling her snuggle up behind me. I miss feeling those wonderful arms around me." The young witch wiped away a tear that was threatening to slide down her soft cheek.

Hooch reached out and patted her hand and said quietly, "Soon you two will be together. For always."

Unseen by the two, Jean was standing just outside the living room and heard every word. She realized that perhaps it might be time to talk with Hermione and Minerva about their wedding plans. She also figured that things needed to progress a wee bit faster with Ro. Otherwise, she worried the woman might find an interest elsewhere. She didn't want that to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a soft hooting coming from the balcony. Hermione and Rolanda looked over to see Hedwig sitting on her perch with a parchment tied to her leg. Hermione grinned brightly and bounced to the balcony door.

In the meantime. Jean returned to the living room and reclaimed her spot next to her paramour. She reached out and took Rolanda's strong hand in her's and squeezed gently. "You've been very patient with me. I appreciate that." She frowned slightly and added, "I know you could probably be with any witch you want."

Rolanda's silver brows climbed up her forehead in surprise, "Where's this coming from?" She reached out and gently caressed Jean's lovely face. "I'm with the witch I want." She whispered, her yellow eyes twinkling.

The elder Granger shook her head, "I'm not a witch."

Grinning Hooch replied, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Oh yes you are. You have your own kind of magic." With that, she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against the lush, kissable lips of the woman she was head over heels for. Lips that her eldest daughter seemed to have inherited, if Hooch was inclined to believe Minerva. With that thought in her head, she smiled at Jean. Hearing the door open from the balcony, both women gazed at Hermione as the younger witch came back in from outside.

The younger witch was opening the parchment with a huge grin that split her lovely face. Hooch nudged Jean and inclined her head towards Hermione. Smiling, Jean understood immediately.

A letter from Minerva.

"Who's the letter from dear?" Jean asked with a knowing smile. She snickered as she leaned back on the sofa, pulling Hooch with her. Stretching out her legs on the small foot stool resting in front of her, she snuggled herself into the warm robes of her companion. She lay her head on Rolanda's shoulder as she felt the older witch wrap an arm around her.

Hermione, completely oblivious to the escalating action taking place on her sofa, mumbled, "It's from Minerva." She focused her full attention on the parchment from her fiance and completely ignored the two women on the sofa.

That was fine with Rolanda as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Jean's temple.

"Get a room you two!" Came the unmistakable screech from Jean's younger daughter, Dawn. She was standing in the doorway of the living room with her math book. Her short cropped, wavy chestnut hair was standing on end. As if frustrated hands had continuously raked through it.

Glancing from her mother to Hermione and back to her mother, she grumbled, "I need help again." Annoyance liberally lacing her usually pleasant voice. She was angry that she just couldn't figure her homework out. Hermione always seemed to breeze through her sums, but Dawn just couldn't.

Bugger!

Rolanda grinned, her yellow eyes twinkled. Untangling herself from Jean, she stood saying, "I believe it's my turn." She smiled at Jean and turned to Dawn, "Come on Butterfly. Let's go figure this junk out!" The younger Granger grinned brightly and flounced back to her room, Rolanda flouncing right behind her; causing mother and older daughter to snicker.

Jean chuckled at their antics. Turning her head, she spied her older daughter. Hermione had the goofiest grin on her face. Raising an eyebrow, Jean queried, "So what does everyone's favorite tabby cat have to say?"

Hermione looked up from the letter and smiled softly, "Oh, this and that..." She looked back at the letter...

_My Darling,_

_I am eagerly counting the days until we can be together again. _

_In spite of all the additional duties I have acquired, I find myself thinking of you. Missing you so terribly. You know I cannot sleep properly unless you are at my side. I never thought I would admit that to anyone, yet here I am telling you my secrets. Fitting, is it not? You, who are to be my wife._

_My new position is very challenging and I enjoy a challenge... as you well know. In addition to continuing to teach advanced Transfiguration to the older students, I do the lion's share of the administrative tasks associated with running the school. Not that I haven't already been doing this mind you. Now, I am being paid to do it._

_Albus has taken up teaching Tranfiguration to the younger students and I daresay having the time of his life! He should never have given it up. It has put him in a perfect position to sort out those students with the potential to enter my advanced class as they progress._

_But enough of that, how are you? Graduation is right around the corner for you. I know you must truly be excited to, now, be able to start your career as a healer in the magical world and a doctor in the muggle one. Imagine! Practicing both types of medicine in the same clinic! Astounding, I must say. Speaking of clinics, any thoughts on where you would like your's to be? Where ever you decide, just let me know. Money is no object. You will have the best clinic in the world if I have anything to say about it._

_I spoke with Mr. Potter several days ago. It seems Ginny Weasley has been on him to find a position a little less reckless than being an Auror. I offered him the Defense Against The Dark Arts position for the upcoming term. Our teacher, Hermes Jefferson, has decided to go back to the states. It seems he has been corresponding with a young witch in Louisiana. You understand, I'm sure._

_Anyway, Mr. Potter asked if I would give him time to think it over and I agreed of course. A little politicking from you would not hurt either, my love. I really cannot think of anyone more qualified for this position than Harry Potter._

_Is there a chance you and I might have a weekend together? I miss you My Darling. I miss holding you at night. I miss waking with you in my arms. I miss your sweet, toe-curling kisses. I miss those gorgeous bedroom eyes which have bewitched me so completely. I miss your heavenly white chocolate curves. Lovely curves which have ignited a fire in my ....ahem._

_Oh my dear, how I miss you! Please say we can be together soon?_

_Listen to me begging. Merlin woman, look what you have done to me! You have my tail wrapped right around your little finger I must say. _

_I love you sweet Kitten, with all of my heart. Let me hear from you soon?_

_Your Tabby_

Hermione looked up at her mother with her eyes welling with great lonely tears. "I love her so much." The young witch whispered looking down at the parchment once again.

Jean reached over and patted her daughter's hand, "Go see her."

_-to be continued_


	2. The Prophecy

**AN: Dawn's nick-name from Hooch is in honor of the one who started it all... the one & only Butterfly Rainbow. Thanks luv for everything. This chapter is leading up to some together time for our two witches. "M" rating begins in chapter three. You have been warned. Dedicated to my sweet Bunny Girl.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 2**

**THE PROPHECY**

Hermione Granger opened her rich chocolate brown eyes. Taking a deep breath, she focused on centering herself as the slight dizziness she felt from apparating slowly wore off.

Gazing up at the beautiful castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, she felt a keen sense of pride and joy. A happy warmth permeated her soul. She felt giddy, almost euphoric. It felt like coming home. In many ways, she was. For here, her fiance lived and worked for nine months out of the year.

Here, her love, her future awaited.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, her sense of smell was assaulted with familiar scents... The earthy, musky odor drifting on the wind from the owlery, the briney fishy scent of the black lake. A delicate perfume wafting out of the forbidden forest. Spring buds open and greeting the world with a myriad of colors, textures and flavors along with the intoxicating allure of evergreen and pine. The most prevalent was the scent of ancient, polished wood.

The castle.

Majestic, haunting, romantic.

Hermione could think of dozens of descriptive words for the captivating structure that had seen it's share of good and evil thoughout it's long, long life. Perhaps the one word that best captured her feelings for the grand monolith was just simply... home.

She felt the familiar tingling along her spine as the wards recognized her magical signature and the large iron gates opened at her touch. Squeaking and squealing in an almost musical way. Smirking, the young witch realized that Minerva must've altered the wards to recognize her magical signature. With a determined expression, the young witch strode forward onto the grounds. She was startled out of her revelry by a whispered, "It's about bloody time!"

Glancing up, she grinned as she saw Rolanda Hooch leaning against the moss covered column that supported one of the gates. The spiky, silver haired witch nodded her head in the direction of the castle and said, "They're about to sit down to dinner." She reached for her broom where it was propped against the wall and said, "Hop on, we'll sneak up to my quarters so you can freshen up."

Hermione glanced apprehensively at the broom, then at Hooch, then back to the broom.

Hooch snorted, "Oh bloody hell woman! Minerva would have my hide if I dropped you! Come on!" She grinned as the younger woman nervously mounted the broom behind her. "Hang on." The flying instructor muttered as she kicked off. Her sharp, angular features softened into a grin as she felt Hermione's arms wrap around her tightly. "Honestly. And you call yourself a witch!" She let out a delighted cackle as she felt an annoyed poke in her ribs.

Hooch flew Hermione to her quarters which overlooked the quiddich pitch. A specially designed balcony offered easy access for the flying instructor. Gently touching down, both witches dismounted and hurried inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat at the head table. They quietly whispered amongst themselves, occassionally glancing out at the sea of young faces piling into the great hall for the evening meal. It was a Hogsmeade weekend so there was an air of excited anticipation throughout the immense chamber.

The Headmistress entered from a side door and gracefully glided towards her place at the head on the long, English oak table. Each teacher turned and acknowledged the powerful, elegant witch as she swept by.

"Eve'n Pr'fessor." Hagrid rumbled, a great grin turning up his whiskered face quite brightly as she touched his shoulder in passing.

"Minerva." The soft, matronly tones of Poppy Pomfrey soothed the slight headache the Headmistress seemed to be graced with this day.

"Hello Minerva." Albus Dumbledore greeted from his place next to Pomona Sprout as the Herbology Professor nodded, her dark eyes twinkling. There was a smudge of dirt on the end of her nose. Noticing, McGonagall paused. Pulling out her wand, she gently tapped Pomona's nose and whispered, "Evanesco dirt." The smudge instantly disappeared. Professor Sprout blushed brightly as Dumbledore snickered.

Replacing her wand, Minerva nodded to her deputy, Filius Flitwick, "Good evening Filius. Everything is well?"

The diminutive Charms Professor and now Deputy of Hogwarts nodded and said with a smile, "Everything is well, aside from the mysterious place setting that appeared next to your's a moment ago." He nodded towards the spot on the other side of her's. Her gaze followed his and indeed there was an extra spot. "Hmmmm." She mused glancing up as Rolanda Hooch made a late appearance.

Raising a quizzical, dark eyebrow, the Headmistress stated, "Nice of you to join us."

Blushing, Rolanda sat on the other side of the empty place and replied, "I was seeing to your guest."

"My guest??" Minerva queried, completely mystified.

Rolanda grinned at her friend and winked at the other teachers who'd been listening avidly. Nodding towards the main entrance of the great hall, she said, "Yes. Your guest."

Everyone at the professor's table turned their heads as one.

Standing in the entranceway was the lovliest witch anyone had seen in a very long time. A beautiful young woman with thick, chestnut curls trailing over her shoulders and down the middle of her back. Curls that glinted gold in the torchlight. Her curvacous figure was accentuated by lovely midnight blue robes that shimmered and sparkled. Deep, inquistive, chocolate brown eyes framed by long dark lashes gazed up at the table. Eyes that softened as they beheld the Headmistress. The infamous "Cheshire Cat" grin abruptly made it's legendary appearance.

"Hermione." Minerva's voice whispered tremulously. So unlike her normal tones that the other teachers turned to look at her.

What they saw was emerald eyes that glimmered brightly with unshed tears. Hands that slightly trembled. And breathing that sharpened to nearly a gasp. They saw another side of their formidable Headmistress. They saw the woman...

A woman in love.

Flitwick raised an eyebrow and glanced at Dumbledore and Sprout, "Indeed?"

The former Headmaster, his sky blue eyes twinkling like stardust, grinned madly, "Quite."

The other teachers looked at Dumbledore, then to Hooch. The latter was also grinning like a madwoman. The flying instructor shot a fist in the air and called, "Score!"

"Granger?" Both Poppy and Pomona echoed curiously.

Dumbledore nodded as Hagrid rubbed his huge hands together and rumbled, "'Bout time. Don 'cha think?"

Completely oblivious to the whispered conversations going on around her, Headmistress McGonagall's piercing green eyes were fastened on the beautiful witch currently making her way up the center aisle, towards the head table. The young witch pausing now and then to greet a familiar face. Presently, she made her way to the head table and bowed to all present. "Good evening good witches and wizards." She made a point to acknowledge each person seated at the table. Standing straight once more, she pinned her gaze on Minerva.

Headmistress. Warrior and Strategist.

Brilliant Transfiguationist.

Love of her life.

Chocolate eyes sparkled with joy and delight as she asked, "May I join you?"

The Headmistress simply stood and stared. Long moments went by till Flitwick elbowed Minerva. Startled, the older witch's eyes widened in embarrassment as she blurted, "Please do. I..." She paused as Hermione started to come around the table. Deftly, Minerva pulled out the chair next to her own and waited as she watched her fiance smile and nod at the teachers as she passed by.

Presently, the young witch stepped up to her love. A small, hesitant smile appeared as she leaned close and whispered, "I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this?"

Minerva McGonagall had never smiled so brightly in her entire life as she replied, "You are welcome to drop by anytime you like." She nodded her head towards the table indicating that the younger woman take the proferred seat.

Hermione daintily seated herself, grinning as she felt the chair being pushed in a bit by her love.

"Hullo 'Mione. Good ta see ya!" Hagrid boomed from the end of the table as the professors on that end all smiled and waved.

The young witch grinned cheekily, catching Dumbledore's twinkly wink.

Madame Pomfrey leaned forward and said, "I understand you'll be graduating this year?" She was astounded that anyone could complete four years of healer training in two. If anyone was going to accomplish that feat, it would most definately be Hermione Granger!

In the meantime, Minerva was getting a wee bit out of sorts at having to share her fiance. She sat in her chair, at the center of the great table and muttered primly, "Let the woman enjoy her meal."

Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow at the remark and whined, "Come on Minerva you can share her."

The fierce expression shot in the direction of Flitwick, Sprout, Dumbledore, Pomfrey and Hagrid told them that, "NO" Minerva was most definately NOT going to share. Even the formidable former Headmaster threw his hands in the air and mumbled, "Never mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, the professors gathered in the staff room for some after dinner conversation along with a nip of brandy. Hagrid settled in an oversized, stuffed chair and slowly sipped his drink. He fastened his dark eyes on Dumbledore and said, "I always figgered 'Mione and the Pr'fessor had lots in common, I jus' never thought they'd figger it out."

Dumbledore chuckled as he held his empty snifter out to Hooch to be refilled. His sky blue eyes twinkled as he replied, "I had to do a little pushing on our dear compatriot's part, but Ms. Granger was dead set on winning Minerva's heart."

Rolanda Hooch handed the refilled brandy snifter back to Albus and said, "I used to tease the mickey out of Hermione." She took a sip of her own drink, then added, "Not anymore."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly and contemplated the lovely amber colored liquor swirling in his glass. The swirling brandy reminded him of the swirling magic that surrounded the soon to be married couple. He focused his eyes on Poppy and asked, "Have you ever noticed the magic around Minerva and Miss Granger?"

The mediwitch glanced down at her tea. Poppy Pomfrey never took spirits. Her sense of duty wouldn't allow it. Sighing, she wondered if she should admit to Albus that yes, she had indeed noticed the swirling effect around the two witches. She just felt like it really wasn't her place to say anything. With a small smile, the witch nodded her head. That was all she was going to acknowledge.

The conversation was interupted by the arrival of the two subjects of the avid conversation. Minerva appeared in the doorway, gesturing Hermione in first. The two witches were glowing in their joy at being together. Everyone in the room felt the power of their love sweep over them like a gentle wave. Smiles broke out on the various faces watching.

Minerva stood in the center of the room and spoke softly, "Good evening."

Hermione echoed her fiance's words and added a cheeky grin. She was enjoying watching the usually self-contained Minerva bubble over with surpressed emotion. She noticed Dumbledore grinning her way. Raising an eyebrow, she queried, "What are you smiling about?"

All eyes landed on the elderly wizard as he stroked his long, white beard and replied, "It pleases me to see the two of you together."

McGonagall blushed fiercely, took a deep breath and said, "I suppose I should simply tell all of you."

"Tell us what?" Pomona questioned, her own dark eyes twinkled merrily. She had a feeling she knew what the Headmistress was going to say.

Minerva took a deep breath and took Hermione's hand in her's.

The young witch felt the larger hand of her fiance grasp her smaller one in a firm, yet trembling grip.

_Trembling?_

Hermione realized that her love was nervous. She smiled warmly up at Minerva, then faced everyone present and stated, "Last summer Minerva asked me to marry her." She paused, seeing the delighted expressions on those present, then added, "And I said yes." She muttered a spell under her breath and the ring Minerva had gently slid onto her ring finger appeared. She held her hand up for all to see the McGonagall family ring gleaming on her finger. Hermione noticed the gleaming of the ring was nearly the same as the proud gleaming she could see in her fiance's stunning emerald eyes.

A chorus of delighted chatter ensued...

"Aw 'Mione that's jus wunnerful!" Hagrid boomed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Simply wonderful if I do say so myself." Flitwick squeaked taking a long puff on his cigar.

"Tabby, you look a little befuddled." Albus tittered, his clear blue eyes twinkling madly.

That last comment was immediately followed by another huge blush on Minerva's part and a mirthful snicker from Hermione.

The Headmistress gathered what little dignity she had remaining and said to her fiance, "Come, let's go to my quarters."

Naturally that comment went in another direction...

"WoooHoooo! You go girls!" Hooch cat-called raucously.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Again, Albus teased.

"Pish-Posh! Albus.. and you too Rolanda! Behave!" Poppy scolded primly as she cuffed Rolanda on the back of her head.

Minerva said a silent "thank you" to Poppy for berating the others. She was happy that the other professors seemed to approve of her union with Hermione, she just didn't like being teased about it. Backbone ram-rod straight, she marched out of the door of the staff room nearly running over Sybil Trelawney, who was just entering. Hermione trotted happily after her love.

The Divination Professor stared after the two witches, her body suddenly stiffening. Whirling around, the wild haired witch began speaking in a voice that only Dumbledore had ever heard...

_**"The magical world will perpetuate through the union of two of the line of Merlin...**_

_**The powerful and deadly Animagus will join with the brilliance of the Witch of the Light...**_

_**The heirs of this union shall lead, teach, challenge and heal the world as we know it...**_

_**There is dark danger lurking in the shadows...**_

_**The golden heir of the house that darkness led shall seek to destroy this destiny...**_

_**Be warned, this danger seeks to bring the downfall of the House of Merlin..."**_

As Trelawney trailed off, she shook herself out of her trance. Coughing to clear her throat, she obliviously made her way to the cabinet that stored her precious bottle of sherry.

Dumbledore frowned, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He looked up to see Hooch and Poppy staring at him with expressions like surprised goldfish. "What?" He mumbled.

Hooch ran her hands through her spikes, "What do you mean "What?" You heard her... what do we do?"

The elderly wizard shot each professor sitting there a "look" and said, "We watch and we wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_


	3. Tabby Loves Kitten

**AN: Thank you for all the kind words. Y'all are amazin'! ;D... Uhhh we're gonna be gettin' a wee bit steamy here. Special thanks to Spiderweed and Silverdew for her translations. Mo ghoal ort m'luv.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter Three**

**Tabby Loves Kitten**

Minerva McGonagall led Hermione Granger through the grand halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. To all appearances the elegant, older witch was calm, cool and collected. Nothing could be farther from the truth however. For pacing gracefully beside her was the most amazing woman Minerva had ever met. A young witch of staggering intelligence, compassion and skill. A beautiful woman who had captured the heart of the powerful Headmistress. The very heart that now pounded with joy and more than a wee bit of arousal. Minerva felt the blood thrumming through her veins, heat settling in her cheeks and nether regions. It made walking an interesting sensation to be sure. Her palms were sweating. She smiled ruefully as she rubbed her hands against her robes in a vain attempt to dry them.

Hermione's chocolate eyes were sparkling with mischief. She knew what was going to happen in the next little while. Minerva would be courteous and polite. The young witch didn't want courtesy or politeness. She wanted randiness from the stunning witch beside her. She wanted her woman and, by golly dammit, she was going to have her! The "cheshire cat" grin once again made it's infamous appearance. She was going to shag Minerva McGonagall senseless. It had been way too long since they'd last been together.

Reaching the entrance to the Headmistress's office, McGonagall whispered, "Tabby loves Kitten". The Gargoyle jumped aside, grinning a stoney, toothy grin.

Hermione stared at Minerva, a questioning expression brewing in her deep chocolate eyes. The older witch shrugged as she stepped through the opened door. Hermione followed stepping up onto the spiraling staircase as it made it's assent. The young witch wrapped her arms around the waist of her love, pulling the older witch against her body. She could feel the restrained excitment vibrating through Minerva's slim, athletic form.

"I do... you know." Minerva whispered; trembling as she felt Hermione place a soft, sweet kiss just below her ear. As the staircase continued to rise, she turned in her fiance's arms and pulled the young witch into a gentle embrace. It had been so long since she'd last held this lovely young woman. It felt good to have her, at long last, right where she belonged.

All too soon, they arrived at their destination and the older witch opened the door to her office. Gesturing politely for Hermione to enter first. The young witch shot a wicked grin at her love and sauntered inside. Minerva felt a hot blush flame her cheeks. "Oh Merlin, what am I in for?" She muttered raising her intense emerald eyes heavenward.

She didn't have long to wait for the answer.

As she closed the door, Minerva felt herself suddenly pinned, face first, against the door. The younger witch pressed up against her. Strong, eager young hands at her hips. A thrusting pelvis against her backside. Generous breasts pressed wantonly against her back. Hot breath against her neck and a sexy, sultry voice whispering such sweet naughtiness in her ear. "I want you now. Right here against this door!"

Minerva closed her eyes as she felt a rush of heat and wetness down below. "Oh..." She groaned as Hermione continued to grind into her.

Of course the Headmistress's office is generally NOT the place for such activity. There were other things to consider. Portraits for example...

"Oh my goodness!"

"MeeYowZa.. you go Tabby Cat!"

"That's the most action this office has seen in a century!"

"Albus never did that."

"Wait till I tell Keegan what his granddaughter is doing!"

That one brought Minerva to her senses. She spun around and gazed into chocolate eyes full of burning desire. Her deep voice hoarse with arousal, the older witch said, "My quarters.." She pointed to a door just to the left of her immense desk.

Nodding her understanding, Hermione followed her fiance. She would follow Minerva McGonagall to the ends of the earth if asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore sat in the staff room enjoying his brandy. Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch relaxed nearby. Everyone else had retired for the evening or to do rounds. As he sipped his drink, a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Apparently it had captured the two witches as well, because they too turned to see what the commotion was all about.

Above the fireplace was the portrait Keegan McGonagall shared with Armando Dippet. As a gesture of thanks to her grandfather for his support in her choice of Hermione as her bride-to-be, Minerva had asked the elves to move the portrait to a more suitable location. Keegan enjoyed the company of the professors much more than the chatter of students in the library. No matter how many times Irma Pince shushed them.

He normally shared this portrait with his longtime friend, Armando Dippit. The latter was absent yet again. Off to gossip not doubt. Now, he was back and tugging urgently on Keegan's sleeve. Annoyed, the white haired painting turned to his companion and growled, "What??" Dippet began gesturing wildly while practically yelling, "Your granddaughter and her... her lover are... are.." He looked around and noticed Dumbledore and the two witches. Seeing them, he came to the edge of the frame and screamed, "They're doing it!!"

Keegan's bushy white eyebrows rose as he asked, "Doing what?"

Dippit blushed and answered, "You know... it!"

Mystified, Keegan looked at Dumbledore and shrugged.

Rolanda Hooch rose from her position next to Poppy and approached the painting. Frowning, she asked, "What are they doing?"

Dippit's face was deep mauve at this point as he sputtered, "She and Miss Granger are... are against the door. Doing.. female sex... and... and things like that!" His eyes were as wide as saucers.

An amused snicker could be heard coming from Dumbledore's direction.

Hooch whirled around to see Poppy covering her face with her hands, a loud undignified snort making it's way through her fingers. Looking at Dumbledore, she saw that he wasn't attempting to hide his mirth at all. She grinned and mouthed, "Things like that?"

Dumbledore couldn't stand it any longer. He howled his laughter.

Loudly.

Dippit glared accusingly at the former Headmaster and scolded, "Surely protocol dictates that some decorum.." He stopped as Keegan interupted, "Protocol my arse! Leave them be. School is not in session, it's the weekend. I for one am bloody proud of my granddaughter for snagging a witch as wonderful as Hermione."

Dippit began to huff pompously.

Keegan simply glared at the other man who shared this potrait, "You are just jealous because that never happened to you!"

With that, Dippit stormed off to find more sympathic ears.

Keegan grinned and yelled at the retreating figure of his friend, "If they want to shag, I say let 'em!" The elder McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and added with a cheeky, uncharacteristic grin, "Great-grandchildren would be nice too."

Hooch looked at Dumbledore, then over at the portrait. The latter winked at the flying instructor causing Rolanda to giggle raucously, "That Hermione is certainly going to keep Minerva busy!"

Dumbledore raised his snifter and toasted, "Here's to Tabby and her Kitten!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva's quarters were set up pretty much the same way they were when she was Deputy. There were a few more perks though with being Headmistress. These quarters were larger. Much larger.

Hermione gazed around in awe. Before, Minerva's old quarters were modest. Cozy even. A sitting room with a small kitchenette off to one side. Bedroom with a full bath. That was pretty much it.

These quarters were different. The door opened into a large sitting room with a huge fireplace in the center of the far wall. On either side of the fireplace were floor to ceiling windows. In front of the fireplace was Minerva's comfy old sofa. Some things just couldn't be sacrificed. Hermione grinned at the thought. In front of the sofa was a low coffee table. As she moved in further, Hermione noticed a short hallway to her left. Peeking inside, she saw that this led to Minerva's private study and also housed the small collection of books Minerva kept here at the school. To the right of the main door was a full kitchen, complete with all modern appliances.

Minerva smiled as she watched Hermione investigate the kitchen. There was a small breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the sitting room. Leaning on it, she said, "I had Izer put this in just for you."

Hermione looked up at her fiance, "Just for me?" There was a sparkle of joy in her dark eyes.

Minerva nodded, "You are going to be living here with me. Are you not?" The twinkle quite prevalent in her stunning emerald eyes. She watched as Hermione opened the refrigerator and peered inside. All of her favorites were already stocked.

Quickly closing the cooler, Hermione turned to her soon-to-be wife and answered, "I am." There was a staunch finality in the tone of her voice.

Minerva nodded with a smile and said, "Then you will like the rest. Come." She gestured for Hermione to follow. The young witch eagerly hurried after her love. Minerva strode towards another short hall located on the far side of the sitting room. Stepping into it, she moved to the first door on her left. Opening it, she said, "This shall be your office." They entered and the older witch watched as Hermione mentally memorized the space. The room was empty of furnishings. Minerva would never presume to decorate a room that was going to strictly be her wife's. That was Hermione's joyous chore.

"This is amazing." The young witch whispered as she walked to the single large octagon shaped window. The view she enjoyed was of the black lake.

Minerva nodded at her fiance's obvious satisfaction of the room. She beckoned her love to follow once more. Passing two doors on the right and another on the left, Minerva led Hermione to the large door at the end of the hall. She allowed Hermione to open this door, saying, "This is our bedroom."

The young witch gazed back down the hall at the doors they'd just passed by. "What are those rooms?" She fastened her curious eyes onto the lovely features of the woman she planned to spend the rest of her life with.

The expression that shown on Minerva's beautiful face was joyous, hopeful and perhaps guarded a bit. As if she wasn't sure about something. She pointed towards the first door they passed as they left the sitting room and said, "That's the loo." Smiling cautiously she added, "The other two are bedrooms."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Then as Minerva's unspoken meaning entered her mind, she brightened to the point where she almost glowed.

Bedrooms.

For the children.

Tears welled up in her deep, dark eyes. She whirled around and jumped into Minerva's open arms. "Oh Tabby. I love you."

Minerva wrapped her arms around the woman who would be her wife and pulled her close. Kissing the top of Hermione's head, she replied, "And I love you my Kitten. With all that I am."

Hermione had never felt such joy. Being in Minerva's arms. Here in the place that would be their home for nine months out of the year. She looked up into impossibly green eyes. Eyes that glimmered brightly with unshed tears. Oh how she loved her Tabby! Reaching up, she cupped the older witch's high boned cheeks and gently pulled Minerva down to her. She pressed her plump lips against the thinner one's of her fiance and placed soft, sweet kisses along every inch of those delicious lips. Kisses that grew in intensity.

Minerva closed her eyes. Hermione's kisses were like a blessing from the gods. Delightful, exciting sensations rushed through her body. Tingles and goosebumps made themselves apparent. The younger witch nibbled at her lower lip. Sucking and pulling as the passion between them grew. Shudders wracked her body and her nipples tightened. The older witch's hands began to wander over Hermione's curvacous form. Over her back, soft and supple. Feeling the play of muscles as the young witch also began to trace her hands over Minerva's well-toned, athletic body.

Hermione gasped as she felt the larger, yet divinely elegant hands of her lover move down her lower back and over the rounded globes of her backside. Powerful hands, capable of such amazing magic now glided sensuously over her shapely rear. Hermione's kisses grew even more urgent as she felt Minerva's eager tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. The young witch obliged with great enthusiasm. Tongues reintroduced themselves in the most ancient waltz of all.

Somehow they managed to enter the beautifully appointed bedroom.

Minerva felt the pull of instinct within her. The instinct to join with her love. The instinct to mate. She struggled to keep her baser self in check but Hermione was making this increasingly difficult. The young witch was placing wet, loving kisses against her neck as she unfastened the buttons on Minerva's forest green robes. The younger woman was also maneuvering them towards the king sized mahogany four post bed.

The older witch felt the mattress against the back of her knees. Breathlessly she pulled away from Hermione and sat quickly on the edge of the bed. She drew deep gasping breaths into her lungs. "Merlin! You take my breath away!" She mumbled as she watched the young witch drop to her knees and bring herself between Minerva's legs.

More buttons were unfastened, revealing the white undershift the traditional witch always wore beneath her robes. Hermione fastened her questing lips against Minerva's in a scorching, passionate kiss that caused the blood to burn in their veins.

Minerva had never been as aroused as she was at this moment. Not even during their first time at Grimmauld Place, not during last summer. No, this was different. This was a claiming. Hermione was claiming HER.

AND she was, once again, claiming Hermione.

The heavy, forest green robe was pushed from her shoulders and the buttons to the undershift were slowly unfastened. As each bit of creamy flesh was revealed, Hermione took the opportunity to bless her lover's downy soft skin with hot, hungry kisses. A deep growl escaped the older witch's mouth; further inflaming the young witch. Small hands finished unfastening the undershift and swiftly drew it away from Minerva's shoulders. Hermione leaned up and placed urgent, open mouthed kisses against Minerva's neck. The older witch threw her head back, gasping as she felt smaller, yet skillful hands cupping her full breasts. Soft, deliberate circles were traced through the lacy material of her bra. Circles that caused her already straining nipples to harden painfully. Moaning, Minerva whispered, "Oh my Kitten... Oh, na rudan a bhiodhas tu a deanamh ruim!"**

Minerva's utterances were like music to Hermione's touch starved soul. As a surprise, she had taken several Scottish Gaelic language courses at college. Just so she could speak to and understand her wife to be in times like this. In fits of uncontrolled passion, Minerva tended to spout her native tongue. Knowing what her love had just said brought undescribed joy to Hermione. She so wanted to give her love such a gift. After so long a time, they needed this.

She traced her lips down Minerva's strong jaw to her chin delighting when Minerva lowered her head and captured Hermione's lips with her own. Thinner lips worked their magic against the younger witch's plumper ones. Again, tongues danced a tantalizing tango with each other.

Gently, Hermione lowered Minerva to the bed. Soft chocolate eyes gazed with such devotion into darkened emerald. A trembling hand touched her cheek, then moved to tangle in the unruly chestnut mane that spilled gloriously over the young witch's shoulders and down to flow around the witches like a veil. Leaning down, Hermione brought her mouth to Minerva's once again.

"I love you." Was said in unison, causing both women to smile warmly.

Hermione urged her lover to arch her back just enough to unfasten her bra. Once freed of their lacy prison, Minerva's beautiful full breasts capped by stiffened rose colored peaks caused Hermione's head to spin. Hungrily, she placed wet, needy kisses around their softness coming closer and closer to where Minerva most wanted Hermione's mouth to be.

Arching, she thrust her breasts closer to her lover's willing mouth, "Oh Hermione... please..." Her voice had deepened with her arousal. Nothing mattered at this moment except Hermione. Not the school, not her duty. Nothing...

Just her mate.

Hermione greedily pulled a hardened nipple into her mouth, lathing her tongue over the bud in a maddening tempo. She released the pebbled peak and sought out it's twin. Once again driving her lover wild with need.

Minerva writhed against her lover. Aching, needing. "Oh... oh please.." The older witch whimpered in ectasy.

Back and forth Hermione went, driving her lover higher and higher. She could feel Minerva's body coiling in upon itself. Readying for the imminent explosion. Muscle tensing. Lungs gasping.

Minerva threw her head back and wailed, "Bith gaol agam ort gu brath!"*** as she orgasmed in an explosion that sent spots in front of her eyes in a dizzying wave of pleasure. Never had she climaxed just by having her breasts tended to! She lay on the bed, arms outstretched in supplication. Panting.

Hermione smiled wickedly. She was only just beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

**AN: (** "Oh, the things you do to me) (*** I'll love you forever!)**

**Again, a big "Thank You" to Spiderweed and Silverdew. ;D**


	4. Bliss

**AN: Wow. Thanks for all the kind words. I only hope my work will continue to live up to your expectations. Again, just a wee bit steamy. Rated "M" ;D**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter Four**

**BLISS**

Albus Dumbledore yawned loudly; startling the dozing Poppy Pomfrey and rousing Rolanda Hooch from her thoughts. She had been unusually quiet after Dippit's tirade. The elderly wizard raised an eyebrow and asked, "What bothers you Rolanda?"

The flying instructor glanced over at the former headmaster and smiled ruefully, "That out of character am I?" She rubbed the back of her neck tiredly.

Grinning, Albus stroked his long silver white beard and remarked, "No. I think we're seeing the real you."

Poppy nodded silently grinning.

Hooch glanced at the two older people and sighed, "I've been thinking..."

"Oh no. Not that!" Dumbledore teased, causing Poppy to snicker and Hooch to blush.

The spikey haired witch made a face at the other two, then used her thumb to gesture upwards towards Minerva's office, "I've been thinking about them." She was meaning Hermione and Minerva.

Albus nodded his understanding and indicated for her to continue.

Rolanda frowned as she spoke, "The Prophecy said that the heirs of the House of Merlin shall lead, teach, challenge and heal the world as we know it..." She trailed off as she organized her thoughts.

Poppy leaned forward a bit. Not speaking, but interested. She too, had questions. Questions that only Dumbledore could answer.

Rolanda continued, "That would mean that Minerva and Hermione are going to have four children. Would it not?" She pinned her yellow, hawk-like eyes on Dumbledore. Rolanda Hooch's piercing stare was unnerving. To say the least.

Dumbledore smiled a mysterious, enigmatic smile as he said, "So it would seem."

Poppy shot the older wizard a dark look, "Must you always be so mysterious and vague?" She was shaking her graying head in exasperation.

Dumbledore snorted, "I'm not trying to be. Sybil's predictions are bleary to be sure."

Hooch chuckled saying, "Must be all that cooking sherry!" She rose and walked to the darkened window. Gazing out at the darkness, she wrapped her arms around herself as an involuntary shiver crawled up her spine. "The House of Merlin is in danger." She muttered, again locking her piercing gaze on Dumbledore.

The older man scratched his forehead as he used his magic to feel Minerva and Hermione. A wave a sexual energy passed through his soul. Startled, he blushed brightly. Looking up at the women, he noticed them looking at him oddly.

It was Keegan who figured it out. From his place in the portrait he pointed a long, boney finger at Dumbledore saying, "That's what you get for peeking in places you shouldn't."

Grinning and shaking his head, Albus stated, "It's an occupational habit that I'm still trying to break. Your granddaughter and I have a friendship that means everything to me. I will protect that to my last breath. I swear."

Keegan nodded, "Aye. Preserving the line of Merlin is important to my family. They've placed alot of pressure on Minerva over the years. She's never complained, just never got lucky when it came to matters of the heart." He smiled as he thought of Hermione. With a twinkle shining in his emerald eyes, he said, "Then Hermione came along and stole Minerva's heart.... Just like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement adding, "The bonding not withstanding, I think they may have found their way to each other anyway."

Hooch shrugged, "You think?"

Poppy finally decided to speak, "Absolutely! That girl is more than a match for Minerva. Intellectually, emotionally and..." She trailed off. After a moment, she grinned and added, "Physically too."

Hooch sat again and asked, "Tell me about this bonding? When did it start?"

Poppy rose and refilled everyone's glass. She looked up at the portrait and laughed as she watched Keegan reach into a nearby painting of a restaurant scene and grab a glass of wine from a table.

As she reseated herself, Dumbledore began to speak, "You all know how bondings came about?" He was referring to the dark times in wizardry's past when magical folk were persecuted for simply possessing magic.

Magic itself, being a self-preserving entity, evolved a unique way of sustaining itself.

The Bonding.

It occured when two similar and/or like magical signatures encountered each other. To keep that strain of magic pure, the instinct to mate bloomed between bond partners. Hence the evolution of the term "pureblood".

As the small group nodded their understanding, Dumbledore continued, "Hermione is muggle born, or at least that's what everyone was led to believe. Her mother and her sister are squibs. Her father is a muggle. However, Jean Granger's mother was gifted. Not with magic per say, but with something muggles like to call "the sight". It's similar to what the Prewitt family is known for."

He was referring to Molly Weasley's ability to read auras. This ability had apparently been inherited by Ginny. It was considered "female" magic so none of the Molly's sons had the talent.

Continuing, Dumbledore said, "The real power in Hermione's case was her great-grandmother. Sarah Griffin."

Poppy's eyes widened and Keegan let out a low whistle saying, "As in Gryfindor?"

Dumbledore nodded, "One and the same." He took a sip of his drink, then continued, "The Griffins were direct descendents of Godric Gryfindor who, in turn, was none other than Merlin's grandson." He looked up at Keegan and said, "Your ancestor married one of Merlin's daughters."

Keegan nodded proudly.

Poppy's eyes widened in comprehension, "So that's the reason for the bonding! That's Merlin's blood reuniting after nearly a thousand years!"

Dumbledore nodded a smile creasing his face, "You should've heard Minerva the day she placed the sorting hat on Hermione's head." His sky blue eyes twinkled with humor. With a chuckle, he said, "Because Hermione had so much hair..." Everyone snickered thinking about the legendary chestnut mane of the young witch.

Shaking his head, the older wizard said, "Minerva accidentally touched Hermione's hair trying to get the hat to fit! That simple touch activated the link between them." He laughed adding, "Minerva ranted for nearly an hour about Hermione's hair! It was the single most ridiculous McGonagall rant I had ever heard. Mid-way through it, she realized what she was going on about and abruptly silenced herself. It was hilarious." He sobered a bit and muttered, "She didn't think it was funny at the time."

The others smiled knowing the Headmistress as they did. Minerva would've definately NOT been amused.

Continuing, Albus said, "Once the bonding was active, there was nothing either one of them could've done to stop it. The one good thing that happened was that they developed a strong friendship first. Eventually, when Hermione came of age, that friendship blossomed into something much deeper."

Hooch grinned knowingly. Scratching her head, she stated, "So now our two witches are getting married. Naturally babies will follow." She looked up at Keegan and asked, "I'm guessing your family has a potion of some kind that Minerva will take that will enable her to give Hermione children?"

Keegan smiled, a proud expression on his ancient face, "Brewed by Merlin himself. It's been passed down through the centuries. Each time a couple uses it, a drop of blood from each partner is added. The last to use it was Fiona and Edeen when they had Angus."

Poppy chuckled. Because of her medical background, she was much more familiar with what was involved when a same sex couple wanted to have children. A female same sex couple in particular. She looked up at the portrait and asked, "Does Minerva know the details about any of this?"

Keegan shook his head, "I don't think so." He shrugged saying, "Fiona may have said something to her. I'm not sure."

Poppy's mouth fell open. She looked at Albus to see him red-faced in his laughter. Glancing at Hooch, she could see that the younger witch had no clue. Crooking her finger, she gestured Hooch over and whispered in the flying instructor's ear just what was going to happen to Minerva when she took the potion.

Gasping, Hooch's yellow eyes widened. "No way!" She exclaimed in disbelief. Like most magical folk outside the medical field, Hooch really didn't know how same sex couples reproduced. Only that with a few charms and potions, it was possible.

Now she knew.

Red faced, she quietly sat down and whispered, "Poor Minerva." Then she looked up at Poppy and Albus. After a moment of stoney silence, all three burst into hysterical laughter.

Hooch suddenly sobered, remembering the dire prediction about the danger. Eyes wide, she asked, "What about the danger?" She paused for a moment, remembering what Sybil had said. Standing once again, she walked to the window and gazed out muttering, "Sybil said that the golden heir of the house that darkness led..." She looked back over at the others, "That sounds disturbingly like the Malfoy family." She ran a tired hand through her silver spikes and sighed, "Oh kitties, what are we going to do?"

Dumbledore stood slowly. He gazed at Rolanda Hooch thoughtfully. A bushy eyebrow quirked as a thought came to him. "You, Rolanda Hooch, are going to be their watcher."

Bewilderment etched itself clearly over the handsome features of the flying instructor, "Huh?"

Dumbledore shot her a small mysterious smile saying, "Ever since I realized that it was Hermione and Minerva's blood that was going to rejuvenate the magical world, I've been working at keeping them safe."

What a bombshell to lay on two half drunken witches and a portrait!

Poppy sat up sputtering, "When did you know?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, took a sip, then replied, "I didn't know for sure until Sybil's blather." He grinned as they smiled at his words. Continuing, he said, "I suspected from the beginning. You see, I too, can see their bond as it swirls about them." He smiled as he saw their incredulous expressions, "Yes, I know it's "female" magic. I guess I've always had a bit of female in me." He eyed Hooch as she snorted into her drink. "Not that kind of female!"

Poppy and Rolanda laughed raucously.

Dumbledore snorted at them, "Do you want me to finish or do I need to take my diva self elsewhere?"

Poppy nodded, Rolanda weakly waved her hand. She was doubled up with laughter.

Ignoring Hooch, Albus continued for Poppy's sake, "Sybil said that the magical world will perpetuate with the joining of the animagus and the witch of the light. We all know just who the animagus is..."

The others nodded with a smile.

Continuing, Albus said, "The Grand Sire himself identified Hermione as, and I quote "the young witch of the light" unquote. If Odaan recognizes that, then it must be true. That alone tells me that Minerva and Hermione will, by their joining, perpetuate the magical world by extending Merlin's blood line through their children." He took a deep breathe and added, "I believe it's those children that will change things as we know it." He pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand, " Four incredibly powerful and gifted people who would, in turn, have children..."

Poppy interupted, "And so on and so on..."

Dumbledore raised a long, thin finger and stated, "Imagine now... what if McGonagall junior became influenced by say... Lucius Malfoy?"

"Bollocks!"

The small group turned to look up at the portrait.

Keegan's emerald eyes blazed, "That will not happen!"

Dumbledore nodded at each of them and said, "Not if WE can help it."

Poppy Pomfrey had an epiphany. She focused her bright hazel eyes on Dumbledore and stated, "That's why you stepped down. You didn't want to retire! You wanted to make sure Minerva and Hermione are safe. That their children are safe. You couldn't do that with having to deal with running the school!" Tears welled up in the medi-witch's eyes, "Oh Albus..."

Caught, Dumbledore looked down at his feet. After a moment of stunned silence, he looked up and said, "I owe my friend so much. It's the least I can do. Minerva McGonagall is running this school far better than I ever did. This is where she belongs. Hermione Granger will soon graduate from college as a full healer. She plans to set up a practice in Hogsmeade and assist you, Poppy. She also is going to teach advanced Potions to the seventh years." He took a deep breath, his sky blue eyes brightened with unshed tears as he went on, "Both of these women have dedicated themselves to helping others in their own unique way. By the grace of Merlin, they've managed to fall in love with each other AND discover the bonding between them." He pulled at his beard as a frown creased his aged brow, "If I can use my power to protect them, then so be it!"

Hooch nodded solemnly and said with all certainty, "I will be their watcher."

Poppy nodded, "And whatever I can do to help, I will."

Dumbledore smiled at their loyalty, he placed a finger to his lips and said, "Not a word to either of them.. understand?"

Poppy and Rolanda nodded curtly. They both looked up to the portrait.

Keegan nodded, "Not a peep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione gazed down at her love. Sprawled on the bed, arms out at her side, Minerva looked delicious. The young witch grinned mischieviously. She was going to find out just how tasty her lover was!

She ran her fingertips down Minerva's sides, feeling the bump of ribs, the silky softness of creamy skin. Gliding gently across her chest, down the toned, well-defined abdominals and back to the softly curved, womanly hips. She grasped the robes that were bunched around Minerva's waist and tugged them down.

The older witch opened her lust hazed eyes to find her fiance disrobing her. Outer robe and inner undershift slid off and fluttered to the floor. She felt the young witch unfastening her boots. Deftly they were removed and tossed to the side with a double thunk. All she was left wearing was her lacy white knickers and black thigh-high stockings!

Hermione gasped at the glorious beauty that lay before her. Minerva was, simply put, stunning. "You are gorgeous." The young witch whispered, a sexy sultriness lacing her voice. She leaned down and again took a pebbled nipple between her plump lips.

Minerva moaned as she felt her lover's mouth upon her breast once again. Oh, how she loved what Hermione was doing to her. "Merlin! That is so good." She whispered, pleasure lancing through her body.

Hermione didn't linger at Minerva's breast. No, she wanted to be lower. She began placing soft, butterfly kisses down her fiance's abdomen. A lick, a taste. Sweet, sweet skin. Warm and soft.

As she came to the older witch's navel, she flickered her tongue teasingly around the small, sweet circle. Hermione smiled. Minerva had the cutest belly button! Grinning, she dipped her tongue inside, snickering as her lover squirmed. "A wee bit ticklish are we?" She asked seductively. She received a groan in reply.

With a smile, she resumed her ministrations. She widened her tongue and lathed her way to the elastic waistband of Minerva's lacy white knickers. Using her teeth, she pulled at the satiny fabric causing her lover to thrust her hips a bit. "Ohhh love, we'll get there." Hermione whispered reassuring her eager partner.

Minerva was on fire. Hermione was being so deliberate in her touches. She knew what the older witch liked and was doing everything in her power to enhance every touch, every sound.

Everything.

Hermione was giving her everything.

Goosebumps lined her skin in row upon row of super sensitivity.

The young witch rubbed her cheek against Minerva's satin covered mound. She could smell her lover's arousal. Earthy, musky and sooo Minerva. Kissing through the fabric, the young witch's lips traveled down between the older witch's legs. Minerva's center was drenched with her excitement. Seeing this turned Hermione on even more. "Oh yes." She whispered, dragging her tongue against the soaked fabric. She felt strong hands tangling in her unruly mane. Minerva was so ready. "Mmmmmm." The younger witch moaned as she brought her hands to the waistband of her lover's knickers. Slowly, she began to draw them down over rounded, creamy hips. Minerva raised herself up to help her young lover remove the garment.

Slowly more skin was revealed. As Minerva's mound came into view, Hermione leaned down and gently rubbed her cheek against the wispy, soft ebony hair. She placed an open mouthed kiss there, delighting in the aroused rumble coming from her lover. She noticed the patch of hair was neatly trimmed. Grinning, she looked up at her lover, "Keeping up the maintenance I see."

"Cheeky witch." Minerva growled through lusty, half-lidded eyes. She wanted her woman!

Hermione pulled the knickers down Minerva's toned thighs, taking the black stockings with her. Tossing them aside, she realized that she was still fully dressed. She watched Minerva's darkened eyes widen as she proceeded to remove her robe. She wasn't wearing an undershift. Just a black lace bra and thong.

"Merlin!" Minerva exclaimed, thinking she just might combust right then and there. "Where did you acquire that? Might I ask?" She rose up on her elbows as her fiance grinned.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked, spinning slowly. Showing off her magnificent backside.

Minerva growled, "Oh yes indeed... Now come here." The older witch scooted herself back on the bed a bit and motioned for her young lover to join her.

Hermione sauntered to the bed and seductively crawled back to her place between Minerva's legs. She looked like a lioness on the prowl. Her chocolate eyes had darkend to almost black. Her chestnut hair, an unruly lion-like mane tumbling over her shoulders. She ran her tongue over her delectible lips causing another groan from her lover. Her nose caught the rising scent of Minerva's arousal. Glancing down at the wonderfully naked goddess before her, she ordered, "Open your legs for me. I want to see you."

Gasping, Minerva raised her knees and spread her legs for her fiance. She watched in urgent excitement as Hermione simply stared down at her exposed sex. A hungry expression burning in those beautiful eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, please..." The older witch whimpered. She needed release! Her earlier climax had just taken the edge off. She needed her woman NOW! It had been so very long.

Two small, soft hands each carefully grasped a knee. Slowly, she drew her fingers along the insides of Minerva's sculpted, well toned thighs. Hermione marveled at the baby softness of the skin there. So much so that she leaned down and kissed the inside of the older witch's left thigh.

Another tiny kiss a little higher.

One more a bit further up.

Hermione focused her heated gaze on Minerva's sex. Glistening with her excitement. Open and erect. Ready. She nuzzled the dove soft inner thigh briefly, then moved higher. She felt the older witch trembling through the leg that was pressed against the side of her face. Kissing the skin there, she moved to within a few inches of Minerva's womanhood. "I've wanted you for so long." She whispered as she leaned in a placed a kiss on her lover's folds.

Minerva rolled her head back as she took great gasping breaths. At last her love was right where she needed her to be. "Mo bhean...*" She whispered.

Hermione knew Minerva was coiled and ready to explode. She didn't want to torture her, but at the same time, she wanted to savor every moment. Slowly, she drew her tongue down the velvety edge of her left fold, then glided up her right and back again. Several times, this action was repeated until the older witch pushed her pelvis towards Hermione urging the young witch on.

In one bold move, Hermione pierced Minerva's cleft and brought her tongue to dance with the older witch's pearl. Back and forth she flicked and flickered the tip of her tongue against Minerva's sensitive ridge. Then she drew her tongue down to her fiance's heated core. Wasting no time, the young witch plunged her tongue inside.

"M'eudail! Mo ghoal!**" Minerva moaned as waves of pleasure began to drive her into bliss. "Oh 'Mione! I love you!" She whimpered as her lover drove her onward.

Hermione brought her fingers up to replace her tongue. Drawing the soft, wet muscle back to Minerva's sensitive pearl. She gently penetrated her lover and started a slow, steady thrusting with her fingers. Trying to keep her tempo steady. Her fiance began to match her thrusts and together they set an even, flowing rhythmn.

Hermione watched the muscles in Minerva's belly tensing. She knew the older witch wasn't far from an explosive climax. Happily she circled the erect pearl, then drew it into her mouth and gently began to suckle. She could feel the coiling. The tightening of inner muscles on her fingers. The trembling of the thighs that surrounded her head.

Minerva McGonagall threw back her head and screamed.

She never screamed. Never.

There's always a first time and this was it. The Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry loudly proclaimed her bliss for the whole world to hear, **"UHHHH HERMIONEEEE!!!!"**

At least that's what Hermione thought she said. Her ears were ringing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-to be continued

**AN: (* my woman) & (**M'darling! My love) See "The Boat House" for information on the Grand Sire.**


	5. Sweet Nothings

**AN: What a response! Y'all are awesome sauce! Thank you to The Real Snape for helping me with my speeling (grin!). U R 2 kewell! Now it's Hermione's turn... Kudos to the great Gina Dartt for "Mickey and Minnie". Special thank you to Marble & Toast for all the encouragement. You're the best Sweet Pea! ;D**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 5**

**SWEET NOTHINGS**

Hermione Granger stared down at the still form of her fiance lying spread eagle on the bed. Gorgeous, naked Minerva McGonagall lying there with her skin flushed pink from the mind blowing orgasm she'd just experienced. There was just one problem...

She wasn't moving.

The young witch couldn't tell if her lover was even breathing!

She sat back on her haunches and whispered, "Minerva?" Her voice had a tiny quiver to it. The deep, chocolate colored eyes of the young woman widened as a sudden thought came to her mind. "Are you dead?" She asked in a quavering, gasp. Leaning down, she placed two fingers at the older witch's pulse point on her neck.

Minerva McGonagall opened her emerald eyes. Never had she ever lost consciousness after an orgasm! She focused her gaze on the young witch staring down at her with wide, frightened eyes. A large smile made it's way over the elegantly mussed features of the older witch. "If I am dead, then I cannot imagine a more lovely afterlife." With that, she reached out and gathered the beautiful young woman close. "Come here to me." She pulled Hermione into a comforting embrace saying, "That was absolutely astounding!" Raising a quizzical eyebrow, she asked, "Just where did you learn that?"

Grinning, Hermione felt herself enveloped in the warm embrace of the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with. A cheeky grin manifested itself over her lovely features as she answered, "Fred and George had these "pictures"." She giggled and continued, "During my third year, Ginny and I found them and looked." A cute blush bloomed and turned her soft cheeks a nice pinkish red. She ran a hand through her unruly curls and added, "I have some books too."

She smiled as she felt insistent fingers unfastening the clasp of her lacy, black bra, "What are you doing?" She asked pulling back so she could look into Minerva's lust darkened eyes.

There was a sparkling, mischievious grin on the older witch's face. "I am releasing your magnificent breasts from their prison so that I might reacquaint myself with Mickey and Minnie." Pausing at another thought, _"Pictures?..."_ She grinned as she thought of the Weasley twins and whatever "pictures" they might have possessed and said, "Severus Snape confiscated certain "pictures" during your fifth year, I wonder if they were the same?" She grinned ferally at the incredulous expression on Hermione's face.

Hermione's eyes widened at this. Then she remembered Minerva's names for her breasts, "How do you know about Mickey and Minnie?"

Minerva cocked her head, "I would have thought that you, of all people, would have known that Walter Disney was a wizard."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not surprised." She then broke into giggles as her lover ran the tips of her long, slender fingers up her sides, "That tickles!" The young witch felt herself rolled onto her back and her bra gently pulled away.

Minerva rose up on her knees and gazed down at her lover. "So beautiful." She mumbled bringing Hermione's bra up for a closer inspection. "Victoria's Secret?" Smiling, she added with a twinkle, "I rather like this kind of secret." Grinning brightly as her young lover let out another chuckle. "Certainly giddy tonight are you not?"

Hermione smiled happily, "I'm with you... that's the best place I can think of being." She closed her eyes as her lover leaned down and began placing soft kisses across her collar bone. The next thing the young woman felt was Minerva's stunning body covering her own. "Oh yes...." She hissed, arousal lacing her tone. The sensation of Minerva's body, pressed against her own was... addicting.

"Indeed." Minerva murmured as her skilled lips made their way to the soft skin of her lover's neck. Kissing and nuzzling, she continued to explore the sensitive areas that made the young witch squirm. Tracing a blazing trail over Hermione's heated skin. Pausing at "Mickey" she licked her lips hungrily. "Mein bhean."*

Hermione gasped as she felt her lover's raspy tongue swirling in maddeningly slow circles around the tender areola of her left breast. Minerva's tongue wasn't as soft as her own. It was slightly rough, cat-like. She reasoned that, that was due to her animagus form. Not that she would ever mention it to her. Minerva was self conscious enough about things like this. Feeling wetness gathering down below, her thoughts were abruptly brought back to the delicious sensations her fiance was lavishing upon her.

She ran her small hands over the warm skin of the older witch's back and shoulders, feeling the steely muscle beneath dove softness.

Her fingers felt the uneven bump of scar tissue. She did not pause. Her lover was indeed, extremely self conscious of the marks left on her body from skirmishes with dark forces in years past. The particular series of marks currently under her fingers were stark reminders of Dolores Umbridge's evil reign. There were twin marks on Minerva's chest as well. With tender care, Hermione ran her fingertips over these bumps; badges of honor really, with a gentle, loving touch.

Minerva felt the young witch's hands upon her back. Her scars in particular. Hermione's touch was arousing, even there. A place on her body touched by the evil of the past. The older witch knew that the younger woman did not see the darkness in those marks. Only the honor that went into obtaining them. For that reason and that reason alone, Minerva did not object to her lover's ministrations.

Hermione did not linger there, she knew if she did, Minerva would surely say something. Instead, she ran her hands down the long, naked body covering her own so delightfully.

Minerva pulled the young witch's plump, engorged nipple into her eager mouth. Rolling her tongue in slow, teasing circles, she savored the pleasure she felt at giving Hermione such bliss. Gently, she closed her teeth on the tender bit of flesh and squeezed ever so slightly...

Hermione moaned, grasping Minerva's compact, yet nicely muscled backside. The older witch's answering groan inflamed her even more, so she squeezed the rounded muscle a little bit harder.

"Oh...my.. Mmmmmm." Came Minerva's deep, slightly incoherant rumble. The older witch was very busy attending to the lovely pink nipple between her teeth. She loved the fact that Hermione was so responsive to her touch. Even more, she loved the small hands on her rump. Languidly, she moved across her lover's chest. Placing deep, wet kisses to every inch of skin within reach. Savoring the salty, yet elusively sweet taste. Finally, she moved to attend to "Minnie."

"Oh Minerva...." Came an aroused whisper. Hermione delighted in Minerva's touch. The older witch was so skilled, so passionate yet loving and gentle with her. She always had been. Even from the beginning. Pleasure rolled through her body in hot waves. Minerva was such a wonderful lover!

The older witch reveled in her lover's body. And oh, what a body! Sensuous, silky curves that ran on and on. Soft and supple. Minerva wrapped her arms around her fiance and rolled onto her back, bringing Hermione up to straddle her hips.

The young witch gazed into heated emerald and asked in a saucy tone, "What are you up to my lover?" The answer to her question was made clear as she felt strong hands on her hips urging her to scoot up Minerva's body.

Elegant, powerful hands glided over heated gooseflesh.

Up heaving flanks, behind to the back and up over the shoulders.

Down her front, pausing at her ample breasts for a teasing caress and squeeze.

Back to her flanks and finally to rest on the womanly hips.

Scorching emerald locked onto melting chocolate. "Bring your knees to either side of my head." The older witch instructed in a deeply aroused tone.

Hermione complied, finally realizing what her lover had in mind. "Oh... Tabby." She whispered as she positioned her tingling womanhood directly over her fiance's ready mouth. Reaching out, she grasped the mahogany headboard in a white knuckled grip. Feeling that deliciously raspy tongue sliding through her folds, she threw her head back and groaned her pleasure.

"Ohhhhh." The young witch moaned, gasping as she felt that wonderfully maddening tongue in and around, on and about, this way and that!

Her hips began thrusting of their own accord as Minerva drove Hermione to heights of blissful pleasure never before experienced. "I love you!" The young witch whispered as she felt the waves building.

Minerva could feel her lover tensing. She was close. Using the hold she had on Hermione's hips, the older witch pulled her lover down harder against her mouth. Devouring her. Finding a nourishment there that fed her very soul. Deeper, she plunged her tongue into the young woman's burning centre. Passion swirled wildly, crashing like the ocean. In and out. Ebbing and flowing like the tide.

A sacrament.

Older than time itself.

Minerva pushed her lover into an explosion of light and sound. Of pure pleasure. Of deep and abiding love.

Hermione could stand it no longer. Her back arched into a taut bow string, nipples ached with needy hardness. Her head thrown back, the wild mane tumbling over her shoulders, chocolate eyes squeezed shut. She wailed her completion in a long, loud moan.

Minerva wasn't done with her.

Oh no.

Before the young witch had a chance to recover, Minerva rose up. Pushing Hermione onto her back. The long, beautiful body then covered the smaller one. Stretching out along the left side. A strong hand cupped the younger witch's thobbing sex for a moment before two fingers gently penetrated the heated depths of the young woman's still pulsing core.

Pushing deeper than ever before. Finding that one spot that drove Hermione nearly insane with lustful pleasure. Again, in and out, the thrusting was insistent in intent. Minerva's body unconsciously matched the thrusting of her hand. Her pelvis ground against Hermione's hip leaving a silky trail of her own wet arousal on the soft skin of her lover.

Together they moved against each other.

A symphony of desire. The delicious sensation of the melding of souls.

Poetry.

A connection strengthened once more.

Love making in it's truest form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later the lovers found themselves lying quietly at the wrong end of the bed. Pillows kicked to the floor. Bedsheets wrapped amid silky, cooling skin. The flickering light of the waning fire cast the room in an ethereal glow. Here and there the ever changing shadows danced amongst themselves completely oblivious to the joy that permeated the bedroom.

Hermione Granger felt herself ensconced in her fiance's loving embrace. Long, sleek legs entangled with her own creating the effect of them as one being... one soul. In many ways they were. At least that was how the young witch looked at it. Each time she and Minerva joined, the cleaving of their souls became deeper. She loved the older woman. With everything that was in her.

Minerva McGonagall gazed down at the bushy chestnut curls splayed across her full breasts. Somewhere beneath the soft, lavender smelling melange, her young lover's beautiful face was set in an expression of sated contentment. Smiling softly, she ran a tender hand through the tangled tresses. Stroking her fingers in a slow, gentle rhythm. She felt Hermione's jaw twitch against her chest as the young woman smiled.

"I love it when you do that." The soft voice of the young witch interupted the peaceful milieu.

Minerva smiled, "Do what?"

Sighing, Hermione raised her head to gaze into pools of emerald love, "When you touch me with such tenderness." Her cheeks quirked upward as she smiled lovingly and added, "You are so gentle with me."

Minerva slowly ran the back of her index and middle finger down the delicate cheek of the young witch. With a wry smile, she replied, "One does not need to be rough to express one's passion." There was so much of "Professor McGonagall" in the tone of her lover's voice, that Hermione began to snicker.

Raising an inquiring eyebrow, Minerva snorted, "What is so funny?" The "tone" was still there.

Hermione broke in to full fledged belly laughs.

Both elegant eyebrows climbed up the older witch's forehead. She had no idea what Hermione thought was so funny. Obviously it was something she had just said... but what? "I fail to see what is so humorous."

Hermione howled, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. Trying to catch her breath, she rolled out of Minerva's arms. Propping herself up on an elbow, she said between chuckles, "Professor McGonagall just made an appearance. I'm picturing you in the classroom in nothing but a sheet with your wand raised..." She giggled, then added, "Then you look down at yourself and realize just what you are wearing." Grinning, she raised herself to rest on her knees. Wandlessly, she accio'd Minerva's spectacles and perched them on the end of her nose. She, then, placed her hands on her hips and in her best "McGonagall" imitation said, "I FAIL TO SEE WHAT IS SO HUMOROUS!"

Grinning at her fiance's impersonation of herself, Minerva lunged at her wife to be, saying, "I'll show you humorous! Saucy witch!"

Laughing, the lover's playfully rolled around the king size bed tickling each other's special "spots". Touching and caressing. Just enjoying each other. Arms and legs, once again, found themselves in a joyful tangle.

Their wrestling match ended abruptly at the loud crashing of an owl against their bedroom window.

Startled, both witches released each other and grabbed their wands staring at the glass. Glass that had very large brown owl splattered over it.

A rather familiar owl.

Errol.

Molly Weasley's owl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-to be continued

AN: (My woman)*


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the luv y'all. It's greatly appreciated. You can blame my tardiness on getting this chapter out on Hermerva. It's all her fault! *Grin* Special thanks to my Oompa Loompa for pushing me to get this done. Please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors. I'm not a beta-read writer.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 6**

**DINNER AT THE BURROW**

The soothing morning sound of songbirds roused Hermione from her peaceful sleep. The young witch opened her sleepy dark eyes and focused on her surroundings. The fire had reduced itself to glowing embers crackling in a feeble attempt to hang onto life. With a small, lazy smile, she decided to give the fire a helping hand. Carefully reaching for her wand on the night table next to her side of the bed, she whispered, "Incendio." Instantly the fire roared back to life.

Placing the wand back where it was, she partially rolled over and gazed down at the long arm wrapped around her middle. An arm that held her so possessively, with a strong yet elegant hand cupping her ample breast. A powerful arm connected to an incredibly powerful witch.

Her witch.

Glorious in her slumber was she, Minerva McGonagall.

In sleep, so unbothered by the day to day troubles of running the school. Unencumbered by the endless prattle of ministry business. Her countenance was peaceful. The beautiful, high boned cheeks glowed with a touch of color. A gentle reminder of last night's pleasurable interlude.

Thin, yet wonderfully kissable lips turned up in a secret "Mona Lisa" smile. Yet another reminder of their ardent efforts. Long black lashes covered stunning eyes. Eyes that, when open, were as green as the dark forest in summer. Hermione remembered those eyes darkening with the fierceness of her lover's passion. The young witch beheld the timeless beauty of her fiance in wonder. Amazed that such an incredible creature would choose her, a lowly muggle, as her mate.

She raised her eyes heavenward and said a silent "thank you" to whomever might be listening. Hermione loved this woman, with all that she was.

Slowly and ever so gently she ran reverent fingers through the silky, black tresses of her love. An amazingly soft and satiny black cape playing peek-a-boo with the lovely creamy skin beneath. Moving a bit of hair from Minerva's face, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against the older witch's cheek. That simple, feather-like touch was enough to rouse her partner. The arm that held the young woman so needfully, tightened a bit. The hand gently squeezed causing her coral colored nipple to peak and a ripple of arousal to tingle throughout her body.

The sound of a deep rumble could be heard from somewhere in the back of the older witch's throat.

Minerva was purring.

Hermione couldn't help the endearing grin that erupted across her lovely face. Chocolate eyes sparkled with love and utter devotion for the precious woman who held her so tightly.

"What are you smiling about?" A sleep deepened voice broke the stillness of the room.

With a gentle sigh, Hermione slowly traced an index finger over the older witch's mouth, caressing those wonderfully red lips, "I was just thinking about how sweet it is to hear you purr like that."

Minerva opened her lips and pulled the finger inside her mouth. Sucking tenderly, emerald gazed softly into chocolate brown.

"I love you." The young witch whispered, her eyes filling as the strength of her connection to the older witch overwhelmed her.

Minerva felt Hermione's emotions as surely as if they were her own. That was the nature of their bonding. The closer they became, the deeper the connection. The bonding was pulling their souls together. She felt the finger leave her mouth and travel down the side of her face.

Her belly chose that perfect moment to growl.

Amused giggling erupted from Hermione as she leaned down and placed her ear against Minerva's soft, yet toned stomach, "Would you mind repeating that?" She teased.

The older witch blushed, then growled, "You wore me out last night woman. I am hungry."

As if on cue, Izer popped into the bedroom, "Is the Mistress and the Lady ready for their breakfast?" The tiny elf smiled as he noticed the bare skin of Minerva's back and shoulders. She was lying away from him, holding Hermione.

The young witch rose up and peeked over her lover. With a cheery smile she said, "Hello Izer."

The elf beamed at the Lady. She was always so very nice to him. His Mistress, however had a dark expression on her face. She rolled over and sat up on her elbows. Izer noticed that both witches appeared to be naked under the sheets.

"You will announce yourself before just popping into our bedroom. I am quite sure Livvy would have something to say about this." Minerva frowned sternly as she spoke. She had always treated the elves with the utmost respect and courtesy. All she wanted was the same in return.

The tiny creature lowered his head, his large ears drooping. Shiny tears formed in his large green eyes. "Izer is sorry Mistress."

Hermione frowned at Minerva, "Come on Tabby... he didn't mean to pop in here like that."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, still eyeing her errant elf. She detected a tiny mischievious gleam in the creature's large eyes. "Oh yes he did." She wagged a finger at Izer, saying, "You have been perversely interested in my and Hermione's private doings since the beginning."

The tiny creature sighed deeply. The Mistress was correct, but how to explain?? He looked up into Hermione's curious chocolate eyes. Eyes so friendly and warm. Then he glanced at the Mistress. She was still waiting. Shuffling his small feet, he said, "Izer makes sure the Mistress doesn't loose the Lady like she did the others."

Minerva's eyebrows rose in shock, "What???" She glanced at her lover to see Hermione grinning madly. "What???" She repeated impatiently.

Izer really didn't want to point out the Mistress's shortcomings when it came to her love life, but he guessed he'd have to. Gulping, he replied, "Izer watches the Mistress ever since Master Ewan and Mistress Isabella was killed." The small creature sighed remembering the vibrant and lively Isabella and the brilliant and handsome Ewan.

Minerva's parents.

He drooped his ears and continued, "Master Keegan tells Izer and Livvy we's to watch over the young Mistress."

Minerva's eyes widened as she listened. She glanced at Hermione and noticed a beatific expression gracing her lovely features. Almost as if she knew what Izer was saying before he said it. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced back to the elf.

Izer swallowed nervously as he continued his story, "Master Keegan says the Mistress is terrible at love. He says she finds ways to ends things before they starts or she falls for the wrong one."

The older witch's eyes darkened as a storm began to brew inside her.

Izer knew his Mistress was getting angry, but he also knew that he must finish the story. Taking a deep, stengthening breath, the small creatured plunged on, "You's the last of the line of Merlin. Master Keegan and Mistress Fiona and Mistress Edeen say the Mistress needs the Lady to make the McGonagall line continue. The Lady is the best thing to ever happen to the Mistress." He scratched his left ear and added, "We's elves are to make sure The Mistress keeps the Lady happy so the Lady will stay and do the in-outie with the Mistress and make McGonagall babies."

Hermione grinned madly as Minerva blushed scarlett and began to sputter, "Well... uh well.. er.. um... I was doing just fine without any interference!" She glanced at her partner to see the young witch with her hand over her mouth trying to hold the laughter back. The older witch snorted her disgust and flopped back on the pillows. Izer was right and admitting that just rubbed her pride the wrong way.

The young witch couldn't hold it in any longer. She snickered quite gleefully.

The Headmistress raised a dark eyebrow and muttered dryly, "I fail to see the humor in this."

Remembering the previous night, the younger woman howled her laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger seated herself at the beautiful red oak table in the newly created dining room of her partner's quarters. She did not consider these quarters to be her's just yet. Soon, but not yet. Yummy breakfast smells wafted in from the kitchen. Sizzling bacon. "Mmmmmm, my favorite." She mumbled as she watched Minerva enter the dining area.

The older witch was clad in her dark green tartan robe. Her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail. Spectacles perched on the end of her nose, the Headmistress grabbed the morning edition of the Quibbler off of the counter that seperated the kitchen from the dining and living areas.

The biased reporting of the Daily Prophet had no place in Minerva's home.

Izer served tea, eyeing his mistress carefully. Her nostrils were flaring.

Not a good sign.

Seeing this, Hermione sighed softly and reached across the table for her lover's hand, "I love you."

Stunning green eyes looked up from the paper to meet the passion brewing in chocolate brown. Instantly the older witch's ire eased. She clasped her partner's smaller hand and gently squeezed. "I love you too."

With a gentle smile, Hermione whispered, "I think it's sweet that he watches over you." She grinned as she watched her partner frown darkly.

"I feel like a bloody twelve year old!" Minerva complained shooting the happily smiling elf a dirty look.

The young witch chuckled saying, "Well I, for one, am glad he's on my side."

Izer placed a heaping plate in front of his Mistress and replied, "You's the one m'Lady." He nodded in approval as Minerva attacked the food ferociously.

Hermione's dark eyes widened in alarm as she watched her fiance practically inhale her scrambled eggs. "Everything alright?" She questioned, a pretty eyebrow raising.

Minerva looked up at her partner. Her mouth full of bacon, "Mmmffh..." She chewed quickly and swallowed, then took a large gulp of tea to wash everything down. Wiping her mouth primly, she stated, "What do you expect? I worked up a bit of an appetite last night." She winked at the younger witch as she speared her kipper.

Hermione smiled and reached for the parchment that Errol had brought last night. Reading it, she asked, "What time are we going?" Molly Weasley had invited them to dinner.

Minerva looked up from the canteloupe she was currently working on and said, "I thought we would apparate out around six or so. Does that sound alright?"

Hermione nodded, watching as the older witch finished the melon and started on some porridge. She shook her head in amazement at the amount of food that Minerva was putting away. She made a mental note to have snacks by the bedside from now on, then picked up a slice of toast. She proceeded to smear strawberry jam on it while Minerva helped herself to a scone.

There was another piece of parchment on the table. It was folded. Reaching for it, the young witch was startled a bit when Minerva's hand shot out and grasped her wrist. Looking up in surprise, she watched as her fiance picked up the folded item and placed it in the pocket of her robe.

"That's something that I wish to discuss at dinner tonight." Minerva's emerald eyes gleamed with a bit of mischief.

Izer watched his charges enjoy their meal with a satisfied smirk. He was going to make sure that the Mistress was good and strong when it came time for she and the Lady to make the babies. He folded his arms, a determined expression on his small face. The letter that the Mistress just placed in her pocket would make the Lady and her friends and family very happy too!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Weasley glanced at the kitchen clock. "They'll be here soon. Is everything ready?" The Weasley matriarch fixed her clear blue eyes on the various faces in the kitchen....

Ron, Dawn, Harry, Ginny, George and Arthur.

"All we need to do is put the food on the table." Ron muttered, eyeing the delicious dishes his mother had sitting under a stasis spell."

Dawn Granger poked her boyfriend in the ribs, an ornery expression in her mocha colored eyes. Hermione's younger sibling was almost a foot taller than her magical sister and thinner. Her curves were less obvious. Grinning, she looked over to Molly and asked, "Is there anything you need me to do?"

Molly smiled. She had come to adore Dawn. In spite of the fact that the young woman had no magic, she felt Dawn was a wonderful match for her Ronald. She was a bit more reticent; intellectually speaking, than her older sister. She could now see why Minerva was so attracted to the strong personality that was Hermione. They made a much better match. Ronald would never have been able to keep up with Hermione's intelligence and wit. Not to say her son was addled or anything, just no where near the mental caliber of the young witch. She smiled to herself and rubbed her hands together. Yes, Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger were a perfect fit. Now, to get those two married!

The older witch peeked out the window to where the table had been set in the garden and replied, "Perhaps you might want to make sure the table is secure. We don't want the gnomes to carry anything off now, do we?"

With that, the younger Granger grabbed Ron by the collar and said, "Let's go." She motioned for Harry and Ginny to follow as well. Silently they trailed the other couple out to the garden.

A loud whining sound coming from the fireplace alerted the remaining people in the room that someone was arriving via the floo. Arthur stepped over to the fireplace to greet whomever it was. Moments later, Rolanda Hooch stepped out. Smiling at everyone, the yellow-eyed witch turned and extended her hand towards the floo.

A louder whining sound reverberated throughout the house indicating that the next person coming through was not as magically strong. Stepping out of the floo was a lovely middle aged woman with sandy brown, shoulder length hair and shining chocolate eyes.

Very familiar chocolate eyes.

The woman was dressed comfortably in a pair of muggle jeans with a white cashmere sweater. Over that, she wore a black traveling robe. She radiated charm and intelligence.

Jean Granger.

The lovely muggle woman was holding a basket with assorted wrapped items. Immediately Hooch took the parcel from the other woman, giving her a warm smile in the process, "Is it getting any better?" She was referring to traveling via floo to the muggle woman.

Jean returned the warm expression with a brilliant one of her own. Smiling with an extremely good imitation of the "Cheshire Cat Grin" of her oldest daughter, she answered, "A little better. I'll never get used to the soot though." Wiping off the traveling robe that had been a gift from Hooch, she turned to greet everyone in the room.

Molly bustled over to the two women with a huge Prewitt smile on her own face. She'd discovered quite a good friend in Hermione and Dawn's mother. 'Welcome, welcome!" She greeted, pulling Jean into a big, friendly hug. Next Hooch was pulled into an embrace as well. She accepted the wrapped parcels with a hearty smile, then eyed the two women and asked, "How have you two been fairing?" Molly's matchmaking instincts were legend.

The two women glanced at each other and blushed.

Molly threw her head back and laughed heartily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn watched as Ron, Harry and Ginny searched for gnomes. She'd done that before too, but after being bitten by one, she'd decided to let the magical folk deal with it their way. She never really envied Hermione's magic before. Dawn wasn't that type of person. Sometimes though, she wished for just a little something special of her own. What she didn't realize was that she did possess her own form of magic. She could read people.

Extremely well.

The youngest Granger smiled as she recalled the way her mother looked at Rolanda. Both women were very tentative around each other; as if not sure what moves to make. Her mother was inexperienced in this sort of romance, but Rolanda? It was obvious that the flying instructor was quite gay. It was equally obvious that the witch was totally smitten with her mother and didn't want to push. Dawn grinned realizing that, that was just what the two women needed... a push. "I think I'll work on that." She whispered to herself just as Harry let out a yell. The younger woman snickered as she saw a gnome with it's teeth sunk into the young man's hand.

"Get it off! Get it off!" The black haired wizard yelled dancing around the garden in pain. Dawn scrunged up her face in disgust as Ginny hexed the creature off her boyfriend by blowing it to bits.

"Ewwwww!"

Ron tromped over to his girlfriend with a happy smile plastered on his face. He was soooo in love with Dawn Granger! "What's ewww?" He asked pecking her cheek with a quick kiss. He ran a large hand through his shoulder length ginger hair.

Dawn reached up. Way up. Ron was really tall! "You're messing up your hair!" She grumbled, fixing it with her fingers. At that moment, the thunder clap of apparition boomed nearby causing the young people to jump.

Standing at the edge of the garden were the beautiful figures of the most powerful witch on earth and the brightest witch of the age. The Animagus and the Witch of the Light. Or as Dawn liked to refer to them... Stick and 'Mione. "Hey Stick!" She yelled, racing over and into the open arms of her future big sister. She felt Minerva's powerful arms embrace her tightly for a moment, then release her. Dawn moved to her sister for a quick hug, grinning as she heard Minerva mutter, "Cheeky brat." The younger Granger threw back her short cropped sandy brown head and laughed with mischievious glee.

The Headmistress of Hogwarts was clad in a mix of traditional and modern. She wore a pair of tailored black slacks with a red silk blouse. Over that she wore her traditional forest green robes, but had left them unbuttoned so they had the appearance of a long overcoat. Her shining black hair was in it's traditional bun. She was glowing with her joyful love for the young woman standing next to her.

Dawn grinned knowingly and winked at the others who all grinned and winked back. Well, all except Harry who was still shaking gnome bits off his hand.

Hermione Granger stepped back from her sister. She was wearing blue capri pants with a sleeveless cream colored jumper. Her cloak was navy blue. Her long, unruly curls flowed down her back and over her shoulders like a chestnut colored wave of softness and lustre. Her eyes sparkled with lively enthusiasm and deep love for the tall woman standing beside her.

Again, Dawn grinned a "knowing" smile and said, "Looks like the weekend trip to see your girlfriend really paid off huh?" She giggled as she felt a playful cuff to the back of her head from Minerva. Laughing, the trio moved to where Ginny and Ron were standing next to Harry. The latter had his hand in his mouth, sucking on the gnome bite he'd just received.

Frowning, Hermione stepped over to him. The Healer in her kicking in. "Let me see." She ordered. Wordlessly, Harry showed his friend the wound. The young witch rolled her eyes, "Honestly. That is so unsanitary." She pulled her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. The tip of her wand glowed with a golden light for a brief moment. Touching the tip to Harry's wound she smiled saying, "This might sting a bit."

Harry Potter hated those words. Madam Pomfrey had uttered them so many times to him over the years. Now Hermione was doing it! He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as a wave of gentle warmth flowed into his hand followed by the promised sting. "Ow! 'Mione, you said a little bit! That's a lot!"

Ginny snorted, "Such whining. You're supposed to be the "Boy Who Lived" not the "Sissy Who Cried!"

Minerva McGonagall had the good manners to cover her mouth and turn away as her laughter bubbled up. The rest of the group didn't have such cooth. Dawn giggled, burying her head into Ron's chest. The latter stood there grinning like a fool. Both from his best friend's plight and the fact that Dawn was so close to him. Ginny shot her boyfriend a withering smirk and Hermione snickered quietly. After all, it just wouldn't do to have your future healer laughing at your ailment.

Molly chose that moment to bellow, "Tea time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Empty plates and chicken bones lay testament to Molly Weasley's skill as Mistress of the Kitchen. She gazed at the pleasantly food drunk guests seated at the long table. The sounds of evening's approach could be heard in the lively chirping and squeaking in the bushes and trees that surrounded the group. No one noticed though. Bellies were full. Belts were loosened. Chairs were pushed back with legs outstretched.

Rising reluctantly, Arthur blew a kiss to his wife, "Once again my dearest love you have outdone yourself." Waving his wand, Arthur levitated all the dirty dishes. With a half smile, he added, "I'll be right back." Motioning for George to follow. The two men headed to the kitchen with the dirty dishes trailing behind. The elder Weasley's had an agreement. Molly cooked, Arthur did the dishes. The patriarch wasn't above recruiting a little help though... hence George.

Jean Granger reached across the table and clasped Molly's hand, "That was absolutely delicious! Thank you so much for inviting me." She gave a small wink to the redhead indicating it was time to turn the discussion to what the two women had schemed earlier in the day. Clearing her throat, Jean raised an eyebrow and turned to face Minerva.

The older witch was resting her clasped hands over her very full belly. She was happy and well fed. A little sleepy though. Her animagus instincts kicked in as she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up and glanced around the table...

Hermione had her hand on the older witch's thigh, tracing ever widening circles. This caused Minerva to blush.

Dawn was stretching her arms over her head as Ron looked for any remaining morsals of uneaten bounty.

Ginny was laying her head on Harry's shoulder while the latter examined the bite mark on his hand.

Rolanda was looking at her with a knowing smile. She knew what Hermione was doing. Her yellow eyes twinkled with mischief because she also knew what Molly and Jean were up to as well.

Minerva frowned as she stared at her friend, "What?"

Rolanda grinned as someone cleared their throat.

Jean Granger stared directly into emerald eyes that were suddenly fastened on her. With a quirking eyebrow she asked, "Don't you think it's time you made an honest woman out of my daughter?"

Hermione stopped her caress of her lover's upper thigh and pointedly turned her quizzical chocolate eyes on her mother.

Minerva glanced at her fiance and then back to her mother, "What are you talking about?"

A knocking sound resounded from the head of the table. Molly was impatiently wrapping her knuckles against the old oak of the table. The red head looked at both Minerva and Hermione and asked, "When are you two getting married?"

Comprehension made it's way over both witches resulting in a rather stunning tandem blush.

Jean winked at Molly and said, "We think it's time to start doing some serious planning."

Hermione looked into the lovely face of her fiance, her brown eyes softening a bit. Then she smiled and turned to her mother, "Well we wanted to wait until I graduate."

Molly nodded, "That's fine, but you graduate next month." She looked pointedly at the Headmistress and asked, "Have you made any plans at all?"

Minerva smiled knowingly and reached into her robes pocket, "As a matter of fact..." She pulled out the parchment that she wouldn't let Hermione read earlier that morning. Tossing it in Molly's direction, she watched as the red head picked up the missive and opened it.

Molly was mystified. It looked like a travel brochure. Upon further inspection, she discovered it **WAS** a travel brochure. "What is Sanduval Island?"

Hermione perked up, "Is that what you wouldn't let me look at this morning?"

Minerva nodded, a small smile gracing her features. "I graduated college with Ernesto Sanduval. He went into the hospitality business and has done very well for himself. He is a very dear friend and has invited me to his island on numerous occassions." She noticed that she had everyone's attention. Continuing, she said, "Some years back, he purchased an island in the Caribbean where he established a wizarding resort which he named after himself." She shook her head and added with a small disapproving frown, "His ego not withstanding, the resort is very nice and the reviews I have read are all positive." She turned to her fiance and gently grasped her hand, "I have taken the liberty of booking an oceanfront villa for two weeks after you graduate." She looked at the others, suddenly feeling a wee bit apprehensive. "I would like to invite all of you to come as well." She noticed a few protests beginning to form on the faces of Molly and Jean, so she quickly interjected, "The villa has seven bedrooms, so there is plenty of room."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Two weeks in the Caribbean? Merlin! She launched herself right onto Minerva's lap. Throwing her arms around her fiance, she exclaimed, "Oh Tabby I love you!" Then planted a force 10 kiss on her lover's lips.

Dawn's mouth fell open, "Wow!"

Rolanda grinned, Harry laughed, Ginny's eyes widened, and Ron blushed.

Jean looked at Molly, and Molly looked at Jean. This really wasn't in the plan but... who cares! It's the Caribbean!

Minerva tightened her grip on Hermione and tucked the wriggling young witch under her chin. With a wry smile, she looked to Molly and a beaming Jean and said, "I thought perhaps we could discuss wedding plans there."

Jean shook her head. Minerva McGonagall was something else. A rich something else, that was certain. At least Hermione would be well cared for. She frowned a bit and said, "I can't let you pay for this alone." She stopped when she saw the older witch start shaking her head.

"It is already paid for. Do not trouble yourself about it." She looked at each and every one seated at the table and stated, "You all know that I am the last living scion of Merlin's line?" Everyone nodded, including Arthur and George, who'd just rejoined the group. Continuing, Minerva took a deep breath, "Ever since Hermione came into my life. I find myself surrounded by a new family." She smiled warmly at everyone at the table. Those surrounding the two witches smiled warmly back.

Hermione squeezed her lover tightly as she felt her fiance take another deep breath.

The Headmistress normally stern facade crumbled and her voice cracked a bit as she said, "I just want to treat my family to a nice vacation."

Tears formed in blue, green, yellow and brown eyes.

_-to be continued_

**AN: Thank you Bunny for letting me know that there are two B's in C-a-r-i-b-b-e-a-n! ;D**


	7. Graduation

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me y'all. It's much appreciated. Sorry for the delay, life has been a wee bit more of a pisser than usual.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 7**

**GRADUATION**

Molly Weasley placed her napkin on her plate and glanced up at her gathered "family". Dinner had been a smashing success and judging from the empty dessert plates, the strawberry cheesecake was also eagerly and happily consumed. Her clear blues eyes gazed at the people gathered around her garden table with deep love. She watched as Minerva McGonagall, stately and elegant rose from her chair and turned to help her fiance, Hermione Granger, out of her's.

Emerald green eyes fastened on Molly's clear blue ones, "If you would please excuse us, Hermione and I would like to take a walk."

The Weasley matriarch nodded and watched the two witches head off towards the cornfield. She smiled gently as she watched Hermione throw a sweet smile up at Minerva and take the older witch's hand in her's.

"They are so gorgeous together."

She looked over to see Jean Granger watching her daughter walk off with the older witch. There was a look of wonder shining brightly in the elder Granger's chocolate eyes. Almost as if she was seeing "love" for the first time. Molly reached over and patted Jean's hand, "Not to worry. Minerva will love her... always."

Jean smiled an acknowledgment at her new friend. She'd recently learned the true meaning of friendship in the way the Weasleys had accepted her unconditionally. Despite the fact that she had no magic. Never in her life had she ever felt the kind of love and acceptance as she had come to feel from the people sitting at Molly Weasley's table.

She felt a gentle squeeze on her knee. Looking to her side, she fell into the piercing yellow gaze of Rolanda Hooch. The smile on the spikey haired witch's face was infectious and Jean couldn't help but beam back at her... girlfriend?

Nodding her head in the direction of Minerva and Hermione, Hooch asked, "Do you see the attraction now?"

Jean nodded saying, "At first, I was thrown off a bit by Minerva's age." She frowned as she shot a glance towards the rapidly dwindling figures of her eldest daughter and the Headmistress. Sighing, she continued, "Then Dumbledore explained that there's about a thirty to sixty year age difference between magic and non-magic people." She looked up to see Arthur, Molly and Rolanda nodding. Jean quickly did some calculating in her head, then said, "That would put Minerva somewhere in her early forties right?"

Molly grinned, "Something like that, at least in muggle years... it varies between people. A lot depends on the strength of their magic."

Jean nodded thoughtfully, "And Minerva is very powerful."

Harry snorted into his firewhiskey, "That's an understatement for sure." He grinned at Jean as Ron, Ginny and George chuckled.

Molly laughed softly at the slightly bewildered expression on Jean's face, "The McGonagall's are one of the oldest and most powerful magical families in Europe, probably the world."

Nodding, Jean said, "I figured she was strong..." She smiled as a memory surfaced. "I remember seeing Minerva pick Hermione up like she was a feather and carry her up the stairs at the Manor." She smirked at the startled expressions on the faces of the younger people at the table.

Hooch patted her paramour's thigh saying, "It's not just physical strength, it's magical strength as well." Sybil Trelawney's prophecy suddenly popped into her head and Rolanda realized that the one person who really needed to know about this was sitting right beside her. This was, however, something that needed to be discussed in private.

Jean nodded absently saying, "The more I get to know Minerva, the more I realize just how alike she and Hermione really are."

There was a "knowing" grin on Arthur's face as he stated, "Two peas in a pod." Good natured chuckles wound around the table as he rose adding, "Best get these dishes done." He crooked a finger at Ron and George, beckoning them to follow.

Dawn Granger watched as her boyfriend trailed after his older brother and his father. Turning back to Molly, she asked, "Is that why Minerva and Hermione glow when they are together?"

Molly raised and eyebrow and locked eyes with Hooch. A moment passed, then she looked at the youngest Granger. "What do you see when you look at them?" The older woman noticed Ginny sitting up straight in her chair. She knew her daughter could see the swirling magic around Minerva and Hermione as well. It was the "Prewitt" in her. She was curious though at what Dawn, a seemingly non-magical muggle, could see.

Dawn scratched her nose, a little embarrassed at the attention. She looked off in the direction her sister and her fiance had headed. "There is a feeling of quiet joy and peace around them." She frowned as she concentrated on focusing her intuition. "There's like an aura around them. I can see it and I can feel it."

Hooch grinned, reaching over to clasp the young woman's hand, "Don't ever let anyone say that you have no magic sweet Butterfly."

Dawn grinned at Rolanda, she really liked the Flying Instructor. She thought she was just what her mum needed to be happy. She glanced at her mum to see the sappiest expression she had ever seen on her mother's face. With a silly grin on her pretty face, she stood and looked at Harry and Ginny, "Let's go help with the dishes."

Ginny and Harry, eager for an excuse to escape, readily agreed.

Molly watched the trio head to the house. With a wise smile she stated, "There's a lot more of Sarah Griffin in that one. That's for sure." She smiled at the astounded expression on Jean's face.

Rolanda realizing that it was just Jean, Molly and herself at the table, decided that this would be a good time to bring these two women into Dumbledore's plan. Leaning forward she whispered, "There's something else you need to know about..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva and Hermione walked in silence toward the distant cornfield. It was still fairly early in the season and the leafy, deep green stalks were barely knee high. The young witch breathed in the rich earthy summer scents, feeling contentment with Minerva here at her side.

The older witch smiled down at her love. She could feel Hermione's peacefulness radiating outward. It filled her heart with a deep sense of completeness. A deepening of her connection with the young woman. A young witch who had become her mate. A sweet, lovely woman who had saved her soul from the deep loneliness of the past. She raised an elegant eyebrow and commented softly, "You are quiet tonight."

Hermione looked up at her love. A woman who filled her dreams, her fantasies... her heart with such joy. With a cheeky smile, she replied, "Just thinking."

A dark eyebrow quirked, "Good thoughts I hope?"

The cheeky grin deepened in response. Waving a small hand before them, Hermione asked, "Do you know where we are?"

Minerva cast thoughtful emerald eyes about... searching... remembering.

A summer night. Four years ago. A deep blush made it's way over the older witch's stunning features. A cheeky grin of her own appeared. "This is where we shared our first kiss."*

The memory of that summer night entered their minds. Each remembering the birth of their passion. That first amazing kiss.

Minerva pulled her fiance into her arms, "I will love you forever." She whispered as their lips met in a passionate touch that brought them full circle.

As Hermione pulled away, Minerva felt the young woman's distraction. Reaching out, she cupped her fiance's chin, "What bothers you so?"

There was a momentary look of deep sadness on the young witch's beautiful face as she gazed out at the setting sun. The compelling shades of pinkish purple of the fast arriving twilight cast the young woman's thoughts to a place she'd thought she'd left behind. She smiled softly as she felt a gentle hand caressing her unruly chestnut curls. Sighing deeply, she turned to Minerva. "There is one thing that I wish with all my heart."

The gentle caress moved to the soft skin of her neck, down to her shoulder. Curious emerald orbs fastened themselves onto saddened mocha. "What is your wish my love?"

"That my father could see me graduate and actually be proud." Hermione's soft voice cracked as she turned back to watch the mesmerizing colors that only a higher power could create, paint themselves across the vast canvas that was the evening sky. She didn't see the emerald eyes behind her cloud with the painful memory of their last encounter with John Granger**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This can't be happening!" Jean Granger exclaimed, large crystal tears streaking down her soft cheeks. Great heaving gasps tightened her chest painfully as she reeled from what Rolanda had just explained to her and to Molly about Sybil Trelawney's prediction. "They deserve so much more!" The elder Granger whispered clutching Rolanda's hand to her chest.

The older witch's yellow eyes glistened with unshed tears as she listened to the agony in the voice of the woman she loved. A woman who's daughter was once again in danger from the darkness they had sought to defeat just a few short years ago. She frowned remembering what Dumbledore had said to her.

Reaching out, she ran the back of her fingers down the cheek of the woman who had come to mean so much to her. "Dumbledore doesn't want a lot of people to know this and I wasn't sure whether to say anything or not." She saw the deep brown eyes gaze into her own. Clearing her throat, she continued, "You've come to mean a great deal to me and I don't want any secrets. You deserve to know this." The flying instructor looked up at Molly Weasley and added, "So do you." Squeezing Jean's trembling hand, she added, "I will do my very best to watch over her. Not only Hermione, but Minerva too."

Molly gazed at the two women. There was great emotion present between them. A fire that was smouldering. It wouldn't take much for that blaze to ignite. That much was certain. She shot a small smile in their direction as a sudden thought crossed her matchmaking mind. "One thing is certain."

Both women turned to look at her.

Molly grinned and took a sip of her tea. After a pregnant pause, she said, "At least you know that you're going to have four grandchildren."

The sorrowful expression on Jean Granger's face went from agonized to joyous in less than a minute. As was Molly's plan. She smiled saying, "The prophecy said the children of the union of the animagus and the witch of the light shall lead, teach, challenge and heal the world..."

Rolanda picked up the thread of logic Molly was unraveling, "Lead would mean someone in politics maybe?"

Molly nodded and added, "Teach? Well considering Minerva's profession, that one is not surprising." She smiled as Jean perked up even more as she listened to the banter between the two witches.

Rolanda noticed as well. Shooting Molly a grateful smile, she said, "Challenge? That one is a wee bit confusing..." She trailed off for a moment thinking, "Unless it refers to a sporting ability. If that's so, then I think that might refer again to Minerva."

Jean frowned her confusion, "How so?"

Molly grinned as Hooch replied, "Angus and Minerva were two of the best beaters that Scotland ever produced!" She chuckled remembering days gone by.

Smiling, Jean spoke of the last child, "Healing would refer to Hermione then? Perhaps one of the children will follow in her footsteps. Maybe even join in Hermione's medical practice?"

Both witches nodded at Jean's statement. It would make sense. Molly snickered, saying, "Of course this is all guessing on our part." She smiled wisely and added, "One never really knows."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, after everyone had gone home, Molly found herself wrapped in her husband's arms. She'd told him what Hooch had said.

Arthur and Molly had enjoyed a long and loving marriage. Mostly because they had always kept the lines of communication open. They didn't keep secrets from one another.

"What do you think we should do?" She whispered, feeling his arms tighten around her.

There was a moment of silence, then Arthur replied softly, "Just what Dumbledore said to do... We watch and we wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva watched her wife-to-be as she sat at the mahogany vanity and brushed out her curling chestnut hair. It gleamed with hints of gold in the soft firelight. The young witch wore a sleeveless nightgown of lacy powder blue. So very lovely. She, herself was clad in white satin. Sleeveless with lace interwoven down the front. She wasn't sure just how long they would remain dressed though. She and Hermione generally managed to undress each other at some point.

She grinned at the thought.

Hermione gently brushed her hair. She knew Minerva was watching her. She liked that her partner was so attentive. Minerva had never taken her for granted. Every moment that they got to spend together was treasured like the precious gift it really was. Finishing with her hair, she placed her brush on the vanity. Next she reached for the lilac scented body lotion her mother had given her before she and Minerva apparated back to Hogwarts.

For some reason Jean seemed a bit off. Like she was happy and sad at the same time. She wondered if Hooch was behind her mother's odd mood. Shrugging her shoulder's slightly, she made a mental note to ask the soon-to-be-lovers. Smirking she thought that perhaps her mother just needed to get laid.

Thinking about her mother getting horizontal with Rolanda Hooch put a grin on Hermione's beautiful face. Several rather interesting ideas popped into her head. Ideas that revolved around the stunning beauty lying on the bed patiently waiting for her. With a soft snicker, she finished with the lotion and blew out the candle that had been burning beside her.

Standing, she turned to face the bed and stretched luxiourously. Her short nightgown riding up her creamy thighs as she raised her arms above her head. Her nipples tightened as she heard a small groan coming from the direction of the bed.

Minerva's emerald eyes darkened with pure lust as she watched Hermione's nightgown ride up her supple thighs and over her neatly trimmed mound. The older witch's mouth watered at the thought of her young love's sweet taste. She allowed her eyes to travel up the lucious body that was so decadently revealing itself under the guise of a simple stretch. The older witch's gaze took in the lovely rounded hips, flat stomach and the breasts. Soft, generous globes of delight! Not realizing it, Minerva's face took on a rather lascivious expression.

"You could be arrested for what you're thinking."

The older witch was startled out of her revelry by her young love's statement. Blushing at being caught thinking such blatently ornery thoughts, the green eyed witch smiled sheepishly.

Hermione giggled at how cute Minerva looked blushing and such. She decided to make this easy. Moving towards Minerva's side of the bed, she pulled her nightgown over her head and carelessly dropped it to the floor, "I thought I'd make this easy."

Pulling her own nightdress over her head, the older witch tossed it next to Hermione's on the floor, "I knew you were the brightest witch of the age for a reason... come here to me."

Any house elves who may or may not have been checking up on the Mistress and the Lady would've been greeted with a closed bedroom door, high pitched delighted giggles and deeper sounding sniggers coming from within....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The middle aged man stepped into the impeccably clean study. The new housekeeper, Mrs. Schmitt, was certainly efficient. His tired blue eyes rested on the photo sitting on the desktop. Moving towards the desk, he ran a hand through his thinning chestnut hair. Once upon a time this had been a happy home. Not the empty, cheerless shell it had become. Yes it was clean and in order, but... Nothing can compare to the glorious clutter of a lived-in, happy home.

Picking up the gold framed photo, he remembered better days. The three women in the picture beamed joyously at the photographer. The eldest, was tall with sandy brown, shoulder length hair. Next to her was a young woman with short, waifish cropped hair. It was the same color as his own. The last woman was the shortest but by far the most compelling. Unruly long, chestnut waves touched with a hint of gold cascading over her small shoulders and down her back. All three women shared one thing in common... Deep, loving chocolate eyes.

"Quite lovely aren't they."

John Granger whirled around at the sound of a disturbingly familiar voice. Sitting in a corner chair was none other than the woman who'd soundly thrashed him last year.

Literally.

"What are you doing here?" He rumbled, blue eyes darkening with anger.

Minerva McGonagall rose from her seat and walked towards the small bar in the far corner of the office. She'd been eyeing a bottle of Jim Beam since she'd arrived about fifteen minutes earlier. Pouring two shots, she recapped the bottle and placed it back where she'd found it. Picking up both shots glasses, she handed one to the slightly shorter man in front of her. "Slainte!" She rumbled, tossing the liquor back. It burned as it made it's way to her belly.

John eyed McGonagall carefully and copied her action. Slamming the glass down on the desk, he asked again, "What do you want?"

The older witch gazed at Hermione's father intently, "I want Hermione to be happy."

This got his attention. Just like she figured it would.

Rubbing a hand through the close cropped beard he'd grown, his fingers bumped over a small scar on his chin. That was the reason he'd let his whiskers come in. A scar left by the formidable woman standing in front of him. He allowed his eyes to physically assess the witch...

Tall, way taller than he was. Thin, wiry frame that disguised immense physical strength. He'd been on the receiving end of one of her punches, so he **KNEW** how powerful this woman was. Piercing green eyes that inspected him as a scientist would inspect a laboratory subject. A dark eyebrow quirked quizzically. Thin lips poised in a grim, serious expression. Gleaming black, silky hair pulled back into a tight bun. Forest green and black robes. Robes! Another reminder of the magical world.

Clearing the cobwebs, he asked, "What is making her unhappy?" He was hoping that his daughter had finally come to her senses and was ready to join society and leave all that magical nonsense behind.

The elegant black eyebrows on the striking looking witch knitted together in a dark frown as she replied, "You are."

John Granger picked up the empty shot glass and walked back to the bar. Pouring himself a healthy measure, he placed the bottle back without offering anything to Minerva. Taking a sip, he muttered, "Oh?"

Minerva snorted at Granger's poor manners. Walking to the bar, she poured herself another measure.

"You are an arrogant bitch. You know that?" The muggle man grumbled as he sat himself behind the desk.

Minerva McGonagall grinned ferally and knocked back the shot. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She commented reseating herself in the chair in the corner.

It was a chess game between them. That much was quite evident to John Granger. Deep down, he knew he would loose to this fierce witch. He just couldn't resist the game. Finally, he took a deep breath and asked, "Alright, I'll bite. Why am I making Hermione unhappy?"

Minerva's nostrils flared as she sensed victory. Leaning forward with her hands clasped together over her knees she said, "Your daughter is one of the brightest women of the age. Her power spans not only my world, but your's as well."

She paused waiting for him to let that sink in. When he nodded, she continued, "In four days, she is going to graduate with a degree in medicine. A healer in my world, a doctor in your's. She is also receiving a degree in potions as well. This sort of achievement is nearly unheard of... and yet Hermione has done it." She smiled at Hermione's accomplishment, pausing for just a moment.

John closed his eyes. Yes, his daughter was extraordinary. Brilliant even... but how was he making her unhappy? "According to you, the world should be her oyster. So how is it that I'm hurting her?"

McGonagall's eyes burned fiercely as she replied, "Because even the strongest woman sometimes needs her daddy." Her shoulders slumped a bit as she sat back. "All she ever wanted was for you to be proud of her."

John's tired blue eyes watered, but he refused to allow a single tear to fall. Not in front of this woman. It wasn't Minerva's words that moved him, it was her actions. The fact that she'd come here at all spoke volumes. She truly was devoted to his daughter. As odd as their relationship seemed to him, there was one undisputable fact. Minerva McGonagall loved Hermione Granger.

"Gonna marry her are you?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

The older witch nodded warily, her deep green eyes intense and glaring. If looks could hurt, he's be a pile of goo right about now. He knew what the older witch wanted. "Where and when is her graduation?"

Surprise appeared on Minerva's lovely face, "Four days from today. I willl have to come and get you. You cannot get there without a bit of magic." There was a gleam in her eye as she said those last words.

Granger looked rather green. "Magic? Oy!" He watched as the older woman stood.

"I'll be off then." She fastened steely emerald on the muggle man, "I will be back for you in four days. This will mean the world to Hermione so you had better not forget." She approached him and planted a pointed finger in his chest saying, "I would be very upset if you do." With that she apparated away with a clap of ominous thunder.

John Granger absently rubbed the spot on his chest where she'd poked him. No, he wasn't going to anger that woman ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

A loud roar of excited voices exploded from the large contingent sitting to one side in the audience. Any curious bystanders would've noticed that the majority of people in that group had bright red hair. There were, however a few exceptions...

Jean Granger looked to the main aisle proudly. Hope and joy radiating from her lovely face as she watched her eldest daughter rise from her seat and make her way to the stage. Beside her, her younger daughter Dawn let out a loud whistle and yelled, "Yeah!!! Big sister!!"

The general audience, hearing that, broke into amused chuckles and the young woman making her way up the aisle to the stage blushed and grinned happily.

Next to Jean, Rolanda Hooch dressed in her finest robes, clasped the hand of her love and yelled, "That's our girl!!"

Sitting amongst the Weasleys, Harry Potter stood and clapped louder than anyone else. This exceptional young woman was in so many ways just as responsible for the defeat of Voldemort as he was... Without her quick thinking, he would have been killed more times than he liked to think.

Beside him, Ginny Weasley yelled, "WooooHoooo! Yeah 'Mione!!"

Molly and Arthur hugged each other joyfully. It was like watching one of their own children graduating.

Ron wrapped his arm around Dawn's shoulders as he watched the young woman he'd once entertained thoughts of marrying. That had all changed when it was revealed just who Hermione really loved. As he felt Dawn lean into his body, he realized that he was with the one that was meant for him. Leaning down, he placed a kiss in the short cropped hair on top of the lovely young woman's head. She looked up at him and mouthed the words, "I love you too."

As Hermione reached the stage and mounted the steps, she heard the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore...

"Well Tabby, she did it! She really did it! I can't remember anyone finishing a medical degree in just two years! What an extraordinary young woman..."

She didn't get a chance to hear any replies as she'd reached the podium where the Dean of Students, David Pennyworth, held a single piece of parchment. A piece of parchment that bore witness to the impact Hermione Jean Granger had and will have on the entire world. "Well done young lady." He boomed as he handed the young witch the document and stepped away to give the young woman the floor.

Hermione looked down at the parchment, reading the words that she had worked so hard to earn... "Healer Hermione Granger, Doctor of Medicine." She whispered feeling tears welling up. Willing them to stop, she took a moment to compose herself. Clearing her throat, she looked out at the audience and stopped as her deep chocolate eyes saw someone...

Tired blue eyes gazing up at her. An expression of pride, sadness and hope on the close cut bearded face.

Beside the man, a woman...

Tall, proud, stunningly beautiful.

Emerald eyes full of love...

For her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In years to come, when asked about the long pause she'd taken before making a speech that echoed throughout the magical world, Hermione Jean McGonagall would say, "I found myself lost in a sea of loving emerald so beautiful that I needed a moment to compose myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

***See Butterfly Rainbow's amazing Cat & Kitten stories from which this AU was created.**

****Chapter 13 of my story "The Boat House".**


	8. Sanduvall Island

**AN: Thanks for all the kind words. Y'all put a smile on this old Tiger's face... I hope I can do the same for you. Dedicated to my sweet Bunny.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 8**

**SANDUVALL ISLAND**

Jean Granger closed her suitcase and began to zip it. Hearing a sound in the doorway, she turned to see Rolanda Hooch leaning in the doorway. The spiky haired witch cocked her head to the side and said with a snarky grin, "Interesting method of packing..." She nodded at the rounded lump formed when Jean sealed the bag. "Is that the muggle way of packing? Fill it to overflowing and then fill it some more?"

Jean snorted, her chocolate eyes challenging the older witch, "Well since I don't have magic and you insist on watching instead of helping... what else am I supposed to do?"

An amused chuckle sounded from the doorway as Rolanda pushed herself off the frame and sauntered into the room. Pulling her wand out, she mumbled a spell and the suitcase immediately shrank to the size of a chocolate bar. The yellow eyed witch picked up the tiny parcel and slipped it in her pocket saying, "There! I helped."

Jean snorted her ire at the older woman, "Smart ass. I'll show you..." She followed the witch to the door. Just as they entered the short hall of the flat, the eldest Granger grabbed Rolanda Hooch by her collar and pushed her against the wall. Pressing her lovely curves against Hooch's smaller but just as lovely softness, the muggle woman leaned in and placed a scorching kiss on Rolanda's surprised mouth. Only the need to breathe forced them apart.

"Well damn!" The unmistakable tone of Jean's youngest daughter sounded from the end of the short hall. The ornery younger Granger began clapping, "Wow!"

Jean blushed cherry red as she slid away from Rolanda and breezed up the hall, muttering, "Cheeky brat!"

Grinning, Dawn focused her attention on Hooch, "Hmmmmm?" There was a suggestive lilt in Dawn's voice. The tall young woman approached the older witch with an eyebrow cocked, "A little more of that will probably get you to the hoops ya know." She snickered as a silver eyebrow cocked inquisitively. Dawn stepped closer to the witch and whispered, "Besides, you don't want to get fired from your position due to lack of action, do you?"

Puzzled, the spike haired witch asked, "Position?" She had no idea what Dawn was alluding to.

The tall, waifish Granger smiled as she headed in the direction of her mother. Glancing back at Hooch, she said, "Yeah. The position of my future step mother." With a suggestive grin, she disappeared around the corner searching for her mum.

"Step mother?" A silly grin appeared on the attractive witch's face, closely followed by a gooey expression as she mumbled, "Oh Butterfly..."

"Ro! Come do the floo thingy!" Dawn's voice called from the living room.

Chuckling, the flying instructor swept after the two women who'd come to mean everything to her.

Floo thingy?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Weasley glanced at the assembled group. They were standing in front of the Office of Tourism & Travel at the Ministry of Magic. Her brood was clustered to the side "people watching". She smiled at her husband. He worked so hard to provide for her and the children, asking nothing in return. She loved him so. This was going to be the romantic vacation they'd always talked about taking, but never got around to actually doing.

She noticed her daughter and Harry Potter standing close together. Ginny was whispering something in Harry's ear. Whatever it was, Harry turned red as a tomato with Ginny smirking in triumph.

Molly sighed as she watched the two young lovers. She loved Harry like a son. His penchant for attracting mischief was cause for a wee bit of worry, but if anyone could keep him in line... it was her Ginny. She smiled proudly. There was so much Prewitt in the only Weasley daughter.

"There you are!"

Molly turned to see Rolanda Hooch leading an awestruck Jean and Dawn Granger towards her group. She smiled realizing that the two muggle women had never visited the ministry before.

The Weasley matriarch let out an amused chuckle as Arthur walked over and gently cupped Dawn's face; closing her gaping mouth. "Careful now, an inter departmental memo may just decide to fly right in there!" He said, his crystal blue eyes twinkling.

Dawn blushed as Arthur gave her a friendly hug and shooed her over to Ron's waiting arms. "This place is amazing!" She whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

Ron chuckled, pulling her into a loving hug, "You ain't seen nothing yet!" The rest of the Weasley's laughed good naturedly.

Molly stepped over to Jean. She heard the muggle woman exclaim to Hooch, "And to think all this has been under London all this time?" Her chocolate eyes gazed about in amazement. She stepped closer to Rolanda as a group of people trooped by. A very large, heavy set wizard trundled past. His golden beard nearly trailing the floor. He smelled vaguely of cheese. Stinky cheese. The muggle woman scrunched up her nose and turned to see Molly grinning at her like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?"

The red head tossed her flaming curls back as she laughed, "First impressions are not always the best. Not everyone in the wizarding world smells like cheese." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the golden bearded wizard and added, "That was Roderick Clump. He graduated with Arthur and I. In seventh year potions he added the wrong ingredient to his finals potion and it exploded all over him. He's been smelling like English Blue Cheese ever since!"

Jean Granger blushed for about the twelth time today as she snickered. Glancing about, she didn't see Minerva or her eldest daughter, "Where are..." She didn't get to finish as the floo next to them roared to life and Hermione Granger stumbled out. Her traveling robe quite disheveled and her unruly chestnut hair flying in all directions. Minerva McGonagall stepped up beside her fiance looking as stately and elegant as ever. The collar of her forest green robes was open a bit and there was a suspicious looking mark on the older witch's swan like neck.

"Is that a love bite?" Molly's loud statement caused a few curious glances from the passers by.

Ginny walked over to the flushing Headmistress and pulled something out of her pocket. "Really mum, why don't you say it a little louder? I don't think they heard you on the fifth floor." She held the object up to Minerva, "This is concealer. It will cover it until Hermione can remove it."

The older witch nodded and stood quietly while the youngest Weasley applied the covering agent to the mark left by her lover. Emerald eyes gazed narrowly at said lover. The latter grinned unrepentedly saying, "That's what you get for wanting to snog while in the floo!"

The recklessness of the Headmistress's action caused the others to snigger and giggle; further demolishing Minerva McGonagall's reputation as a witch with no sense of mischief.

With as much dignity as she could muster, the proud witch held her head high and stated, "Wait here. I must check in at the office." She marched into the tourism office with a smirking Hermione trailing after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"** Screamed Jean Granger as she grabbed Rolanda Hooch's forearm in a death grip of terror. She had never traveled by port key before. Neither had her younger daughter, but she didn't seem to be having the issues Jean was having...

**"WooooooHoooooo!!"**

"I am going to be sick!" The elder Granger moaned loudly. The people surrounding her looked at her in alarm as they held on to the pineapple that served as the port key.

Rolanda gripped Jean tighter. Pulling the other woman against her body, she hoped the distraction would calm her love down... it did. She glanced up and saw Minerva looking at her. Approval and amusement dancing in her emerald eyes as she gripped Hermione in much the same way. Nodding an acknowledgment, Rolanda pressed a kiss to Jean's temple and said, "It will be over soon. You'll see."

Her words proved prophetic as the small group landed in an undignified pile in the center of a vast lobby. Well most everyone landed willy nilly. Minerva and Hermione landed with a graceful touch down.

"Bitches!" Hooch snarked, eyeing the two with envy. Sometimes it paid to be the most powerful witch in the world or The Witch of the Light. "Hmmmf!"

Dawn was the first to scramble out of the tangle of arms and legs. Still holding the pineapple, she gazed at the enchanted ceiling in amazement. It was charmed to appear like a sunny day with a few puffy clouds meandering about. The walls were made of bamboo and the floor a black tile, similar to what covered the entry hall at McGonagall Manor.

Ron pulled himself to his feet. Walking over to his girlfriend, he took her hand. Wonder filled his clear blue eyes as he too gazed about, "Blimey!"

A tall, olive skinned man with jet black hair except for silver wings at his temples made his way to the untangling group. He was dressed in a white business suit with a black tie. His dark brown eyes gazed at the group with amusement till they found intense emerald staring back. He bowed gracefully to Minerva, then to the rest of the group, "My dear guests? I am your host, Ernesto Sanduvall. Welcome to Sanduvall Island!" He smirked as a scantily clad young woman served the entire group Mai-Tai's. When everyone had a drink, he helped himself to one as well. Raising his glass, he said, "I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George Weasley sat back in his reclining lounge chair on the covered porch of the villa they were staying in. The villa was amazing. He couldn't get over the beauty of it. Perched on a small hill, it overlooked the blue green waters of the Caribbean Sea. The closest neighbors were about 4 kilometers down the pristine, peach colored sand of their own private beach. The villa itself was three stories. Professor McGonagall and Hermione occupied the top floor, while Jean, Dawn, Ginny and Rolanda each occupied a room on the second floor. Harry and Ron had also taken rooms on the second floor as well. George grinned as he thought about just who was going to be playing musical rooms tonight! He, Molly and Arthur had taken rooms on the first floor. His grin was reminiscent of Hermione's "Cheshire Cat" expression.

Sitting back, he took a deep, refreshing breath of ocean air and gazed at his surroundings once more. The first floor also consisted of a full, well stocked gourmet kitchen. A seperate, elegantly appointed dining room. Beautifully furnished sitting room with red mahogany walls accented with black ebony trim work. The floor was shiny teak. Scattered colorful area rugs completed the decor. A huge stone fireplace took up nearly an entire wall as well. He nodded in appreciation. Professor McGonagall was certainly very generous in inviting this small rabble to celebrate Hermione's graduation. He took a sip of his Pina Colada. Dawn had kept hold of their pineapple port key and had "donated it to the cause" as she handed it to him. He liked Dawn Granger. She was a hoot and perfect for Ron. Much more so than Hermione would've been. No, she belonged with the Professor. Even he, George Weasley could see the love swirling around the two witches. He and Fred had figured their relationship out in Hermione's fourth year.

He missed Fred. He raised his drink up in silent toast to his deceased twin.

"Where are the others?"

George was startled out of his musings by the voice of his father. The older Weasley pulled up another lounger next to his son. George snorted as he took in what Arthur was wearing.

"What?" Arthur inquired, seeing his son's expression as he took in the brightly flowered short sleeve shirt and red bermuda shorts. He was barefoot, which seemed appropriate. He reached over and took George's drink, "What's this?" Taking a sip, he grinned at the fruity concoction, "This is good!"

George grinned, taking his drink back. "It's a pina colada. Compliments of Dawn's pineapple and the house elf in the kitchen. I think his name is Dinky."

Arthur grinned and called, "Oh Dinky?"

A small green elf appeared. He was wearing a grass skirt and had the largest golden eyes Arthur had ever seen. "You's calls Dinky sir?"

The red haired man nodded and asked, "Might I have a drink like this one?"

Dinky nodded, smiling at the politeness of the wizard. Not all wizards treated the elf as kindly. Snapping his fingers, another pina colada appeared next to Arthur. The older man thanked the elf and settled back in his lounger. Drink in hand, he and George sat in companionable silence. After a time, Arthur asked, "What are we waiting for?"

George grinned as he spied a bikini clad Dawn Granger coming down the winding staircase that flowed down one wall. "That!" He grinned at his father and added, "Oooh let the games begin!"

Dawn Granger was oblivious to the whispered conversation between Arthur and George. She wanted to get to the beach! The heavy thump of footsteps on the stairs behind her alerted the young woman to Ron's approach. Smiling, she walked towards the beach entrance of the villa. The sitting room was set up as an open plan that swept out onto the first floor wrap around porch. There was a similar porch on the second and third stories as well. She spied George and Arthur sipping drinks and watching her with interest. Smiling, she bounded over to them, "Are you going to the beach with us?"

George eyed the young woman with appreciation. She was leggy. Her curves a bit less pronounced than the voluptuous Hermione. Still, with her short cropped dark hair and expressive chocolate eyes, she made quite a lovely something to look at. Her breasts were much smaller, but quite nicely enclosed in a bright green bikini top. Her flat tummy was creamy white. She had her belly button pierced with a silver ring that Geroge thought was totally sexy. So did his brother.

Ron put his arm around his girlfriend saying, "You are so hot. Do you know that?" This was the first time he'd ever seen her body.

Blushing, Dawn said a quiet, "Thank you." The look in his eye was purely lustful and the young woman shivered. She'd seen that look before... on another face not so long ago. A very painful memory surfaced causing her face to cloud over.

Ron interpreted her expression as disapproval of his interest. Bowing his head, he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Seeing his sadness, the young woman reached out and took his hand, "Come, lets go get some sun." Together, they walked out of the porch, down the steps and onto the small path that would take them to the beach.

George and Arthur looked at each other curiously. Each wondering about the look on Dawn's face. Both men were jerked out of their thoughts by the loud whoop of another Weasley. Ginny and Harry stepped into view. The youngest Weasley was clad in the skimpiest black string bikini Arthur had ever seen. Flushing, the protective father in him erupted, "Does your mum know what you're wearing?"

George laughed as he saw his sister flush indignantly, "Dad! It's the beach!" Like that explained everything. Harry was wearing black and yellow striped knee length swim trunks. He'd decided to leave his shirt upstairs and show off his new muscles. Seeing Minerva McGonagall at the Boat House last year had really bruised his male ego. He'd worked for a whole year to get the kind of body to show off. Ginny seemed to like it. She climbed all over him every chance she got. Grinning, he bounded after his girlfriend as she followed after Dawn and Ron.

Next was Molly. George eyed his mother with a quirked eyebrow. He wouldn't, couldn't describe his own mother as sexy. But she did have quite the rack. "Damn mum!" He commented giving her a thumbs up. He glanced at his father and chuckled at the open mouth expression on his father's face.

Arthur stared at his wife. Where did she get that gorgeous blue bathing costume? It was a one piece design with a small skirt. Her bosom was proudly displayed, not covered up by her previous swimming suit. Her figure was plump but very pleasing. "You look beautiful." Arthur Weasley breathed, falling in love with Molly all over again.

George grinned knowingly. Maybe he'd get another baby brother or sister out of this vacation?

Molly pulled another lounger over next to her husband and son, "What are you doing?"

Shooting a wicked grin at his mum, George leaned over and whispered, "Ogling!"

Molly threw back her thick red tresses and laughed, loud and hard. It felt good. She took a deep breath, "Oh this is just lovely."

"Indeed." Came George's distracted comment. Molly looked at him, noticing the direction of his open stare. She turned to see her husband looking in the same direction...

Hermione Granger stood at the bottom of the steps. Her hands resting on her shapely hips. She was clad in a red bikini that came quite close to Ginny's in skimpyness. Her generous breasts peaked out from behind the red bikini bra. Tied together at her back were strings that just begged to be pulled on.

No one was brave enough to pull those strings except one person. No one dare. Not if they wanted to keep breathing. That lucious body belonged to the fiercest witch any of them had ever met. The young witch's unruly mane curled over her shoulders and down her back like a wild chestnut wave. For such a short witch, she had amazingly long, beautifully shaped legs. Her skin had already darkened. By the end of the summer she was going to look like a coffee bean.

The young witch turned to watch her mother and Rolanda descend the steps.

George's eyes bugged as he realized just where Hermione got her curves from. Jean Granger was wearing a one piece black swim suit with white trim around the edges. She was tall and quite shapely. The low cut in the front displayed full breasts and a slim, flat waist. She had legs that went on forever. "Oh my." He muttered wistfully. Here was another lovely woman already spoken for. The way Rolanda Hooch hovered around Jean, there could be no doubt.

Speaking of Hooch, George never imagined what a beautiful woman lived under those quiddich robes. She was wearing a pair of tight black gym shorts that went to the tops of her muscular thighs and a pink bikini top that showed off a respectable pair of nicely rounded breasts and a flat, toned stomach. The young Weasley let out a low wolf whistle, "Damn Professor! Whew!"

Rolanda grinned rakishly at the admiring man. Turning her attention to the absolutely gorgeous set of women in front of her, she asked, "Where is Minerva?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Looking up, she could see all the way to the third floor. The layout of the villa allowed an open ceiling, cathedral style construction. One could stand on either the second or third floor and see down to the sitting room. A pair of emerald green eyes peered down directly into chocolate brown. The young witch frowned upwards and yelled, "You will get your pale Scottish self down here this instant!" There was thunder in the voice that replied...

**"I WILL NOT WEAR THIS... THIS... SCRAP OF CLOTH!" **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

**AN: What in the world did Hermione lay out for Minerva to wear??? Stay tuned! ;D**


	9. Sanduvall Island Part II

**AN: Thanks again for all the kind words. Dedicated to my sweet Bunny... I'm so sorry. You are the light that guides my way, I love you.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 9**

**SANDUVALL ISLAND PART II**

Minerva McGonagall stared down at the item Hermione had left out for her to wear. Surely she wasn't serious? This was something a house elf might use to dust the furniture! Certainly not for a dignified witch such as herself to wear! Footsteps coming up the steps alerted her to the approach of her beloved.

"You cannot possibly expect me to wear this... this.. **ATROCITY!** I would loose all respectability!" Her voice had risen several octaves. The Scottish brogue had become extremely pronounced in her rant and her emerald eyes were wide and piercing.

Hermione grinned at her love's agitation. Quirking an eyebrow, she stated, "But love, you have such a beautiful body!" She padded over to her fiance, not missing the way the intense emerald eyes traveled over her lucious, shapely figure as her hips swayed with each step. Taking the older woman's left hand, she placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles and added, "Besides, as your doctor, I'm prescribing sunshine. You are way too pale. You look like a ghost."

An elegant eyebrow speared a suddenly furrowed brow, "Ghost? I do not!" She examined the pale skin on her arms.

"You do too." The statement was spoken with such firmness and clarity that Minerva realized that Hermione was correct. She needed a wee bit of sun. She watched as her young love tapped a spot on her left wrist. A wand holster appeared attached to the young witch's forearm. Hermione waved her wand and said, "Accio sun screen potion number four!" There was a bump inside the wardrobe where the young healer had stashed her medical bag. The door to the cabinet flew open and a smallish brown bottle floated over to Hermione's outstretched hand.

Minerva cocked her head as she watched, asking, "Number four?"

Grinning the young witch unstoppered the bottle and said with a smile, "It took me four tries to get the formula right." She twirled around, showing off her lovely tanned skin and added, "How do you think I managed such a fabulous tan in London?"

Minerva chuckled, "I thought it was because your father is of Mediterranean extraction!"

Hermione shook her head. Resealing the bottle, she placed it on the night table, then walked to the bed and picked up the swimming attire she'd set out for her love, "Put this on."

Minerva hesitantly reached out and took the skimpy forest green swim wear. Grumbling under her breath, she walked to a dressing screen in the corner of the lavish bedroom.

Hermione stuck out her bottom lip in a mock pout, "Aw! Don't I get to watch?"

"NO!"

She snickered to herself as she sat on the bed to wait. She thought about Minerva's objections to the outfit. It was likely her love's objections had more to do with the mixed company they had here at the villa. After all, Minerva McGonagall had no objections to parading around in front of the young witch completely naked. She looked up as the older witch stepped from behind the screen. Hermione's jaw dropped, "Wow!"

Minerva glanced down at herself, then at Hermione. The young witch's mouth was hanging open as she shamelessly leered. The older witch felt her nipples begin to tighten at her young love's expression. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh Tabby... You are breath taking." The young witch whispered in awe. Yes, she'd seen Minerva naked, but this was different. She frowned as she watched the older witch wrap her long arms around her chest, unconsciously hugging herself. "What is it baby?" She cooed soothingly.

The older witch padded over to her love. Raising her right arm, she turned slightly displaying the side of her body normally covered by that same arm. Four jagged lines about seven inches long raked over her ribs. Self consciously, Minerva said, "They'll see these." She lowered her arm and turned around showing the marks on her back. Stark reminders of Dolores Umbridge.

Hermione shook her head, "No they won't. They'll see what I see..." She stood and wrapped her arms around the woman she loved with all her heart, "They'll see a brave and honorable warrior who happens to be drop dead gorgeous!" With that, she stood on tip-toe and kissed Minerva's forehead. "Come on, let's go to the beach!" She moved towards the door but stopped dead when Minerva didn't budge. "What love?"

The Headmistress looked down at her swim suit, "I look like I am wearing some of your dainties."

Grinning, Hermione could see Minerva's point. Perhaps she did get a little carried away. With a smile, she waved her wand and the bikini bottoms the older witch was wearing suddenly transformed into tight gym shorts similar to what Rolanda was wearing. They sat low on Minerva's slim hips and came to the tops of her sculpted, muscular thighs. Her spectacular tight and toned abdominal muscles were displayed in all their glory. The young witch studied the forest green bikini bra and decided to leave it as it was... Showing Minerva's full breasts in all their loveliness. Yes, she could see the scars on Minerva's chest, but... "I think that will be fine." The young witch commented as she reached for the bottle of tanning potion.

Minerva glanced down at herself, then at Hermione's shapely backside as she walked to the door. "Oh my..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George Weasley watched as his mum and dad ambled down the path towards the beach. Molly toddled over the peach colored sand, gingerly avoiding sharp shells and pebbles that could possibly cut her small feet. Draped over her arm were two brightly colored extra large beach towels. Arthur, carrying several beach totes, followed closely behind his wife admiring the movement of his wife's backside as she made her way towards the group setting up further down towards the ocean. Grinning, George hoped that someday he would find a woman that he could be as devoted to as his father was to his mother. Hearing a noise on the stairs, he turned his attention back to the house and saw Hermione making her way to the porch. Behind the beautiful young witch was an equally beautiful older witch. George's clear blue eyes widened.

"Wow!" He muttered softly. Minerva McGonagall was stunning! Quirking an eyebrow mischieviously, he let out a wolf whistle followed by, "Damn Professor! You're soooo hot!" The older woman had a body like a goddess. Bloody Hermione was lucky! Glancing back at the shapely younger woman, he amended his thought... Minerva was just as lucky! Merlin!

A huge blush appeared on Minerva's face and made it's way down her neck to her shoulders and down between her full breasts. Bugger George Weasley! Frowning, she growled, "Dammit!" She waved her wand over one of the towels in her hand and watched as it transfigured into a men's white button down shirt. Shrugging it over her body, she shot her fiance a meaningful look.

"Shit." Hermione grumbled as she stomped over to George and promptly cuffed him in the back of his red head. "You arse!" She hissed angrily, then added, "Do you know how hard it was to get her into that outfit?"

George had the good grace to blush slightly and lower his head, "Sorry." He looked up and made eye contact with Minerva. Standing, he shot a saucy wink at the older woman and stated, "You are a beautiful woman Minerva McGonagall." He nodded at Hermione and added, "And you? You are simply the sexiest witch I have ever laid eyes on." He saluted both women and started down the steps towards the beach throwing over his shoulder one last comment, "They're down below, waiting for you." He headed in the opposite direction of the group fully intending on exploring the beach a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you suppose they're doing?" Harry asked as he laid out the beach blanket that Ginny had brought down. He snuck an appreciative glance at his black string bikini clad girlfriend. The latter was on the opposite side of the blanket smoothing out the wrinkles. She looked up and saw the look in Harry's eyes.

"Behave yourself." She hissed sliding her eyes in the direction of her parents.

Arthur heard the whispered conversation and nudged his wife, "Do you think they might announce their engagement any time soon? The looks Harry keeps giving Ginny make me think grandchildren aren't too far away."

Molly turned from her task of unpacking more blankets and towels from the bags her husband had carried from the house. Glancing over at her daughter and Harry, she quirked an eyebrow, "Maybe a nudge or two in the marriage direction wouldn't hurt." She frowned and added, "I would like for her to finish college first."

Surprised, Arthur smiled, "Here I thought you couldn't wait for grandchildren to be racing around under foot." He grinned at the soft, gooey expression Molly's sweet face took on.

"I do. But, the times have changed dear. It's not like it was when we were young." She ran a gentle hand through her wavy, crimson tresses saying, "Yes, I know the wizarding world needs to be repopulated, but I think I'd like it better if the people repopulating it were also educated. After all, they're the ones who will be running things soon enough."

"Here! Here!"

She looked up to see Rolanda Hooch nodding her agreement with Molly's statement. The Flying Instructor and Jean Granger were setting up an oversized beach umbrella. She couldn't help but grin at the peeks Rolanda kept shooting at Jean's shapely long legs. The elder Granger was truly a lovely woman. Rubbing her hands together, she thought, _"Ah yes, yet another couple who needs a "push" in the proper direction."_

Rolanda Hooch thrust the umbrella pole deep into the sand. She'd been listening to the Weasley's conversation and she wholeheartedly agreed with Molly. Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to turn towards the direction of the house. Everyone in the group caught her motion and turned as well.

Minerva and Hermione had arrived.

Rolanda thrust two fingers into her mouth and let loose a shrill whistle followed by, "WooooHooo! Ladies!" She could hear good natured chuckles rippling thoughout the group. Truthfully though, there was definitely nothing to laugh at. Those two were smoking hot! Although Minerva was covered up, her legs were awesome. Muscles danced with each sure footed step the older witch took. And Hermione? Merlin! The witch could be the centerfold in Playwizard Magazine if she wished. With a mischievious expression, she pulled her wand and said quite loudly, "Accio Minerva's shirt!" Grinning, she watched as the white button down shirt her friend was wearing immediately pulled away from the older witch's stunning body and floated over to her outstretched hand. The small group let out a collective gasp at the toned, athletic full breasted body revealed to them.

"Hey!" The older witch thundered pulling her wand and aiming it at Hooch. The latter's golden eyes widened in shock.

"None of that!" Came a commanding tone in the highest pitched voice anyone had ever heard. Dawn Granger stood and placed herself between the two older women. She was pretty sure Minerva wouldn't hurt Rolanda. "What is this all about?" Placing her hands on her slim hips, she raised an eyebrow and looked at her future big sister with a critical eye.

"Why were you covered up? Stick, you have a great body."

She grinned as she noticed an elegant eyebrow raised in her direction. Turning to Rolanda, she snatched the shirt away from her mum's love and whispered, "That wasn't very smart. She would whup yo ass!" The last part was said in an "American" accent. With a grin, she bumped her hip against Rolanda, then walked over to Minerva and handed her the shirt saying, "If you put that back on, I will be very upset with you."

"Cheeky brat."

Dawn grinned and shot a wink at Hermione, "Tell her..."

The latter simply shrugged, tossing the towels she'd carried down from the villa into the large pile at the edge of the blanket Harry and Ginny had just finished laying out. "She doesn't believe me when I tell her she's gorgeous." There was a slight snarkiness in her tone. Hermione turned and placed her hands on her shapely hips. Cocking her head slightly, she tossed her unruly mane to one shoulder. She knew she'd get Minerva's attention.

She was right.

Crooking her finger, she indicated that she wanted her fiance near. The older woman sighed ignoring the stares she was getting from Harry, Ron and Arthur. She stepped over to her young love. The men's various partners didn't ignore them though...

Harry was smacked on the side of his head.

Ron was elbowed in the ribs.

Arthur was punched quite hard in the arm.

Jean started giggling. She turned to Ro and laughed heartily. The Flying Instructor joining in the mirth. "I knew this was going to be a hoot!" Jean whispered in Ro's ear. The latter threw back her silver spiked head and cackled.

Hermione led Minerva over to where Arthur and Molly were sitting, "May we join you?" She asked politely. The older couple nodded, both smiling broadly. The young witch pulled her wand from inside the holster attached to her forearm, then reaching between her breasts, she pulled out a bag she'd miniaturized earlier. She waved her wand, enlarging the item and totally ignoring the incredulous stares from her fiance and Arthur Weasley. Leaning close to Molly, she whispered with a cheeky grin, "I've discovered some unexpected advantages to having large breasts."

Molly nodded with her own cheeky grin and pulled out a pair of sunglasses she'd placed in her cleavage earlier.

Hermione snickered, then called to Minerva, "Come. Lay down here on your belly. I want to put some tanning potion on you." She looked up at the others, who were still staring at her and said, "I made enough for all of you pale people."

Dawn giggled looking at Ron and Ginny's pale freckled skin. Her boyfriend poked her in the belly, causing another giggle. Ron grinned and said, "We can't all be blessed with Mediterranean genes." He indicated Dawn and Hermione's sun darkened skin.

"Bitches!" Came from Ginny who threw a towel at Dawn. The young witch caught it laughing and promptly threw it back.

Molly watched the by-play with a happy, motherly expression in her twinkling blue eyes. She watched as Minerva, graceful and cat-like stretched her tall frame out on the blanket as Hermione opened the bottle of tanning potion. The older Weasley laughed outloud as the young healer proceeded to straddle Minerva's slim hips, sitting on the older witch's compact, muscular bum.

"Well just make yourself comfortable why don't you?" Came the sarcastic remark from the Headmistress. Titters could be heard coming from Harry, Ginny, Ron and Dawn.

Hermione shot her friends a mischievious grin, then wiggled her hips slightly, "Thank you m'dear, I just might." She leaned down and untied the strings to Minerva's bikini top.

"What are you doing??" Came the surprised gasp from the older witch. She began to rise instinctively, but didn't get far. Hermione placed her hand on the older witch's shoulder, holding her down. "What?" The older witch demanded.

"If you don't want our little group to see your lovely breasts up close and personal, then stay put. I'm just undoing your strings so I can put the potion on you and not all over your top. Once it's absorbed into your skin, I'll retie it. All right?" The young witch was grinning madly as she looked over at her friends. She could see Ginny snickering, Harry blushing, Dawn rolling her eyes, Ron blushing, Molly laughing into her hand, Arthur blushing, her mother grinning wickedly.

Rolanda raising an eyebrow, commented with a suggestive smile, "Who knew the Headmistress of Hogwarts was such an exhibitionist."

The small group of friends and family burst into hearty laughter.

Hermione proceeded to pour the potion onto her love's strongly muscled back. "Oh bugger." She groused as she realized she'd lotioned up her hands before moving Minerva's hair. Looking at Molly, she asked, "Could you move her hair aside?"

The older Weasley nodded and knelt next to her long time friend. Gathering Minerva's silky, ebony tresses, she gently pulled it to the older witch's right side. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the horrific marks on her former teacher's back. Concerned clear blue eyes met understanding chocolate. Hermione shook her head indicating that Molly was not to say anything.

Nodding in complete comprehension Molly suddenly realized why Minerva was so reluctant to take off her shirt. As she was on the older witch's right side, she also noticed the four jagged marks on Minerva's ribs. The red haired woman realized that the Headmistress was ashamed of her marks. She had to be. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on the top of Minerva's head and whispered in the older woman's ear, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. As a matter of fact, I'm damned proud of you." The older witch said nothing. Molly didn't notice a single tear squeeze out of the corner of Minerva's closed eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later found that the majority of the small group had migrated into or near the cool waves of the Caribbean Sea. Harry and Ron were bodysurfing while Ginny and Arthur walked along the beach picking up interesting shells. Hermione and Dawn splashed each other playfully in the surf. The sisters weren't too keen on swimming. Especially after Hermione nearly drowned the previous summer, so they just stayed in the water close to the beach.

Minerva was sitting up, her long arms wrapped around her bent knees. She was watching the sisters intently. Making sure a wave didn't knock them down. Her vigilence wasn't lost on the remaining women sitting near her. Rolanda nudged Jean pointing over at Minerva. The dark eyed woman smiled softly. Leaning in, she whispered in Ro's ear, "I can't imagine a better protector for my eldest daughter than Minerva McGonagall." She noticed the shiver that rippled through Rolanda's body at her close proximity. Sighing, she placed a gentle kiss just below the Flying Instructor's ear and added, "Or a better protector for my younger one than you."

The older witch looked away as her yellow hawk-like eyes filled with tears. No woman had ever made her feel as protected or appreciated as much as Jean Granger did. She felt a soft hand on her chin.

"Hey you..." Jean said, coaxing Ro's face towards her own. As Rolanda turned to look at her, Jean could see the tears the tough witch was trying to prevent. Smiling gently, the muggle woman leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her paramour's lips. "I love you."

_"Being a cat has it's benefits"_ was Minerva's first thought as she listened to the whispered conversation between Jean and her closest friend. Then again... sometimes it was down right rude. With that thought in mind, she gracefully rose and headed towards her fiance and future little sister.

Molly sat back and watched the elegant witch make her way to Hermione's side. She smiled as she watched Hermione's eyes light up at Minerva's presence. A goofy grin quirked her lips up to one side as she watched Hermione pull the older witch into a passionate, toe-curling kiss. She giggled as she watched Dawn stick out her tongue, then lean down and proceed to splash both women. The older Weasley erupted in full blown laughter as she watched Dawn race, pell mell, down the beach followed by a large, grey tabby and a smaller brown and blonde cat. The larger cat reached out and cuffed the younger woman's ankles every few steps causing the younger Granger to squeal in delight.

Molly rose and headed in the direction of her husband and daughter. She figured she'd leave the soon-to-be-lovers alone for a bit.

Jean and Rolanda heard the laughter and turned to watch the action. Dark eyes sparkling, Jean murmured, "I love magic."

Rolanda Hooch grinned wickedly as she cast a disillusionment spell. Effectively blocking them from the view of the others. Pushing Jean down on the blanket, she whispered, "So do I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

**AN: I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. Looks like I'm going to be wearing one of those pink ribbons.**


	10. Sanduvall Island Part III

**AN: There's so much to do at the beach, I thought I'd keep them there just a little while longer.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 10**

**SANDUVALL ISLAND PART III**

The reddish gold of the setting sun cast the peach colored sand in a warm, romantic glow as most of the gathered group clustered together on the first floor veranda over looking the ocean. Tide was coming in and provided Harry and Ron with some amazing waves to enjoy. The sound of the crashing surf placed relaxed and contemplative smiles of various faces.

Hermione Granger leaned against her fiance and sipped her drink. A sweet fruity concoction that tasted of peaches and rum. If she wasn't careful, she might get slightly snockered on the delightful drink that Dinky the house elf had provided for the small gathering. She smiled as she felt a long arm wrap around her shoulder and gentle fingers tangle in her unruly curls. She glanced up to see sparkling emerald orbs peering down at her. Grinning happily, she reached up and pecked her fiance's kissable lips. The love she saw in those delightful green eyes was reflected back in her own warm chocolate ones.

Molly Weasley observed the by play with a "Dumbledore like" twinkle in her blue eyes. She could watch Minerva and Hermione all day. Just basking in the love she felt radiating off of those two. That thought reminded her of yet another pressing matter. Taking a long sip of her own fruity drink, she set her glass on the polished teak table the group found themselves gathered around. Clearing her voice, she said, "I think now would be a good time to discuss a certain up coming event. Don't you think?" She raised a firey eyebrow glancing around the table.

Ginny was idly twirling the pink paper umbrella in her drink. The young woman looked up at her mother. Meeting Molly's eyes, she watched as they slid in the direction of Hermione and Minerva. Catching her mum's idea, she smiled and replied, "A wedding I do believe?"

Rolanda and Jean sat up straighter in their respective chairs. They'd been making moon cow eyes at each other ever since their steamy snogging session on the beach.

Molly shot a mischievious grin in their direction and wondered just who's bedroom was going to be empty tonight. She threw back her head, wild red hair tossing back and let out an amused snort.

Ginny knew exactly what her mother was thinking and joined in with a snicker of her own.

Dawn looked up from the piece of pineapple she was munching on. She could see the unspoken communication between Molly and Ginny. Watching carefully, she realized that they were talking about her own mother and Rolanda. It didn't take magic to figure out the dynamics of that unfolding situation. Winking at the two red heads, she elbowed her sister.

"Ow! Hey..." Hermione's growl silenced immediately when she saw her younger sister gesture towards her mum and Rolanda. The young witch's dark eyes sparkled merrily and the "cheshire cat" grin appeared in all it's infectious glory.

Minerva, seeing the expression on her young love's face, also grinned brightly.

Molly tapped her finger on the table and stated, "What are the plans for your wedding?" She closed her eyes and shook her head at the sudden silence coming from the engaged couple...

Hermione looked at Minerva.

Minerva looked at Hermione.

Both shrugged.

Molly Weasley rolled her eyes heavenward and gave an exasperated, "Oy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Molly carefully folded the parchment she'd conjured. Once the conversation finally got rolling, ideas were fired back and forth at light speed. A few of the wedding details were indelibly etched in her scheming mind. For instance...

**A)** McGonagall Manor was NOT to be the sight of the reception... Minerva was adamant in that respect. The Manor was private, sacred ground and would remain so.

**B)** Said reception would be held in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The wedding was to take place on August 20th so there wouldn't be any students lurking.

**C)** Minerva would wear the colors of her clan.... In other words, her kilt. Molly couldn't wait to see that!

**D)** Hermione's gown would be a dress that Jean Granger had been treasuring since she was a child and currently had stored safely in the hall closet at the flat in London. Molly vowed to pin Jean down about this mystery gown.

**E)** John Granger would be asked to give Hermione away, but no one was holding their breath as to his answer. Much to Hermione's sorrow and Minerva's pique.

**F)** Pending John's imminent refusal, Harry and Ron would give their friend away. Both had puffed up considerably upon hearing this particular tid-bit.

**G)** The actual ceremony itself would be performed in the Grand Sire's meadow with the unicorns in attendance... they were sort of responsible for prompting Minerva to propose in said meadow after all... Only select friends and family were invited and would arrive via port key.

**H)** Albus Dumbledore would officiate... Purple robes with golden stars were strictly forbidden!

**I)** Additions to the list could be made pending approval of the brides to be.

Grinning madly, Molly tucked the parchment into her bra and attacked her drink once more. This was going to be an event to remember!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Granger paced the far side of the veranda. The impromptu wedding discussion had ended about an hour ago and now she really needed to speak with her eldest daughter. She really wanted to be with Rolanda tonight and had absolutely no idea as to the mechanics involved. She felt rather odd going to her daughter for advice but it was either Hermione or Minerva. The older witch still intimidated her slightly. Not purposely mind you, there was just such regal nobility about the older witch that sometimes Jean felt herself getting a little tongue tied. For this particular delicate discussion, she felt a bit more comfortable with her daughter.

She knew where the young woman was, she just didn't want to interupt. Hermione was lying in a hammock around the far corner of the veranda.... with her fiance. Judging from the sounds she was hearing, Jean knew they were ummm... rather occupied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love you." The young witch whispered as she ran caressing fingers through silky black hair. She felt strong arms tighten their hold on her body slightly. Muscular legs entangled with her own shapely ones.

"I love you too." Came a purring reply.

Hermione loved it when Minerva relaxed like this. It usually meant that she was in for rather interesting times later in the evening. A cheeky grin made it's way over her lovely features at the thought of making love with the older witch. Her grin widened as she felt elegant fingers make their way under her tank top and slowly meander up the softness of her quivering belly, over her sternum and finally to the hardened nipple of her ample breast. A soft moan escaped her lips as the sensitive, pebbled flesh was lovingly teased. "Mmmmmm... I love it when you do that."

"I know."

She sighed as she felt questing lips nibbling on the baby soft, downy skin of her throat. "Ohhh Minnnn." The young witch moaned as she ran her small, gentle hands over Minerva's strong shoulders and down her back. When her searching hands glided over the small of her fiance's back, she stopped them. Resting on the lovely curve of Minerva's backside. She squeezed slightly. Just enough to elicit a deep growl from the older witch.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both witches to stop their caressing and sit up in the hammock.

"Hello?" Hermione called, quickly pulling her tank top down. She noticed the amused smirk on her fiance's face. Planning to give Minerva and quick elbow to the belly, she didn't get the chance as her mother stepped around the corner. "Hey Mum. Everything alright?"

Jean rubbed her hands together nervously. Never in a million years did she think she would EVER be coming to her own daughter for this kind of private advice. Sighing, she looked into her daughter's warm dark eyes and said, "I'd like a moment to talk to you about something."

Both witches gracefully rolled out of the hammock and stepped closer to her. She immediately noticed two sets of pointing nubs through the thin tank tops the women were wearing and knew she'd interupted some intimate moments. "I am so sorry for interupting." She began to back away saying, "I'll come back later." As she turned to go, she felt two hands grip each of her arms. The first was powerfully strong, the second was gentle and soft.

"You obviously need to talk, so what is it?" Hermione inquired as she stepped around to face her mother. She noticed Jean's soft eyes quickly glance in Minerva's direction, then back to her daughter. Comprehending her mother's need to have a private conversation with her daughter, Hermione began to realize just what is was Jean wanted to speak about... so did Minerva.

"I think I'll go see what Rolanda is up to." The older witch stated as she shot her young love a "knowing" look.

Both Grangers watched as the tall, elegant witch padded around the corner of the veranda in search of her long-time friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Headmistress found her friend sitting on the steps leading from the porch to the beach. The Quiddich Instructor was idly tossing small pebbles further down the path as she watched Harry and Ron still frolicking in the surf. This time Ginny and Dawn were standing knee deep in the invigorating sea water. The young women were laughing as Harry was buried under a huge wave. The young man came up sputtering and shaking a playful fist at the young women.

Rolanda chuckled softly as she watched the young people begin splashing each other. Hearing a sound behind her, she turned to find Minerva standing there watching the same scene as she. There was a small smile on the lovely Headmistress' high boned, aristocratic face. Noticing Hermione's absence, Rolanda asked, "Where's your other half?" She grinned as an elegant eyebrow quirked.

"Having a conversation with your soon-to-be other half."

Rolanda sighed and stood. She looked up at her friend as Minerva started down the steps, "Did she tell you to get lost?"

There was a "knowing" smile on Minerva's beautiful face as she replied, "Not really. Jean wanted to speak to Hermione. I suspect it was concerning you." Her comment brought surprise to the yellow eyes of her good friend. The older witch patted her friend on the shoulder as she passed her; heading for the beach. "Come." Minerva called over her shoulder.

Rolanda followed after her friend, a curious expression on her face.

The two witches didn't speak again until they'd reached the water's edge. Rolanda buried her toes in the sand asking, "What do you think they're talking about?"

The side of Minerva's mouth quivered in a half smirk as she replied, "I suspect Jean is asking for pointers on how to make love to a woman."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dawn stopped their horseplay and all turned to look at the older women. Minerva, not realizing that her voice was carrying, continued, "I've been watching her. So has Molly." She grinned and poked a slim finger in Rolanda's newly tanned shoulder and added, "You my dear are going to get royally laid."

Ginny and Dawn whooped loudly as Harry and Ron blushed. They'd never heard Minerva McGonagall say something like that!

_Laid???_

Both witches realized that the young people had heard their conversation. Rolanda felt her whole body flush as an embarrassed blush made it's way over her skin. Minerva, on the other hand, simply stood there. Hands on slim hips, looking like the goddess of war herself and muttered, "Get over it."

Dawn Granger whooped and sent sea water in the direction of her soon-to-be big sister, "You go Stick! Tell her! Mum's gonna get some tonight!" The young woman bounced up and down excitedly. She didn't notice the older witch stealthily making her way nearer. The others did and stifled their giggles as Minerva reached down with her wand and muttered, "Aqua Leviosa!"

A substantial amount of the Caribbean Sea poured itself over Dawn Granger's head.

"Ahhhhhh! That's cold!" The young woman squealed turning to face Minerva. The latter grinned broadly and started backing up. Dawn kicked out a good amount of sea water at the older witch. Laughing as the Headmistress jumped backwards with the grace and agility of the cat that she was.

Harry and Ron looked at one another, then back at the action. Who knew Minerva McGonagall was so athletic?

Dawn continued to move after the older witch, grinning as Minerva began trotting backwards. "Oh yeah???" She burst into a full run, surprising everyone with her own prowess. Dawn Granger could run like a deer!

Minerva squawked in surprise and turned to run away, but Dawn was too quick. Feeling small but surprisingly strong hands grab her by the back of her tank top, she thought it best to surrender lest her shirt go flying. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it! Using her tactical abilities, she quickly backed into Dawn and spun around. The young woman stumbled backwards but was quickly swept up in the older witch's strong arms. She giggled joyfully as Minerva twirled her around.

"Gotcha now young lady!" There was such joy in the older witch's voice.

Rolanda laughed along with the others. What a wonderful thing to see! Minerva engaging in horseplay with her soon-to-be little sister.

The older witch grinned broadly as she walked up to Ron and plopped Dawn into his muscular arms, "I believe this troublesome sort is your Granger."

The young red haired man nodded his head towards the villa and replied, "I believe your Granger is heading this way."

Minerva turned to see her love trotting towards the group. The older witch's expression turned slightly naughty as she watched Hermione's "assets" bobbing up and down with her movement. She felt a toe nudging her in the ribs.

Dawn grinned as she watched the look on Minerva's face. Still in Ron's arms, but close enough to reach the older witch with her toes, she did just that. Poking with her toe and whispering, "That's the naughtiest expression I have ever seen on your face." She giggled as the older witch winked at her and moved to meet her fiance.

Ron stood there, cradling his sweet Dawn, and blushed once again.

Hermione threw herself into her love's powerful arms, laughing as she too was twirled around. When she was finally lowered back down to the sand, she wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck and pulled the taller witch into a searing kiss. Much to the delight of the watching group.

"WoooHooo! You go Stick! Hermione... you're gonna get laid too!"

Rolanda poked Dawn in the arm, "Behave woman!"

Hermione grinned brightly, the "cheshire cat" making an appearance. Cupping Minerva's cheeks and planting another scorcher on the Headmistress' soft lips, she said, "I certainly hope so!"

The older witch grinned wickedly, an elegant eyebrow raised.

The small group was startled by the sudden appearance of Dinky the House Elf who announced, "Mistress Molly says Dinky is to fetch the family for dinner!"

Ron and Harry let out an excited whoop and headed towards the villa. Ron still carried Dawn in his arms. The young woman was heard by the remaining group trailing behind saying, "Honey you can put me down at any time."

As they reached the villa, the group saw Molly standing on the porch with George and an attractive buxom blonde. The young woman smiled at everyone saying, "Hi." She was dressed in cut off denim shorts and her generous breasts were enclosed in a skimpy yellow bikini bra with green polka dots.

Rolanda elbowed Minerva and sang, "It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini..."

McGonagall shook her head as Hermione threw her head back laughing so hard her eyes began to tear up. Ginny followed suit, giggling into her hand.

George grinned broadly as he put a long arm around the buxon blonde's small shoulders, "Listen up you sods. This lovely lady has been sent by the next villa down the beach with a friendly challenge." He smiled down at the pretty young beach bunny saying, "Go ahead sweetie."

The young woman let out a nervous giggle and said, "Like so my brother sent me to... ya know.. ask if you'd be interested in a friendly quiddich match tomorrow morning?"

George looked into McGonagall's intense emerald eyes and saw them gleam excitedly.

Hooch grinned ferally and turned to give Harry and Ron a challenging look. The two young men looked at the older witches. A chance to play quiddich with McGonagall and Hooch?

Ginny had a far off, dreamy look in her crystal blue eyes.

Hermione and Dawn, the only non-playing individuals in the group surveyed their companions curiously. Dawn whispered, "Uh oh..."

Hermione stepped forward, passed her gob-smacked companions and looked the young woman in her slightly crossed blue eyes and asked, "What's your name?"

The young woman flipped her long blonde hair and replied, "Candi..."

Minerva rolled her eyes and added, "Your full name dear."

Giggling, the young woman replied, "Oh.. hee-hee... My name is Candi Barr."

Hermione ran a hand through her unruly chestnut mane and gave the young woman the once over. She was mentally comparing her "attributes" against this newcomer, "Humph! You tell your brother that Harry Potter and friends gladly accept his challenge!"

The young woman's eyes widened. She turned to face George saying, "You didn't say you were staying with Harry Potter!"

George grinned mischieviously and said, "My bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

**AN: Sorry about the delay. Life has a habit of intruding in the most inconvenient ways...**


	11. Sanduvall Island Part IV

**AN: When I picture Hermione & Minerva in my head, I see Emma Watson as Hermione. However, my Minerva has much of Maggie Smith's personality and voice but her physical features are that of a drawing I saw on Deviantart . com. **

**Go to: ehay . deviantart .com/art/professor-mcgonagall-89110629 to see what my Minerva looks like. This artist is amazing!**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 11**

**SANDUVALL ISLAND PART IV**

In the early morning hours of the dawn. As the sun peeked just over the horizon casting tendrils of gold, orange and crimson flickering across the surface of the Caribbean Sea. The sounds of the surf crashing against the beach was the first thing she was aware of in the peaceful comfort of her slumber. The next thing was the strong arm wrapped around her waist and soft, silver spiked hair resting on her naked shoulder. A sweet smile crept across the lovely features of Jean Granger as she remembered the previous day and night. Sighing with a deep satisfaction, she snuggled closer to her lover. Yes, that was it. She had taken Rolanda Hooch to her bed. They had made love throughout the night.

Passionate and savage.

Fierce and possessive.

Tender and gentle.

Rolanda was all those things and so much more. Jean felt a tear escape her dark chocolate eye and slowly meander down her cheek. Now she finally understood what Hermione had meant...

_'It's like nothing you've ever felt before mum. Loving a woman is complicated but powerful. An amazingly spiritual merging of souls so deeply that you think you may die and not care...'_

Jean had been worried about not knowing the actual mechanics involved with being with another woman but Hermione had only laughed and said, _'Don't worry mum you'll figure it out. Rolanda has been so patient, let her guide you.'_

The elder Granger smiled as she remembered the dreamy look Hermione's beautiful face took on. There had been a glow shining in her daughter's expressive dark eyes as she had said, _'When Minerva and I make love, it's almost as if she leaves a piece of her soul for me to watch over, to protect... and I do the same for her... it's deep and rich and a joining of not only bodies, but of the very essence of who we are. I have never felt anything as intensely as what I feel for her...'_

Hermione had told her that she and Rolanda would figure it out together... and she was right.

So wrapped up in her thoughts of the previous evening, that she didn't even realize that her lover was awake and listening.

To the sound of her heart beating.

To the deep satisfied sigh of a weary traveler who's finally reached their destination.

"I love you, you know." Hooch spoke turning her head slightly and placing a tender kiss beside a rapidly hardening coral colored nipple. She smiled slightly as the skin around that lovely bud gathered in on itself and puckered. Raising her head, yellow, hawk-like eyes met with loving deep brown. Rolanda felt tears well up as she gazed into the eyes of pure love.

"I love you too." Came the whispered reply as Jean Granger leaned down a bit and captured Rolanda's sweet lips in an ardent yet tender kiss. The older witch pulled her lover over until Jean was on top of her. Skin meeting skin, soft and silky. Breasts pressing together, hardened nipples scraping together sending jolts of arousal like an electric current through sensitive nerve endings.

"Care to go again?" Rolanda whispered, grinning madly.

Her lover's response was to pull her into a searing, mind-blowing kiss that spoke louder than any words and conveyed Jean Granger's answer quite nicely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, one floor above...

Minerva McGonagall propped herself up on her elbow and gazed down at the beautiful witch sleeping peacefully beside her. The young woman's magnificent chestnut mane splaying about her pillow like a golden brown halo. The older witch once again thanking the spirits for the true blessing that her Hermione was. A young woman who had captured not only the fierce heart of the Scottish witch but her soul as well. Willingly captive and bound to this amazing young creature. So innocent and peaceful in sleep. So eager and alive when awake.

A single tear gathered in a sparkling emerald eye as the older witch gently caressed a baby soft cheek. A tear no one other than this sweet creature beside her would ever be privileged to see. Her heart melted as Hermione pursed her plump lips in her sleep... unconsciously mimicking sweet kisses. Minerva couldn't help herself. She had to feel those delightful lips beneath her own. Ever so gently, she placed a soft kiss to the honey sweetness of Hermione's mouth.

Minerva could feel the magic pulsing between them. Each time she and Hermione joined, their bonding grew in strength. There were times when she and her young fiance were so connected, it was difficult sometimes to tell where one ended and the other began. She smiled as she felt Hermione begin to respond to her touch with a quiet moan.

The young witch opened warm chocolate eyes and gazed into the most loving emerald green she'd ever seen. Smiling, she whispered, "Hey you..." A small hand reached out and tangled in long flowing ebony silkiness that had been deliciously mussed during last night's doings.

"Hey yourself."

The young woman looked up into the lovely face of her future. A deep contented sigh escaped her lips as she said in a quite voice, "I'm going to love being married to you." She watched a joyful smile blossom on the elegant features of her fiance.

"As will I."

Hermione flashed the infamous "Cheshire Cat" grin as she held her arms out to Minerva, "In that case I suggest we practice our "honeymoon" moves." She giggled at the leer her fiance shot at her before finding herself on the receiving end of a powerful and passionate kiss and feeling the sensual curves of the larger woman cover her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly and Arthur sat in comfortable deck chairs on the first floor balcony. It had been their habit for many years now to get up and enjoy the sun rising together. Sitting side by side in comfortable silence, they took in the fantastic colors of a Caribbean sunrise. Colors so fantastic that they only could be created by the greatest magic of all... Heaven.

Arthur had a thought that he wanted to speak to his wife about... "Molly Luv?" He smiled as he watched his loving wife turn her head to look at him. Curiosity twinkling in her crystal blue eyes.

"Yes dear?"

Grinning the Weasley patriarch scratched his thinning red head, "Do you feel it?" He was referring to the powerful waves of sexual energy that were moving throughout the villa. He wondered if Molly felt it as strongly as he did.

"Feel whut?" Molly replied. She had a notion of what her husband was speaking of, but she wanted to draw him out. She loved watching him get flustered over this kind of subject matter. It had happened in the past when he'd tried to explain "the birds and the bees" to his sons. Molly herself, never had that kind of trepidation. The Prewitts were a family that talked about everything. Whether you wanted to or not!

Arthur's face reddened as he cocked his head towards the interior of the villa. "You know... the..." He hesitated. He was never good at this. He even had trouble when Molly sent him to the market to buy feminine hygiene products!

Molly persisted, "The whut?" Her blue eyes dancing with mischief.

Arthur's face was now beet red as he answered, "The... the.. sex magic?"

His wife threw her head back, her wavy titian hair flowing down her back, and laughed... hard!

The red haired man's mouth curled up in a silly grin as he watched the love of his life spill her mirth, "Well do you?"

Molly nodded as she brought her chuckles under control. Wiping her eyes, she replied, "I do. It's amazing." She smiled in a motherly way as she said, "I can feel Harry and Ginny... it's very young and inexperienced, but eager..."

Arthur nodded and asked, "You don't think Ginny is too young?" The over protective father in him making an appearance.

His wife shook her head, "They're going to get married. One of these days Harry will pluck up the courage and ask her. Hopefully before she gets tired of waiting and hexes him!" She grinned as her husband snorted. Smiling, she continued, "George got quite lucky with his little blonde beach witch..." She shook her head at her son's antics and added, "I could feel humor and a laid back sense from the girl... um from George there was a sense of completion." She frowned realizing in that moment just how empty her son felt.

Arthur picked up on his wife's changing mood. He knew some of how George felt. How alone he was without Fred. He shrugged saying, "You know if Miss Barr can make him feel better, than so be it."

Molly nodded reluctantly. She'd need to get to know this American. Maybe Arthur was right.

Her husband smiled and asked, "What do you feel about the others?" He loved it when Molly used her "Prewitt Magic" like this. It was so insightful. Generally she was never wrong in her assessment of people. It made her extremely valuable during the war when new order members were considered.

Molly grinned as she focused her power, "Well the most powerful by far is Minerva and Hermione..." She paused, her twinkling eyes bright as she felt the waves of sexual energy coming from the third floor, "If I'm not mistaken, they are indulging at this very moment!"

Arthur's eyes widened, "Stop peeking!" He screeched in embarrassment.

Molly giggled saying, "I'm not peeking! I can feel their magic..." She closed her eyes, "It is powerful, passionate and very, very primal. The bonding between them is strong. Minerva see's Hermione as her mate, as the one she will have children with. The animagus in her is quite overwhelming in this..." Her pretty face relaxed into a huge smile as a joyous sensation washed over her, "Hermione is so full of love... the majority of it directed solely at Minerva. It's pure and good and amazingly strong. She will never love another. Even if she looses Minerva somehow, Hermione will never love another."

Arthur's mouth dropped at what his wife was saying.

Molly felt a tear trickle down her face as she whispered, "They are life mates. Minerva finally feels complete. She loves her "kitten" deeply. For the first time in her life, the aching loneliness that has followed her throughout her life has disappeared. Hermione's love has saved her soul from such desperate despair." She wiped away the tear and smiled ruefully.

Arthur leaned over and pecked her cheek, "It's alright luv... Go on." He urged.

Molly focused away from Minerva and Hermione. Although the truth be told, she could bask in that sensation all day. Smiling, she sensed out another couple. With a huge grin she exclaimed, "Jean and Rolanda are together! Oh Arthur, they made love! I can feel it... it's so wonderfully ecstatic!"

Arthur felt laughter bubble up, "It's about bloody time! Those two have been dancing around each other for a year now!" He was very happy for the new lovers. There was one couple remaining and he was intensely curious about them, "What about Ron and Dawn?" He raised an eyebrow as he watched Molly sober.

The red haired witch looked at him with a deadly serious expression, "Ron needs to be careful. I know patience isn't exactly something he has in abundance." She noticed the quizzical expression on her husband's face. With a sad sigh, she stated, "You cannot repeat what I'm about to tell you. Alright?" She waited for his nod before continuing, "Jean and I had a very frank conversation about those two." She closed her eyes once again. A deep sorrow washed over her. So deep Arthur felt it too.

"What is it?" He questioned as he leaned close.

Molly's eyes teared up as she spoke, "When Dawn was fifteen, she was raped." She saw her husband's eyes widen with a myriad of emotions... shock, anger, fear, grief. With a sad shake of her head, she continued, "Her boyfriend at the time slipped some sort of muggle drug into her drink when she wasn't looking."

Arthur was angry. Very angry. "What happened?" He demanded, the father in him instantly enraged at the pain and hurt experienced by someone he considered "one of his own".

Molly rarely saw her husband this angry. She reached over and patted his knee, "Easy dear." Seeing him calm down a bit, she went on, "John Granger nearly killed the boy. The boy's parents called the police. Tests were taken showing that there was a drug in Dawn's system but no one could prove that he'd done it. Because of that, the boy's parents didn't prosecute John. They did send the boy off to boarding school. Everyone knew he'd done it, but..." She trailed off and Arthur finished her sentence.

"No one would step forward and point the finger."

"Exactly." Molly confirmed as she continued, "The damage was done though. Now Dawn is afraid of being hurt again. I know Ron wouldn't deliberately harm her but..." She knew that the sexual excitement of a young man could be hard to handle sometimes.

Arthur nodded, understanding completely. A thought came to mind, "Does he know? Does Hermione know?"

Molly shook her head, "I don't think so. I think Dawn is afraid to tell them. I'm not really sure why Hermione hasn't been told unless Jean was afraid her oldest daughter might react magically against the boy. In Ron's case I think Dawn is afraid that if he finds out she's not a virgin, he won't want her."

Arthur leaned back in his chair and stared out at the sunrise for a long moment. Finally he said, "I think she under estimates him."

... On the second floor balcony, directly above them, Ron Weasley wiped away the tear that were trickled down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the morning, the group assembled on the first floor balcony to enjoy a leisurely breakfast. Molly kept glancing at her youngest son. He was unusually quiet and his eyes were quite red. Leaning towards him, she asked, "Alright dear?"

The young man looked up at his mother and nodded saying, "Just thinking about the match." It wasn't true though. He was thinking about the young woman he found himself in love with. He was thinking about the hell she'd gone through and how he could help her. He didn't want anyone to know that he was aware of what happened to Dawn just yet. So he simply diverted the conversation to the upcoming match against the Americans.

Hearing his friend's remark, Harry perked up, "Yeah it'll be fun!" The young man glanced around the table trying to figure out who was going to play what. Rolanda saw his expression and grinned, nudging Minerva in the ribs in the process.

"Ow! What?" The older witch shot the royal fish eye at her friend.

Grinning, Rolanda said, "Harry's trying to figure where to put everyone."

The young man mentioned blushed deep red, "Uh..."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Honestly!" She raised an eyebrow and surveyed the group. Pointing at Harry, she said, "Seeker." She pointed at Ron and stated, "Keeper." Next she went to Minerva, "Beater with George." She pointed at the grinning Hooch and said, "Chaser with me and dad." With that, she sat down.

Chuckling, Rolanda said, "I guess that settles that then hmmm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva sighed as she sat astride her broom. The club in her hand felt warm and familiar. Bringing to mind games from the past. She smiled to herself, then glanced towards the villa at the remaining people. Hermione, Jean, Molly and Dawn all stood on the third floor balcony to watch.

The Caribbean Sea served as the quiddich pitch. Impressive hoops sprouted up out of the ocean. Transfigured by Minerva from seaweed. The group was waiting for the Americans to show up and had decided to get in a wee bit of practice. She watched Harry zoom by on his firebolt chasing the snitch.

George Weasley flew over to his former professor, "So McG. Are you ready?" The look he got set him off into delighted chuckles.

Their conversation was interupted by the arrival of the Americans. Seven young men and women flew by and around the Hogwarts group before landing on the beach in front of the villa. Harry and the others followed suit.

The two groups stood looking at each other for the longest time before George stepped forward, "Oh for pity's sake!" He stood between the groups and made introductions, "Hello. My name is George Weasley. I will be playing beater." He smiled winningly at the Americans who loosened up a bit.

A young man, obviously the leader, stepped forward. He was tallish with wavy black hair and piercing clear blue eyes. Flashing a killer smile, he said, "I'm Dirk." He looked up at the women peering down from the third floor and pointed directly at Hermione, "And you sweet thing are gorgeous!" He grinned at her, not noticing the black look shot his way by a certain animagus. Thumping himself on the chest, he stated, "Chaser." Pointing back at his group, he said, "Step forward. Tell them who you are and where you're playing." He shot a wink up to Hermione and moved back to his group. Suddenly he slapped at his neck, "Damn mosquitos!"

He didn't see the evil smirk shooting his way from a certain Headmistress. Rolanda did though. "Behave yourself!" She hissed.

Minerva shot an innocent eyebrow up and hissed back, "No man who calls himself "Dirt" deserves my mercy. Especially if he's going to flirt with **MY** fiance."

Rolanda rolled her eyes, "His name is D-I-R-K."

By this time another American stepped forward. A buxom blonde witch with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled over at Candi and said, "I'm Sissy. I'm a beater. Candi is my sister." She pointed towards a young man with a blonde buzz cut and the same blue eyes saying, "That's my brother Heath. He plays seeker."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Oh my gawd! Candi, Sissy and Heath Barr???"

The group from Hogwarts sniggered along with said siblings, Candi, who'd been sitting on the front steps of the villa, shrugged and said, "Mom and Dad had a funky sense of humor. They were hippies." She giggled along with her sister. Heath Barr simply shook his head.

A tall, thin young man with shoulder length light brown hair and deep green eyes nodded and said, "Yo dudes and dudettes! Names Ryan. I'm a keeper! Yo! yo!" He shot a thumbs up and elbowed the young man beside him.

Minerva looked at Rolanda.

Rolanda looked at Minerva and whispered, "Yo yo?"

A short, chunky young man with round glasses and spikey red hair stepped forward and announced, "My name is Titus. Everyone calls me Turtle." He surveyed all the red heads on the opposite team and asked, "We wouldn't somehow be cousins or something?" He grinned at the expression on Arthur's face and added, "I'm a beater."

Next, two young men stepped forward. The first was short with Brown hair and eyes. He muttered his name, "Seth. I play chaser."

The second young man had coffee colored skin, dreds and dancing hazel eyes, "My name is Kyell." There was a slight Caribbean accent to his voice as he finished by saying, "I am also a chaser."

The Americans looked at the Brits with curiosity. George grinned and took up introductions. He pointed at his father, Ron and Ginny saying, "The red heads are my dad Arthur, my brother Ron and my sister Ginny." He grinned at Turtle and said, "You never can tell. Who knows? We might be distantly related. Depends on how well you play quiddich."

The young man with the round glasses shot George a grin as the Weasley continued, "That gorgeous creature with the spiked hair is Rolanda Hooch. She'll be playing chaser." He grinned mischieviously and said, "I saved our two celebrities for last." He sauntered over to Minerva, "This wonderous creature is Minerva McGonagall. She will be playing beater with me." He lowered his voice to an exaggerated whisper and added, "She also happens to be Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." That got him a sharp elbow to the ribs knocking the wind out of him.

Candi grinned at the expressions on her siblings faces. The others in her group were taken aback as well. All except Dirk who raised an eyebrow and snorted.

George took a deep breath and made his last introduction, "Our seeker is Harry Potter." He snickered at their opponent's various reactions.

"What?"

"Oh shit!"

"Yo man.. cool!"

"Don't worree.. Eets just ah name mahn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say Minerva McGonagall was irritated would be an understatment. That young American just wouldn't leave her Hermione alone. Even after her fiance shot the handsome, but arrogant chaser a single finger with a universal meaning. Growling, she turned her attention back to the game.

George grinned cheekily as he watched his former professor snort her disgust at the forward actions and flirtations of one Dirk the chaser. Every time the young man scored or did something good, he would fly by the women gathered on the third floor of the villa and show off on his broom. He couldn't wait to see just how much McGonagall was going to take before she went off. As the young American once again flew by the women at the villa, George watched as Dirk blew Hermione kisses.

That was enough.

Minerva saw red. Gripping her club, she dove after a bludger and sent it screaming right into the young chaser's broom stick. Shattering it into tiny shards and toothpick size bits. The young man plummeted into the cool waters of the Caribbean Sea.

He came up sputtering. Looking to see who'd done that. He spied the black haired older witch coming towards him. Skimming across the surface of the water. She stopped a few feet away and said, "Sorry Dirt, it got away from me." She raised an elegant eyebrow and flew back up to her position. Somehow he got the feeling that she wasn't sorry at all. His suspicions were confirmed when George flew down and offered him a ride to shore.

"There's something you need to know my friend." George said as he dropped the young man on the beach. Dirk looked up at the man as he hovered above. Grinning the red haired man said, "Hermione is Minerva's fiance. They're getting married in about a month or so." He winked and added, "Just thought you'd like to know."

The handsome young American shook his fist up at Minerva and screamed, **"IT'S DIRK NOT DIRT!!"**

He leaped out of the way as another bludger slammed into the sand right beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Without their star player, the American team easily fell to the team from Hogwarts. Dejectedly, the loosers went back to their own villa to give their flirty captain a good talking to.

The Hogwarts team found themselves gathered around a blazing bonfire. Each couple sitting together, passing drinks and food back and forth. There was a sense of pride and happiness in the air.

Molly found herself sitting on a blanket next to her husband. Patting his knee she said, "I'm very proud of you dear, You did quite well."

Arthur grinned happily, "I'm just glad I didn't fall off my broom. I never was a very good flyer."

Ginny snorted, "Ha! You did right fine! Flew the dreds right off that Kyell mahn!" Her remarks earned her chuckles from the group. She snuggled into Harry's side and said, "I'm glad you caught the snitch before that Heath Barr did."

Harry laughed until his eyes teared up. He managed to say, "It would've been right embarrassing to be bested by some guy named after a chocolate candy." More laughter rippled throughout the group.

Jean glanced at Minerva and Hermione. Her daughter was tucked between the older witch's legs. Minerva's arms were wrapped rather possessively around Hermione's mid-section. They were feeding each other bits of this and that. Smirking, Jean sank back into her lover's arms saying, "You've got a right nasty streak don't you?"

Hermione and Minerva looked up to see who the question was directed to. Surprise caused both sets of eyebrows to climb as they realized Jean Granger was staring rather fixedly at the Headmistress.

Minerva blushed a bit, tightened her hold and replied, "I've got something worth protecting and no man named Dirt is going to take it from me."

The whole group chorused, **"IT'S DIRK!!!"**

Laughter echoed up and down the lovely beaches of Sanduvall Island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

**AN: I'm taking them back to Scotland next. Got a wedding to get ready for. Thanks for the support and all the kind words. Y'all are the best!**


	12. The McGonagall Collection

**AN: Hey y'all. Thanks for sticking with me. Special thanks to MirAndysCrow, LoveHermione and Marbleandtoast for their contributions. You guys are kewel! Kudos to the amazingly talented Asouldreams... girl you are awesome!**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 12**

**The McGonagall Collection**

To say Hermione Jean Granger was in heaven would be an understatement. Despite the fact that she'd been in this particular area of McGonagall Manor many times, the sheer magnitude and magnificence of The McGonagall Collection never ceased to stun her.

Standing in the doorway of the library, a hand on the polished brass knobs of each of the carved mahagony double doors, the young witch took a deep breath. The scent of ink and parchment, of wood polish, of ash from the fireplace, of fresh heather and a myriad of other subtle scents assaulted her olfactory sense. Another scent lay beneath the others. Familiar, like her own but not. She smiled as she picked up on the scent of her fiance. Quicksilver and elusive, yet so ingrained into Hermione's psyche. A spicy sweetness combined with faint hints of evergreen, lavender and yes, ginger newt. There was another scent present as well. Undefinable yet quite prevalent. Hovering just beyond description but recognizable to those who sought out what the library had to offer.

The scent of knowledge.

Leaving the doors open, the young woman stepped into the cavernous, yet amazingly cozy space. How Minerva managed that was beyond her, but she didn't care. It was wonderful.

Comfortable leather sofas of dark coffee brown were situated to her left in a corner forming a conversation pit of sorts. Low mahogany, cedar and teak tables were efficiently interspersed among the sofas providing convenient flat surfaces. Tasteful throw pillows were arranged in a few spots as well.

The floors were of stained English Oak. Durable, beautiful and resilient. Yet another reminder of the amazing Mistress of the Manor.

A huge stone fireplace was constructed on the wall just beyond the conversation pit. The chimney extended up the wall for two floors before disappearing through the vaulted ceiling. Hermione's chocolate eyes widened in awe as she stared up at the McGonagall family shield mounted on the chimney between the first and second levels. A swath of tartan fabric in the colors of the clan was attached to the grey mortared stones of the chimney. On top of the forest green and ivory fabric, the young witch could see crimson and gold threading as well. A top the tartan were two lances dating from Merlin's time. The weapons were some kind of dark grey metal which had blackened with age. The large items were crossed, one over another in the shape of an "X". The silver shield mounted at the center of the "X" was of breath taking design. A deep forest green background bisected with an ivory cross creating four smaller fields. The upper left quadrant of the shield contained a stylized depiction of the headpiece Merlin wore when his daughter married McGonagall. It was a golden crown. Simple in style, yet legendary in symbol. Next to the crown, in the upper right field there appeared to be a grouping of scrolls. Symbolizing the McGonagall family's devotion to literary pursuits. In the lower left quadrant of the shield was the symbol of a lion. The Gryfindor Lion, symbol of honor and courage, to be precise. Next to that in the lower right portion was a dagger. A sgian dubh dagger. Carried by the head of the house down through the generations. A symbol of protection of home and family.

At least in Hermione's eyes.

The young witch felt a swelling of pride at the rich heritage on display here before her. She found that she'd been holding her breath whist staring at the symbols of the family she was soon to join. Deep down inside, she hoped she would be worthy of such a noble, honorable bloodline. Sighing, she knew that only time would tell. All she could do was try and live up to the faith placed in her by Minerva, her mother, Dumbledore and so many others.

As she moved deeper into the large room, she noticed row upon row of mahogany bookcases lining the walls beyond the fireplace, turning a corner on the back wall and stopping at a gigantic stained glass window. Deep emerald green and ivory with thin sheets and red and gold framed the center art. The design of the window was unmistakable... a two story representation of Godric Gryfindor's sword crossed with another... McGonagall's sword.

The latter's weapon was decorated with scrolls intertwined with ivy. The message was clear to Hermione... Growth through knowledge and strength.

The young witch smiled as she realized how deeply to heart her wife-to-be had taken the family motto. Shaking her head, she noticed that the bookcases continued on the other side of the huge window and followed the wall to the other corner. A simple, yet elegant desk and chair were situated against the last wall. A few paces behind the desk were two cozy loveseats made of the same leather and color as the sofas in the opposite corner. These pieces of furniture faced each other. A low gleaming teak tea table was set up between. A few paces back towards the wall was a wrought iron with inlaid brass spiral stair case leading to the second level. More bookcases ran along the wall just beyond; completing the square. Hermione flashed the "cheshire cat" grin as she moved to the staircase and proceeded to make her way up.

The second level of the library was nothing but more bookcases lining the walls. The design was in a "U" shape with the stained glass window area left open so the pure granduer of the window could be appreciated from both levels of the library. There was a half wall forming the "U" shape providing safety to keep unsuspecting young witches and wizards from toppling to the first level. In addition to the many bookcases, Hermione noticed a work space with a long table at the opposite end of the room from the window. She smiled as a picture of a young Minerva studiously pouring over a text popped into her head. She nodded her appreciation of this grand room and walked to the half wall to peer over the side and down to the first level.

The regal splendour, the underlying warmth, the very essence of the library was so very much like the Mistress of McGonagall Manor herself. Hermione sighed deeply. "This room is so you." She whispered to no one in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva McGonagall found herself in her office on the third level of the manor. Izer had brought her the morning post and now she was busily sorting the junk from the items she really needed to look at. During their stay at Sanduvall Island, the post had amassed to an epic mountain of letters, parchments, scrolls and such. She had a Hogwarts pile, a manor pile, a personal pile and a "Hermione" pile. Small as that last group was, the older witch couldn't help the delighted grin that brightened her whole countenance as she gazed at the letters and parchments. Soon Hermione's pile would be as large as her own. Soon Hermione Jean McGonagall would truly be a part of the legends and lore of McGonagall Manor.

Her musings were interupted by Izer popping in. "Mistress the boxes froms the books place has comes."

Nodding, she replied, "Have them sent to the second level in the library. I'll attend to them immediately."

The tiny creature nodded and disappeared with a pop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked up startled as several boxes materialized on the work table on the second floor. She'd been idly perusing the bookcases on that level when the boxes appeared. Padding closer, she studied the labels.

"Flourish & Blotts, Estate Acquisitions, Attention Minerva McGonagall." Hermione mumbled as she scratched her nose thoughtfully. She continued her inspection, not noticing as a bookcase in the corner silently slid outward revealing her fiance stepping into the library through the hidden doorway in the linen closet on the second floor.

Minerva paused as she saw Hermione looking at the boxes. Grinning, she spoke, "Now how did I know that this is where I would find you?" Her eyes twinkled brightly.

Hermione's chocolate eyes crinkled in amusement as she shrugged expressively and replied, "This **IS** a library after all."

Both witches chuckled as Minerva approached the table and reached to open the shipping lable on the parcel closest to her.

Interested, Hermione moved nearer asking, "What is this?" She pointed at the boxes and added, "Estate acquisitions?"

The older witch nodded as she read the shipping list, "I have a standing order with Agatha Blott regarding purchasing rare and exotic books from the estates of witches and wizards who have passed on." She read the name of the estate these particular books came from and added, "Apparently a wizard named Artemis Foxx from San Francisco has passed on.. Hmmmm." She adjusted her spectacles and waved her wand over the packages checking for any hidden hexes or charms. Usually Agatha was very good about checking for such surprises, but one could never be too careful. She smiled at her young fiance and said, "I was searching for something for you. Apparently the book I wanted was included in an estate lot." She noticed Hermione's puzzled expression and continued, "In order to get this particular book, I had to take the entire grouping."

Hermione's eyes widened as she listened to Minerva. She had purchased something for her! These books included something Minerva thought she would appreciate. "What is this book?" She asked eagerly helping Minerva open the packages.

The older witch grinned mysteriously and replied, "You'll see."

Together the two women began opening the precious cartons. Hermione working on the smallest box, while Minerva proceeded to open the largest.

The young witch was the first to fish out a tome. A dark blue bound book entitled: Water Into Wine, Uncovering The Magics of the time of Christ. She couldn't believe the treasure in her hands as she read the title out to Minerva.

The older witch nodded thoughtfully as she pulled out a large black leather book that looked fairly new. There was an overwhelming smell of perfume to this item that neither woman could fathom.

"That smells like fish and roses!" Hermione commented scrunching up her pretty face in a grimace. She cocked her head to the side reading the title, "Tranny Transfigurations: Confessions of the Closeted Population by Ima Gurlinsyde..." Her mouth fell open.

Minerva frowned disbelievingly at her love and turned the book to the side. Sure enough that was what it said, "Merlin, what kind of wizard was this Artemis Foxx?" She mumbled arching an eyebrow as she heard Hermione snickering. She leaned down and sniffed the binding. Blinking, she looked up and said, "I smell lilac and sweat socks." She grinned and set the interesting book to the side muttering, "I have got to read this one."

Hermione was still sniggering as she reached into her box and pulled out a thin, red bound edition of: From Man To Beast In Ten Easy Steps. She held it up and said, "Maybe a guide to becoming an animagus?" She smirked as Minerva shrugged.

The older witch raised her eyebrows and reached into her box for another book, "What will we find next?" She winked at her young love and pulled out a large green cloth and leather bound book. She turned it on the side to read the binding, saying, "Same Sex Karma.. The Mysteries of Witch on Witch."

Grinning, Hermione reached out and plucked the book from Minerva's hands, "I'm reading this one!" Together they laughed till tears came.

Minerva wiped her cheeks and muttered, "This Foxx fellow was...." She trailed off, completely lost for words.

"Eclectic?" The young witch offered, her chocolate eyes dancing with glee.

Emerald eyes sparkled in return, "Precisely!" The older witch reached into the box and pulled out, "The Magical Kama Sutra!" Minerva McGonagall was feeling the beginnings of a blush or a hot flash. Take your pick.

Hermione tossed her chestnut mane and reached into her box snorting, "This guy was a hoot." She pulled out a neon pink book with silver lettering that read, "Unicorn, The Real Story." She looked over at her fiance and added, "I'll bet Odaan would love this one!" She winked and added, "If he could read that is."

Minerva grinned her agreement and reached into her box saying, "I seem to have gotten the sex box." She smirked at her young wife-to-be and stated, "Perhaps you should be going through this one." She waggled her eyebrows referring to their morning activities in the bedroom.

Hermione scoffed and shot back, "Oh like you weren't the randy witch who poked me this morning asking for a "pickle tickle" or some such nonsense!" She grinned at the scarlet blush that decorated her fiance's lovely face.

Minerva shook her head and pulled out another green book, "Masters & Johnson's The Art of Making Love, The Witch's Edition."

Hermione's mouth fell open once again, "Were they wizard folk?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow as she opened the book to the table of contents, "Apparently so..." She trailed off as she silently read the chapters. Suddenly both eyebrows shot up her forehead, "There's a chapter in here for lesbian's!" She quickly turned to that chapter as Hermione rounded the table.

"Oooooh let me see!" She stood on tip toe and peeked over Minerva's shoulder. The older witch turned her head and gave her love a sweet peck on the cheek. Hermione grinned up at her woman and said, "I think we should take the sex books to our bedroom." She shot her woman a saucy grin saying, "Who knows, we might get a few ideas."

The older witch nodded with an answering saucy grin and placed the book she'd been holding on top of the pile Hermione was referring to. Next she reached into the bottom of the box and pulled out a handful of periodicals. She lay them out on the table as Hermione reached into her own box asking, "What are those?"

There was silence.

Hermione looked up to see Minerva with one of the periodicals open and turned sideways. A centerfold stretched out. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates and her mouth was hanging open. For all intent and purposes, Minerva looked like a green-eyed goldfish. The young witch noticed the name of the magazine on it's cover, "Tools? What's that?"

Again there was silence.

Scurrying around the table, she came up beside her shocked fiance and spied what had fascinated her partner.... "Day-Em!" Chocolate eyes widened.

"Oh my..." Emerald eyes stared in disbelief.

"That's just not normal!" Chocolate eyes twinkled in awe.

"Oh my..." Emerald eyes stared in disbelief.

"He must've been awfully lonely, because I don't think it's medically possible for a male or a female to handle that! Unless this guy was doing a giant!" Chocolate eyes gazed in wonder.

"Oh my..." Emerald eyes closed and an elegant, yet regal demeanor visibly shuddered. The older witch closed the magazine and placed that particular pile back into the box. "I think I'll give those to Albus. I'm sure he'd appreciate them."

Hermione giggled raucously as she reached inside her box once again, "This one is empty."

Minerva nodded and moved to the last box, "This must be the one for you. If it isn't and it's filled with more of the same, I swear I am going to hex Agatha Blott's unibrow so it covers her beady little eyes!" There was a vengeful expression on her face as she opened the last parcel and looked inside. Smiling, she muttered, "She is sooo lucky." Pushing the box over to her fiance, Minerva said, "This is for you my love."

Eagerly Hermione peered into the box. "Oh Tabby!" She exclaimed as she pulled out an edition of "Olde Magycks" written by Merlin himself. There were tears in Hermione's doe-like eyes as she gazed in adoration at the book, then up at Minerva. "I have always wanted to read this!"

Minerva smiled and said, "You know Merlin's books were charmed so that only those that he deemed worthy were able to read his works."

Hermione nodded absently as she ran her hands over the aged binding, "I know. Only the first editions though..."

"What do you think that is?"

The young witch gasped and gazed up at Minerva, "What?" She stared back down at the book and realized that Minerva's words were true. She was holding a first edition in her trembling hands.

The older woman smiled, "Ever since you told me of your interest, I've had Agatha Blott seeking out the books you wanted." She watched as a glow of pure love enveloped the young witch. It's warmth stretched out and wrapped around Minerva's heart. Tears sprang into the deep emerald depths of the Headmistress's eyes as she felt Hermione's love through their bonding. She placed a hand against her heart and said, "I shall endeavor to provide you with everything you desire my love."

Hermione reverently placed the book on the table and opened the cover. The page appeared to be blank and the young witch felt a momentary sinking feeling in her chest. Then a tiny swirl of golden sparkles twirled up from the page like a miniature tornado and surrounded the young witch.

**"YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED WORTHY!"** A deep rough voice boomed out from the book. Startled, both witches stepped back a wee bit and gazed at each other with widened eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and moved back to the table and Merlin's book. There, in spidery, old world script were the words: Olde Magycks. Grinning, the young witch threw back her head and laughed.

Minerva gazed in awe at her fiance. Once again blown away by her beauty and wit. By her power and grace. But most importantly, by her potential. This young woman was going to change the world. She just knew it!

Oblivious to the thoughts of the older witch, Hermione looked back inside the box and found another book. Reaching in, she pulled out an edition of Elemental Magic for Healers, "Oh wow! They talked about this book at University, but they are so rare that we couldn't study from it."

Minerva nodded, "Well now you have your own copy." She was rewarded with a smile brighter than the sun.

The next book pulled from the parcel was a copy of Moste Potente Potions. Again, an older edition that included many potions that were now banned in the modern era. Hermione felt truly blessed to have been given such an amazing assortment of knowledge. Gazing into the box, she saw that the last item was actually a satchel. Frowning, she carefully pulled it out of the box, "Look at this!" She called excitedly.

Minerva leaned across the table for a better look, "What is it?"

There was a gasp as all the air suddenly left Hermione's lungs. "Oh my God! These are Merlin's journals!" She placed the satchel gently on the table and squealed in delight, "Oh Tabby this is incredible! Thank you!" She bounced around the table and over to the older witch who gladly swept the young woman up into her strong embrace.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

**AN: Next up... a wedding!**


	13. The Wedding Part I

**AN: Thank you dear asouldreams for bouncing ideas with me.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 13**

**THE WEDDING PART I**

**Through The Eyes Of Love**

It was fairly early in the morning in Scotland. Cool, but not cold. The smells of summer things perfumed the air in and about McGonagall Manor. The sun had been up an hour or so and the inhabitants of the grand old manor were preparing for a new day.

Unless of course you were the Mistress of said Manor and her fiance. Both women shared the habit of rising early and had been up for several hours already. Minerva was used to the routine, having spent the majority of her seventy-eight years getting up early to get the chores done or if at Hogwarts, to get the lesson plans ready.

Hermione, on the other hand, had only been doing it for a few years and still required several cups of strong coffee to get her going in the mornings. She was sitting in the library sipping her brew and reading one of Merlin's journals.

The journal and several other books had been a gift from Minerva a few days earlier. The young witch had eagerly devoured the new reading material, sitting for hours up on the second level of the amazing library at the work table. Making notes. Pausing and going back to a previous page. Making more notes.

She had an idea for a certain line of research and believed that the information she required would be found in the notes of the man who'd inspired her line of research in the first place. She wasn't going to tell Minerva what this research was just yet. Not until she was sure. In the meantime, she happily sat reading and wondering where her fiance was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oblivious to the musings of her young love, Minerva McGonagall sat in her study going over a parchment from the ministry concerning the budget for the school for the coming term. Mumbling to herself about bureaucracy and stupidity, she didn't notice that the portrait in the room had suddenly changed...

"Whut are ya grumblin' 'bout now?"

Startled, Minerva looked up to see her aunt, Fiona McGonagall staring at her from the painting. Frowning, the older witch held up the parchment and replied, "The ministry and their idea of a budget."

The green eyed portrait nodded in comprehension, "Ya gonna have ta subsidize again then?" She was referring to the past few years where the school budget authorized by the ministry was so low it was laughable. Minerva had dumped a sizeable chunk of galleons into the school accounts. As had Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape when he was alive.

Dumbledore, unfortunately, was long on magic but short on galleons. He may have been the most powerful wizard in the world, but he was terrible at managing his money.

Minerva grunted and nodded, "It appears that way."

The portrait shook her head, her long ebony hair sliding across her shoulders. Leaning towards the edge of the frame, Fiona whispered, "Minnie I need to talk to ya in private."

Minerva looked up, "What? Why?"

Fiona shook her head, "Meet me downstairs at my regular frame." With that, she ducked out of the ocean scene she'd stepped into and disappeared.

Minerva's elegant eyebrows creased into a puzzled frown as she stood and left the room, heading to the main hall where Fiona's official portrait hung.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pssst! Hermione!"

The chestnut haired witch looked up from her study, "Yes?" She looked around trying to figure out who was trying to get her attention.

"Over here!"

She looked over the half wall and down into the first level of the library, "Hello?"

"Come down! There's no portraits up there. I need to talk to you!"

Curious, the young witch made her way down the wrought iron circular stairs to the first floor. With hands on hips, she gazed around the library looking for...

"Over here!"

In the far corner, above the elegantly carved desk, was a portrait of some relative of Minerva's. Hermione couldn't remember his name. He looked rather irked at the individual currently occupying the portrait with him...

Edeen McGonagall.

Minerva's aunt... Fiona's wife. Whereas Fiona was full blown Gryfindor bravado, Edeen was Hufflepuff gentleness and quite determination. Smiling brightly, she made her way over to the painting, "What can I do for you?"

Edeen smiled kindly. She liked this young witch. She was perfect for Minerva. Beautiful, compassionate, kind, gentle and brilliantly intelligent. So full of love. A perfect match for her niece. As the young witch neared, she said, "I need to have a heart to heart talk with you. If you don't mind?"

The un-named man in the portrait suddenly gasped and screamed with wide eyes, "Yer not havin' **THAT** talk in my painting!" He glared, horrified at Edeen.

Hermione smiled at the exchange and asked, "Why don't we just go to your frame in the main hall?"

Edeen shook her head, her light brown hair bobbing, "Can't. Minerva took it out to the gazebo."

Chocolate eyes widened, "Why?" She couldn't understand why her sensible fiance would do something so... so...weird.

Edeen sniggered, "Fiona wanted to talk to Minerva someplace private. You have to admit, carrying an enchanted portrait outside is pretty private."

An interesting fact about enchanted portraits was that they could only be entered by other portraits whilst within the confines of a magical structure. Since the gazebo was outside and not considered magical, Minerva and Fiona were guaranteed absolute privacy.

Hermione nodded and asked with a curious smile, "Where would you suggest?"

Edeen scratched her head thoughtfully, then brightened and said, "Mine and Fiona's old bedroom. It has a window overlooking the gardens." With that she ducked out of the un-named man's painting and disappeared. The latter drew a sigh of relief and went back to being important looking.

Hermione snorted, turned on her heel and marched out of the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much do ya know 'bout the potion yer gonna be drinkin' on yer weddin' night?" Fiona questioned, her deep green eyes intensely staring into her niece's emerald orbs.

Minerva shrugged and replied, "Well... not much. Just that it will give me the ability to be able to give Hermione a child." She threw back her shoulders proudly and added, "A McGonagall child."

Fiona smiled at her niece's pride, "Aye, but do ya know exactly whut it's gonna do to ya?"

Minerva's shoulders drooped a bit as she shook her head, "Not really, no."

Sighing, Fione crooked her finger and said, "Well come 'ere then. We're gonna have **THE TALK**."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione entered a bedroom on the second floor, smiling as she spied Edeen sitting in a portrait of a dark haired girl milking a cow.

Seeing the young witch's curious expression, Edeen shrugged saying, "Fiona liked it, so we bought it. I will admit though..." She paused and looked at the girl busily milking the cow, then said, "She doesn't talk much. Just goes on milking and milking."

Hermione giggled as the milking girl looked up and said tartly, "That's what I'm supposed to be doing!"

Edeen snorted and muttered, "Whatever."

The young witch snickered and asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Edeen McGonagall drew herself up to her full height of just half way up the frame and asked, "You know about fertility potions?"

Grinning, Hermione nodded, "Of course. We studied them at University. I actually brewed one as part of my potions final. Why?"

Edeen nodded, "Well then, knowing about your medical training makes things a wee bit easier." She took a deep breath and stated, "There is a McGonagall family tradition that goes way back to Merlin's time." She paused for a moment and checked to see if dark haired milking girl was listening. When she saw that the girl was busily attending to the cow, she continued, "Apparently a grand-daughter of Merlin was in love with a witch. They married and wanted to start a family. Back then, you started making babies in your teens!"

Edeen was referring to the dark times when magical people were persecuted and killed simply for being magical. The population was so low that young women were encouraged to marry very young and start having babies as early as fourteen. Same sex couples were encouraged to reproduce as well. Thus the invention of fertility potions. Any magical family worth their salt had a family recipe for such a potion. The McGonagall's were no different. Their potion, however, was brewed by the greatest wizard of them all. Merlin himself. His grand-daughter and her wife being the cause of the creation of "The Potion" as it was referred to by members of the clan.

Passed down through the generations, a tradition was born whereas when a same-sex couple wed, the McGonagall half of the union was required to take the potion, endure it's effects and try to sire a child on their partner during their wedding night. The non-McGonagall half of the union was not required to take it, but generally did anyway. The potion would cause instant ovulation in that person. Thus almost guaranteeing conception and the continuation of the McGonagall line for one more generation.

This particular scenario only worked for female same sex couples. Males were a bit different and way more complicated.

Hermione nodded at the portrait, "I understand about the potion. Minerva doesn't want me to get pregnant yet. She wants me to establish my medical practice first." She huffed a bit and added, "I say I can do both!" There was a certain stubborness brewing in Hermione's deep brown eyes.

"Atta girl!" Edeen exclaimed clapping, "You are a modern witch. Who says you can't have it all!" The portrait grew serious and nodded her head to the outside, "You know what's going to happen to Minerva don't you?" She was meaning the physical changes that would happen to her niece's body.

The young witch nodded, "I do. We haven't really had an opportunity to talk about it yet."

Edeen waved her arms excitedly, "You're getting married in a few days! When were you planning to talk?" She couldn't believe those two hadn't at least mentioned something... Jeez!

Hermione smiled, "Well I guess now is the time huh?"

Edeen grinned, "You definitely belong in this family." She grew serious for a moment and added, "Down through the generations, it became less and less about getting pregnant and more about the symbolism..." She blushed remembering her wedding night and stated, "You know... about so called "traditional" consumation." She was referring to hetero intercourse. She snickered and said with a laugh, "You got to watch out for that deadly McGonagall aim though... Fiona got me on our wedding night! Nine months later, I had Angus!" She laughed out right with Hermione joining in.

When she'd calmed down a bit, Hermione said with conviction, "I want Minerva's babies. As many as I can have." She scratched her nose and stated, "I'm pretty sure Minerva is ready too. She just doesn't want to seem selfish by demanding that I take the potion too."

Edeen nodded, "There isn't a selfish bone in her body."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"A What????"** Minerva McGonagall stared incredulously at the portrait of her aunt Fiona.

"Ya heard me darlin'. Yer gonna grow one." Fiona understood completely how her niece felt. She too was flabergasted when her mum told her that by taking the potion, she would be able to give Edeen a baby by growing a few extra bits to her anatomy.... down there."

Minerva's deep emerald eyes widened in consternation, "I... uh... erm." She was tongue tied.

Fiona nodded, "I felt the same way, but it's necessary."

Minerva paced back and forth, "Am I going to have two?"

Fiona shrugged, "Dunno. I got one. I remember mum tellin' me 'bout a cousin or somethin' that ended up with two. Big ones too." She grinned saying, "She and her partner ended up having a whole house full of bairns!"

Minerva stopped pacing and whirled around, "Are they going to be like... uh.. a man's?" She felt a furious blush race across her body. Seeing Fiona's expression, she claified, "You know, uh.. um.. large and hairy?"

Fiona threw her head back, ebony hair flowing, and cackled wildly.

Minerva frowned in confusion. She wanted children with Hermione, but... Merlin! She gazed up at her aunt, her emerald eyes glimmering with shock, embarrassment, a wee bit of confusion and a myriad of other emotions.

Fiona saw Minerva's expression and felt her heart go out to the witch, "Ah there now darlin'. Twill be alright. You'll see. Their not gonna look like the kind a male has... no. They'll be small, 'bout the size of a pea I'd say. They'll get a wee bit larger when ya do the deed though." She felt a rueful smile make it's way across her handsome face, "Yer jus' gonna have to deal with the extras, that's all. You won't even notice. When ya go through everyday, they'll stay tucked up inside. When ya get aroused, they'll expand a wee bit. That's all. When ya take the potion again, they'll drop and do their job... like they're supposed to." She tried to sound reassuring.

Minerva's eyes widened, "They? So I'm going to have two then?"

Fiona shook her head, "Dunno. Maybe, maybe not. Look, ya fell in love with a witch. Ya want bairns right?" She continued when she saw her niece nod, "Well then, this is the only way if ya want those bairns to be of your blood too. Isn't that the point?" She took a breath and added, "Oh yes, ya might want to consider taking the potion the night before the weddin'."

Minerva looked up, "Why?"

Remembering her own experience, Fiona sighed and stated, "Cuz it's gonna hurt like bloody hell when yer new bits start growing in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat on the steps of the main hall waiting for Minerva. Based on her conversation with Edeen, she figured the older witch was going to be slightly... vexed perhaps? She didn't know that Dawn had been watching her from the doorway of the family room. The young woman having decided to spend the week before her sister's wedding at the manor. Giving her mother and Rolanda Hooch some time to be alone was a nice benefit too.

Ron Weasley had floo'd in earlier to see his girlfriend before he had to pop off to work.

Dawn and Ron had been having a quiet conversation when she'd heard Minerva in the entry hall removing a portrait from the wall. Both young people had watched in puzzlement as the older witch had marched to the kitchen and out the back door with the portrait tucked under her arm.

Shrugging, they'd gone back inside only to hear Hermione come down the winding mahogany staircase mumbling to herself. Raising her eyebrows, the youngest Granger walked back into the family room and over to the grand piano that Minerva had presented her with last night. To say she'd been stunned by such a gesture would've been an understatement. Apparently Rolanda had told her soon-to-be big sister about her talent for music.

"Play something for me?"

She looked up from her musings into the loving blue eyes of her boyfriend. Ron had been somewhat subdued since the trip to the Caribbean. Like he had something on his mind. Dawn had tried to draw him out, but he would quickly change the subject. The young woman smiled as she sat on the piano bench, "What would you like to hear?"

The red haired man shrugged, "Play something you like." He stood next to the black Baldwin and grinned winningly.

Dawn Granger's mocha colored eyes twinkled as she answered, "There is a song that I think is pretty close to how I feel about you..." She paused and looked out the door to where Hermione was sitting. She saw that Minerva was back and placing Fiona's portrait on the wall. Smiling, she added, "I think it works for them too." She looked down at the keyboard and began to play a short introduction, then began to sing...

_"Please don't let this feeling end,  
it's everything I am.  
Everything I want to be. I can see what's mine now,  
finding out what's true.  
Since I found you.  
Looking through the eyes of love..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva turned from her aunt's portrait and gazed into the face of her wife-to-be. A young woman who had come to mean everything to the older witch. An amazing creature who was willing to spend the rest of her life with the older witch.

"I love you.. you know?"

Hermione nodded, her gleaming chestnut curls bobbing.

Dawn's voice drifted into the entry hall causing the two women to pause and listen.

_"...Now I can take the time,  
I can see my life,  
As it comes up shining now.  
Reaching out to touch you.  
I can feel so much.  
Since I found you.  
Looking through the eyes of love..."_

Edden joined Fiona in the portrait, watching Minerva gather Hermione in her arms.

_"...And now I do believe,  
that even in the storm we'll find some light.  
Knowing you're beside me,  
I'm alright..."_

Portraits from all over the house crowded into frames, watching with full hearts as the future of the clan stood in the entry hall swaying slowly in each other's arms.

_"...Please don't let this feeling end,  
it might not come again.  
And I want to remember."_

The house elves stood at the back of the hall watching the Mistress and the Miss.

_"...How it feels to touch you.  
How I feel so much.  
Since I found you.  
Looking through the eyes of love..."_

Soft, thin lips descended onto plump fuller ones in a tender kiss. Reaffirming a love for the ages.

_"...And now I do believe,  
that even in the storm we'll find some light.  
Knowing you're beside me,  
I'm alright..."_

Hermione smiled up at her love and whispered, "We'll get through this."

Minerva knew that Hermione was right. With the young woman by her side, there wasn't anything they couldn't work their way through.

_"...Now I can take the time.  
I can see my life,  
as it comes up shining now..."_

"I think we should talk." Minerva stated, gently caressing her fiance's cheek.

_"...Reaching out to touch you.  
I can feel so much.  
Since I found you.  
Looking through the eyes of love."_

Hermione took Minerva's hand in her's and said, "Let's take a walk."

Nodding, the older witch followed her future wife out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron Weasley gazed down at the young woman he had fallen so hard for. His clear blue eyes glimmered with tears that he refused to allow to fall.

Dawn Granger smiled gently at the sweet man towering over her. Perhaps he was the one after all...

"I love you." They whispered together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

**AN: "Through the eyes of love" from the 1979 movie "Ice Castles". Written by Marvin Hamlisch & Carole Bayer Sager and preformed by the amazing Melissa Manchester. Check it out. It's one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard.**


	14. The Wedding Part II

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews y'all... 200+ and counting! WooooHoooo! Special thanks to jintymac for clueing me in to an awesome Maggie Smith site. Check it out at www dot dames-art dot net. Lot's of interesting stuff about our favorite Dame!**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 14**

**FOOT WASHING WEASLEY STYLE**

Minerva held the small, soft hand of her fiance tightly. Consternation clearly readable on her beautiful face. Her mind was a maelstrom of unsettled thoughts stemming from the conversation she'd had with Fiona. She needed to sort through this with Hermione.

The couple stepped out into the main courtyard of the manor. Minerva pulled the heavy mahogany door tightly closed and led her young love over to the huge fountain the main drive circled around. A huge bronze lion dominated the center of the pond. Water spurting out of the claws of it's raised front paw and out of it's opened mouth. A waist high stone wall encircled the pond and held the water in. It also provided a nice place to sit which is what the older witch did.

Hermione knew Minerva was upset. She just wasn't sure if it was shock or anger, "Hey you..." She whispered, moving to stand directly in front of her love.

The latter opened her thighs a bit and pulled the young witch closer.

Hermione ran gentle fingers through the silky soft ebony tresses held in a loose pony-tail down the older witch's back. Her eyes held all the love and longing she felt for the beautiful woman, so obviously troubled, "Talk to me?"

Minerva gazed up into the warm chocolate eyes of her love. She could see compassion burning in those liquid depths. Wrapping her strong arms around Hermione's slim waist, she pulled the younger witch against her own body and buried her face against her fiance's abdomen. Specifically, against her lower tummy. She felt gentle fingers combing through her silky hair.

"There is going to be some physical changes to my body after I take the potion." The sentence was muffled, as Minerva appeared to be speaking to Hermione's empty womb.

The young witch nodded and replied, "I know."

Realizing that her wife-to-be had more than likely studied the process whilst earning her degree caused the older witch to pull back and gaze intensely into Hermione's deep brown depths. "So you already know..." She waited for Hermione's slow nod before she continued, "Then why did you not say something?"

She wasn't prepared for the amused smile that made it's way across the young woman's lovely face, nor her reply, "I honestly thought that you already knew."

A rueful grin made it's way to Minerva, "Sadly, I never really thought about it." She gave a wistful sigh and added, "Until you came into my life, I figured that the chance for children had passed me by." She ran her hands up Hermione's back, up to caress the back of her neck and finally coming around to cup her soft cheeks. She gently urged the young woman down a bit and placed a tender kiss upon the plump, honey sweet lips whispering, "You have given me a second chance at so many things. I guess I never got around to researching the "how to's" of baby making with you."

Hermione grinned, eyes twinkling as she said, "I guess I've gone and turned your whole world upside down then."

A deep chuckle was the only response the young witch received as the couple simply held each other closely. Relishing the closeness. The intimacy.

After several minutes, Hermione reached down and tipped Minerva's chin up to face her, "Are you going to be alright with this?"

Intense green eyes stared up at her. They were clouded with mixed emotions, "I'm a bit nervous. I don't like the idea of having extra bits added to my body." She frowned as Hermione threw back her head, her wild mane splashing about her shoulders, and laughed.

"You're going to have two extra bits. That's all." Before Minerva could object, the young witch continued, "A seminal tube inside your clitoris that connects to a tiny testicle. That's all!" She could see the storm forming on her love's face, so she added, "We don't have to do this at all you know."

That hushed Minerva for the moment.

The ensuing silence lasted about 2 minutes before a large, brown owl landed in the fountain beside them with a huge feathery splash!

Errol.

Both witches jumped as icy water covered them.

"Ahhhh! That's freezing!"

"Bloody idiotic owl!"

The owl in question, floated for a moment, then made his way to the edge of the fountain. Hooting apologetically, he stuck out his foot.

Hermione stepped over to Errol and unfastened the parchment tied to the owl's leg. Reading it, she said, "Molly has a "Foot Washing" planned for us tonight."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Oh Merlin..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Weasley stood with her hands on her ample hips. The back yard of the Burrow had been transformed into a party area. Who needed a fancy ballroom when you had the grandeur of nature at your back door? Turning towards the house, she bellowed, "Well are you going to bring it out or what?"

The kitchen door opened and several people trooped out, each carrying or levitating something.

Arthur Weasley was levitating a large table followed by several long benches. George Weasley was carrying a large platter filled with finger foods with several other platters floating behind him. Percy Weasley was doing the same as George. Bill Weasley had a mini bar and glassware.

Neville Longbottom had the floral centerpiece for the table. A lovely arrangement of roses and carnations with two plastic witches poked into the top. One of the little plastic witches had long black hair, green robes and tiny spectacles. The other had wavy brownish hair, a huge smile and was a bit shorter. The second tiny witch appeared to have rather generous curves as well.

Ron Weasley carried a dozen or so bottles of firewhiskey. Several other bottles including Jim Beam whiskey, red, white & blush wine, butterbeer and Hermione's favorite German Reisling floated behind him.

Harry Potter carried a massive pile of towels with several blankets floating behind him.

Filius Flitwick stood by puffing his pipe and grinning like a madman. This was going to be memorable! He had been so delighted when he'd received the invitation from Molly.

Next out of the Burrow flowed the lovely witches invited to participate in this ritual.

Rolanda Hooch escourted Jean Granger. The two women glowing in their love for each other. It was so bright that more than once Molly had asked them to tone it down a bit. The spiky haired Hooch had chuckled and pulled her lover into her arms. Jean Granger had blushed a bit, but delighted in being in Ro's protective embrace.

Ginny Weasley had followed the lovers out the door, grinning from ear to ear. She could see their aura's and basked in the warm feelings they instilled. She also snickered as her boyfriend stumbled a bit and dropped the towels. Her snicker turned to outright laughter as her mother cuffed Harry in the back of the head.

Fleur Delacore-Weasley glided across the lawn in a very "veela" kind of way. Her four year old daughter Victoire trotting beside her mother.

Angelina Johnson gracefully padded a few paces behind. The beautiful, caramel skinned witch seeming ageless in her being with the stealth and agility of a panther.

The newest addition to the group, blonde, buxom Candi Barr giggled at the antics of the men.

Luna Lovegood stared at Candi in wonder. Curious if she could see nargles too?

Penelope Clearwater-Weasley shook her head in disdain at Luna and Candi. Where in the wizarding world did these two come from?

Bringing up the rear were Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout. The two older witches made their way over to Filius to observe the mayhem.

"This is the first time I've been invited." Pomona muttered watching as Neville carefully placed the centerpiece on the table that Arthur had just finished arranging.

"It's madness." Poppy commented as she watched Molly levitate an antique, porcelain claw foot tub out of Arthur's workshop. She grinned brightly and added, "Brilliant madness!"

The mayhem came to a screeching halt at the sound of a powerful thunderclap.

Standing at the edge of the garden were the guests of the hour plus one. Minerva McGonagall was dressed in a pair of black capri pants with a v-neck, half sleeved dark green cotton pull-over. Quite muggle in fact. Not surprising considering her fiance. Her hair was pulled back in it's customary bun, albeit a tad looser than normal. Her attire complimented that of the shorter witch standing beside her.

Hermione Granger stood grinning cheekily at the arrangements underway. The young witch was wearing white capri's with a light blue tank top. Her deep brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

Dawn Granger rounded out the group. She let go of Minerva and Hermione's arms saying, "Whoa! That was way cool Stick! Can we do it again? What do you call it? Appledition??" The young woman grinned brightly up at her soon-to-be big sister.

Minerva smiled indulgently, "The term is apparation dear."

Apparition was just way too cool! She was dressed in jeans and a pink tank top. She turned and gazed at the gathering before them. Spying her boyfriend, she exclaimed, "Ron!"

The young man turned at the sound of Dawn's voice. Seeing his girlfriend, he muttered, "Here take these." Sprinting towards the new arrivals.

Meanwhile the bottles he thrust into Harry's arms bobbled dangerously. Ginny's blue eyes widened as she watched her boyfriend attempt to juggle liquor bottles. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She cried, whipping her wand out. Thankfully none of the bottles crashed to the ground and were safely levitated to the mini bar Bill was setting up.

Dawn left the two women she arrived with and ran into the outstretched arms of her boyfriend. A long, sweet kiss ensued as well as cat calls all around...

"WooooHoooo!"

"Way to go Butterfly! Go get your man!"

"Uh Molly?..."

"Nevermind!"

"I never knew the git had it in 'em!"

"You know Tabby, we kiss like that.."

"I think we always will my sweet Kitten." Minerva wrapped an arm around her fiance and whispered, "Look at your mother."

Hermione glanced over at Jean to see a kind of apprehensive guarded happiness etched into the fine lines of her face as the woman gazed at her youngest child. She frowned, wondering at her mother's expression. Looking up she stared into emerald green and asked, "What is that about?"

Minerva shook her head, "I am not sure it is my place to ask." She had seen the expression a few times recently and wondered what is was about Dawn that had Jean so concerned.

Hermione reached up and cupped the elegant jaw, "Oh yes it is. You're as much a part of this family as I am."

The older witch never got a chance to reply as Molly called to everyone, "Gather 'round. It's time for a celebration!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Weasley was drunk. Flat out, totally snockered, three sheets to the wind. Whatever you would call it, she was it.

With that pleasantly unimportant fact in mind, the buxom red head unsteadily weaved her way through the crowd of wizards and witches who had joined her in this state of inebriation. A half empty bottle of Jim Beam clutched in her hand. She tried to remember why she was drinking it in the first place. Scratching her head, she pulled at Arthur.

The Weasley patriarch had been surreptitiously following his addled wife as she tottered about. "Why is everyone drinking again?" He heard his wife mumble. Smiling, his clear blue eyes twinkled as he replied, "Cuz it's the Scottish thing to do!" He caught the twinkle in Minerva's eyes as she heard his comment.

"Oh. OK." Molly took a sip from her bottle and went back to wandering aimlessly about the party.

A cluster of witches surrounded the table that held an enormous cheesecake. Eagerly they spooned the delicious dessert directly from the main platter. Never mind using plates.

"Zis tase like papier!" Fleur complained in her whispy voice and leaning slightly to the left.

Ginny let out a loud hiccup and rolled her eyes, "That's 'cuz you're eating the wrapper! Dumb arse!"

Hermione and Minerva, who were leaning against each other burst into sniggers at Ginny's remark. The two witches weren't quite drunk yet, although Hermione was well on her way. They decided to huddle together for safety's sake.

Especially with Pomona Sprout and Luna Lovegood shooting everyone with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies latest version of the magical water pistol. It fired pumpkin juice in every color of the rainbow. Judging from Filius' amazing tie-dye shirt, the toy was quite powerful.

His shirt had been white.

The tiny Charm's Professor glared at his wife, "Mona when we get home you are sooo gonna get it!"

The Herbology Professor stopped abruptly and asked, "Promise?" Her dark eyes twinkled mischieviously.

Harry, Ron and Ginny giggled at the blush that flushed poor Flitwick's small face.

Meanwhile, Molly stumbled over to the claw foot tub and bellowed, "Minerva! Make this bigger please!"

The Headmistress sauntered over to the tub Molly was standing next to. Hermione followed, ducking Pomona Sprout's deadlly aim, "Ha! Missed me!"

The next shot didn't. Hermione had a raspberry colored stain right between her ample breasts, "Tabby! Look what she did!"

Waving her wand, Minerva enlarged the tub, then turned to her love. Seeing the stain on Hermione's chest, she narrowed her eyes at Pomona and hissed.

"Don't be messin' wid Minnie's toys now Mona!" That came from Rolanda Hooch. The Quiddich referee was lounging on a chaise with Jean Granger on her lap. The two women were sharing a bottle of red wine.

Jean snorted and took the bottle away, "You've certainly had enough to drink." She gasped as Ro pulled her into a sloppy kiss.

Minerva snorted and turned to Hermione, "What are we supposed to be doing again?"

Hearing this, Molly shouted, "Yer s'pozed to be in the tub for feet wishing... no... foot washing!"

George Weasley perked up, "Really? Are they gonna be naked? Let me get the camera!"

Ginny took a rather large gob of cheesecake onto her spoon, tilted it back catapult style, and let it fly. Right into the side of her big brother's head.

"Hey!!" George's eyes widened as he wiped cheesecake off of his ear and the side of his head. Seeing Ginny duck behind Harry, he found a cupcake and flung it back. Naturally, Ginny was long gone and said cupcake impacted Harry right between the eyes.

"Whut! Hey!" Harry Potter wiped crumbs and icing from his face and glasses and looked to see where George had gone.

In the meantime, Candi Barr had seen what had happened and broke into hysterical giggles. The blonde beach witch never saw the hot dog that bounced off her chin. "Like totally ewww!" She wailed, looking to see who'd thrown it.

Angelina Johnson's dark eyes were innocently looking at the sky. It was the out of character whistle that gave her away. Even someone as slightly thick as Candi figured that one out.

Molly saw that her party was deteriorating into a food fight and marched straight into the fray. Only to be pelted on four sides with various edible items. "That will be enough!"

No one heard a blessed thing and the food flew!

Minerva grabbed Hermione and both witches slid into the empty tub. It was large enough now that no one could see them. Pulling Hermione against her body, the older witch whispered, "Welcome to the family?" Then pressed an impressive smooch on the young witch's very kissable lips.

Hermione's saucy laugh echoed throughout the valley causing everyone to stop and look to the tub curiously. Food covered witches and wizards quietly crept over to the tub. Encircling it carefully, they peered over the edge to see Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger engaged in a furiously passionate kiss.

"Whoa!" A brown haired, brown eyed, icing covered young woman exclaimed.

"WoooHoooo!" A spiky haired individual covered in chocolate sauce threw a fist into the air.

"Yeah baby!" Someone, a male, with red hair muttered.

A loud clearing of the throat broke apart the snogging witches.

"Wha...?" The Headmistress raised her head, an eyebrow cocking as she took in the food covered people around her.

Surprisingly Poppy Pomfrey was the only person not covered in food goo. She smiled warmly and said, "Been a wee busy have we?"

The entire group snickered at the deep, beet red blush that decorated Minerva's elegant features.

Hermione sat up and adjusted her tank top which had somehow risen dangerously high, "Well we just thought we'd stay out of trouble right here." She flashed the "cheshire cat" grin cheekily.

Molly laughed as she waved her wand, "Too right! Scourgify!"

Suddenly everyone was sparkly clean.

With another wave of the wand, the tub was suddenly filled with warm water and bubbles... and two very surprised and now completely soaked witches.

"Hey!"

"I think you were supposed to wait until we were sitting on the edge Molly."

The red haired witch grinned, "Ooops! My bad!"

_-to be continued_

**AN: Thank you Tan for making me smile enough to get this chapter done.**


	15. The Wedding Part III

**AN: Thank you for all the kind words. Dedicated with deep appreciation to asouldreams and TanithW... you too Marble!**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 15**

**THE POTION**

Jean Granger quietly rolled out of bed. She didn't want to disturb Rolanda as to wake her. They'd been up rather late the previous evening working out the last minute details for Hermione & Minerva's wedding which was to take place tomorrow. She, Molly & Ro had then popped over to her former home to pick up the one item that she knew would touch her daughter's heart.

The wedding dress.

Not just any dress. Her grandmother's wedding dress to be specific. The dress that Sarah Griffin had worn when she married Henry O'Neill. A handsome, red haired irish muggle who'd swept young Sarah completely off her feet. Jean had smiled when she'd caught herself referring to Henry as a muggle. The wizarding world in all of it's amazing oddness was now her world. As was the sleeping witch lying in her bed. In Rolanda Hooch, she'd found her soulmate. Much as Hermione had in Minerva.

Luckily John Granger had been in a fairly agreeable mood and had allowed the women to enter his home. They'd quietly made their way to the attic where Jean had pulled open an old trunk which had been buried under an enormous pile of boxes, old blankets and such. . Molly, demonstating what a domestic goddess she truly was, simply waved her wand and neatly moved the pile to an out of the way corner. Jean had then retrieved the large box from inside the trunk. Hermione's mother had briefly spoken with John regarding his participation in his daughter's wedding while Molly and Ro had waited in the kitchen.

John's loud and enthusiastic, "I will not be there." Had been enough to cause Ro to find Jean, flash John the middle finger and leave. Molly has shot him the dirtiest Weasley "fish-eye" she could muster.

"We'll just have to resort to plan "B"." Ro had reassured Jean while wiping the tears from her soft cheeks.

Molly had patted the distraught woman on the back and said, "Don't worry. In the end it will be that git who misses out."

Now, Jean Granger gazed at Rolanda's sleeping form. So lovely. Such wonderful curves. Why on earth would she keep all that hidden underneath billowing robes was beyond her. Just another quirk, she mused.

"If you keep looking at me that way, I'm gonna jump out of this bed, throw you on it... and have my wickedly witchy way with you."

Startled, Jean's mocha eyes widened as she saw two piercing yellow orbs gazing up at her. There was an lusty grin decorating Rolanda's handsome face as well. Dropping her robe, she replied, "I'll save you the trouble." With that, she slid under the sheets and into the eager arms of her lover.

Grinning, Hooch pulled Jean against her body and muttered, "That's so much better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quiet popping sound of elf apparation resounded off the stone walls in the darkened cellar of McGonagall Manor. Gloomy and chilly, the cellar was spooky but scrupulously tidy. The Mistress would have it no other way. There were no unclean places in her home.

Izer gazed around, his large golden eyes blinking as he focused on his mission. The Mistress has tasked him with a special chore. With that in mind, the tiny creature padded silently over to a nearby door. Blackened old English oak, with wrought iron strap hinges. He snapped his clawed fingers and an ancient skeleton key appeared.

Levitating himself level with the knob, he worked open a lock that hadn't been turned in nearly eighty years. The tiny elf frowned at the bits of rust build up in and around the lock. "Hmmm... got's to gets that fixed we does." He squeaked grumpily. He didn't like to see his beloved manor acquiring any appearances of age. Not one bit!

Finally the door unlocked and the tiny elf used his magic to push open the imposing door. It groaned a deep, creaky complaint but opened wide.

The room was small but well lit and smelled of heather and rosemary. The great master always liked those scents. The tiny creature smiled as he approached a large gilded portrait floating mysteriously in the center of the cozy room. Izer stared up at the figure in the painting. It was of a wizard with long flowing silver streaked auburn hair. The wizard's long angular face was adorned with a heavy silver moustache and beard that drooped below his chin. The distinguished imposing portrait was sleeping.

Izer nervously cleared his throat, "Ahem..."

Startled, the painting jerked awake, a deep voice echoed thoughout the chamber and rattled poor Izer's tiny bones, "Who doest disturb mine slumbers!"

Gulping, the elf whispered meekly, "I does greats master."

The stern visage softened a bit, "Ah.. thou art young Izer?"

Grinning, the ancient elf thought to himself, _'Only the master says I's young.'_ The tiny creature nodded, his large ears flapping.

"What brings thou to me small one?"

Izer's golden eyes sparkled, "I's needs the potion greats master."

Painted ebony eyes widened, "Who art requires mine brew?"

The floating portrait was of Merlin.

Years ago, tired of constantly being besieged by the curious, the great wizard had traveled from portrait to portrait throughout the magical world until he'd found members of his own bloodline.

Keegan McGonagall to be precise.

The great wizard had asked the then living and much younger McGonagall for sanctuary. The only true enchanted portrait of Merlin in existence now spent it's days in quiet meditation in this very chamber. Standing vigil over a potion that guaranteed the continuation of his bloodline.

His other portraits were fakes.

Izer took a deep and humble breath, "Mistress Minerva is sets to marry tomorrow."

Merlin's thick brows rose, "Little Tabby? Getting married? I hath missed a great deal."

The price he paid for his self-imposed solitude was isolation. The only contact he had with the outside world was through the elves. For not even the McGonagalls themselves could enter this room. Merlin had spelled it that way.

This particular painting was different from all the other enchanted portraits in the wizarding world. It could do magic still. Because of that and knowing his own weaknesses, Merlin had spelled the room with a permanent binding charm that would not allow him to leave this room, nor allow humans to enter.

Humans only.

Cats were different.

Thus it was so that Merlin knew of a certain silver tabby with black stripes and spectacle-like markings around her eyes. The curiosity of a cat had led a certain animagus into this very chamber many, many years ago through a hole in the wall not much wider than her whiskers. That same tabby cat had learned that in Merlin's room, she could not return to her human form. Only able to communicate with the painting in her own cat language of meows, yowls and rowls.

Minerva knew that Merlin preferred his solitude and thus had left him alone with only the occasional visit. It had been many years since she'd last graced his presence. Not since her parents had been killed.

"So thy wee kitten hath found a husband." Merlin boomed.

He was answered with squeaky giggles, "No greats master. A wifes. Mistress Minerva is marrying the Miss."

Laughter boomed throughout the chamber, "I kneweth thou art spice to thee tabby! Now I knoweth." He laughed until tears came to the dark ebony eyes. He looked down at the tiny elf, "Telleth me of thy Miss."

Izer's answering smile lit up his tiny face and warmed the ancient portrait's heart, "She's be the greats-grandaughter of Sarah Griffin!"

Even Merlin knew that name, "A daughter of Gryfindor? Indeed?"

Izer nodded excitedly, "Yes greats sir. Its means the line of Merlin reunites sir!"

Comprehension made itself quite clear on the ancient portrait, "Thy tabby hath a bonding with thy witch then?"

The head house elf nodded, grinning his joy, "You's can feels it sir!"

Deep ebony eyes brightened with what suspiciously looked like tears, "Alas mine line reunites after so very long." The painting was deeply moved. Smiling as he realized that his line would be continued by two witches. Thus the need for his fertility brew.

Izer smiled fondly at the master as he said, "Theys makes beautiful little ones I's thinks." He was convinced that Hermione was the most spectacular witch he'd ever laid his large golden eyes on. His Mistress accepted of course.

The wizened portrait nodded and waved his hand in a seemingly random manner and muttered, "Revealo McGonagall Continuance!"

A small section of the stone wall quivered. Then soundlessly slid forward and dropped to the floor with a thud. In a recess behind where the stone had been sat a tiny green bottle no larger than a man's index finger.

"A drop of blood from thy tabby and thy miss must be added for thee magic to recognize mine bloodline."

Izer nodded and retrieved the bottle. Carefully cradling it like it was the most prized possession in all the world.

In many ways it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk brooding. Her emerald eyes fixed in a furious glare at the tiny green bottle sitting innocently on the ornate mahogany desk. Her house elf had just moments ago presented her with the bottle he'd retrieved from the cellar.

Now it sat there.

Mocking her.

Hermione quietly stood in the doorway of her fiance's study watching Minerva brood. There was a small smile creeping across her beautiful face. Her chocolate eyes crinkled in amusement. Minerva could be so... so.. Minerva!

"Are you going to sit there brooding all day?"

The older witch looked up startled, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that it's not going to attack you."

Minerva's expression darkened, "There's more than one way to attack you know."

Exasperated, Hermione threw up her hands, "What is it that bothers you so? Is it the fact that you're going to have a bollock? What?" She stepped up to the opposite side of the desk and placed both hands palms down. Leaning forward slightly, she fixed her deep brown eyes on the equally deep green ones before her.

Sighing, Minerva sat back, "I suppose I...." She trailed off staring at her love.

Hermione's expression softened, "Oh Tabby. We'll get through this." She came around the desk and gingerly placed herself in Minerva's lap. Reaching out, she picked up the seemingly innocuous bottle. She examined it for a moment or two, then looked at her wife-to-be, "This is the future. Your's, mine... the whole family's. We can be frightened of it and ticked off because we're not in control of the situation , or we can face it like the Gryfindor's we are." She set the bottle back on the desk and pulled her lover into a sweet, tender kiss.

Angus McGonagall stood in the doorway watching his cousin and her fiance. He'd briefly entertained the notion of pursuing the lovely young witch until his mother, Fiona set him straight. He really loved his cousin and didn't ever want to hurt her. He was honestly very happy for her. Just deep down, maybe a wee bit envious. Sure, he was a ghost... but ghost's had feelings too! With a quiet sigh, he cleared his throat rather loudly and dramatically, "If you two are through snogging each other senseless, I have something for you."

With a loud slurping sound guaranteed to irk the ghost, Hermione pulled back from her lover and looked over at the doorway.

Sure enough, Angus was grimacing, "Ewww! Get a room you two."

The couple noticed that he held a rather large box in his ghostly hands.

Minerva cocked an eyebrow, "What do you have there?"

Angus walked into the study and placed the box on the table saying, "From Keegan. It's Ewan's colors."

Ewan.

Minerva's father.

Killed along with her mother Isabella when Minerva was fourteen. The box before her could only contain one thing. When Angus said her father's colors, he meant her father's kilt. What she was to wear when she took Hermione for her bride.

Hermione's chocolate eyes sparkled, "Ooooh! Let me see." She reached for the box only to be batted away by the ghost.

"Tis bad luck to see the colors before the wedding!" He held up a small parcel and handed it to the young witch, "This is for you."

Curiously, she took the small parcel from her soon-to-be cousin. Opening it, she reached in and pulled out a small bit of fabric....

Tartan.

Green and ivory with threads of crimson and gold.

The colors of her new clan.

Tears welled up in the deep chocolate eyes and her breath hitched. She felt Minerva's strong arms tighten their protective hold around her waist.

Angus felt his eyes fill up as well. Cleaing his throat, he said gruffly, "Yes, well... Mother Fiona said you're supposed to have this on your wedding dress." He watched as Hermione unraveled the tartan and gaze at it reverently.

"I'm going to be a McGonagall." She whispered as the tears fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva stepped out of the shower. The steamy, nearly scalding hot water had relaxed her somewhat. She was still very aprehensive about taking the potion but the hot water and her lovely wife-to-be had settled her down a bit. Wrapping a towel around her body, she moved to the sink and procedded to attend to her long ebony hair.

There was a gentle tap on the door and a quiet, "Can I come in?" sounding from the other side. Setting her hairbrush down, the older witch pulled the door open saying, "You do not ever have to ask to come in."

Hermione blushed as she stepped in saying, "Well I wouldn't want to interupt if you were using the loo." She eyed her love with a small smile.

Minerva threw her a crooked grin and answered, "Well, then I would tell you I was occupied."

Both witches chuckled as Hermione walked to the vanity and Minerva reached for her hairbrush. The older witch then noticed that Hermione had a small pouch with her, "What's that?" She inquired curiously.

The young witch reached inside the pouch and pulled out a magical syringe, "I need to draw out a drop of blood from you and from myself. They need to be added to the potion in order for it to attune to our biological signatures."

The older witch watched as Hermione placed the snub nosed object against the inside of her wrist and whispered, "Accio Hemio Plasmaticus." The storage vial attached to the tip began to fill with the crimson life blood of her love.

Alarmed at the amount Hermione was drawing from herself, Minerva muttered, "How much do you need? I thought it was supposed to be only a drop?"

Grinning, the young doctor replied, "It is, I just wanted to draw a bit more so I can mix up a few healing potions ahead of time. Just in case we need them." She winked at her love, "I hope you don't mind?" The implication being that she intended to draw the same amount from Minerva.

Raising an eyebrow, the older witch replied in a dry sarcastic tone, "Healers! Poppy used to do the same bloody thing." She frowned as she heard Hermione snicker.

"I know how much of a pain in the arse you can be when you're ill. I'm just getting a head start. Are you going to be difficult? You just might find yourself sleeping on the sofa you know." The young witch gazed a challenge into Minerva's eyes.

The Headmistress gave a disgruntled snort and thrust out her arm, "Hmmph!"

Grinning, the young healer quickly and efficiently performed the same procedure on her less than enthusiastic patient. When she was finished, she scourgified her equipment and packed it away neatly. Looking up at the older witch, she asked, "When do you want to do this? We're getting married tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva lay quietly on she and Hermione's bed. She watched as the setting sun cast golden splashes of color that slowly slid down the walls as the sun set. It put her in a relaxed and contemplative mood. She reflected on just how much her life had changed since meeting the incomparable Hermione Jean Granger. The young witch had quite literally turned her quiet, orderly world upside down. And the funny thing was, the older witch hadn't minded one bloody bit.

The corner of her mouth quirked up at the thought.

All thoughts immediately fled the scene when Hermione came strolling out of the ensuite wearing the flimsiest excuse of a negligee that she had ever seen. The emerald eyes immediately began to darken as she took in the gold hued silken fabric stretched across ample breasts. Barely covering those lovely mounds.

Hermione felt her nipples tighten as she observed Minerva's gaze darken, reflecting her hungry lust. The young witch felt a familiar stirring in her lower regions as well. With just a single look, Minerva McGonagall had the ability to reduce Hermione Granger to a randy banshee if she wished.

She wished.

The older witch then noticed that her lover was holding the inoccuous little green bottle as well. She watched as Hermione set the bottle on her nightstand, then glided around the bed to Minerva's side.

"I think you might be a tad overdressed." The young woman stated as she removed Minerva's towel revealing the spectacular body of the Headmistress. "God you are sooo hot. You know that?" Hermione noticed her lover's answering smirk. Grinning, she climbed onto the bed and proceeded to straddle her fiance.

Minerva closed her eyes as she felt small hands tracing her curves. Slowly, deftly small fingers produced the most delicious goose bumps. Her rose colored nipples deepened in color as they hardened under Hermione's arousing touch.

"M'eudail, bith goal agam ort gu brath."*

Minerva's emerald green eyes snapped open in astonishment at Hermione's quietly spoken Scotch Gaelic. She was greeted with dark chocolate eyes filled to overflowing with unconditional love. For her and her alone. Her eyes filled with sweet tears as she whispered, "Mo bhean."**

Leaning down, Hermione placed soft butterfly kisses along the older witch's neck up to whisper in her ear, "Forever."

Two strong yet gentle hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a searing, passionate kiss. Lips demanding their fill, hungry nips and nibbles, pulling, building a fire deep inside. A low moan erupted from the older woman as she pulled the young, supple body against her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bonding magic that swirled between the two witches danced seductively throughout the various psychic planes. Swirling, twirling and curling in and out of the two women's souls. Waltzing between consciousness and dreams. Throughout the mind and into the body. As Minerva's passion rose, so did Hermione's. As Minerva's body began evidencing her passion, so did Hermione's...

Deep inside the younger woman's body, down into her womb, up to her ovaries. There was a tiny pop as an egg was released. Not to be outdone, and affected completely by the seductive magic swirling throughout, the other ovary did something that normally doesn't happen. It released an egg as well.

Two tiny, unruly little beings eyed each other from across the distance. Spying the Fallopian Tubes beckoning, the tiny beings shot off a "Cheshire Cat" grin at each other...

"Race ya!"

"On your mark, get set go!"

"Whee!"

"WoooHoooo!"

Into their respective tubes they raced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clothing had somehow managed to be flung in different directions as the passion grew. Rolling about the bed, hands caressed, tweaked and teased.

Finally Minerva felt the need burning in her blood. Her soul was singing. She sat up gazing with needy lust into eyes equally needy, equally aroused. "Accio wand!" The older witch barked. Immediately the ebony length of wood soared into her hand. Placing it against her folds, she muttered, "Engorgio Clitorio!" Throwing her head back at the momentary searing pain in her pearl as it expanded. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "That bloody hurts."

She looked over at her fiance and saw widened, horrified mocha eyes, "But you said..." The young woman began.

Minerva reached over and cupped Hermione's cheek, "Only for a moment." She gave her love a reassuring smile and added, "Let's do this alright?"

The young witch nodded with a sly smile, "First I think you need to relax... Doctor's orders." She leaned down and gave her love a deep sensual kiss. Then she began kissing a firey trail down Minerva's body straight to the engorged clitoris. Eight inches of sweet lovely randiness. Dragging her tongue over the length, she smiled as her older fiance groaned her pleasure.

Suddenly there were hands in her chestnut mane, "Oh Mione..."

Hermione opened her plump lips and pulled the sensitive flesh into her eager welcoming mouth, "Mmmmmmm. You taste sooo good." She moaned seductively.

Her partner responded by thrusting her hips, arching her back and sighing her pleasure, "Merlin that feels so... so.. uhhhh."

If there was a witch on witch version of a mind numbing blow job, then Minerva McGonagall was getting it. Quite nicely.

Hermione's head bobbed up and down giving the older witch such amazing pleasure. She kept her eyes on the Headmistress. Loving the expression on Minerva's face.

Pure, raw, lip curling lust.

Faster and faster the young witch moved as she felt her lover's body tensing, gathering, readying itself. She watched as Minerva's nipples puckered into exquisite pebbles of deep rose. Reaching up, she took one of the nubs between her index finger and thumb and began rolling it gently. Applying increasing pressure as Minerva's body raced to completion.

Finally with a deep groan the older witch reached the pinnacle and fell off the edge. Straight into the waiting arms of her sweet young love.

"Mo ghoal ort Hermione." The older witch whispered as Hermione's lips released her super sensitive pearl.

Gently kissing the tip she grinned as Minerva flinched a bit, "I love you too Tabby." Her small trembling hand reached for the green bottle on the nightstand. Uncorking it, the young healer handed it to the older witch who brought the bottle to her lips.

"A sip is all it takes." Hermione whispered as she reached for her wand. Ready to help her fiance should the need arrive.

Taking a deep breath, Minerva nodded and said, "Right then." She tipped the bottle and took a sip.

It tasted right awful!

"Bleeeaack!"

Hermione sniggered and took the bottle from her lover as the older witch lay down and waited for the changes to take place.

It was a short wait....

"OH MERLIN!!!" The older witch groaned, her back arching as a stinging sensation ripped through her ultra sensitive bundle of nerves.

Hermione waved her wand silently casting a diagnostic spell. She could see what was happening inside the older witch's body. Fascinated, she watched as the seminal tube began to form inside her lover's clitoris. A graph appeared floating in the air as Hermione whispered a second spell. It would record everything from a medical point of view. Including how much pain Minerva was in.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING???"** Minerva roared seeing the graph floating above her.

Hermione reached out, summoning a cool cloth from the loo. Gently she placed it on Minerva's forehead. The young witch could feel the heat emanating from the older witch and see the perspiration glowing on the creamy skin. Softly, in a calming tone, she replied, "I'm keeping an eye on you." She stroked the elegant cheek and added, "Hush, I'm here."

Calming a bit, Minerva took another deep breath. She could feel a stretching below her enlarged pearl, "Uhhhh..." She whispered closing her eyes as her body surged and gurgled as it produced a tiny pea sized testicle. A throbbing sensation reverberated in her nether region. Her body thrashed as another wave of intense pain swept through. **"Ahhh OHH HERMIONE!!!"** Again her back arched.

The young witch felt the tears rolling down her face. Minerva was in agony. She had to do something! Closing her eyes, she threw back her head and reached inside herself. Seeking the link between them. Pulling it to her, opening it gently, reaching inside.

There it was. She could see it. Hermione drew it into herself instantly feeling it too.

The pain.

The absolute agony.

The young witch sobbed as she curled up beside her love and lost consciousness.

Minvera felt the pain lessen quite suddenly. Opening her eyes she noticed that the floating diagnostic spell had vanished. As she turned her head, she saw why. "Oh no..." Sitting up, ignoring the ache between her legs, she leaned over the young witch curled tightly into the fetal position. "Baby?... Kitten?" She gently shook Hermione's shoulder.

The young doctor could hear her lover calling her. Minerva needed her! Chocolate eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up ignoring the momentary dizzy feeling. She was met with a very worried pair of emerald green eyes. With a small smile, she reached up and caressed the elegant, but very sweaty brow of her love, "Are you alright?" She queried, casting another diagnostic spell.

Everything appeared as she expected it to be. Minerva McGonagall was now the proud owner of a pea sized testicle connected to a seminal tube inside her clitoris. There was one other small detail that Hermione needed to attend to. With a reassuring smile, she urged Minerva to lie down so she could examine her new bits. The Headmistress was curious as well. She used her elbows for support, leaning back onto them and watched as her fiance checked her out.

The small detail Hermione was interested in was the very tip of Minerva's pearl. Gazing closely she found what she expected. A small opening had formed to allow Minerva's ejaculate to exit her body. There was a fair bit of drying blood around the new entrance as well. "How do you feel?" She wondered as she waved her wand over Minerva's altered anatomy.

The older witch took on a sardonic expression, "Like I just grew a bollock." She smirked as Hermione giggled. Watching the young healer work was a joy as well. Hermione was so dedicated and caring as she carefully cleaned and scourgified Minerva's private bits. Both new and old.

As the pain subsided it was replaced with a new, yet familiar sensation. Need. Want. Primal, base, instinctive. Minerva felt an echo of her animagus. A low growl escaped her lips.

Hermione looked up startled, Minerva was looking at her with the dirtiest, lustiest, hottest leer she had ever seen! "Oh my..."

Since they were already naked, it took little effort to slide into each other's eager arms. Lips met once again in a powerful kiss. It was different though. Darker, but not in a bad way. Almost primal, base. The urge to mate. Hermione ran her hands down Minerva's back and was startled to feel a ridge of soft fur.

"Tabby?"

It was mindless instinct what the older witch felt. Her body was on fire in a potion induced haze of lust. She needed to mate with Hermione. Running her hands over the quivering young body she was satisfied to see tight, rock hard coral colored nipples, a chest that was heaving and chocolate eyes that darkened to piercing orbs of the purest black. She could smell the earthy, womanly scent of arousal. Both her's and her mate's. She reached her hand to cup Hermione's swollen sex grinning ferally as her fingers slid through copious amounts of Hermione's thick, silky rich nectar.

Hermione Granger had never been this turned on! She felt her partner's instinctive need through their bonding and it drove her mad with need as well. She had to have Minerva inside her now!! She closed her eyes, curling her lips as two fingers penetrated her core, "Oh God yes!!" It was mad bliss, but it wasn't enough. "More please.. oh Tabby more!" Some instinct told her to roll over onto her hands and knees.

It was the right thing to do.

Minerva's lust induced haze registered her mate's movement and instinct kicked in again. The feline in her understood as well. A small yowl escaped her lips as she positioned herself behind Hermione. She reached down and gently grasped her enlarged pearl bringing it to Hermione's eagerly waiting opening. The older witch grasped her partner's hips and slowly, gently slid inside. Hermione's soft welcoming warmth enveloped her. A deep groan rumbled from the Headmistress.

Hermione let out a high pitched squeal as she felt Minerva enter her. She experienced an amazing pleasure as her inner walls stretched to accomodate Minerva's slightly larger than normal size. It was so good. So amazing. She squeezed her walls and grinned at the groaned growl that came from behind her.

"Oh Merlin!" Minerva rasped, "So good." She began thrusting deeply. Stroking Hermione like she'd never done before. Hard, passionate thrusts that forced the young witch nearly into the ornately carved headboard till she got the rhythm and began thrusting back. Both super heated witches moaned wildly.

It was a delicious, wet sticky sound that caused the older witch to thrust even faster. She yowled again, not realizing she was speaking cat.

Hermione did. It turned her on even more and she began to purr.

Hearing that, Minerva's lips curled back. She leaned over her mate's back and sunk her teeth into the young witch's shoulder.

Hermione screamed and came. Orgasming harder than she'd ever before.

Minerva felt Hermione's walls pulsing, drawing her in deeper. She became aware of a pressure sensation down in her new bits and her sinuses cleared unexpectedly. A tiny sneeze erupted as she plunged deeper. A rolling wave of familiar pleasure washed over her as she orgasmed. Moments after, she did something only a few witches had ever done.

She ejaculated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tiny egg emerged out of a Fallopian Tube and into Hermione's uterus, "I win!" It looked around, "Hey? Where are you?"

There was only silence.

"Hmmm. Oh well."

Suddenly the silence was interupted by a Highland Reel! Thousands of tartan swimmers poured into the uterus.

"Hurry along lads we're nearly there!"

"Aye we're here!"

"Lads? Hey there's some lassies here to ya know!"

"Where's the party?"

The Highlanders paused for a moment and looked around. There in the corner was a tiny egg eyeing them suspiciously.

"Hmmmmm. 'Ello luv. Come 'ere often?"

"Hey who let the Irish Guy in?"

"Get 'em!!"

The majority of the Highlanders began chasing after the "Irish Guy". Some sat back and watched with amusement. One, however did not. He sidled over to the trembling egg flashing emerald eyes and said smoothly, "Can I buy you a drink?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

**AN: By now, I'm sure you've all realized that I am slightly mad....**

*** My darling, I'll love you forever.**

**** My woman**


	16. The Wedding Part IV

**AN: Mad, bad & happy to be writing this story. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the amazing support and kind words. ;D**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 16**

**NOW & FOREVER**

The sun had yet to rise over the Scottish highlands on this very special summer day. Throughout the expansive lands of McGonagall Manor, there seemed to be an ecstatic wave of rolling joy that raced pell mell over the hills and fields, throughout the loch valley and over forested acres.

In a secluded meadow at the edge of Loch Shastia a small group of unicorns stood at the edge of the glade. Their dark eyes gazing curiously as a group of about thirty house elves swiftly and efficiently set up chairs, two deep emerald colored tents and a small dais. There appeared to be a single elf in charge. The small creature waved his clawed hands and shouted orders that the others scurried to obey.

The Grand Sire blinked his depthless ebony eyes. This was to be the place where the Mistress and The Witch of the Light were to be joined.

At last.

There was deep satisfaction in his heart. He started to move towards the activity in the center of the meadow. His silver mane and tail swishing as he moved. With a twinkle, the unicorn realized that the ceremony was to take place in the exact spot where the Mistress had knelt before her love and asked for the young woman's hand. He thought it highly appropriate.

Izer sighed and rested fisted claws on his tiny hips. His tartan tunic fluttered slightly in the early morning breeze. The mistress had gifted her elves with special attire for such a special occasion. He smoothed the emerald and ivory fabric down his tiny chest marveling at how the crimson and gold threading seemed to shimmer. He and his family were to be included in the formalities. After all, they were part of the family too. The Miss had been quite insistent that the elves be part of the festivities as well.

The tiny creature smiled. He would make sure the elves were present, but also that they attended to their chores as was proper!

Hearing the sound of hooves, he turned to see the small herd of unicorns making their way towards him. The Grand Sire leading the way. Golden eyes widened in surprise at the boldness of the normally shy magical creatures. As the great silver stallion stopped directly in front of the elf, Izer bowed low, "We's be honored greats one."

_'Tis I who am honored small one. It is a grand day is it not?'_ The Grand Sire's deep black eyes blinked as he sent his thoughts to the elf.

Izer rose with a smile, "The Mistress finds the greats love ats last."

If a unicorn could smile, then Odaan would be doing so. He was happy that Minerva and Hermione were to be joined at last. Fixing his gaze once more on Izer, he sent..

_'I have something that would have great meaning to the Mistress and The Witch of the Light to be presented at the ceremony. I should like to explain...'_

With that, the tiny house elf and the large unicorn walked away from the herd to discuss what Odaan had in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had the distinct feeling she was being stared at. That was the first thought that entered into the Headmistress' mind as she slowly awakened. Opening her emerald eyes, she was delighted to discover two chocolate orbs peering intently into her face. Two eyes barely inches from her own. She watched as those smouldering dark eyes crinkled a bit and a mischievious whisper could be heard..

"Five galleons love you long time witchy witch!" Hermione's voice was pitched rather high. It sounded to Minerva like she was being propositioned by a garden pixie.

Deep, delighted laughter was heard echoing thoughout the hallowed halls of McGonagall Manor... or as Hermione had just referred to it... "Minnie & Mione's House of Lurve".

The young witch presently found herself rolling around the huge four posted bed giggling under the merciless tickling of her wife-to-be.

Down in the entry hall, portraits looked at one another with huge silly grins. This joining was breathing such amazing life and love back into their home. Edeen smiled at her wife, "This is going to be a wonderful union."

Fiona grinned, wrapping her arms around her wife, "Aye... just like our's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a sharp knocking on the door of the small house in the muggle neighborhood of Wellsley on the Green. John Granger looked up from his computer. Frowning, he muttered, "Who could that be so early in the morning." Pulling his robe tighter about his body, he went to answer the door.

Standing on the step was a rather non-descript red haired man. About his age, maybe a tad older. "Are you John Granger?" The man asked pleasantly.

John's tired blue eyes narrowed a bit, "Who wants to know?" He reached for the cane he kept behind the door.

The red haired man smiled winningly, "I'm Arthur Weasley. My son is a friend of your daughter."

Granger's eyebrows rose, "Which daughter?"

Grinning Arthur nodded, "Indeed!" He looked around, then asked, "May I come in a moment?"

Hermione's father stepped aside, allowing Arthur to enter his home. The red haired man gazed about John's home in wonder. Amazed at all the muggle devices! Sighing regretfully, he turned to John, "Is there some place we can talk?"

John motioned for Arthur to enter his study. He followed the wizard, shaking his head. No matter how many times he tried to avoid the magical world, it just seemed to track him down!

He entered his study to see Arthur leaning over his computer with a look of wonder in his clear blue eyes. Weasley looked up and pointed at the pc, "Is that a comporter?" He was eager to learn all he could about muggle things.

Granger shook his head, "A c-o-m-p-u-t-e-r." He raised an eyebrow, surely wizards knew what the hell a computer was? Surely?

Arthur nodded, "Ah." He looked around at the other items in John's tidy study. A telephone, fax machine, copier/printer. It was fascinating!

"What do you want?"

Arthur pulled himself out of his musings, "You know your daughter is getting married today."

Granger snorted, "Yeah, if you call joining with that dyke witch marriage."

Suddenly he found himself on the business end of Arthur Weasley's wand, "You will never refer to Minerva McGonagall as a "dyke witch" again." Arthur's voice was calm, but his eyes were anything but.

Granger frowned, "I don't care what you call it. Hermione is involved with a lesbian. Supposedly getting married. Maybe you can do that in your world, but you sure can't in mine!" He stepped over to his liquor cabinet. It was still way too early for drinking but... bugger it! Remembering his last visit with Minerva, he poured Arthur a measure as well.

The red haired wizard sniffed his glass, shrugged, then knocked his drink back. His eyes widened at the burn! Oy! That was a man's drink for sure. "What is that?"

Grinning, John held up the bottle, "Jim Beam."

Arthur smiled, realizing that this was the drink that had gotten Hermione and Minerva so sozzled last year. Boy did it have a kick! Whew!

John poured each of them another measure, then took a seat behind his desk, "What is this about?" Surely the man didn't show up on his doorstep to simply oogle his technology and drink his whiskey.

Arthur took a seat in a chair against the wall. Sighing, he spoke. His voice filled with sadness, "My wife has gifted me with seven children. Six boys and one girl. I lost my son Fred in the great battle against Voldemort."

John took a sip of his drink nodding. He knew about the battle.

Arthur continued, "My daughter Ginny is the apple of my eye. I love her dearly. She is a lovely young woman with a bright future and has a young wizard madly in love with her." He grinned as he thought of Harry.

Granger nodded again, feeling sympathy at hearing of the death of Fred. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was headed.

Scratching his head, Arthur fixed the muggle a steady look, "I can't imagine not walking my Ginny down the aisle when the time comes."

John Granger closed his eyes. He loved Hermione so much. He just couldn't seem to get over his prejudice.

"Are you going to turn your back on both your daughters simply because they love someone with magic?" Arthur's question was plain. He shook his head sighing, "Just because you don't agree with their lifestyle or the choices they make doesn't mean you should stop loving them. They need their father."

John felt tears welling up in his eyes, so he knocked back his drink in a single gulp.

Arthur finished his drink and said, "Don't let your fear keep you from enjoying your daughter's special day and from being a part of it." He stood and walked over to John. Patting his shoulder, he added, "You may not get another chance."

Rubbing a hand over his face, John Granger realized what he had to do. Standing, he faced the kindly wizard and said, "When do we leave?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror in her mother's bedroom. Actually it was her old bedroom as her mother and Dawn had moved into the flat permanently. Or at least until she and Minerva could convince the fiercely independant Jean Granger to move to the Manor. Hermione's mother didn't want to intrude. Minerva had argued that the manor had plenty of room. So much so, that they was a chance that they wouldn't even see each other some days.

Still Jean had stood firm... for now.

Grinning, Hermione's thoughts moved to the stunning dress she had just put on. Her great-grandmother Sarah's dress. Ivory colored with a form fitting bodice that showed off her ample cleavage to perfection. Flaring out at her curvaceous hips the satin gown glimmered as hundreds of tiny pearls sewn into the fabric formed floral designs that caught the light. The gown had small shoulder straps that covered the very top of Hermione's arms at the shoulder and was sleeveless. Thus showing off the young witch's fabulously tanned and flawless skin.

On her wrist, the young witch wore the charm bracelet that Minerva had gifted her with on their very first Christmas together at Grimmauld Place five years ago*. She smiled as the memory their first time together came to her mind.

The bedroom door opened and her mother stepped in followed by Molly Weasley and Rolanda Hooch. The older witches paused as the stunningly attractive young bride-to-be turned to them.

Gasping, Jean Granger's mocha eyes filled with tears, "You are so beautiful!" She moved to her eldest daughter, wrapping her arms around the young woman and pulling her into a motherly embrace.

Molly's crystal blue eyes clouded with her own tears as she observed the touching scene. In her hands, she held the piece of tartan fabric that Angus had presented Hermione with the day before. Seeing the way the gown fit on the young witch, Molly pondered just what would look nice.

Rolanda solved the problem when she blurted, "Just make a bloody bow around her waist for Merlin's sake!"

Molly shot the flying instructor a withering glare saying, "It would mess up the lines at her waist!" She walked over to Hermione and Jean, "Turn 'round dear."

Hermione turned around revealing the back of the gown... or the lack there of.

"Whoa! Minerva's gonna love that!" Hooch crowed seeing that the gown was backless. A plunging vee shape ending at the top of Hermione's ample backside.

Molly's eyes bulged, "Oh no you don't young lady!" With that, she waved her wand and the fabric bearing the colors of Minerva's clan immediately formed an attractive bow at the bottom of the "v". "Much better I say." The Weasley matriarch sighed casting a look of approval at Jean.

The older woman nodded, "Much better indeed." She frowned at her daughter, "We do not show our bum to anyone but our spouse."

Hermione grinned, "You couldn't see my bum!"

Snorting, Hooch sniped, "Damn near. You bend over the wrong way and you'll be showing the moon!"

The older women cackled as a deep blush colored Hermione's beautiful face.

Molly reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver six pence. Handing it to Hermione, she said, "Put it in your shoe for luck."

Grinning, Hooch stepped back and looked at her watch, "Oy! I gotta get to the manor or Minerva will be dithering!" The witch had agreed to stand with her friend as she took her vows. She shot Hermione a warm smile, "You are a beautiful bride and Minerva is one lucky witch!" She leaned over and gave Jean a loving kiss, "I'll see you later luv." Turning, she strolled out of the bedroom and headed to the floo.

Molly was grinning from ear to ear as she stated, "I wonder when she'll pop you the question?" She giggled as Jean turned scarlet in embarrassment.

Hermione grinned, "You're going to be in that group of mad women scrambling for the bouquet you know."

Flustered, Jean waved her hands, "Oh bother you two! Come on, we need to appledate to the meadow."

Molly leaned in, "It's apparate dear..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva stood in her and Hermione's bedroom. The components of her father's colors lying on the bed. She was wearing a lacy white knicker and bra set that her young love had gifted her with last Christmas. Smirking as she thought of the Scottish tradition of going knickerless under her kilt.

Reaching down, she picked up a starched white silk -button up blouse. Pulling it on, she quickly fastened the buttons. Next, she reached for the ruffle piece that attached at the neck of the blouse. After securing that, she pulled on her father's kilt.

The article of clothing magically sized itself to fit her slender waist. The emerald green and ivory fabric coming to rest just above her knees. The older witch smoothed the fabric, noticing the crimson and gold threading glimmered in the morning sunlight.

Tucking the blouse in, she sat on the bed and pulled on a pair of brown leather knee boots. The leather was quite soft to the touch. Next, Minerva attached crimson and gold tassels to the top of her boots. The decorative items dangled about four inches on the outside of Minerva's shins. She rose from the bed and took a few experimental steps to see how they would hold up to her movement. The older witch gave a satisfied smirk when the dangling items didn't fall off. Moving back to the bed, she grabbed a wide black belt and fastened it around her softly curved hips. The large buckle of the belt was a celtic rope design in solid silver.

Picking up her seal skin sporran, she attached it to her belt. She adjusted the length a bit so it hung about six inches below her belt buckle. The cantle was of a celtic link design and was crafted in solid silver as well. Three tassels hung merrily from the chain as well.

She was pulling on a form fitting black vest with gold piping around the edges when Rolanda Hooch opened the bedroom door and strolled in. Seeing Minerva, she stopped dead in her tracks, "Merlin's beard! You look like a highlander headed off to fight Robert the Bruce!"

The older witch raised an eyebrow and said tartly, "It is good manners to knock before entering someone's bedroom you know."

Hooch grinned mischieviously, "What 'cha gonna do?"

Fastening the vest, Minerva replied, "Nothing. Hermione might just blast your arse though!"

Both witches chuckled at the thought of the diminutive witch hexing Hooch in the backside.

Minerva reached for her tartan sash as Hooch moved to help her put it on. Placing it over the older witch's left shoulder and drawing it diagonally across her chest and back, Hooch fastened the fabric at Minerva's right hip with the McGonagall kilt pin. A solid silver fastener fashioned to look like scrolls intertwined with ivy.

The next item was a black leather sheath attached to the left side of Minerva's belt buckle. Into it, her father's Sgian Dubh daggar slid. The blade engraved with the scrolls and ivy. The symbol of the McGonagall clan... Growth Through Knowledge.

Rolanda reached for a leather scabbard attached to a thin black band. This went around Minerva's waist with the plain scabbard hanging off the older witch's left hip. "Where is the sword?" The spikey haired witch inquired curiously.

Minerva closed her eyes and called, "Izer!"

The tiny house elf immediately popped into view, his large golden eyes widening as he beheld his Mistress.

The Headmistress gazed down at the tiny creature, "I need the last items."

Nodding the tiny creature vanished, only to reappear seconds later clutching a velvet wrapped parcel in his clawed hands. Placing the parcel on the bed, the tiny elf unwrapped it reverently. A sword was revealed and another smaller parcel. The McGonagall family sword was gently lifted by the elf and walked over to his Mistress. With a small bow, he carefully slid it into the scabbard.

Minerva brought her hands to the hilt of the sword and adjusted it for comfort. She watched as her elf moved back to the bed and unwrapped the next item of her wedding wardrobe. The head piece.

Merlin's crown. Worn only by a direct blood descendant.

Rolanda Hooch's yellow eyes widened as she watched her best friend kneel before her house elf.

Izer's tiny face was fixed in a deadly serious expression as he reached behind his Mistress' head and unfastened her bun.

The ebony tresses fell in silky waves over Minerva's shoulders and down her back.

The small creature raise the crown in both clawed hands high above his head and whispered, "A power granted, a power given, a power restored." Gently a placed the golden head piece upon Minerva's head. It actually was more like a head band then a crown. Resting upon the older witch's forehead, just above her eyebrows.

Hooch noticed some sort of finely engraved design in the golden brow piece, "What is that design on the gold?"

Izer turned to the witch, his normally jovial face still locked in a serious expression and replied, "It's elf writings. I's just says whats its means." He moved back to the bed. There was another smaller wrapped parcel waiting there."

Minerva smiled up at her friend's puzzled expression, "When Merlin mediated the settlement between elves and humans. Those were the words spoken at the mediation table."

There was great respect in her emerald eyes as she focused back on her elf. A tiny creature who had faithfully served her since she was a child. Large golden orbs fastened intently on emerald green. A large tear slipped down a tiny green face. A smaller one down an elegant cheek.

Clearing her throat, she whispered, "My most humble thanks."

The little face immediately brightened, "Most welcome Mistress." He gathered the items he'd just carefully unwrapped and moved back to his, still kneeling, Mistress. Looking up at Hooch, he said, "You's helps."

Hooch moved next to the elf, holding out her hands as he placed several articles in them. She didn't have time to examine them that closely as Izer began rapidly grabbing them and magically affixing them to the back part of the head piece.

The first item was the giant wing feather of a hippogriff, "This was givens with loves by Buckbeak." Izer stated as he attached the brownish feather. Next came a shorter snow white feather, "This was givens with loves by Hedwig." This too was attached. A red feather followed, "This was givens with loves by Fawkes."

Rolanda Hooch was never so moved as she was at this moment. Silent tears streamed down her best friend's lovely face as each sentence was said by Izer. She handed him the last item. A short length of silver cord.

"This was givens with loves by The Grand Sire hisself." Izer whispered attaching the last item next to the others. Turning to face his Mistress, the small creature leaned in and gently kissed the high born witch's cheek, "I's most proud to serves the House of McGonagall." Carefully the small clawed hands wiped away his Mistress' tears. "You's needs to fix you's face. The Miss will be nots happy to see's you's all blotchy like. No in-outie looking likes that!"

Hooch looked bewildered, "In outie?"

Minerva snorted, "Never mind!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore twirled in front of his mirror. The flowing rainbow colored robes danced and shimmied with his movements.

"You are **NOT** wearing that! Have some decency!"

He turned to see Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey and Rubeus Hagrid standing there. Well, the first three were actually inside the room. Hagrid stood outside. He wouldn't fit.

Dumbledore looked down at his robes, "What?"

Poppy rolled her eyes, "Never has a set of robes screamed "Gay Pride" like those!" She folded her arms across her chest with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore noticed that the others did the same, "Well... what do you think I'm officiating? It's a same sex wedding!"

Flitwick snorted, "Stop being such a Flame-o! This is Minerva and Hermione's day."

Pomona nodded, "Yeah, you need to tone it down a bit."

Sighing grumpily, Albus waved his wand and instantly his robes changed to dark blue with silver piping along the edges. Snorting, he asked, "Boring enough for you?" Seeing his collegues nod in satisfaction, he added, "Fine. Let's go."

Everyone reached for the port key... a scrap of tartan fabric, with Dumbledore bitching, "I still think it would've added a bit of festivity to the event."

"Shut up Albus!" A screamed chorus ranted as they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva stood quietly inside one of the two tents that were set up earlier. She was slightly nervous and paced a bit.

"I don't know what you're nervous about. Merlin woman you've been with the witch for nearly five years now!" Hooch stood with her hands on her emerald clad robes. All the bridal attendants would be wearing some form of emerald and chocolate. Hooch had a brown inner robe with a flowing emerald outer robe. She looked quite handsome.

The Headmistress glared at her friend, "I'm just a little squicky that's all!"

"Well get unsquicky!" Came a younger, but very familiar voice.

Both older witches whirled around to see Dawn Granger entering the tent. The young witch was clad similarly to Hooch, only she wore a muggle bride's maid's gown.

Hermione wanted the fact that she was muggle raised reflected in the ceremony. A subtle hint that sometimes real power comes not from a pure bloodline, but from the heart. Dawn's dark green dress was full length with half sleeves and a "v" neck dipping modestly down her chest. A fan of brown lace covered her small cleavage. She held a small bouquet of white Scottish Heather.

"You look lovely." Minerva commented.

Dawn surveyed her new big sister with awe, "Wow you look really noble!" She squinted at Minerva's complexion and added, "But a little green." With that, she whirled around and quickly left the tent muttering something about getting a potion from Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione opened her chocolate eyes to find herself in a large tent. Various vanities, mirrors, dressing screens and lounges decorated the area. Beside her, her mother sighed, "I will never get used to magical travel."

"Well you've chosen to live this lifestyle, you might as well get used to it."

Both woman jumped at the very familiar male voice. Hermione looked around frantically. There sitting on an elegant chair in the far corner was her father, "Daddy?"

Molly Weasley entered the tent to Hermione's words. Eyes widening, she turned on her heel and exited just as quickly as she'd entered. Harry and Ron were waiting outside. Ready to escort their best friend up the aisle. Both young men were dressed in their finest robes. Harry in his black dress robes and Ron in something a little more updated from the last time he wore dress robes. Molly smiled at them and whispered, "Go take your seats. Plan "B" has been scrapped."

With widened eyes, both young men hurried back to their seats wondering what was up.

Back inside the tent, John Granger was wiping Hermione's eyes, "Careful now, you'll smear your war paint."

Jean smiled as she observed father and daughter, "I thought you didn't want anything to do with this."

John looked up at his ex-wife and sighed, "I've messed up enough." He made a rueful face and added, "A very nice red haired gentleman named Arthur paid me a visit this morning. He talked sense to me."

Gently caressing his daughter's beautiful face he said, "I know I can't make up for the past, but I can start over by doing this. I may not agree with the lifestyle you're living, but you're my daughter and I love you." He didn't add that after Arthur took him on a tour of McGonagall Manor he'd been awestruck and grudgingly admitted that Hermione would be well cared for by the Mistress of the Manor.

The tent flap opened and Ginny and Dawn walked in. The latter stopping short upon seeing her father, "Daddy?"

John looked at his youngest child with wonder. His little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was becoming a beautiful woman in her own right. The red haired young lady next to her must be Arthur's Ginny. He smiled at the red head.

At that moment, haunting music began to make it's way over the meadow. Shastia and Shivon, Mistresses of the Lochs, had begun to sing. A wordless song of love and longing. Touching the hearts of all those souls fortunate enough to hear.

"I guess it's time then." Jean stated, pulling her daughter into a deep embrace, "I love you baby." She whispered into her daughter's ear as she placed the lacy veil over her daughter's shining chestnut mane. Next she placed a wreath of white scottish Heather upon her child's head.

"I love you mum." Hermione replied taking a deep calming breath. At last the time had come!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a shimmer glamour in place obscuring the vision of the wedding guests. They could not see through it to the tents, but the occupants of the tents could see the crowd. Minerva stepped out of the tent glancing first at Rolanda. The latter stood quietly by the side of her best friend.

The regal witch turned her head and gazed for a moment at the guests sitting quietly as Shivon and Shastia sang their tribute. The older witch watched Jean Granger take her seat next to Molly and Arthur Weasley. Behind them sat Harry and Ron. The two young men looking around them at the arrangements. Next to them sat George Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The last two young people discovering a deep love between them.

Behind that group sat Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Penelope. Angelina Johnson also sat in that row.

On the other side of the aisle, in the first row sat two portraits. Albus Dumbledore had used some powerful magic to enable this small area to become enchanted enough so that Edeen and Fiona along with Keegan McGonagall could attend. Behind the portraits sat Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey. Behind them, taking up practically the whole row, sat Hagrid. Next, a quiet row of house elves all sat proudly wearing their new tartan tunics.

Minerva felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she found herself face to face with her cousin Angus. The ghost was wearing his shiniest armor. "You look amazing cousin. Like a member of the Highland Guard." He grinned and motioned for her to get a move on.

The Headmistress stepped though the shimmer to the astonished murmurs of the invited guests...

"Blimey Harry! The professor looks like a highland warrior!"

"I think she might be."

"Wow, look at Minerva!"

"My God, she's wearing Merlin's crown!"

Albus Dumbledore felt his mouth drop. He knew Minerva was Merlin's descendent but he never fit the pieces together. He watched the older witch pace towards him with dignity and nobility. Her eyes flashed with courage and honor. Dumbledore never quite realized just how far above him Minerva truly was.

She never said a word or acted any different. Treating him and anyone around her with the respect she gave all living things. Never before did he realize just how unworthy he really was. He watched the beautifully elegant witch move towards him with the grace of a big cat. One hand resting on the hilt of her family's sword. Her kilt moving in time with her steady paces.

As she stepped before him, he leaned close and murmured, "Damn Tabby. I'm in awe of your greatness."

An elegant eyebrow rose as she whispered back, "Just keep that in mind the next time you want a raise."

Grinning Dumbledore leaned back a bit, winking at Hooch as she stepped up beside Minerva and nodding at Angus as he stood just beside Rolanda. Peering beyond his dear friend's shoulder, he said, "Take a look. Here comes your future."

Minerva turned and gasped as the breath left her body. Standing just inside the shimmer was her future wife. Minerva stood there and stared at the timeless beauty before her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready pumpkin?" John Granger asked holding out his elbow.

"I've been ready since the first time I laid eyes on her." Hermione answered taking her father's arm.

Ginny and Dawn stepped out of the tent and through the shimmer.

Father and daughter took a deep breath and followed. John's muttered, "God I hate magic." Causing a smirk on his daughter's lovely face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A startled murmur rippled through the group as they recognized John Granger escorting his daughter up the aisle. Harry and Ron now realized just exactly what it was that changed plan "B".

"It's about time." Harry whispered as Ginny moved by him, followed by Dawn.

Hermione stared up the aisle at Minerva. She looked so splendid in her kilt. So fiercely beautiful was her Highlander. The young witch's chocolate eyes softened and filled with tears.

Minerva gazed with total adoration at her young love. Those nearest the older woman swore that her eyes were glowing as they reflected her love of the young witch. The Headmistress felt a sharp elbow to her ribs as a young voice hissed, "Remember to breathe Stick!"

Minerva shot her little sister a grin and stepped down from the dais as her wife-to-be approached. The older witch met the tired blue eyes of John Granger. A silent understanding passed between them.

"Take care of my daughter." He said loud enough for all to hear as he raised Hermione's veil.

"On my honor sir." Minerva stated as she took the young witch's small hand in her's. Staring into the eyes of eternity she whispered, "You're everything I never knew I always wanted."

John Granger wiped a tear away as he went and sat next to his ex-wife. Arthur Weasley leaned across his wife and patted him on the knee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the couple stepped up on the dais, Dumbledore raised his hands and stated in a clear ringing voice, "Mile fa'ilte dhuit le d'bhreid fad do re gun robh thu slan. Moran laithean dhuit is sith le d'mhaitheas is le d'ni bhi fas.**

Minerva raised an eyebrow in surprise at Dumbledore's Scotch Gaelic. A warm feeling for her friend washed over her. That he would take the time to find that phrase and utter it so flawlessly spoke of the effort he must've gone through to learn it. She smiled as she felt a small squeeze in her hand.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stated, "This is a very special day. Day of rejoicing. A day of completion and a day of beginning. These two women before me are very special in so many ways. Together they discovered each other. First as a teacher and student, then as a mentor and friend. Finally as lovers and now as joined spouses. Embarking on the greatest journey of all. The journey of discovery. The journey of love."

He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked over the assembled people, "Minerva and Hermione have written vows to be said in place of the traditional, if somewhat boring ones we're all used to hearing." He shot a grin at Poppy as her face darkend at his levity.

Nodding to the couple he whispered, "Whenever you're ready."

Hermione handed her bouquet to Ginny. Then she reached out and took Minerva's larger hands in her smaller ones. When she spoke, her voice rang out with all the love her heart held for the beautiful Highlander before her. Her voice reflected the conviction in her mind and heart that this woman truly was the other half of her soul.

"Past my mind, beyond my heart, I love you from my soul. That's the place where only you and God dwell. In the presence of God, Merlin and the ancients and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you for as long as we both shall live."

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Minerva took a deep shuddering breath. All her life she'd searched for that one true love. And just when she'd given up hope of ever finding that person, Hermione Jean Granger drifted into her life. She was supremely thankful to whatever great being had decided that she, Minerva Mia McGonagall deserved a second chance...

"I, Minerva, in the presence of our families and friends claim you, Hermione as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is your's."

She blinked as tears sprung up, clouding her vision. Another shuddering breath followed with...

"Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. Bound to me for all eternity and always in my care. In the presence of God, Merlin and the ancients and before these witnesses, I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you for as long as we both shall live."

Hermione gently reached up and wiped the tears away from her love's beautiful face. Minerva's heart was open and exposed for all the world to see. It was spellbinding. Grasping the older witch's hands once more, the young witch took a shuddering breath of her own and stated...

"I, Hermione, take thee Minerva to be my wedded wife. Secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner and my one true love. On this special day I give you, in the presence of the powers that be of this world, my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow. Through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, to comfort you in times of distress. Laugh with you, cry with you. Grow with you in mind and spirit. To always be open and honest with you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

There wasn't a dry eye present. Not human, elf, portrait or magical creature.

Minerva cleared her throat, not caring if tears were sliding down her cheeks, "Because of you I laugh, I smile. I dare to dream again. I love you Hermione and take you to be my wife, my best friend, my mate. Forever."

As one, the couple looked to Dumbledore. The elderly wizard looked at them in absolute awe. His long beard wet with his salty tears. Never in his life had he felt the endless depths of pure love... until now. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a golden binding cord. As old as magic itself, the cord had been wrapped around a million wrists.

Now it was a million and one.

Gently he gathered Minerva and Hermione's hands together. Wrapping the golden cord around them. Whispering ancient words. Gathering the swirling magic that constantly whirled around the two witches into a single cohesive thread of pure power.

Awesome power.

Ancient power.

The power of love and renewal wrapped itself not only around their wrists, but around their hearts as well. Their minds joined, their souls blended and their hearts beat as one. Both women glowed a light so bright that the guests has to shield their eyes.

_'What lovely poetry this is.'_

A single thought emerged. Neither was sure which mind uttered it, neither cared. They were one.

Taking a step back, Dumbledore looked at Hooch, "Now for the rings?"

There was silence as Minerva's best friend simply stood before the loving couple with her mouth hanging open. Dawn shot Hooch an intense stare. Mocha pierced yellow for a moment, "Come on woman!" The youngest Granger whispered.

Still silence.

Finally Angus poked Rolanda in the ribs, "Yer up ya know."

This brought Hooch around, "Whut?"

Albus cast tolerant eyes upon the flying instructor, "The rings my dear."

"Oh..." Frantically Hooch fished inside the pockets of her robes. And fished... and fished.

Minerva and Hermione pulled out of the intimate link they were sharing and gazed at Hooch. Hermione, with a look of bemusement. Minerva, with a look of an approaching storm. The older witch's emerald eyes narrowed as she asked, "You **DO** have the rings I gave you?"

Helpless frustration crossed the yellow eyes as she began to turn her pockets out. "They were here! I know they were!"

Izer timidly padded up to his Mistress, "Theys was there. But nows theys not." Before a storm erupted, he pointed at the end of the aisle.

The Grand Sire stood stock still. Majestic in the morning light. His silver mane and tail flowing. Deep ebony eyes gazed calmly at the assembled group. He heard the gasps of some. Exclaimations from others. He cared for none of it.

His depthless eyes were fastened on the Mistress and The Witch of the Light. Both females looking resplendent in their formal garb. He could see the even flowing golden aura that surrounded them. Much different from the erratic, disjointed colors that crashed like the ocean. This was union in it's truest form.

The great stallion stepped through the shimmer. He was followed by Donatu and Alora. His colt and his colt's mate. Behind them, a tiny unicorn timidly stepped through as well.

Lourdane.

The Scotch Gaelic word for ruffian that Hermione had given to the little life that had caused such a stir at his birthing.***

Hermione's eyes widened in delighted surprise and Minerva was stunned. Especially when the little one cautiously stepped past The Grand Sire and moved up the aisle towards them.

The young unicorn bore the marks of his unusual birth. A black handprint on his otherwise snow white rump and black smudges on his hind legs. The place where Minerva had grasped him during his difficult delivery. His small black eyes were fixed on the witches he was approaching. He too could hear exclaimations of surprise.

Stopping in front of the witches, he nickered softly and sent...

_'I would not be here if not for you. My family wishes to offer thanks as do I.'_ It was the voice of a child that rang out through the minds of the invited guests and melted the hearts of the two women standing before him.

The little one bent his foreleg and bowed before the witches. As did Odaan, Donatu and Alora.

The meadow fell into an awestruck silence. Not even a bird chirped. Even Shastia and Shivon paused in their song.

Rising, the unicorns again stood stock still except for Lourdane. The young one stepped to Minerva and nudged her with his small silver horn. There was a glint of gold at the very tip of his horn.

The wedding rings.

With shaking hands, the Headmistress gently removed the golden bands; handing the larger one to Hermione. The latter's face split in a joyous grin.

"Thank you." Minerva said quietly to the little unicorn. A huge smile decorated her lovely face as well.

Albus Dumbledore was amazed. This was one event that no one would ever forget. As Minerva and Hermione turned to look at him, he smiled and said, "Repeat after me... In token and in pledge of my constant faith and abiding love, with this ring I thee wed."

Minerva and Hermione repeated the words as they placed the simple golden bands on the other's finger. Eyes fastened upon each other. Shutting out the world.

Silently, Minerva sent her thoughts to her love through their, now solid and unbreakable bond. _'I pledge to you my living and my dying. Each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine.'_

Tears again streaming, Hermione sent back to Minerva, _'I pledge to you that your's shall be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile each morning.'_

Knowing that silent communication was happening, Dumbledore gently unwrapped the golden cord saying, "By the powers vested in me as the Supreme Mugwump of the High Council of the Wizengamot, I pronounce thee bonded." He grinned and with a twinkle added, "You may now kiss the bride."

Hermione's arms wrapped around Minerva's neck as the older woman's wrapped around the younger's waist. Pulling each other close, lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. It lasted about two seconds before Hermione's mouth opened and invited Minerva in. A very passionate display ensued causing the wedding guests to blush.

Poppy Pomfrey fanned herself, "Oh gracious!"

Pomona Sprout grinned and blushed as Filius Flitwick took her hand and kissed her trembling palm.

Hagrid pulled out his great polka dot handkerchief and blubbered loudly.

Jean Granger wiped her tears wistfully, gazing up at the dais only to find intense yellow eyes gazing back at her.

Molly sobbed unabashedly into Arthur's embrace as John Granger rolled his eyes.

Harry Potter decided then and there that he was going to ask Ginny to marry him.

When the newlyweds finally seperated, Dumbledore exclaimed, "Ladies and gentleman. I give you Minerva and Hermione McGonagall!"

Clapping, cheering, chirping, squeaking, neighing and joyful singing engulfed the enchanted meadow of McGonagall Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

***see Butterfly Rainbow's story "A Cat, Her Kitten & A Toad**

**** A thousand welcomes to you with yor marriage kerchief, may you be healthy all your days. May you be blessed with long life and peace. May you grow old with goodness and with riches. -Rev. Donald MacLeod. Circa 1760.**

***** see the final chapters of "The Boat House" for an explaination.**

**AN: Thanks to my sweet Oompa Loompa for finding that phrase for me.**


	17. The Reception

**AN: Thank you to my sweet brown eyed Brit... you are amazing.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 17**

**THE RECEPTION**

Minerva and Hermione McGonagall stood next to the emerald tents as the wedding guests filed by. Hugs and handshakes were enthusiastically given as a strong sense of joy permeated the area. The unicorns had excused themselves except for The Grand Sire and young Lourdane. Currently they stood off to the side with the elves watching as the guests began leaving via port key for the formal reception that was being held at Hogwarts. Molly and Ginny Weasley being the first to leave mumbling about getting the party started. Now, only a few friends and family stood by chatting with the happy couple.

Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow at his long time friend, "Well Tabby. How does it feel to be an old married witch?"

Minerva McGonagall flashed the elderly wizard the brightest smile he'd ever seen as she pulled her young wife close, "I feel... complete Albus. For the first time in my life, I feel like all the pieces finally fit."

The older witch felt a pat on her back. Turning, she saw her best friend, Rolanda Hooch standing there with Jean Granger, "I know exactly what you mean my friend." The Flying Instructor leaned down and placed a sweet kiss of Jean's plump lips.

Blushing, Jean poked Hooch in her firm belly, "Just... hush you.. you.. witch."

Grinning, Hooch shot Hermione a wink and whispered to Jean, "You better believe it. We'll take this up later luv." With that, she walked over to the nearby basket of port keys and picked up a scrap piece of tartan. Glancing at Jean she asked, "Are you coming?"

Hermione's mother leaned in and pecked her daughter on the cheek, "I'll see you at the school." Next she pulled Minerva into an embrace and whispered, "Welcome to my family... my new daughter."

The older witch threw her head back and laughed heartily as Jean clasped Ro's hand and together they disappeared with a flash.

Hermione stepped back and gazed at her new wife. So gorgeous, so beautiful, so noble, so... Minerva.

Her Minerva.

Reaching out her small hands, she straightened the tartan sash crossing her wife's chest. Next she fussed with adjusting the leather belt and scabbard, making sure the McGonagall sword was sitting just right.

Minerva's eyebrow raised as she quietly observed her wife's primping of her tartan and such. Amusement glowed in her sparkling emerald eyes as Hermione next made sure the ruffle at her throat was fluffed.

"Are you finished?"

Startled, chocolate brown eyes shot up to meet emerald green. A silent communication occurred... eyes, smiles, hands all speaking louder than any words could.

"I love you." Quietly spoken, but echoing through Minerva's heart. Those three little words said so softly by her wife...

Her wife.

Minerva couldn't help the ecstatic smile that creased her lovely face. Nor could Hermione help reflecting that joy back.

The Headmistress felt a nudge against her back.

_'Thank you for letting me help!'_

The high pitched voice of a child rippled through her mind causing her to turn around. The baby unicorn, Lourdane stood bravely in front of her. Clutching Hermione's hand, she smiled.

The young witch felt her wife grab her hand almost convulsively. Turning to inquire, her eyes widened at the appearance of the littlest unicorn. The little one stepped forward and gently nuzzled the young witch's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is... amazing!" John Granger whispered as he watched his daughter being nuzzled and sniffed by a baby unicorn. Oddly, Minerva stood back. Not even attempting to touch the young one. He'd momentarily forgotten his surprise and prejudice at seeing his ex-wife being snogged by another woman.. a witch no less. For the moment, so spellbound was he.

Arthur Weasley looked up to see what John was talking about. Smiling, he watched as Hermione scratched and petted the silver white creature with the strange black markings,"You would've been so proud at how Hermione saved that little one's life." He recounted the tale of the unicorn's birth to the muggle.

"Is that why Minerva isn't touching the baby?" Granger asked as he watched the older witch standing with a wistful expression on her elegant face.

Arthur nodded, "Because she has taken lives, she may not touch one so pure. It was only out of necessity that she touched Lourdane while he was being born. You can see the result."

John was astounded at his daughter's escapade. He knew this was a portion of her life that he could never truly be a part of. He was glad to know that Hermione Jean Granger... now McGonagall was making a difference in the world. His sad blue eyes took in the wonderous sight before him in awe. "So much I never knew..." He mumbled slowly approaching the newlyweds.

Arthur shook his head sadly at the muggle man's plight. There was a saying in the Bible that the eldest Weasley thought of.. 'Ye shall reap what ye sow..' So true was this for John Granger. He followed Hermione's father as he walked over to the newlyweds.

"You both look truly spectacular."

Minerva and Hermione looked up to see John Granger staring at them with wonder in his eyes. Hermione smiled and reached out her hand, "Come."

Her father cautiously moved closer.

Lourdane sensed the man's trepidation and decided to rectify the situation. With a tiny nicker, he stretched out his muzzle and sniffed at John. Sensing no ill intent, the little unicorn playfully poked the muggle in the belly.

A hint of a smile cracked the man's face.

Minerva cocked her head, "Go on now.. give him a pat." There was a tiny hint of envy in her voice.

The startled look of pure delight was enough for Hermione as a single tear trickled down her cheek, "Oh daddy..."

John Granger was lost in the utter joy of a boyhood dream come true. For here, standing before him was the epitome of that dream. A baby unicorn gently nuzzling him. He felt a slight dizziness come over himself and realized that he'd been holding his breath. With the softest of touches, he ran his large hand over the little one's back. Pausing at the black hand print on the baby's rump, "That looks like a hand print." He whispered remembering what Arthur had told him.

Minerva nodded sadly, "Yes... mine." The older witch's eyes clouded with unshed tears of regret.

_'I don't mind.'_

A young voice echoed through their minds as a tiny horn pushed at Minerva's hand leaving a small black smudge at it's tip.

John Granger's eyes widened as he realized that he'd "heard" the young unicorn.

With a regretful smile, Minerva shook her head, "No little one. You may not mind, but you're grandfather might." She noticed The Grand Sire had moved closer to them.

The little one snorted, _'Yes Mistress.'_ And ambled over to the elder unicorn.

The Grand Sire blinked his ebony eyes at the Mistress, _'It is regretable but necessary.'_

The Headmistress nodded her understanding, "I thank you for everything Odaan."

_'And I you.'_

With that the two magical creatures turned and cantered back to the forest.

With deep understanding, Hermione reached up and caressed her wife's cheek, "Perhaps someday?" She smiled softly as Minerva's emerald eyes gazed back at her with infinite tenderness shining through.

John Granger turned away, having witnessed the sweet moment. He looked up to see Arthur Weasley standing before him with a huge grin on his face, "Whut?"

The red haired man raised an eyebrow, "Have your opinions changed somewhat?" Without waiting for an answer, Arthur walked to the basket of port keys and said, "Let's go."

Hermione's father rolled his eyes, "Magic! Oy!"

Hermione could've sworn she saw a twinkle in his eye though as he disappeared with Arthur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The traditional Scottish two tiered brandied wedding cake sat in the center of a long oak table laden with every kind of food imaginable. Anything you could possibly wish for was there. The castle and the elves of Hogwarts had outdone themselves.

Ron Weasley was in food heaven.

"Don't you even think about it!" Dawn Granger scolded her boyfriend. The young woman stood with her hands on her hips, fists clenched. Glaring daggers at Ron.

Giving her his best blue eyed "hang dog" look, he pleaded, "Just a wee nibble? I'm starving!"

Narrowed mocha eyes was the only answer he was going to get. Thrusting his hands into his robe's pocket, he scuffed miserably over to where Harry Potter was standing grinning like a fool.

"It's not funny you git."

Dawn shook her head frowning and made her way over to a side table. Her boom box was set up.

Her big sister had told her that she could select the music to be played. Dawn Granger may have been a wild child at one time, but she was an artist when it came to music and Hermione knew that her little sister would select appropriate pieces. The youngest Granger saw Ginny standing there and asked, "Did you cast an amplification spell on this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes for the tenth time! It's ready to go." She loved Dawn, but Merlin! She was worse than her mother sometimes.

"I just want everything to be perfect." The young woman muttered as she sorted through the stack of CD's she'd brought with her. Grinning, she looked up, "Too bad we couldn't bring Minerva's music thingy here." She was referring to the enchanted cabinet in the grand ballroom of McGonagall Manor. Any type of music you wished for would be instantly made to appear.

"Music thingy?" Ginny asked, blue eyes wide.

Dawn grinned, "You know that cabinet in the grand ballroom."

Comprehension made it's way across the red head's pretty face, "Ah."

As Dawn and Ginny fussed over the music, Molly Weasley was fussing over everything else. One would've thought that one of her own children had just been married. The motherly woman couldn't help it. She felt as though Hermione might as well been one of her own as much as the young woman had stayed at the Burrow in the past.

She flitted from one table to the next, making sure guests were comfortable and such. As she neared the table where Poppy, Filius and Pomona were sitting, the mediwitch reached out and snagged Molly's sleeve, "Slow down woman! You're going to burst an artery!"

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect." The red haired woman replied in a huff.

Poppy shook her graying head, "Take a look around. The elves have everything under control."

It was true. Despite Molly's fussing, Izer, Livvy and a few other McGonagall elves were efficiently directing the Hogwarts elves and everything looked spectacular.

Molly looked around and saw that Poppy was right, "Oh..." She spied Jean Granger and Rolanda Hooch strolling through the doors to the great hall. Both looked slightly disheveled.. _Was that a love bite on Jean's neck???_

"Oh Merlin!" The Weasley matriarch pulled her wand out and marched over to the newcomers, "Have you no cooth Rolanda Hooch?" She screeched waving her wand over Jean's neck.

Hermione's mother looked horrified at Molly, "Did she??..."

"Yes she did!" Molly's narrowed eyes focused on Hooch. The latter had the good grace to blush and look away.

The love bite slowly disappeared as Jean continued to stare in disbelief at her lover, "You have never marked me like that. What the bloody hell was that about?"

Hooch was busted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur Weasley entered the great hall with John Granger in tow. The muggle gazed up at the enchanted ceiling in befuddlement, "Wow." The ceiling had enchanted itself to look like a spring day.

Grinning, Arthur led John to a table in the corner, "Have a seat. I'm going to find my wife."

Granger nodded absently as Arthur headed off in search of Molly. He was still looking around in awe at the surroundings when a frizzy haired brunette witch abruptly sat next to him.

"Hi. You with the bride or the bride?" The middle aged woman asked as she threw back her head and laughed.

"Leave him be. You're with me!" A tall blonde witch wearing orange horn rimmed glasses plunked herself down next to the frizzy woman.

Ignoring the blonde, frizzy stuck her hand out, "I'm Rosemerta."

Taking her hand, John smiled cautiously, "John. John Granger." He raised an eyebrow at the two of them and added, "Is everyone in the wizarding world gay?"

Rosemerta giggled and grabbed the blonde's hand rather possessively, "You think so?"

The woman in the orange glasses interupted, "Granger? As in Hermione Granger?"

John fastened his faded blue eyes on the blonde, "I'm her father and it would be Hermione McGonagall now."

The blonde whipped out her notebook, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Rosemerta frowned, "Really Rita, no work!"

John was curious, "Rita??"

Flashing the muggle a toothy grin, the blonde reached out and shook his hand, "I'm Rita Skeeter and I bet you are just a wealth of amazing information about our newlyweds."

Rosemerta frowned at her partner, "Rita I swear if you do a hack job on Hermione or Minerva I swear you're sleeping in the fireplace!"

This put John immediately on alert, "I think I'll be going now." He stood and bowed courteously, then went to find his ex-wife.

Rita looked at Rosemerta, "I'm not out to hack anyone. You have to admit though... this is a helluva story! Look around, the only other media representative is Luna and I work for her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Granger found an empty table next to a quiet young couple. The young woman had dark hair and eyes and wore a petulant expression. The young man was platinum blond and had calculating grey eyes. "I hope you don't mind?" Granger asked the young couple.

The young woman sniffed and shook her head, a bored expression on her face. Meanwhile, the young man looked at John and said, "Not at all."

Smiling, the older man introduced himself, "I'm John." He wisely left off his last name and added, "Are you here for the bride or the bride?" He chuckled slightly. Rosemerta's joke WAS funny.

Apparently not to everyone however, the young woman rolled her eyes and the young man plastered a fake smile on his face saying, "Neither. I'm with the Board of Governors. When the Headmistress decides to get married, it's considered good manners to attend the reception." He paused and surveyed the room, frowning when he spotted Harry and Ron. Almost as an afterthought, he said, "I'm Draco and this is Pansy."

"Nice to meet you." John replied as he accepted a glass of champagne from a passing elf.

Draco took a glass for himself and Pansy saying, "Indeed."

John took a sip from his glass as he spied Dumbledore enter the great hall and move with a speed that belied his advanced age, "Damn for an old guy he can really move."

Draco snorted, "You have no idea."

The trio watched as Dumbledore stepped up to the front of the head table. He pointed at Dawn Granger who nodded and moved to her boom box.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore whispered the sonorus charm and began to speak, his voice greatly amplified, "Ladies and gentleman."

The room fell silent.

Albus pointed to the main doors and continued with a smile, "May I present Minerva and Hermione...the Lady's McGonagall!"

Nodding at Dawn, he watched as she pulled out a plastic square, opened it and inserted it into her music machine.

Dawn Granger turned up the volume as *Enya's "Storms In Africa" began to play...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd stood up as the doors to the great hall opened. The music began to play and Minerva and Hermione entered to the stunned gasps of the assembled crowd.

Regally, the married couple slowly walked up the center of the room. Arms intertwined with hands clasped, Hermione gazed up at her wife and Minerva gazed back. Their love a tangible thing. Everyone could see it. Even a stunned Draco Malfoy. Even a stunned Rita Skeeter.

Minerva, every bit the Highlander, proudly held her wife close. Hermione, looking like a fairy queen, leaned into her spouse. The couple reached the center of the room and paused.

Minerva faced the high table and Hermione turned to face the main doors. Side by side they stood for a moment. One arm behind their respective backs, the other reaching across their spouse's waist.

As one they began to move as the music's rhythm picked up. A delicate yet strong Highland Reel. Their feet moving as one. Their hearts pounding out another rhythm. One that ebbed and flowed along with the music but only audible to each other. The sound of forever.

As the couple danced, Dumbledore gathered those people who were closest to the newlyweds. Forming a large circle at the edge of the dance floor were...

Albus Dumbledore grasping Jean Granger who was holding Rolanda Hooch who held Dawn Granger who clasped Ron Weasley who had Molly Weasley who had Arthur Weasley who grasped Ginny Weasley who held Harry Potter who had Angus McGonagall who held Neville Longbottom who gripped Luna Lovegood who clasped Filius Flitwick who held Pomona Sprout who had George Weasley who held Angelina Johnson who gripped Fleur Delacour-Weasley who grasped Bill Weasley who clasped Percy Weasley who held Penelope Clearwater-Weasley who in turn had Charlie Weasley who was grasped by Hagrid who was held by Poppy Pomfrey who at last clasped John Granger.

The group formed the family circle within which Minerva and Hermione McGonagall danced their first dance as a married couple.

Behind the first circle an even larger circle of elves formed.

To the delight of the assembly, Minerva and Hermione began to glow. The radiance of their love and the strength of their connection allowing their bonding to be truly seen. The silver and golden swirls of magic darted and danced with the couple surrounding them with ever growing waves of pure love.

The group couldn't help but be affected. Tears and happy laughter burst from startled witches and wizards. Giggles and sighs from magical creatures and finally awestuck gasps from muggles and squibs.

Rita Skeeter pulled Rosemerta close and kissed her passionately.

Draco stared with his mouth hanging open as Pansy burst into sobs.

The castle itself vibrated with pure joy as the resident ghosts joined in the dance.

John Granger burst into tears as he experienced first hand the depth of Minerva's love for his daughter.

Jean Granger laughed out joyously as she felt her daughter's love for Minerva.

Minerva gazed down at her wife moving with her in time to the music. Her emerald eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She smiled at the tears the chocolate eyes of her wife could not hold back. Together they leaned close. Eyes closing, lips gently merging as the music drew them together.

The kiss went on and on as the passion between them became evident to the crowd. A reddish glow joined with the silver and the gold. The newlyweds slowly stopped moving as their kiss sped up. The passion rose to a blissful cresendo as the music slowly came to a close. Small arms wrapped around Minerva's neck as longer ones wrapped around Hermione's waist. The couple pulling each other closer.

The Highlander and The Witch of The Light were one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watched from an out of the way corner as Draco Malfoy fell victim to the seductive power of the bonding radiating outward from the newly joined couple. The power of the joyous wave was a testament to the power of the witches involved. Rubbing her hands together, she couldn't wait to tell her mother of this development. Draco may have been her cousin, but he was in no way her equal in bloodline nor power. Once and for all her family name, Pendragon, would be avenged. The line of Merlin would pay for the damage done centuries ago.

Pendragon should be the purest family of the wizarding world.

Not McGonagall.

No... Minerva and Hermione's unborn children will be raised as Pendragon's.

That will be the ultimate revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

**AN: I don't insert a song into a story unless I feel it's appropriate.**

***from Enya's CD "Watermark"**


	18. Old Grudges & New Beginnings

**AN: Thank you all for such kind words of inspiration. Special thank you to TabbyRox for the amazing drawing she did based on preliminary descriptions of Minerva & Hermione's wedding picture. I posted it on my facebook page and with her permission, I am also including a link here where you can see it as well... http://i22 dot photobucket dot com/albums/b303/LavenderElegance/Artwork/mmhgwe**

**Hopefully that link will get you there. This website doesn't allow links so I'm sure you guys can figure this out. If not, send me a pm with your e-mail address and I'll send it you. It really is an amazing piece of work! ;D**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 18**

**OLD GRUDGES & NEW BEGINNINGS**

Rita Skeeter smirked to herself as she made her way to face Hermione Granger... no, McGonagall. She remembered back to the Tri-Wizard Tournament when she'd caught the bushy haired young witch leaving McGonagall's quarters very early in the morning. She'd nearly been hexed for her lewd accusations...* She couldn't believe how much had happened since then. When she'd read of the young witch's amazing graduation from college she had to admit, she'd been impressed. Yes, this young woman was going to be a star.

The reporter grinned as she watched Hermione patiently endure the pompous prattle of ministry toadies sucking up. She covered her snickers with her large hand when she caught Minerva McGonagall's facial expression and the rolling of those amazing green eyes.

Finally the borish man moved off and Rita moved to face the McGonagalls.

"Congratulations." The platinum blonde stuck her hand out expectantly.

Hermione eyed the outstretched hand warily and after a moment, cautiously took the hand. Not surprised at the firm grip.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Thank you Ms. Skeeter." Her voice was neutral but there was a warning flashing in those intense emerald eyes.

Rita caught the unspoken meaning,_ 'Do not harm my wife or you will deal with me.'_ She shot the two witches a sincere smile saying, "That was a lovely dance you two did." She took in the magnificence of the newlyweds attire and added, "You two look spectacular." The reporter hadn't realized that Minerva McGonagall was a direct blood descendant of Merlin until she saw her entering the great hall wearing the headpiece. Only the true heir of Merlin could wear it.

Rita Skeeter was impressed.

Hermione's dark eyes reflected a sudden impishness, "Did I see you snogging Rosemerta?"

Skeeter grinned through a bright blush, "She's my partner." She noticed Minerva's bright green eyes take on a bit of a twinkle.

"I fully expect to see you in that confused rush of mad women struggling for Hermione's bouquet then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson greeted the newlyweds with polite bows, "I guess I can't call you names anymore... your wife might hex me." There was a hint of teasing malice in his cool grey eyes as he focused on Hermione.

The young witch's dark eyes glinted a slight warning of her own, "She won't have to. I can take of you myself." There was a slight crackling of magic snapping and popping along the young witch's extremities. She was not about to take any crap from Draco Malfoy. Pompous ass that he was.

Young Malfoy realized in that split second the truth in her words. Hermione McGonagall was **NOT** a witch to be trifled with.

NOT ANY MORE!

Pansy stepped in front of Draco and extended her hand to Minerva, "Headmistress, congratulations!"

Graciously Minerva returned the handshake, eyeing her wife with astonishment and a wee bit of pride.

Pansy grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him away muttering, "Come on! Let's go to the Three Broomsticks."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to stay and battle over the bouquet?" There was a dry, sardonic tone in her brogue and a smirk on her face.

Pansy shot Minerva a smirk of her own. She eyed Draco and replied with a snort, "Hardly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rolanda Hooch squirmed under the relentless "fish eye" she was getting from her lover. The muggle woman's eyes were narrowed to slits of the purest black as she stared the flying instructor down into a quivering mass of nerves.

"All right then! I'm sorry for pity's sake!" Hooch blurted, blushing madly.

Jean Granger snorted, "That was **THE** most piss poor excuse of juvenile behaviour I have ever been the unfortunate receipient of." Her voice was pitched low and steady. The "take no prisoners" tone causing Hooch to fidgit even worse.

Disgusted, Jean glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Thankfully nearly everyone in the great hall was either eating or clustered around her daughter and Minerva. Occasionally Dumbledore would glance in their direction with a raised eyebrow, but upon a warning look from Jean, he would quickly focus elsewhere.

At least that's what he wanted them to believe.

Jean turned back to Ro, "What I want to know is what the bloody hell were you thinking?"

She watched as Ro's yellow eyes flickered over to where her ex-husband was standing chatting with Arthur Weasley. She saw Hooch's jaw clench as she stared at John Granger.

Raising an eyebrow, Jean asked, "Was that some kind of statement to John then? Well I hate to burst your bubble, but he never saw it."

Hooch whirled back to the muggle woman, "I just wanted him to get the message."

Jean's eyes widened, "What message? That I'm taken? Dammit Ro he know's I'm not interested in him." She glared as Rolanda looked away, "Or is it you? What? Staking your claim? Is that it?" Jean Granger was working up a right powerful mad. She poked her lover in the shoulder and hissed, "I am not a piece of property! Get that through those spikes!" With that, she stood and stormed out of the great hall.

Her exit didn't go unnoticed.

Dawn had been watching as well as Dumbledore. Seeing her mother's expression as she walked out, the youngest Granger excused herself from the table she'd been sharing with Ron, Harry and Ginny and headed after her mother.

Dumbledore, in the meantime, had wandered over to sit beside Hooch, "That didn't go very well at all." He mumbled seeing the Flying Instructor's totally dejected expression.

"I messed up Albus." Ro whispered slouching in her chair, head in her hands.

The elder wizard reached out and patted her shoulder, "Groveling helps a lot." He grinned as Hooch's yellow, hawk-like eyes immediately fastened on his face.

"What? Am I supposed to go begging her to forgive me?" She pierced the older wizard with an intense glare.

Nonplussed, Dumbledore nodded, "Actually yes. On your knees would also help."

Hooch rolled her eyes, "Shite!"

Grinning the former Headmaster replied, "Indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn didn't have to go far. Just outside the main doors of the castle, she found her mother standing on the steps of the grand monolith staring off towards the forbidden forest. She marveled at the rugged beauty surrounding this amazing place. It was easy to see why Hermione loved it so. Minerva too.

"Hey."

Jean turned at the sound of her daughter's voice, "Hey."

"Are you ok?"

Mother shot youngest daughter a rueful smile, "Just a small spat is all."

"About?"

Jean's expression darkened noticably, "Marking territory."

Dawn frowned at this thinking about earlier, when Jean and Ro had first entered the great hall and how Molly Weasley had fussed about something waving her wand at Jean, "What happened?"

Frustrated, Jean Granger heaved a sigh and explained to her daughter about what Rolanda had done. Her manner became increasingly annoyed as Dawn's pretty face screwed up into hysterical laughter.

"And you're snarked off because Ro gave you a hickey?" The youngest Granger howled her laughter.

Totally miffed, Jean faced her daughter and said with hands on hips, "She only did it to send a message to your father!"

"What? That you're off limits?"

The older Granger nodded silently.

Dawn smiled, "Well aren't you?"

Jean nodded, "Of course I am but that's not the point! I'm not a piece of property! Ro was acting like some kind of cave witch or something!"

Hearing this set Dawn off into another fit of giggles, "Oh mum!"

Jean's stern face cracked into a smile smirk, "I kept wondering where her club was."

Dawn threw her head back, her laughter echoing thoughout the area, "I think you might want to substitute her wand for the club."

Unseen by the two women, Rolanda Hooch stood just outside the grand castle doors listening. She brightened as an idea popped into her head. Tranfiguring her wand into a club, she laid it over her shoulder and stepped out. Clearing her throat loudly, she smirked when she saw both women turn. Then she grasped her club and banged it on the steps grunting, "Unga Bunga!"

Dawn burst into mirthful giggles as she patted Hooch on the shoulder and whispered, "Nice save!" The young woman grinned and headed back into the castle to find her own cave wizard.

Jean sighed quietly as she watched Hooch drop to her knees and gaze up at her with puppy dog eyes. It was rather unnerving though, seeing as Hooch has piercing yellow eyes.

For good measure, Rolanda stuck her bottom lip out in a quivering pout and began whimpering.

The tall brown haired woman sighed dramatically and said, "Oh well fine... just come here!"

Grinning brightly, Rolanda jumped to her feet and into her lover's embrace, "Am I forgiven?"

Taking the hawk-eyed woman's face in her hands, she stared into earnest yellow eyes and said, "Don't ever do that again. You hear?"

The head in her hands nodded, "Yes mam."

Jean went on, "I'm not interested in anyone other than you. OK?"

"Yes mam."

Shaking her head, Jean finally said, "You're going to have to explain the cave woman thing and how it relates to magic folk ok?"

"Yes mam."

"Oh for mercy's sake just kiss me!"

"YES MAM!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Weasley bustled around the great hall. She just couldn't help herself, she was just so used to fussing about and doing for her family. The house elves made a game out of who could accomplish a task first. Molly or them.

The red haired woman frowned as she saw and tiny elf wink in front of her, grab an empty platter and wink out with a high pitched giggle.

"So it's become a game has it?" She muttered changing direction and heading towards another table.

Arthur watched his wife with amusement. Every time she was thwarted in her clean up efforts, her face would screw up into the cutest pout.

George stepped next to his father watching the same scene. Finally he commented, "You think she might give up soon?"

Arthur chuckled and turned to face his son, "Where's your girlfriend?" He was referring to Candi.

Shrugging, George replied, "I guess I'm not so interesting after all." There was a hint of wistfulness in his voice.

"I think you are."

The Weasley men turned in surprise as the carmel colored arm of Angelina Johnson slipped into George's. Grinning, George winked at his father, then sauntered off with the lovely Angelina.

John Granger stepped up next to the older red haired man and smiled, "Well at least in this, the muggle world and the magical one is not so different."

Arthur chuckled, nodding his agreement.

Women? Go figure!

Molly finally decided to give it up. Besides, it was time to throw the bouquet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione grinned wickedly as she surveyed the large number of women gathered in the center of the great hall. She looked up at her wife and whispered, "This is going to be memorable."

With a conspiratorial wink, Minerva replied, "We should be taking pictures of this." Her emerald eyes gleamed with mischief.

Snickering, Hermione cocked her head to the corner of the room. Minerva followed her motion and saw George Weasley with a wizarding camera. The older witch couldn't help but snigger.

The newlyweds looked up as Molly Weasley marched towards them with her arms waving. At the top of her lungs she was bellowing, "Alright you rabble! Listen up... I want Harpies to the left, Banshee's to the right, Trolls to the rear!" She narrowed her piercing blue eyes and added, "Oh yes... ministry personel can wait in the dungeons."

The great hall erupted with gales of raucous laughter.

Molly felt a tugging at her sleeve. She turned to find Hermione at her side. The young bride whispered something in her ear and stepped back to her wife. Grinning Molly stated, "One more thing... NO WANDS!"

There was a rumble of grumbles and the sounds of wood clattering into a basket that mysteriously appeared in front of the group.

Molly turned to the couple with a questioning expression, "Is that better?"

Hermione nodded and took a moment to survey the group of mad women elbowing each other for position. She spotted her sister and mother standing with the Harpies which also included Angelina Johnson, Poppy Pomfrey and Aurora Sinistra. Over with the Banshee's were Luna Lovegood, Rosemerta, Susan Bones and Rolanda Hooch. Several women stood in the center in the designated "Troll" area. They included Rita Skeeter and Candi Barr. The latter wore an expectant smirk on her pretty face.

Frowning, Hermione searched for her best friend but Ginny Weasley was no where to be seen. Shrugging, she turned around.

Minerva stood in front of Hermione. She could see the writhing mass of females but Hermione couldn't. An unexpected movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Seeing what it was, she grinned mightily and whispered to her wife, "Throw it high in the air."

Hermione nodded and let her rip!

A mass of female flesh, magical and non-magical surged in almost slow motion. Eyes widened, mouths opened, high pitched screeching and squealing could be heard. Hands raised, fingers extended...

The white rose and Scottish Heather bouquet soared into the heights of the enchanted ceiling...

Hermione had quite the arm!

Suddenly a green blur with flowing red hair streaked across the great hall on a broom.

A firebolt to be precise, Harry Potter's firebolt.

Arm outstretched Ginny Weasley snatched up the prize and soared out of a window.

The maniacal mass stopped and gaped.

"You said no magic!" Angelina Johnson raged as the mass of humanity began to untangle itself.

From the bottom of the pile a very rumpled Albus Dumbledore emerged to the surprised gasps of many.

The elderly wizard struck a pose, "Whut? No one said men couldn't participate."

"Like gay guys you mean." Candi Barr blurted.

Albus raised a bushy eyebrow, "So?"

Candi shrugged, "Whatever."

The older wizard stuck his tongue out at the blond witch and sauntered over to the punch bowl.

Harry Potter stepped into the fray, "Actually what she said was no wands."

Someone's four inch stiletto bounced off his head.

"Ow!" The Boy Who Lived To Get Smacked By A Shoe, moaned rubbing his head.

Deep, rich belly laughs echoed throughout the hall and everyone turned to see Minerva McGonagall with her hands on her hips, head thrown back, laughing heartily. A higher pitched giggle joined in as Hermione wrapped her arms around her wife.

Soon laughter rang throughout the corridors of the grand castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson entered The Three Broomsticks. The young couple found a booth off to the side near a corner. Behind them another couple entered. Rosemerta walked up behind the bar and started mixing a couple of martinis while her partner, Rita Skeeter spied the young couple and decided to sit in the adjoining booth. She thought that maybe Draco would let slip a few ministry secrets to his girlfriend... if he got drunk enough.

Another patron entered the bar and took a seat by the fireplace. The person was hooded so there was no way to see who it was, unless you removed their hood. And that was just bad manners!

Rosemerta carried the two drinks over to her partner and slid into booth. She noticed Rita had her notebook out and was scribbling out something.

"What are you writing?"

Grinning, Skeeter replied, "How Ginny Weasley ingeniously stole the wedding bouquet... little shite!"

Rosemerta chuckled, "That was bloody brilliant if you ask me!"

Skeeter looked up to see Pansy Parkinson slip out of the adjoining booth and head to the loo. In the same moment, she watched as the hooded figure stood and glided rather gracefully to Draco's seat.

Instinct kicked in and Rita silently cast a modified amplification spell. It would allow for her and Rosemerta to hear nearby conversations but no one else.

Suddenly a conversation came across her table loud and clear causing Rosemerta to jump in surprise, "Merlin! Dammit Rita!"

She was silenced by a large hand placed over her mouth as the content of the clandestined conversation wafted into their ears.

_"Hello cousin Draco."_

_"What are you doing in England?"_

_"Mother and I are fulfilling a family obligation."_

_"Oh? Does my father know of this?"_

_"Why would he? He's **NOT** a Pendragon."_

_"Yes and thank Merlin your mother is illegitimate."_

_"Don't mention that name in my presence! It's not her fault Abraxus Malfoy was a whore!"_

_"How dare you!"_

_"Shut up! IMPERIO! You will do what I say, when I say it."_

_"Yes cousin."_

Rosemerta's eyes widened as Rita's mouth fell open. Both witches rose from their seat to see the hooded figure slip out of the pub and Draco Malfoy look up at them with a scowl on his face, "What are you looking at?"

Pansy returned to the booth to find Draco sullenly staring at Rita Skeeter. Taking his hand, she said, "Come on Lumpkins, let's go."

The young couple rose and strolled out of the pub.

Rita stared at the door, then at her partner, "I'm going after him!" She headed for the door calling over her shoulder, "Get in touch with Dumbledore! Tell him what we just heard!"

Rosemerta closed her eyes and apparated with a bang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rita Skeeter burst out of the pub and saw Draco and Pansy walking down the street glancing in the windows of various shops. They disappeared around a corner and Rita was hard pressed to keep up. It didn't help that she was wearing four inch stilettos.

Rounding the same corner she wasn't surprised to find that they had vanished. Apparated to parts unknown.

"Dammit! I have to contact Dumbledore. It's illegal to use an unspeakable. Even on Draco Malfoy, scum bag that he is."

She turned and headed back to the pub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosemerta burst into the great hall to find it nearly empty. Looking around, she spied a table still occupied with Hogwarts staff. Trotting over, she recognized Aurora Sinistra, "Professor where is Dumbledore?"

The pretty Astronomy teacher smiled and replied, "Family of the brides are headed to McGonagall Manor for a smaller gathering."

The frizzy barkeep stomped a foot in frustration, "Shite!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

***See "A Cat, A Kitten & Mice by Butterfly Rainbow**


	19. The Wedding Night

**AN: Thank you for the tremendous support. Y'all are awesome sauce! ;D**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 19**

**THE WEDDING NIGHT**

Albus Dumbledore fastened his twinkly blue gaze on his dearest friend and her new wife. They were holding each other close as they danced to a soft tune that Dawn Granger had chosen. The grand ballroom never looked as beautiful. The McGonagall elves had really outdone themselves. More than likely a few discrete suggestions from a certain portrait or two contributed to the splendor.

The newlyweds were glowing. Their bonding now permanent. Their magic fused making both witches even more powerful than before.

The light surrounding them was a warm golden brilliance of pure love that spread outward like ripples in the water. It permeated his very soul causing a huge goofy grin to bisect his whiskered face. There was something else present as well. Something about Hermione... another glow.

The glow of a new life.

Albus raised his eyebrows and wondered if anyone else saw it. Glancing over at Molly Weasley he noticed the red haired woman's deep concentration as she watched Minerva and Hermione dance. Suddenly she too broke out in a goofy grin. Two sets of crystal blue eyes met across the grand ballroom with a "knowing" expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile... deep inside Hermione's womb the second egg finally peeked out of the end of it's Falopian Tube and into the vast expanse known as Hermione McGonagall's uterus.

"Is is safe to come out then?"

Another voice answered, deep and very male, "Where have you been?"

The little egg floated into the dark space looking for it's compatriot. Off to one side was...Hmmm?

"What happened to you?"

The egg was larger and glowing. Shortly after meeting a certain Scot, it had begun dividing at an alarming rate. The larger egg divided again and replied, "Umm... ya see there was this Scotsman and some liquor and uh..."

The tiny egg stared up at it's brother and stated in a haughty voice, a touch of a certain brogue coming out, "That is NOT going to happen to me. No one talks me into anything!"

The larger egg sighed, "Of that I have no doubt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva and Hermione stood on the dance floor basking in the loving glow that surrounded them. The younger witch's face took on it's famous "Cheshire Cat" grin while the older, but just as lovely, face expressed the "Tabby Cat" smile.

"I love you my wife." Hermione stated, chocolate eyes sparkling. She reached up and traced Minerva's golden head piece, "You look so noble, so regal..."

Minerva smiled as her eyes traveled over her young wife's spectacular dress, "You look amazing." Elegant, nimble fingers traced some of the bead work at Hermione's hip.

The young woman smiled softly, "This was Sarah Griffin's wedding dress. Mum's been saving it all these years."

Minerva looked up in surprise, "Sarah Griffin you say?"

Hermione nodded her dark eyes twinkling, "I guess mum figured with all the pop and circumstance it would fit right in."

Minerva grinned brightly, then turned and gazed out over the grand room. It appeared that they were alone, "Hmmmm? Where did everyone go?"

Hermione followed her wife's glance, her beautiful face taking on a mischievious expression, "Maybe we should escape while we still can?"

Her playful manner was just a wee bit contagious as Minerva sighed and let out a smirk. Needing no more encouragement, she swept her wife into her arms and carried her out of the grand ballroom....

....and straight into chaos!

Their small wedding party stood in the elegant marble tiled entry hall banging on pots and pans! All of the group, including Jean and Dawn Granger were wildly beating on kitchenware with wooden spoons... including the elves. The portraits in the entry hall were clapping and yelling, adding to the rabble.

Angus McGonagall floated above everyone's head whistling raucously.

Hermione giggled as Minerva rolled her eyes and proceeded to carry her wife up the mahagony steps of the grand staircase. The couple paused midway and shared a deep, passionate kiss to the delight of the noisemakers below.

Albus Dumbledore, holding a saute pan exclaimed, "Let the games begin!"

Molly Weasley shot the older wizard a raised eyebrow as she banged on her frying pan wondering if the old coot even remembered how.

Dawn Granger grinned up at Ron as she banged on the large stew pot he held in his large hands.

Harry Potter's face screwed up into a leer as he thought about "games".

Ginny Weasley, seeing his expression, grinned wickedly and banged just a wee bit harder on her sauce pan.

Rolanda Hooch let out a wolf whistle as she started tapping out "Get Down On It" with her spoon on the stock pot she held.

Izer, Livvy, Sipsy, Igon, Ivar and a tiny elf named Doodleberry danced an elvish two-step to their own version of the song Hooch was beating out.

Minerva and Hermione grinned at each other and shared another quick kiss.

"Take me to our room lover." Hermione purred to the delight of the group that had begun to ascend the stairs.

Hastily Minerva McGonagall carried her wife securely in her powerful arms up the remaining stairs and headed down the hallway on the second floor.

Unfortunately not fast enough as the little group of rabble rousers followed, as well as deceased family members...

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Edeen McGonagall whispered saucily from a wooden framed painting of a tree.

Finally Minerva reached the door that opened to another smaller staircase. This one led to her and Hermione's bed chamber. The older witch turned with her precious cargo and said, "This is where we say, good evening."

Grinning, Molly Weasley said, "There's one more tradition..." In typical "mum" fashion, she reached into the depthless pockets of her dress robes and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in one of the wedding napkins. Unwrapping it, the red head stated, "We have to break an oat cake over the bride's head."

Hermione's chocolate eyes widened, "What??" She looked at her mother, then Dawn and finally Molly, "You are not putting oat cake crumbs in my hair!"

Minerva chuckled as she remembered the ritual, "It's a tradition love."

Miffed, Hermione turned her head and looked at her wife, "What kind of tradition says you have to put cake in your hair!"

Chuckles rippled through the assembled group.

"One that wishes the happy couple a long happy life together as well as a fruitful one." Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye and a flourish of his left hand.

Minerva shot him a "look" and muttered, "Fruitful my arse."

Titters sounded from the elves as the elder wizard blushed.

Molly smiled at Hermione, "Don't worry. I'm not going to ruin a hair style that took us so long to get perfect." With that she broke the cake in half and handed the young witch half, "Eat."

The Weasley matriarch took a small piece from her half and passed the remaining portion to the group. Togther, the small group of family and friends ate the oat cake and blessed Minerva and Hermione's union by doing so.

Gently, Minerva set her wife's tiny feet on the floor. Shooting Hermione a wink, she turned to the crowd and said, "This is where we part company. Anyone passing through this door will be transfigured into a garden slug." She narrowed her eyes at Angus and added, "That includes you cousin."

"Aw Minny!"

Raising an imperious eyebrow, the Headmistress replied, "A ghostly slug is just as slimy as a living one... just remember that." The regal witch turned and scooped her wife up, opened the door and stepped across the threshold...

As the door closed, the small group heard a high pitched, very naughty giggle followed by a deep growl.

From the wooden frame Edeen's voice rang out, "McGonagall bairns be on the way!!"

Molly grinned knowingly looking at Albus.

"Hermione is already pregnant."

The group turned as one and faced Dawn Granger.

The youngest Granger grinned, "C'mon! You couldn't see that glow??"

Dumbledore stepped forward and took the young woman's hand, "I think we might want to have you rechecked for magic."

Jean Granger looked shell shocked, "Am I a grandmother already?"

There was a snicker from the portrait and the assembled group faced Minerva's long dead aunt.

Seeing her audience, Edeen McGonagall clasped her hands together and said, "Well ya see, t'was Fiona ya see. She told Minnie t'would be better for her to take the potion the night before because of all the painful changes she'd have to go through."

Dumbledore's clear blue eyes took on a sympathetic cast to them, "Poor Tabby."

Edeen nodded, there was a bit of a twinkle though, "Aye, it hurt for 'bout five minutes, then the fun started."

"Fun?" Jean questioned.

Dawn shook her head and rolled her mocha eyes. Even she knew what Edeen was referring to, "God mum, did you fall off the turnip wagon or whut?"

Her answer was a cuff to the back of her head by Rolanda.

The young woman grinned mischieviously and stated, "If 'Mione is pregnant, then my new big sister has got spot on aim!"

Amid the titters, Albus sighed, "A bull's eye no doubt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva carried her lovely bride into their bed chamber. The room was illuminated with dozens of candles floating in various areas of the room. The whole chamber was lit with a warm, inviting glow and the scent of lavender and heather filled their senses.

Gently, the older witch set Hermione's feet on the floor with a deep sigh.

Hearing this, the young witch turned to her wife, "Alright then my love?"

A gentle caress to her soft cheek was her answer.

Smiling happily, the young witch reached into her hair to remove her head piece of Scottish Heather.

"Allow me." Her wife stated as she deftly and gently removed the lovely floral arrangement while whispering an incantation. Instantly the heather was dried. With another spell Minerva sent the arrangment above their bed securely fastened to the mahagony wall panels. As she turned to her wife, the older witch saw that Hermione was unfastening the laces on the back of her gown, "A wee bit ready are we?"

"You have no idea." Came the saucy reply.

A raised eyebrow was the older witch's response causing the younger witch's face to form a cheeky grin. Deliberately, Minerva stepped away from her randy young wife, "Would you like a bit of champagne?"

On the night table next to their bed was an ice bucket filled with a chilling bottle of '86 Dom Perignon. Two crystal flutes sat next to the bucket along with a bowl of beautiful strawberries.

"Mmmm... sounds good. I'd love some." The sound of a gown hitting the floor followed Hermione's statement.

Minerva closed her eyes, feeling her lust surge, knowing her wife was ready and randy. Calming herself, she walked to the night table and pulled the champagne out of the bucket. Popping the cork, she poured two glasses. Suddenly two small hands were around her waist unfastening the silver buckle on her leather belt. Deftly the belt, scabbard and sword were pulled from her body and reverently placed on top of the bureau containing Hermione's dainties.

Turning, Minerva saw that her wife was clad in a silky, sheer white shift, "You are stunning my beautiful wife." She handed Hermione a flute of champagne, then offered her a strawberry, "It enhances the flavor... try it."

Hermione nodded and did as her wife suggested, grinning at the taste, "Wow, that's amazing!"

Minerva leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the young witch's plump lips, "Not as amazing as kissing you."

"Mmmmm" Hermione moaned as she returned Minerva's ardent kiss with passion tasting champagne and strawberries on her wife's loving mouth.

The couple didn't speak or move for long minutes as they worshipped each other's lips and delved deeply with eager tongues.

The young witch grinned as she pulled away saying, "I think I'd better fetch the potion... yes?" At her wife's nod, Hermione slipped into the ensuite where she had her medical stasis bag stashed. Inside was the potion she'd set up the previous evening.

Meanwhile, Minerva sat on the edge of the bed sipping from her flute. The bubbly liquid tickling her nose. She looked up as Hermione returned to the bedroom carrying a familiar dark colored phial.

The young healer looked at Minerva's champagne glass and back to the potion bottle. With a shrug, she uncorked the phial saying, "I bet it tastes way better mixed with Dom Perignon."

Grinning, Minerva held out her flute as her wife poured Merlin's potion into the bubbly drink. Swirling the flute around, Minerva mixed the drink a bit and then said, "Here goes." She downed the drink in one huge gulp grimacing as the vile taste of the potion just refused to allow itself to be masked. "Blee-ack!"

Hermione giggled at the disgusted expression on the older witch's face. Her expression sobered quickly as the look on her wife's face changed... "Are you alright?"

Minerva closed her eyes as she felt a peculiar sensation between her legs. The small testicle was dropping out of it's hiding place in her body. She could feel a pulling sensation as the skin surrounding her bullock stretched a bit forming a protective sac. It was an odd feeling to be sure. She raised an eyebrow and looked into her wife's chocolate eyes, "Rather odd sensation."

Hermione shrugged and replied, "Well, we only have to do this tonight. Then we won't have to do this again until we decide to have children."

Minerva nodded, reaching up to caress her wife's dove soft cheek. In addition to the physical change, Minerva was feeling a deep lust setting in as well. "It's rising." She whispered pulling Hermione into a searing kiss.

The young witch was overwhelmed with Minerva's lust as it rose and washed over her own psyche. Being connected through the bonding allowed them to feel each other's powerful emotions. It was heady and exciting.

With her fingers trembling, Hermione unfastened Minerva's clan pin that held the tartan sash over her shoulders. Removing the fabric with deep respect, she folded it neatly and walked over to her bureau and set it next to the McGonagall sword and scabbard. She turned to see the blackened emerald of her wife's gaze fastened intently upon her. One thing was certainly sure about her wife... Minerva McGonagall was intense!

As she moved back to her wife, she became aware of a heat building in her lower abdomen. A tingling sensation as her womanhood came alive and responded to Minerva's deepening haze of lust.

"Be easy love, I'm working on it." She whispered to her trembling wife.

"Aye love, but it's gettin' stronger." Minerva's brogue was thick and pronounced.

Hermione shot her wife a gentle smile as she unfastened the ruffle at her wife's throat and removed the black vest. These items were levitated to the bureau with a muttered "Wingardium Leviosa."

Minerva's long elegant fingers slipped the shoulder straps from her young wife's tanned shoulders, "You are so beautiful m'lady." The silky shift slid to the floor. A shimmering white puddle around Hermione's delicate ankles.

The heat rushed to Hermione's centre as she felt Minerva's eyes on her exposed skin.

The Headmistress gasped at the spectacular beauty that was her young wife. Soft, tanned skin a glow with love, gorgeous womanly curves that made the older witch's mouth water, ample buttocks that quivered under the gentle grasp of the experienced witch. Generous breasts capped by hardened points pressing against the lacy white of Hermione's bra.

The young witch's chocolate eyes widened as she heard a low growl from her wife. She responded with a soft purr as she knelt between her wife's thighs and began to remove her high black boots. The "Cheshire Cat" grin made an appearance as she asked, "Tell me my wife, what are you wearing under your kilt?"

A mischievious gleam appeared in the darkened emerald of her wife's steamy stare, "You should know by now just how traditional I am my dear."

Hermione threw back her head, tossing her chestnut mane and chuckled. Leave it to her wife to follow tradition to the letter. She removed Minerva's tall boots, then slid her hands up her wife's ankles, along her shins, up over her knees. She paused over the muscular thighs when she heard the older witch moan.

"Want me to stop?"

"HELL NO!"

Grinning, Hermione slid her hands to the soft skin of Minerva's inner thighs and slowly, questing fingers inched higher. Staring up into nearly black eyes, she felt another wave of heat wash over her, "Oh my... Mo ghoal ort Minerva."

Black eyes widened in appreciation at Hermione's use of her native tongue as a shuddering gasp escaped her lips. Hermione's questing fingers had reached their destination and discovered just how much of traditionalist Minerva truly was...

She wasn't wearing anything under her kilt.

"Yessss!" The young witch hissed bringing her mouth to join her hands.

Minerva fell back on the bed, her back arching at the delicious pleasure Hermione was administering to her aching sex.

Hermione kissed her wife's soft folds, then dragged just the tip of her tongue between the older witch's cleft. She slipped her hands to the tops of Minerva's thighs to hold her in place. "Open your legs for me love."

The older witch complied eagerly exposing her womanhood to her wife, "Oh Kitten...."

Pushing the kilt up, Hermione gazed at her wife's overheated sex. Her mouth watering, "God you are gorgeous!" She leaned down a thrust her tongue between Minerva's folds and over her wife's excited pearl. She tasted a bit musky. Slightly different than normal. With a knowing grin, the young healer realized why...

Minerva wasn't engorged, but she was releasing pre-ejaculate.

She snickered to herself and decided to see what Minerva's new bits tasted like.

The older witch's eyes flew open as she felt plump lips sucking on her new sac, "Oh Merlin!!! Help me!!" It felt so good. It had to be illegal to feel this bloody good!

Hermione was having a wonderful time exploring and tasting Minerva's new bits. She didn't realize just how good it felt to the older witch until she moved to pull her wife's pearl into her eager mouth...

Minerva screamed and ejaculated.

Hermione gasped as her mouth filled with her wife's seed. Shocked, at first. Then wildly turned on as she realized what Minerva's seed tasted like.

"You taste like ginger newts." The young woman mumbled as creamy white goodness dribbled down her chin.

Mortified, Minerva sat up, "Oh God! Hermione... I'm so sorry!" She was blushing deeply. She hushed as a small hand covered her mouth.

"I'm not complaining my love." Her dark eyes with gleaming with a powerful lusty need. She rose up and brought her mouth to her wife's.

Minerva, tasting her own seed, groaned... eyes widening at her wife's hot randiness.

Hermione pulled her bra off, then her lacy knickers. She turned to her wife and whispered, "Divesto!" Smiling as Minerva's remaining clothing disappeared. Reappearing on the bureau neatly folded. Giving Minerva the naughtiest smile in her repertoire she said, "There is something I want..."

A darkened eyebrow raised, "Oh?"

The young witch crawled onto their bed, "Yes... I was reading the books we got from that estate. Remember?"

Minerva joined her wife on the bed, "How could I forget."

Hermione shot Minerva another hot gaze saying, "I read about a certain sexual position that I want to try if you're game?"

Minerva closed her eyes wondering what in hades she was in for next, "Dare I ask?"

Grinning, her young wife answered, "I believe it's called sixty-nine?"

"....."

"Min?"

"....."

"Tabby?"

The older witch stared at her wife. Emerald eyes round as saucers. Perhaps she should've made the time to read those books?

Hermione didn't wait for an answer, she climbed on top of her wife, turned away. Her backside facing her wife. She looked down at her wife's sex. Dark curls slick and wet from her orgasm. She turned her head to see her wife staring lustfully as her backside.

"Like what you see?"

Startled, Minerva looked up into molten chocolate. Hermione was horny and wanted satisfaction! With a sheepish grin, the Headmistress ran her hands up the back of her wife's thighs and pulled her sweet womanhood down to meet her eager mouth.

Hermione moaned and rolled her hips as the sensations Minerva was causing washed through her. She leaned down and plunged her tongue into Minerva's depths.

"Ahhhhh uhhhhhh!" Minerva groaned as she tried to focus on her wife's pleasuring.

"Uhhhhh ahhhhhh!" Hermione groaned as she tried to focus on her wife's pleasuring.

Knowing from previous experience that she wasn't going to be able to climax this way, Minerva focused on giving Hermione an experience she would never forget.

And she didn't... not ever.

Hermione McGonagall screamed so loud that she was heard down in the kitchens by the elves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izer looked up from peeling potatos, "Lady-Miss has good in-outie going on withs the Mistress."

The other elves giggled knowingly.

Livvy smiled at her husband, "Lady-Miss be needing a bit of elf helpings soon." She looked over at her youngest son, "Doodleberry you's be the one to helps Lady-Miss."

The tiny elf, much shorter than the others, nodded happily and bounced on his toes. He liked Lady-Miss. Hopefully she wouldn't try to spew him or anything. "I's be likings Lady-Miss. Her magics is good."

The other elves nodded wisely. Hermione was The Witch of the Light and they knew it. They would assist her in anything she attempted. They would protect her to their last breath as well. Not only was her magic good. She was also giving the Mistress bairns!

The tiny creatures began to sing their high pitched harmonies reflecting the joy they felt. Happy that their Mistress had finally found her "one".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione collapsed onto of her wife. Giving Minerva a royal face full of lovely, lush womanhood. The young witch felt her wife patting her bum and realized that she was probably smothering Minerva, "Sorry." She mumbled as she rolled off her wife and onto her back.

Minerva propped herself up on an elbow, "Are you alright?" She poked her pinky finger in her ear to stop it from ringing. Hermione's scream was that loud.

The young witch's lovely face took on a naughty expression, "You didn't come."

Sighing Minerva replied, "I've never been able to climax that way. I can't focus."

Hermione pouted teasingly, "Poor witch. Poor, deprived witch." She saw the emerald eyes darken with deep wanting lust.

"I'll show you poor.... saucy tart!"

Hermione moaned her approval as Minerva pulled her into a searing kiss. She could feel her wife's lust rising once again. Wandlessly, she summoned Minerva's wand, "Accio Minerva's wand!" Instantly, the long ebony rod flew into her outstretched hand.

Seeing her wife perform such powerful magic with ease further inflamed Minerva. She snatched the wand out of Hermione's small hand and muttered, "Engorgio Clitorio!" Gritting her teeth at the momentary pain, she placed her wand on the night table.

Hermione stared down at Minerva's "rod", "God! Is it bigger or something?"

The older witch smirked as she watched her wife inspect her enlarged bit, "Dunno love.. maybe a bit. I'm right randy!" Her brogue was definitely noticable.

Hermione leaned down and pulled Minerva's enlarged clitoris into her mouth. Sucking greedily, "Mmmmmmm." The vibrations of her moan sending the older witch into a fit of pleasure.

"Ahhhh ohhh Merlin!"

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She wanted her woman! Now! Minerva was already on her back, so the young witch placed a deep kiss on her wife's eager mouth her tongue scouring Minerva's. Then she straddled her. The young witch felt Minerva's erect pearl pushing against her core. She rose up slightly and gently grasped her wife's hardened clitoris. Slowly, she eased herself down onto Minerva. The latter's mouth fell open in bliss.

"Oh God this feels so good!" Hermione moaned as she began to ride her wife. She felt Minerva's hands slide up her thighs to her hips. "Oh yes! Tabby!"

Minerva began to thrust against her wife. Matching her stroke for stroke. In perfect rhythm with each other. The older witch's head fell back as her body arched and pushed against the arching and pushing Hermione was countering with. Both were lost to the other as instinct took over and mating began once again.

The animagus in Minerva began making itself known. A ridge of fur appeared and disappeared along her powerful arms. Claws dug into Hermione's hips causing the young witch to keen loudly as an orgasm rolled through her.

Minerva felt the young witch's walls tighten and growled her pleasure.

Hermione opened her eyes to see emerald cat eyes burning up at her. She could see Minerva's ears beginning to point as well. It was the most erotic thing, she couldn't help but climax again.

This time she wasn't alone. She could feel her wife tightening her grip. Her thrusts coming faster and harder as Hermione ground herself into Minerva. They sped up, thrusting, pushing... bodies perspiring. Skin glistening in the candlelight.

With a mighty roar The Highlander, The Animagus, The Headmistress... Minerva filled her wife with her seed. More precious than any treasure. Minerva filled Hermione with the next generation in Merlin's long line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore looked up from his cards at the others in the group, "Go fish!" He spat.

Dawn was about to grab another card when a mighty roar echoed throughout the grand halls of McGonagall Manor and a wave of magic washed over them.

Jean Granger's mocha eyes widened as she looked over at Rolanda. The Flying Instructor was looking at her lover's chest in bemusement.

Her nipples were hard. So were Ro's, Ginny's, Molly's and Dawn's.

The young woman threw her arms around herself and screeched, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Dumbledore knew he was erect and he didn't dare move. He grinned as he realized that his "plumbing" still worked! The elderly wizard could see Arthur, Ron and Harry squirming. Clearing his throat, he squeaked, "I think that was bonding sex magic."

"Damn..." Ginny began looking at Harry. He grinned back at her.

Jean shook her head, "That felt like Minerva somehow..."

Molly grinned knowingly, "It was. The bonding mixed with the potion has more than likely produced this powerful side effect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep inside Hermione's womb the second little egg was running for her life.

**"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING ME!!!"**

She was being eagerly pursued by another band of Highlanders.

"Aw come on lass just a wee pickle tickle!"

"We just want to talk to ya!"

**"YEAH RIGHT!!!"**

She wasn't watching where she was going and floated smack dab into the arms of a handsome Scot.

"Gotcha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione rolled off of her wife and began placing soft, butterfly kisses over her ripped abs, up her belly to the full breasts topped with erect rose colored nipples. Wrapping her plump lips around a hardened bud she began softly suckling.

Minerva's body couldn't help but respond as she arched her body into her wife. Her nipples were so sensitive and Hermione knew just how to touch her to drive her crazy.

"Mmmmmm" Hermione used the vibrations of her moan to once again cause a fit in her wife.

"Uhhhhhh!"

The young witch moved from one nipple to the another an back again. Tormenting the older witch mercilessly.

Minerva didn't think it was possible to be this wet but she was. Dripping from her centre like someone left the spigot on. She felt Hermione's hand wandering down her body. Touching and caressing and generally arousing her even more.

"You are mine. Now and forever." Hermione growled as her fingers found Minerva's centre. She slid three fingers easily inside. Minerva was that turned on. Pulling a large amount of moisture from the older witch's centre, the younger witch spread it over the tender sac and over Minerva's enlarged pearl.

She looked up to see emerald eyes fastened on her. A wantonly lustful expression on the normally elegant face. With a dirty grin, the young woman bent down and began lapping at the nectar that she'd just spread.

Minerva thought she was going to die from pleasure. She really needed to read those books!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another roar, followed by a higher pitched scream interupted the card game once again.

"Good God! What are they doing to each other?" Jean whispered, eyes still wide from last time.

Ginny stood up, "What ever it is, I can take this anymore. Come on Harry!" She grabbed her lover's hand and pulled him out of the family room, up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Rolanda threw back her spiked head and howled at the look on Molly's face.

Molly Weasley gazed at her husband, eyes bugging, "I can't believe she just did that!"

Arthur looked at the ceiling, his thoughts centering on what Hermione and Minerva were doing. Looking back at his wife he grinned, "Well considering what's going on upstairs... I'm not." He noticed the blush on Ron's face and the large bulge his son was trying to hide from Dawn.

Too late though, the young woman had already noticed, "Um I think I'll go somewhere..." She got up and hurried out to the gardens.

Ron looked over at Jean blushing deeply, "I can't help it." He muttered miserably.

Jean Granger smiled sadly, "Just try to calm down. Then go talk to her. I think she might be ready to tell you a few things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two sweaty, panting women lay in a tangle of arms and legs. Of long silky ebony and wildly unruly chestnut. Emerald orbs gazed into chocolate brown.

A tired smile quirked Minerva's lips, "Want to go again?"

Both witches remained still... then Hermione's pinky moved ever so slightly.

Minerva's big toe quivered in response.

"Was it good for you?"

"Oh yeah."

Both witches promptly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

**AN: Thank you to my brown eyed Brit for all her input. You really helped a lot darlin' thanks!**


	20. Revelations

**AN: Special thanks to asouldreams, tanith and marble for their wonderful support and to all of you who've been such wonderful cheerleaders during my recent fight against breast cancer. Thanks so much! You would've laughed your arses off at seeing this old fat woman rumbling across the finish line, but I did it! I had so much pink on, I looked like an army tank that had been hosed down with pepto bismol!**

**Anyway.... here ya go.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 20**

**REVELATIONS**

Ron Weasley stepped off the last grey stone leading from the kitchens of McGonagall Manor and into a veritable wonderland of growing things. Shrubs, bushes, flowers, herbs, vegetable plants... you name it, it was there.

Gazing around, his blue eyes sparkled, "Blimey! Neville would love this!" His keen glance fell on a tiny elf busily pinching basil leaves for the pesto that Livvy was making. Remembering Hermione's speech about respect for all creatures, the young man approached the elf and dropped to one knee.

"Excuse me. Have you seen Dawn Granger by any chance?"

Igon, the garden elf smiled at the tall red haired wizard. Batting his dark eyelashes, he replied, "Sister-Miss comes out a little bit ago. She has the sadness." He pointed down the path that led to the large gazebo. "She goes there sir."

Ron started walking away from the smiling elf, when he heard, "Just follows the yellow bricks road!"

Looking down, he noticed that the path was indeed paved with a golden stone. He shot a wicked grin back to the elf. The tiny creature gave him a "royal" wave in return, then pranced back into the kitchens.

Snickering to himself, he continued down the path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ginny burst into their guest room. Hermione told them that everyone knew they were having sex anyway so they might as well save themselves some sneaking around effort and just share a room. Molly had a bit of a fuss, but even she realized the futility of trying to keep the lovers apart.

"Merlin Gin! I'm burning up!" Harry muttered pulling at his clothes as his glasses went flying.

The young red haired witch grinned, "Gotta love bonding magic! I am so bloody randy!" She pulled her dress off, standing before her boyfriend in her lacy white knickers and bra.

Harry didn't think it was possible to get any harder, but seeing Ginny so wound up made him feel like he had an elephant trunk in his trousers!

"Come 'ere you sexy beast!" Ginny murmured seductively, pulling her man into a searing, tonsil exploring kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn Granger gazed absently out at the verdent, lush beauty that was McGonagall Manor. Her thoughts focused on the magical wave that washed over her earlier. It was powerful. Causing every creature in the manor to react.

_'Hermione and Minerva's mating magic was wicked!'_ She thought, as a small smirk chased the sorrowful expression away from her pretty face.

"Now there's the smile that I love so much."

The voice of the man that she was falling in love with fell upon her ears like a soothing balm.

She turned to see Ron standing at the entrance of the gazebo, his hands thrust into his pockets, a hopeful expression on his honest face.

"Can I come in?" He asked tenatively. There was a loving, yet sad cast in his eyes.

The young woman nodded and waved her hand at the empty green adirondack chair next to her. She watched as the tall young man moved to the chair and sat down with a sigh.

"Right comfy these chairs."

Dawn nodded and turned her gaze back out to the distant forest.

Ron wanted to comfort the young woman. She had come to mean so much to him. He reached out and touched her hand, "Want to talk about it?"

Dawn's mocha eyes filled with tears. It was time to tell him. She had to. Running a trembling hand through her short, light brown hair, she replied, "I suppose you have a right to know... though I'm not sure how you're gonna react to what I have to say."

Clear blue eyes, locked onto mocha with a look of compassion, "Just say what you need to say. Alright?" He leaned forward in his chair a bit. He knew what she wanted to talk about with a fair amount of certainty. He'd overheard some heart breaking revelations about the young woman when they were at Sanduvall Island. It had given him a lot to think about since then.

A single tear rolled down Dawn's pretty face as she began, "When I was fifteen, I fell in love with a boy named Billy who I thought loved me just as much...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva and Hermione lay together perfectly still. Minerva was once again embedded in Hermione's tight heat. The older witch gazed down into the chocolate eyes of the woman she loved with everything that was in her. Tender emerald connected with the chocolate in a sweet moment where words seemed no longer necessary for them.

A long moment later, she leaned down and pulled the plump lips of her new bride into a deep, loving kiss feeling her wife's small hands caressing her back.

"I love you my kitten."

"I love you sweet tabby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron reached out and gently brushed away Dawn's tears, "What happened next love?" He kept his voice soft and calm even though his insides were roiling at what she'd said to him so far. He wanted to find this young man and crucio him!

Dawn shuddered, "I woke up in a strange bed... alone. I was bloody and it hurt soooo much." Her thin body shook as powerful sobs started a new.

The young Weasley carefully reached over and picked the feather light young woman up. He gently pulled Dawn into his lap, wrapping the young woman in a powerful, protective embrace. Quietly rocking her body as she wept. He felt like his heart was going to snap in half as he blinked back sorrowful tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Granger gazed hotly into the yellow eyes of her lover, "This is some powerful stuff!"

Rolanda Hooch pulled the muggle woman to straddle her hips, "Mmmm hmmmm." She ran her strong hands up the soft skin of Jean's back, grinning at the shudder her lover couldn't help but make.

"God I love magic!"

Hooch's smile turned slightly wicked as she cast the engorgio charm on herself, "You love magic? Then you're going to love this."

Jean Granger's mouth fell open in divine bliss as her lover penetrated her witch-on-witch style, "Oh God! Is this what Hermione is getting?"

Rolanda thrust her hips, holding Jean in place, "Oh yes she is."

Mocha eyes rolled back in her head as Jean began thrusting back, "Lucky girl, my daughter."

The women soon found their rhythm and discovered another level of intimacy. One that connected them even deeper. Not just physically, but emotionally as well.

Rolanda Hooch felt her head sink deeper into the pillows as her back arched in response to the amazing pleasure she felt, "Oh Jean... I love you! I love you! I love you!" Her next words were incomprehensible as a powerful orgasm hurled her body into oblivion.

Hermione's mother let out a loud, keening wail as she responded to her lover's cry. Her body coiled in upon itself and then burst outward. She felt her womanhood flood with her essence, mingling with Ro's, as wave after wave of sexual pleasure flooded her being.

Spent, she collapsed upon Rolanda. Feeling secure and protected in the loving arms that held her close, "I love you too." She breathlessly whispered into her lover's ear.

Rolanda's response was a soft kiss to Jean's temple and tightening her arms even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had bite marks on my thighs, on my tummy and on my boobies." Dawn whispered tearfully. She felt Ron's embrace tighten momentarily.

Listening to his love pour out her heart to him caused his own to ache even more, "I love you Dawn Granger. Nothing can change the way I feel about you."

The young woman pulled back a bit to look into his deep blue eyes. What she saw shining in those sparkling depths was truth, sincerity, compassion and yes, deep, deep love. "You aren't disappointed that I'm not a virgin?"

Ron gently cupped a dainty chin in his large hand, "Now you listen to me... I love you, not your virginity or the lack there of."

Dawn frowned a bit, "But I thought it was important to a wizard..." She didn't finish as she saw his expression.

"It doesn't matter to me Luv, the way I see it... when we finally decide to...um you know..." He blushed hotly.

A smile lit up the young woman's face at seeing her tall wizard embarrassed. She finished the sentence for him, "When we finally make love."

He nodded, his cheeks still rosy, "Yes..uh..when we finally make love, it will be because we are ready and it's the right time." He gently caressed her soft cheek, "I love you so much."

Dawn leaned into his touch, "I love you too Ron Weasley. I know that you would never hurt me like that."

He shook his head, eyes darkening slightly at the thought of what he'd like to do to Billy, "No I would never hurt you... ever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly snuggled into the loving arms of her husband. Panting slightly, she grinned and her twinkly blue eyes crinkled merrily, "You have to love bonding magic." She caressed the dark red hairs growing on her husband's chest.

Arthur placed a sweet kiss on the top of his wife's head and replied, "Or the um... side effects."

Both husband and wife laughed heartily. Overjoyed that their passion still burned as hotly now as it did all those years ago. Delighted that their dear friend, Minerva McGonagall had finally found her mate in the amazing Hermione Granger. And finally content at the loving wave of peacefulness that had settled thoughout the venerable McGonagall Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doodleberry the house elf stared at the glow eminating from under the door of the broom cupboard. He could hear high pitched squeaks, squeals and giggles. As he reached for the handle to open the door he felt a cuff to the back of his head, "Don't you's dare!"

The young elf turned meekly to face his uncle Igon, "What is thats?"

Igon shook his head, his large ears flapping slightly, "You's mum and dad... now leaves them be." He turned back towards the door to the garden, "Come, you's helps me."

The young elf trotted after his uncle wondering just what was going on with his parents?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn and Ron slowly made their way back towards the manor house. Arm in arm they simply reveled in the new found closeness that their conversation had brought to them. Everything their eyes fell upon seemed to be bathed in the golden glow of the setting sun. It seemed a fitting way to end an amazing day.

The red haired wizard's stomach chose that moment to rumble causing Dawn to giggle, "You are such a bottomless pit! Come on, lets feed it before it gets disagreeable."

Ron laughed and hugged his girlfriend tight. Up ahead, he saw two elves working at some herbs. The larger one he recognized as the garden elf, the smaller one he was unfamiliar with.

As the couple neared, the tall wizard knelt down on one knee and addressed the elves, "Do you think we might get a bite to eat?"

The little elf perked up, "Oh yes sirs! Just follows Doodleberry... I's takes care of it!" The little elf promptly popped out of sight. Igon smiled and said, "Goes to the family's room. The others, theys be there."

Nodding, the red haired man took the young woman's hand and led her back into the Manor.

The kitchens were busy as several rather bedraggled looking elves busily prepared all sorts of food. Curious, Ron raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's going on?"

Livvy, the head kitchen elf, walked up to him. Her normally pressed tartan dress was wrinkled and the buttons mis-matched, "We's be makings some snacks. The in-outie makes witches and wizards right hungry it does!"

Ron looked at Dawn, "In-outie?"

The young woman shrugged, "Dunno..."

Shrugging, he led Dawn out of the kitchens and up the back hall into the onyx tiled entry hall.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught Dawn's attention. It was the portrait of Fiona and Edeen McGonagall... or rather it was supposed to be. Instead it appeared to be empty of the two women and showed Keegan McGonagall picking up what appeared to be clothing. Dawn giggled when she heard him muttering, "Bloody damnedable bonding magic!"

Ron grinned as he led his girlfriend into the family room to find...

Harry Potter wearing nothing but his boxers sitting on the sofa with Ginny. The youngest Weasley was wearing Harry's dress shirt. Both of them appeared slightly... drunk?

Lounging in a recliner was Dumbledore wearing a look of utter decadent satisfaction.

Curled up on the love seat was Minerva with Hermione in her arms. Both witches sporting the worst bed hair he had ever seen. Hermione looked like she'd stuck her finger in an electric socket and Minerva's hair was standing straight up in places. Both witches were wearing robes that had been rather sloppily tied as Hermione's abundant cleavage was spilling out.

Sitting on the hearth of the large stone fireplace were Molly and Arthur wearing bemused expressions as they looked at everyone else.

Entering the room, Ron and Dawn grinned. Ron saying, "Well I guess you all had a right good time then?"

Before anyone could answer, Jean and Rolanda strolled in. Jean walked to her daughter and asked, "Are you ok?" Her dark eyes reflecting a mother's love and concern.

Rolanda pulled the young woman into a caring hug and asked, "Alright then Butterfly?"

The young woman nodded with a smile that chased away all the shadows that used to linger in her mocha eyes, "I'm fine. Ron and I had a good long talk."

Jean had tears in her eyes as she placed a sweet kiss on the tall wizard's cheek.

The whole room chuckled at the blush that reddened his face.

Suddenly a massive mound of food appeared on the table between the furniture and was attacked en masse.

Harry and Ginny were stuffing themselves on honey buns with jam while Arthur and Molly focused on hearty ham and cheese sandwiches. Minerva was wolfing ginger newts like mad.

Hermione elbowed her wife, "No wonder you taste like ginger newts!"

Minerva choked on her biscuit as the room erupted in guffaws.

Sputtering, the Headmistress swallowed and glared at her wife, "That's private... they don't need to know that." Her voice was toned in an exasperated whisper.

Hermione grinned and replied, "Take a look around... you know and they know exactly what everyone's been doing for the last little while. So private went right out the cauldron."

Minerva McGonagall gazed at the faces around the room and replied ruefully, "Aye... I suppose you're right."

Hermione pulled her wife into a loving embrace, "That, my love, is what being part of a family like this is all about."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Quite an interesting revelation." She opened her mouth and accepted the ginger newt her loving wife offered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-_to be continued_

**AN: Thanks y'all... hope you like it. Sort of wrapping up the wedding and starting the next segment. **


	21. Matlock Island

**AN: Hey! Thanks for all the lovely pm's! You guys are awesome! Special hello and welcome to all the sweet readers who've joined the party along the way. I'm tipping my hat to the great Colleen McCulloch in this chapter. See if you can pick out where. ;D**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 21**

**MATLOCK ISLAND**

The Mistress & Lady McGonagall lightly touched down on the colorless weathered planks of an old and frequently patched dock. The morning air was already foretelling a hot and humid day. A salty, briney ocean breeze caressed the witches. Teasingly lifting thick chestnut and silky ebony tresses.

Hermione McGonagall immediately reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out her sunglasses. She noticed her wife doing the same.

"Bit hot here." Minerva muttered as she covered her emerald eyes with dark glasses to cut the glare. The port key, an orange scallop shell, was slipped into the pocket of her white linen trousers.

"G'day Ladies."

Both women turned at the male voice greeting them. Striding up the dock was a rugged looking man wearing khaki shorts with a short sleeve button up shirt. His feet were covered with sturdy hiking boots. Piercing blue eyes gazed curiously from beneath thick bushy dark eyebrows and a darkly tanned face. His hair was close cropped and there was a bit of gray at his temples.

"M'name's Bryan. I'm the caretaker here."

He reached out to shake their hands discovering a soft but firm shake from Hermione and a nearly bone crushing grip from Minerva.

Wincing, he wrung his hand, "You'd be witches I bet."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, her brows climbing over her sunglasses. That's how he knew, he couldn't see her eyes.

"I'm guessin' you'd be the McGonagalls?" He watched the taller witch step closer to the shorter one and reply, "I am Minerva and this is my wife Hermione."

Bryan nodded, "Ah alright then... gotta short piece to drive. No brooms.. we have muggles on the island too." He noticed both women had shoulder bags and asked, "Bags shrunken then?"

Hermione nodded, "Are you a wizard?"

Bryan grinned, white teeth flashing, "Well sort of.. me mum is a half blood witch. Dad is muggle born. He owns this island. Richard Matlock... Most of the time dad stays in Queensland though ...at his sheep station." He gestured for the witches to follow him to his jeep. "He took one look at Meggie.. that'd be mum.. and fell head over heels. I was born not too long after."

As they approached the green Jeep Cherokee, he waved his wand and the doors opened, "Climb in, I'll take you to your bungalow."

Minerva helped Hermione into the rear seat on the passenger side, then closed the door and walked to the other side of the jeep just as Bryan reached the driver's side. Lowering her glasses, the Headmistress gazed over them into the caretaker's blue eyes with her own intense emerald and said in a low voice, "We would like our privacy please."

Bryan nodded, "That's why people come here. For the privacy. I'll drop you at the path to your bungalow. Every other night at five, I'll come by to check on ya. I'll stop at the end of the drive and honk the horn. I can see the porch from there. Just come out and wave and I'll know you're ok." He paused for a moment thinking of what else they needed to know. Smiling, he added, "Oh yes, the units have electricity with modern muggle appliances. No phones and no floo. Like I said, if you need anything, I'll be by every other day at five." With that, he closed the door for Minerva and hopped into the driver's seat.

The ride was bumpy but not too long as Bryan chatted about the various points of interest on the island. He pointed out where some of the other bungalows were located as well. The newlyweds could clearly see that privacy was strictly adheared to.

At last, Bryan pulled the jeep to a stop, "Here it is. Just follow the path. It leads straight to your place. The cooler is fully stocked as is the pantry. Remember, if you need anything, I'll be by tomorrow at five and after that every other day."

Minerva nodded politely as Hermione said, "Thank you Bryan."

With a bright smile, the caretaker drove off leaving the ladies standing on the gravel path that led to their bungalow.

Hermione pulled her sunglasses down to the edge of her nose and peeked up at her wife, flashing those warm chocolate eyes, "Alone at last."

Minerva looked down at her wife, also peering over her sunglasses. Loving brown meeting passionate green. The older witch suddenly raised an eyebrow and grinned mischieviously, "Indeed." She reached down and swept Hermione up into her arms and started down the pebbled path.

Sniggers and giggles trailing after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their bungalow was small and cozy. Strong yet weathered outer wood siding painted a sweet cornflower blue with darker blue hurricane shutters. The oak front door was painted a cheerful Gryfindor red. Both witches noticed immediately with Hermione letting out a tiny giggle at Minerva's snicker.

The older witch momentarily placed her wife on her small feet as she fished in her pocket for the key to the door. With a sardonic smile, Minerva looked at her wife and said, "If this place is full of muggle gadgets, you are going to have to educate me a wee bit."

Hermione grinned and took the key from her wife's hand as Minerva had been trying to unlock the door with the key inserted backwards.

"Allow me my love."

Hermione inserted the key properly and unlocked the door. Opening it, she turned to her wife with open arms, "Well?"

Minerva cocked her head in question.

"Aren't you going to carry me over the threshold? You've gotten quite good at that you know?"

With a deep chuckle, the older witch once again swept the younger woman up in her arms and stepped into the bungalow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first room they entered appeared to be a small sitting room. Two faded green love seats on opposite sides of the room. A gleaming teak coffee table between. The walls were white paneling. Minerva paused to glance at the room, then moved through the doorway into what appeared to be a large kitchen, dining and living area. One large sprawl of a room.

"Oh this is perfect." Hermione said, grinning happily as she felt Minerva gently lower her feet to the bamboo wood floor. She wandered into the kitchen area and began opening cabinets and peering inside at the contents.

Minerva moved into the living area and discovered a comfortable looking leather "L" shaped sofa against the far wall. Another gleaming teak coffee table just in front of it. A large fan decorating the white washed ceiling. Minerva cocked her head her head and gazed at it curiously, "Hermione? What is that contraption?"

Her young wife closed the refrigerator door and stepped into the living area to join her wife, "What?"

Minerva pointed at the ceiling fan.

Hermione's eyes widened with delight, "Oh a ceiling fan! Lovely!" Her eyes scanned the walls for the control. Spying a set of switches near a closed door, she glided over and started flipping them.

Immediately two lamps turned on, causing Minerva to start.

"Ooops.. sorry."

The older witch raised and eyebrow at her wife and smirked.

The young witch flipped the next switch and the fan above began to turn round, "Bingo!"

Minerva frowned at her wife, "Bingo? What is that?"

"Oh a muggle game quite popular in Hamshire. You yell "Bingo" when you've won."

Minerva raised an elegant eyebrow and smiled, "Ah." Then she moved to the sliding glass door that led to a huge covered veranda. Lounging chairs, tables and chaise seating decorated the large space. Against the wall of the structure was a dining table and chairs and to the older witch's delight, at the very end of the veranda in a cool spot was a hammock. Her emerald eyes gleamed at she thought of what kind of mischief she could engage in with her young wife in that particular piece of muggle ingenuity.

Hermione stepped through the door and gasped, "Oh Tabby, this is wonderful!" She hadn't even looked at the veranda area itself. Her chocolate gaze was riveted on the crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean. "Just spectacular." She whispered, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Letting the salty scent of the ocean tide and the sweetness of some brightly colored nearby Hibiscus blossums soothe her soul.

"Spectacular indeed." Came a whisper from just behind her. Hermione felt two strong yet loving arms wrap around her waist. Gentle lips nuzzled her neck. Soft kisses placed just below her ear. "Kitten."

One word spoken with such fierce devotion that the young witch felt herself tremble with need.

"My Tabby."

She turned in the strong embrace, her hands sliding over powerful shoulders to link behind the lovely, swan-like neck. Gazing up into deep simmering emerald she whispered, "I love you." The young witch felt the arms holding her tighten briefly in response. Standing on tip-toe, she placed a tender kiss of her wife's mouth, moaning as she felt those wonderfully talented lips respond.

The kiss deepened as the fire within them once again roared to life.

The young witch's deep brown eyes had darkened to nearly black as her body hummed with the need to physically join with her wife, "Let's check out the bedroom." She burst into delighted laughter as Minerva immediately swept her off her feet and carried back into the bungalow.

"You like toting me about like some sort of parcel don't you?"

Her answer was a deeply amused growl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva and Hermione normally enjoyed the eroticism of slowly peeling layer upon layer of clothing off of each other. Both women felt that the act itself was part of the foreplay.

Not this time.

Hermione whipped out her wand and barked, "Divesto!"

Immediately their clothing disappeared. Reappearing on a nearby dressing table neatly folded.

Surprised, Minerva gaped at her young wife, "Eager are we?"

The sheer heat in the molten stare that Hermione shot at her wife was enough to make her feel like she'd been hexed with a jelly legs curse.

"Oh my..."

The newlyweds stepped before one another. The taller witch gazing down at her shorter wife with an expression of pure joy. The shorter witch reflected that joy back to her wife in the sparkle of her eyes, the tenderness of her smile. A small hand reached out and softly, ever so gently touched Minerva's cheek in a sweet caress.

"I am your's forever."

"And I you..."

The silkiness of heated skin pressed together caused a passionate moan to slip from Hermione's plump lips as she closed her eyes. She felt her wife's body against her, moving with the fluidness of the air that caressed her senses. Hands gently raked through her thick chestnut mane, down the softness of her cheeks, over her small but strong shoulders and down her arms. She shivered at the goosebumps that appeared on her skin.

Minerva gasped as she felt Hermione's small but sure fingers tracing over the bumps of her ribs, gliding over her shoulder blades and down her back and over the curve of her backside.

"Oh Kitten..."

A small cheeky smile briefly appeared on the lovely face as the chocolate eyes remained closed. The young woman savoring the sensation of touch. She felt herself being slowly walked backwards till the mattress bumped into the back of her knees. She willingly endured the sensation of being gently lowered to the comfortable bed and the heat of Minerva's nakedness covering her own.

Hermione opened her mocha eyes to see a look of such deep, passionate love gazing back at her through shining emerald orbs.

"I love you," was said as one.

A powerfully muscled thigh slid between her own and a firm pressure was applied to her centre as thin, yet addictive lips fastened onto the sweetness of her own. An ardent, heated joining of mouths and tongues and teeth ensued for long tender moments.

Minerva growled as she felt the small hands on her backside squeeze and gently slip between her buttocks. A wanton moan escaped her lips as she felt the young witch teasing that seldom touched area.

"You like that..." The young witch said in a naughty whisper, breaking their passionate kiss.

Her answer was an urgent thrusting against her heated centre. Her thigh becoming coated with Minerva's arousal. Her older wife's thigh being blessed with her own. Hands traveling to her ample breasts. Her nipples being lovingly caressed by sure elegant fingers.

Minerva lowered her mouth to Hermione's creamy neck. Licking and sucking sweet tender skin followed by wet, open mouthed kisses.

"I love it when you do that.." Hermione gasped feeling her inner muscles clench momentarily at the sensations her wife was evoking in her.

Minerva's experienced mouth traveled down the tender neck to the bump of Hermione's collarbone. Sweet butterfly kisses annointed from shoulder to breastbone and down between the young woman's large, generous breasts.

Hermione couldn't help the involuntary arching of her spine even if she wanted to. Her body craved Minerva's touch.

A knowing smile graced the Headmistress's face briefly before she traveled to Hermione's plump, straining coral colored nipples. Tender, succulent pebbles of the sweetest flesh. Eagerly Minerva pulled an engorged nub into her mouth. Tongue swirling around and around causing Hermione to push her hips deeply into her wife's pelvis.

Minerva responded by moving to the other nipple and repeating her enthusiastic ministrations. Loving the way her young wife responded to each touch and caress of the sensitive, quivering flesh.

The small hands caressing her backside moved deeper between Minerva's muscular buttocks finding the small puckered orifice and gently circling it with the firm stroke of her index finger.

The older witch threw her head back, silky ebony tresses washing down her strong back. A feral, lusty expression curling her upper lip as she hissed her pleasure. Emerald eyes quickly shading to the deepest black.

Intrigued, Hermione continued to stroke with her index finger as she used her middle finger to travel lower, towards her wife's leaking centre. Presently, she found what she was looking for. A newly formed lump just below Minerva's erect pearl. Responding to the older witch's intense arousal, the lump had expanded from pea size to about the size of a grape. A cheeky, naughty grin appeared on the young woman's lovely face as she used her middle finger to massage the lump while at the same time slowly inserting her index finger into Minerva's tight rear entrance.

**"MEOWWW ROWL!!!"** The older witch wailed as her body erupted in a sudden and intense orgasm.

Hermione felt a gush of nectar rush out of her wife and covering her thigh. She grinned triumphantly as she realized that she'd just uncovered another sweet spot for her love. One she was sure to remember in the future.

Minerva collapsed onto her young wife. She was seeing stars from the intensity of her climax. Panting, the larger witch moved her weight off of her smaller partner and rolled to the right side; lying there in a sated puddle.

"Did you like that?" A curious voice asked softly.

Snorting, Minerva turned her sweaty head to look at her wife and mumbled, "I really need to read those books!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, the two women managed to drag themselves from the bed for a luxurious soak in the over sized claw foot tub that was the centrepiece of a decadently appointed master ensuite.

Hermione basked in the wonderful sensation of Minerva's strong hands soaping her entire body. She shuddered with pleasure as her wife's hands glided over her body with a single minded goal.

Providing Hermione McGonagall with as much bliss as humanly possible.

Currently Minerva was doing an outstanding job of doing just that.

The older witch pulled her wife against her chest. Hermione's soapy back caressing Minerva's breasts simply with her body's movement. The Headmistress placed soft, gentle kisses against her love's neck and shoulders as her hands slid up and down the young witch's tummy.

Hermione giggled as Minerva's fingers circled and tickled her belly button and then moaned deeply as those same questing hands traveled to the dark chestnut curls at the apex of her thighs. Elegant fingers soaped the soft curls into a mass of foam.

The young witch sucked in a deep aroused breath as the fingers completed the soaping task of her curls and moved to her inner thighs. She spread her thighs wide in a wanton and quiet obvious invitation.

"Mmmmm, need a little attention down there eh?" The deeply pronounced brogue rumbled against her body sending an extra little tingle of excitement to her nerve endings.

Hermione's answering groan was all the encouragement Minerva needed as her fingers slid through her wife's swollen and heated folds finding her erect pearl with little effort. The young witch arched and thrust as she felt strong fingers squeezing against either side of her excited bundle of nerves, moving in an up and down motion.

Minerva continued this for many moments until Hermione's excited thrusts threatened to splash all of their lovely bubble bath water out of the tub. With deliberate precision, the older witch penetrated her wife's heat with two long elegant fingers.

"Uhhhhh! Min...."

Long fingers thrust in and out, hitting Hermione's tender spot just so...

"Oooohhh! er...."

The legs beneath Hermione widened and the young witch's body slid against Minerva's sex causing the older woman to thrust upward.

"Ahhhhh! va..."

A hand covered Hermione's full, generous breast. Pinching her nipple as the other hand between her legs sped up.

**"MINERVA!!!"** Hermione gasped, feeling her body explode with wave after wave of sensual pleasure.

Minerva's answering cry caused another, smaller orgasm to rock the young witch's body. Gasping, she melted back into her wife's body. A content smile on her lovely face as she felt strong arms pull her tightly against the muscular torso beneath her.

"Oh God I love you." Hermione whispered feeling the depths of her love expand even more for the woman she married.

"And I love you my sweet Kitten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva McGonagall stretched her long slim frame out on the wonderful hammock she'd spied a day earlier. She could hear Hermione inside the bungalow bustling about in the kitchen preparing dinner. She had tried to assist but had been shoo'd out after drawing her wand on the microwave. Smirking to herself, she made a vow that she would get Jean to show her how to use muggle appliances.

Her lovely wife's shapely body stepped into her line of vision and thus interupted her musings, "Yes dear?"

Hermione handed her wife a tall glass of minty tea that she'd earlier set out to steep in the sun.

Taking a sip, Minerva smiled, "Mmmm delicious. Thank you love. Would you care to join me?" She patted the hammock for emphasis.

The young witch leaned down, quite aware that her breasts were spilling out of the half buttoned tartan-print shirt she'd borrowed from Minerva and never planned to give back. She placed a soft kiss on her wife's agreeable lips and replied, "No lover, I have pasta on the stove." She turned and sauntered away, fully aware that her wife's intense emerald gaze was fastened on the sway of her hips.

Minerva sighed and lay back. Hermione was just so bloody saucy! Grinning, she thought of all the delicious things she planned on doing to her young wife later tonight.

The setting sun caught her attention for the next little while. The older witch marveling at the spectacular colors painted across the dusky sky. Never in her life had she ever felt so relaxed and at peace as here in this wonderous place with the amazing creature known as Hermione Jean McGonagall.

Later, the two witches sat at the dining table on the veranda enjoying the delicious meal that Hermione had prepared and chatting.

"This is fantastic." Minerva exclaimed, wiping the last of the sauce with a piece of garlic bread and popping it into her mouth. She followed that with a healthy sip of her sweet blush wine.

Hermione smiled happily. She was glad that her wife enjoyed her cooking. Thankfully Jean had insisted that she at least learn the basics. The young witch had taken the lessons to heart. Looking at it as learning a different kind of magic. In many ways, it was.

Grinning, she commented, "Who knew the way to your heart was through your stomach with perhaps a short stop along the way at the apex of your thighs?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, then burst into giggles as a dinner roll bounced off her forehead and onto her plate, "Thank you darling, I was wanting another anyway."

Minerva shot her wife a mischievious look and reached for another piece of garlic bread.

Her young wife winked and quipped, "Be careful or you'll end up with cat breath!"

A dark eyebrow raised as Minerva replied, "Well.. if the shoe fits..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day later found the couple strolling along the beach hand in hand. Minerva wearing white cotton trousers that had been rolled up to mid calf and a navy blue bikini bra that displayed her toned torso, arms and shoulders exquisitely.

Hermione wore denin cut-offs and her red bikini bra. Her deeply tanned body shining almost golden in the noon sun. Her hair had lightened a bit with golden highlights streaking through her thickly curling mane of hair.

Unfortunately for Minerva, the bright sun exposed several silver strands running from her temples and over her ears which she tried to tie back in her customary bun.

"Don't tie it up. We're on our honeymoon for Merlin's sake! Leave it down." Hermione scolded waving her wand magically drawing her wife's silky tresses out of the bun and cascading down her back like an ebony wave. The young witch eyed her mate and asked, "What's wrong?"

Blushing Minerva stopped and turned to face the ocean, with a sigh, she whispered, "My gray is showing." Obviously Minerva still had issues with the age gap between them.

Hermione would have none of it though, "I happen to think your silver makes you look ruddy sexy." She reached out and combed her fingers through the older witch's hair, "It's gorgeous. You're gorgeous and I'm damned lucky to have you."

Surprise clearly showed on the older witch's aristocratic features.

Hermione didn't bat an eyelash, "Why are you so surprised? Do you have any idea how many witches and wizards were lusting after you at school?" She grinned and continued, "A right plenty! That's for sure. I had to threaten to hex each and every one." That last bit was a wee tall tale but it made Minerva smile anyway.

Sighing, she pulled the smaller woman into her arms, "I love you Hermione. Truly I do. I just worry sometimes that you will find someone younger to be with."

Hermione frowned, "Why did you marry me then?"

"Because I love you!"

"Then that's all that matters. If issues spring up along the way, then we'll work them out like all couples do."

Minerva drew her love to her chest in a fierce embrace, "I am never letting you go."

Grinning Hermione patted her wife's arms, "Besides if I wanted someone younger I would've gone after someone younger. I didn't want that. I wanted you. You are the one who stirs my fire. You are the one I want to spend my life with. You, my love."

The older witch leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her wife's lips saying, "Stir your fire eh?" Her eyebrows rose in challenge.

Hermione grinned saucily, swatted Minerva's backside with a resounding SMACK! Turned and bolted for the bungalow.

"OW!" Minerva rubbed her rear for a moment then saw that Hermione was racing pell mell for their rooms. With a fierce, feral grin she took off after the younger woman. Her long effortless strides easily catching the shorter woman up in her arms. "I have you now!"

Hermione looked up at her love with all the emotion she held for the older witch glowing softly in her shining chocolate eyes, "Forever." She whispered as her mate carried her into their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day found Hermione stretched out on the beach soaking up the sun's rays while Minerva snorkled just off shore. She had fearfully turned down the older witch's request to join her having still not learned how to swim. The incident at the Boat House* last year still fresh in her mind.

She lay drowsing contentedly on her beach towel waiting for Minerva to wear herself out underwater.

She should've known better...

"I had a brilliant idea whilst communing with Neptune."

Hermione raised her head at the sound of her wife's deep brogue. Blinking up and shading her eyes against the sun, the young witch replied, "Oh? And what is your idea dear wife?" She noticed that her beautiful mate was wearing the deep forest green bikini that she'd tried to get her to wear at Sanduvall Island. Letting out a wolf whistle, Hermione commented, "You are one hot toddy!"

Minerva McGonagall stood before her wife wearing forest green strings and patches of cloth. No, she wasn't going to wear this particular outfit anywhere but here in front of Hermione. That was for sure! Her muscular, sculpted body was gorgeous to behold. Long, sleek legs. Toned muscular thighs, curved womanly hips. Tight, packed abs. Lovely full breasts that were currently capped by hard, pointing nipples. Long elegant arms, toned and tanned. Sturdy, strong shoulders. A kissable graceful neck. Stunning intense eyes boring straight into the young witch's soul. Black hair plastered wet down her long sensual back.

Hermione's mouth watered at the sight.

Minerva caught the lustful gaze simmering in the dark eyes of her wife. With an ornery grin, she leaned down and extended her hand, "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Hermione complied, standing gracefully and taking her wife's hand.

Minerva led the young woman to the water's edge where Hermione abruptly stopped, "Where are we going?"

The older witch smiled saying, "Under the sea." With that she cast a modified version of the bubble-head charm and a large transparent bubble encased both of them.

Hermione grinned and gazed around the bubble she found herself in. There was a slight pink tinge to it, "I feel like Glinda, The Good Witch Of The North!" Her voice echoed slightly.

Minerva grinned as she grasped Hermione's small hand in her larger one, "I think she might have been related to Albus."

Hermione threw back her head and chuckled as she followed Minerva into the waves.

She clung tightly to her wife as the water surrounded and finally flowed over the bubble. They didn't float as Minerva's charm kept them firmly on the sea bottom. Together they strolled hand in hand on the bottom of the sea. Every so often a curious fish would swim up and bounce off of the bubble causing the witch's within to snicker. Finally they reached a place where Minerva had visited earlier. Flat sandy bottom, covered with a myriad of colorful shells and coral. Hermione reached down and picked up a white scalloped shell with streaks of brown running through it.

"This is amazing!" Her enraptured voice echoed inside the bubble.

Minerva smiled and waved her wand at a large rock that found itself within the bubble.

Hermione gasped as her wife transfigured the rock into a canopied king sized bed complete with ocean blue silk sheets.

Grinning the older witch sat on the edge and pulled her wife between her thighs, "Ever made love under the sea?"

The young woman felt her strings being untied and muttered, "God I love magic!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-to be continued_

**AN: God I love magic! ;D**

***See "THE BOAT HOUSE" chapter 11**


	22. A Step Towards The Future

**AN: Hey y'all, thanks so much for the kind words. TabbyRox has come up with another amazing piece of artwork that is definitely awesome. Check it out at: http://i22 dot photobucket dot com/albums/b303/LavenderElegance/Artwork**

**There's a MM/HG group hosted by on Facebook that's chocked full of interesting characters & such. Check it out.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 22**

**A STEP TOWARDS THE FUTURE**

Two weeks after returning from Matlock Island, Hermione sat bolt upright in bed. Deep chocolate eyes widening as her slumber was rudely chased away by a desperate need to vomit. Wildly, she threw back the tartan blankets and her pillow; the latter covering her soundly sleeping wife's face and thus awakening her with a startled grunt.

"Mmmph.. Wha???"

The young witch galloped to the loo. Hands covering her mouth as the heaving sensation raced up her throat. Hermione was never so grateful to see a toilet as she was at that moment.

Sleep hazed emerald eyes blinked owlishly as the sounds of retching came from the ensuite. Frowning and giving a great, cat-like yawn with a stretch thrown in for good measure, the Headmistress slowly sat up to the sounds of a toilet flushing.

Moments later she heard the sound of water running and some unintelligible muttering. This was followed by the distinct voice of Hermione Jean McGonagall saying, "Accio Wand!" Minerva strained to hear more low mumbling.

Then there was silence.

Dead silence.

Followed by...

**"MINERVA!"**

Startled, Minerva bolted up out of the bed, sliding off the mattress and landing on her compact, muscular rear end with an, "Ooof!" She then scrambled for footing slipping and sliding on her silk robe. A robe that had been carelessly dropped to the floor the previous evening in a... ahem.. heated moment.

**"MIN!!"**

The older witch pitched forward face first onto the hardwood floor of her and Hermione's bedroom at Hogwarts. She felt a slight crunching in her nose, followed by warmth trickling down her face. Ignoring the sudden pain, she rose up on hands and knees.

**"TABBY!!!"**

With a surge of adrenaline the mighty Minerva McGonagall promptly flung her forehead into the frame of the king sized bed she shared with her young wife.

A young witch who was going to get soundly cuffed if this wasn't an emergency.

**"ARE YOU COM..."**

Hermione stepped into the bedroom holding her wand. The tip was glowing pink and blue with a silver-gold swirl of magic whirling merrily about the tip. Seeing her naked wife sprawled unceremoniously on the floor, she cocked her head and asked, "Are you ok?"

Minerva lay flat on her back, spread eagle. She shot her young wife the "royal fish eye" upside down, from the floor. "Does it look like I am alright?" Pure McGonagall sarcasm dripped from every syllable.

Hermione spied her wife's bloody nose, "Oh Merlin! Let me fix that." With the tip of her wand still blinking merrily, the young healer used the center of the thin length of wood. Touching it gently to her wife's wounded nose saying, "Episkey!"

Presently the bleeding stopped, then Hermione waved her wand and said, "Scourgify!"

Her wife's lovely face was promptly restored to all its regal glory except for the rather large goose egg forming on her aristcratic forehead and the fact that she was still flat on her back on the floor.

Naked.

The Headmistress took a deep cleansing breathe and asked, "What were you wailing about dear?"

The "Cheshire Cat" grin appeared in all it's wonderful splendour as the young witch replied, "Oh that? Um, well.. I'm pregnant." There was a long pause, then she added with a nervous giggle, "Um.. with twins."

There was silence.

Dead silence.

Followed by...

The thunk of the great McGonagall's head hitting the floor as she fainted.

"Tabby???"

* * *

The news spread rapidly courtesy of the house elf network. The one piece of gossip that had been miraculously left out was Minerva's less than stellar response to Hermione's summons. To say the mighty witch was embarrassed would be an understatement. It didn't help when her new little sister pointed out the huge goose egg on her forehead. Of course Dawn's way of pointing things out was to poke first and ask questions later.

That certainly explained the frightful roar echoing throughout the corridors of the grand castle followed by a tall, thin blur as it streaked past the gargoyles.

* * *

Thankfully it was the weekend at Hogwarts. School had been in session only a few weeks or so. It had become the habit of the Headmistress to dine in her quarters with her wife on Saturday and Sunday. Filius Flitwick presided over meal time on those days.

Minerva was indebted to the diminutive charms professor for more than a few things of late. Most especially the amazing enchanted painting he'd commissioned as a wedding gift. It was from his memory of seeing Minerva and Hermione flying together on a broom.* The beautiful work of art was placed above the fireplace in Minerva and Hermione's private quarters.

It was supposed to be the newlywed's private lunch period. Unfortunately Hermione found herself surrounded by well wishing magical and muggle "hens" all clucking over the wonderful news of her pregnancy.

Minerva found herself locked in her private study slightly miffed at loosing such precious "alone" time with her young wife. Sighing grumpily, she stabbed her quill into the ink pot on her desk and continued with some school correspondence. A soft knock at her door elicited a grouchy, "Enter!"

Rolanda Hooch poked her head inside the private study of her closest friend, "Hey?"

Emerald green flickered up at piercing yellow, "Yes?"

The spiky haired witch frowned, "Why are you hiding in here?" A blast of cackling drifted on the air into the room.

Frowning darkly, Minerva replied, "That's a "hen" party and apparently I'm a rooster." She was referring to the current joke making its way throughout the school regarding the creation of their babies.

"Bollocks!" The Flying Instructor exclaimed.

Minerva snorted and answered, "No. Just one."

Hooch couldn't hold in her laughter at Minerva's dry comment. Throwing back her head, she laughed heartily. Stepping into the room, she crooked her finger, "Come on..."

Growling a bit, the older witch followed her friend out to the sitting room where she found her young wife surrounded by Molly Weasley, Jean Granger, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout, Ginny Weasley, Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector, Dawn Granger, Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Angelina Johnson and Albus?

Seeing the raised eyebrow on his best friend's elegant face, Dumbledore shrugged, "Well we girls have to stick together!" He wrapped a long arm around Dawn's shoulder as she burst into giggles.

Minerva shot her little sister the "fish eye" once more.

The youngest Granger pouted a bit saying, "I said I was sorry! Jeeze!" She felt Albus squeeze her a little tighter. Glancing into the dancing blue eyes, she saw him shoot her a wink.

Meanwhile, Hermione noticed that her wife had finally decided to join in. Minerva had been a bit quiet since receiving the news that it actually wasn't twins per se... Hermione had ovulated twice. Each of her ovaries had released an egg. Something that doesn't usually happen.

Apparently it had been a reaction to Minerva's potion induced lust making its way through their bonding. Hermione's body had reacted accordingly. It didn't matter that the young witch had not ingested the potion herself. This was something that was meant to be. At least according to Dumbledore, with Poppy nodding sagely behind him.

Never mind the fact that the deadly McGonagall aim had been true to form. The older witch had impregnated her wife twice in as many tries.

Hermione was at a loss as to what had Minerva acting so distant. By all rights, she should be strutting about like a peacock. Now, her chocolate eyes gazed into the intense emerald peering back at her. She extended her hand in invitation to sit beside her.

Minerva gracefully glided amongst the women in attendance making her way to Hermione's side.

Jean had picked up on the odd vibe. So had Molly and Ginny.

Hermione's mother reached over and patted Minerva's knee, "Well my "daughter" you've gone and made me a grandmother!" Her words induced good natured chuckles throughout the gathering.

Minerva quirked up one side of her mouth in an attempt to add to the humor, "Yes "mum" we just couldn't wait." She shot a brief glance at her wife as she spoke.

Finally Hermione realized what Minerva was upset about...

They didn't wait. They were going to be parents sooner rather than later. She remembered an earlier disagreement she'd had before they were married where Minerva had wanted to wait until Hermione had her practice set up. The young witch had argued that she could do both.

Now that argument was moot.

The choice had been taken out of their hands the moment Minerva drank the potion. The bonding simply reinforced the effect. She was pregnant and was damn well going to move forward with getting the practice established. A rebellious, stubborn snort escaped her plump lips causing Minerva's eyes to snap.

Sensing the coming storm, Jean smiled and said to Minerva, "We've been discussing how we are all going to pitch in and help Hermione get the medical practice off the ground."

Picking up on her mum's line of reasoning, Hermione added, "Dr. Pennyworth has agreed to sell me his Hogsmede practice."

Dumbledore also picked up on what was going on. Smiling he chimed in, "Aberforth told me about a building near his pub that's been vacant for some time. With a little work, it might make an ideal spot."

The Headmistress knew when she was being out-flanked. Sighing deeply, she gazed into the eyes of her wife, "I must admit to being concerned about the timing of our little ones' arrival as well as you working while being pregnant." She saw Hermione about to interrupt and continued, hastily raising a halting hand, "I realize that you can do it all." She winced at her choice of words as she saw a dark frown cloud Hermione's pretty face.

Shaking her head, she stated, "That didn't come out the way I meant it."

Dawn piped up, "I'll say." She winced as Rolanda cuffed the back of her head.

Ignoring Dawn, Minerva continued, "I just want you to be safe." She placed a gentle hand on her wife's tummy and added, "All three of you."

* * *

Later that evening, Minerva sat at her vanity brushing out her long ebony tresses. She kept thinking of all the events that had happened since she'd encountered the incomparable Hermione Jean Granger. A small smirk quirked up the thin lips at her contemplation.

Hermione had been standing in the ensuite watching her wife. She understood Minerva's misgivings. She also recognized genuine fear when she saw it too. Her wife was terrified. With that thought in mind, she padded out of the ensuite and over to where her wife was sitting.

Standing behind the elegantly beautiful woman, Hermione placed her hands on the older witch's strong shoulders.

Minerva paused in her task and gazed into her mirror. Green eyes locking with dark brown in the reflection.

"It's going to be fine you know." The young witch stated quietly as she began to massage tense shoulder muscles. Feeling multiple knots, she added, "Relax."

Minerva closed her eyes and allowed her wife's ministrations to soothe not only her body, but her spirit as well. Saying nothing, she let her head fall back against Hermione's ample bosum.

Smiling softly, the young woman continued to work the tense muscles into a state of relaxation. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on the still visible goose egg that decorated her wife's forehead.

Minerva sensed the feather-like brush of lips against her wound and instantly the annoying ache she'd been suffering from simply disappeared. She felt the sweet, gentle brush of lips against her temple.

"Tell me what troubles you so?" The sweet cadence of Hermione's soft voice tugged at the older woman's heart.

The tense shoulders sagged under Hermione's fingers as the Headmistress once again gazed into the reflection, "I don't want anything to happen to you." She sighed and continued, "Both of us have less than admirable records when it comes to our own personal safety."

Hermione grinned at that but said nothing. Nodding, she encouraged her wife to continue.

Frowning, Minerva took a deep breath, "I am the last of Merlin's line. Over the years my family has been less than subtle in their attempts to encourage me to find a mate and reproduce." Her shoulder muscles twitched under Hermione's fingers.

A gentle smile graced the young healer's lovely face, "I've noticed."

A rueful expression made itself known on the older woman's features, "When you came into my life, all the hinting stopped. They knew that I had found my future." The emerald eyes misted at the thought.

Hermione slid her hands over powerful biceps and back up, "Go on..."

Minerva turned in her chair, bringing Hermione to stand in front of her. She opened her thighs a bit and pulled the young witch closer. Wrapping her strong arms around her young wife's waist, she raised the hem of the sleeveless t-shirt Hermione was wearing and placed small butterfly kisses over the exposed skin of her mate's flat tummy.

"My children..." She murmured, nuzzling Hermione's womb.

Hermione felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she ran her nimble fingers through the silky softness of Minerva's wonderful hair, "You will protect them as you have countless children over the years my love."

Gentle hands caressed the young witch's belly and she felt the tingle of their bonding as Minerva connected with the life growing in her womb.

Green eyes lifted, tears plainly visible, "I love you. I thank you." The older witch was having trouble expressing the overwhelming feelings coursing through her.

Hermione understood.

"I love you too."

Clearing her throat, the Headmistress stared into her wife's captivating chocolate eyes, "You will promise me that you will not take silly chances."

Hermione nodded solemnly, "Minerva, these are my children too. I won't do anything stupid. You know that."

The look on her wife's face was a wee bit skeptical, "You are a Gryfindor." As if that explained all of her misgivings. In many ways it did.

Hermione grinned, "Touche." She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her wife's warm, moist lips.

"I know what's at stake here Tabby. I promise I'll be careful."

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Minerva nodded and stated, "Just to be certain. I have taken the liberty of ensuring that."

At Hermione's curious glance, the older witch stated loudly, "Izer!"

At once Minerva's elf appeared. Standing beside him was a much smaller elf with the same enormous golden eyes as Izer. Hermione watched curiously as the little elf padded up to Minerva and bowed deeply. Minerva nodded her head in acknowledgment. Glancing at her own elf, the older witch questioned, "Is he ready?"

Izer bowed to his mistress, "He's is ready."

Nodding, Minerva waved her wand in a figure eight pattern and said in a low voice, "I bond thee young one to the lifeforce of my wife."

Hermione's dark eyes widened as she realized what Minerva was doing.

A flash of brilliant white light erupted from the end of Minerva's wand as she commanded, "Bondus!" The light wrapped around the tiny elf, then swirled around Hermione. The young witch felt a tickling sensation in her belly and smiled as the little elf let out a high pitched giggle.

As the light faded, Minerva gazed at the little elf. A stern expression on her face, she said, "Doodleberry you are hereby charged with service to Hermione Jean McGonagall. You will protect. You will serve."

The young witch's eyes flashed in outrage, "God dammit Minerva!"

The elder witch turned to her wife, her emerald eyes glowing with the force of her magic, "You will accept him." The tone of her voice left no room for argument.

The tiny elf scampered over to Hermione and tugged on the leg of her pajama bottoms, "Tis ok's Lady-Miss! Doodleberry serves yous right good I does!"

Hermione gazed into the large golden eyes gazing up at her with such earnest enthusiasm and joy. She felt her heart melting and the outrage at the perceived treatment of this elf by her wife immediately disappeared. He WANTED to serve her. She tore her eyes away from the sweet face gazing up at her in adoration and fastened them on her wife.

Minerva's eyes were serious as she said, "I cannot always watch over you. This young elf whom I have bonded to you will protect not only you, but our unborn children as well."

Hermione frowned, "Tabby, I don't need protecting!"

Izer sensed the upcoming argument, so he stepped to Hermione's side saying, "The last bloods of the lines of Merlin is growings rights here." He placed a gentle claw upon the young witch's tummy. Blinking up at the young woman he added, "Powerful good ands bads magics be goings on. Theys needs protectin'!"

Izer could sense the danger that was growing, he simply could not trace where it was coming from. He knew the children were the focus and he was determined to see Minerva's heirs take their rightful place in the world. Nothing and no one was going to keep him from protecting his Mistress and her Lady.

Hermione sagged her shoulders. There was no way Minerva was going to allow her to simply prance about unguarded and vulnerable. Especially not while being pregnant. She realized that if she wanted to go ahead with the plans for the clinic, then this was what she would have to accept. She could see the stubborn resolution in her wife's serious face. There would be NO argument. Period.

"Fine." Came her whispered reply.

Minerva softened her features, "Please Hermione. I only want you to be safe. If dealing with Voldemort has taught us anything, then the lesson is that we must always be on our guard."

* * *

The next day, Sunday, found Hermione, Minerva, Albus and Rolanda standing in front of a fairly good sized building across from The Hog's Head. Aberforth Dumbledore stood behind the small group rocking back on his heels.

"I told you it was a good building." Dumbledore's elder brother rumbled. His deep voice booming with delight.

The building itself was a two story stone structure. The roof sagged a bit where the wooden shingles had rotted with age and water had seeped in causing some structural damage. Nothing that a wee dab of magic couldn't repair Albus had whispered in Minerva's ear when he'd noticed the emerald green eyes narrow at the sight.

A sturdy oak strap hinge door was fastened securely in the front center of the building. Grimy windows surrounded by weather beaten wooden frames graced both sides of the front door. Eight windows, in various states of disrepair, lined the front of the second story of the aged structure.

The small group began to walk the perimeter of the structure taking careful note of every detail. The fireplace at one end of the rectangular construct seemed to be in fairly decent shape. Of course the bats currently roosting in the floo would have to be relocated.

The back side of the building had a door that had seen better days. It hung precariously from a single rusty hinge. A scrap piece of lumber had been fastened acrosss the door to keep it closed. Just down from the door was another window. This one had been boarded up.

Hermione could feel her wife's ire rising steadily as the inspection progressed. Hopefully Minerva wouldn't burst a blood vessel when they checked out the interior. She felt a tiny tingle of magic pulling at her belly. Glancing to her side, she could make out the small elf shaped shimmer following her. She shook her head and smiled.

The other side of the building proved to be in satisfactory condition so the small group once again congregated in front of the stone structure.

Aberforth smiled, his bearded face turning up in a silly grin, "Well?"

Albus and Rolanda looked at Minerva as well.

The older witch rolled her eyes, then stared down at her wife, "Do you want to look inside? Or would you like to find something else?" Minerva knew by the look in her wife's dark eyes that this building was what she wanted but she figured she might as well ask anyway.

Grinning from ear to ear, Hermione clasped her hands together saying, "It needs a slight bit of work on the outside, I'd like to see the interior."

Aberforth nodded and reached into the pockets of his dark brown robes. For some reason, Hermione thought he looked like a Druid.

Albus must've had the same thought, because he asked, "Abe, where did you get those horrid robes?"

The older Dumbledore grinned, "I won them in a card game."

Albus raised a bushy eyebrow in silent query.

Aberforth nodded and added, "Won this building too."

"From who?" Rolanda asked, hands on hips.

"Mundungus Fletcher."

"Oh shit."

Everyone looked at Hermione in surprise. The young witch had the good grace to blush as she asked, "How can you be sure that the old plonker actually owned it?"

Aberforth nodded, "I had the same thought. Everything checked out. It belonged to his mum and when she passed, it went to him. Now it's mine.. or rather your's." He handed Hermione the key.

Surprised, the young witch felt her mouth fall open, "Whut?"

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise as well.

Albus grinned, his clear blue eyes twinkled merrily as he clapped his brother on the back and said, "Congratulations from the Dumbledore brothers. Not only on your nuptials but on the upcoming birth of your children."

Aberforth swatted his younger brother grumbling, "You old gay ham! We could've just given them the bloody key!"

Albus shook his head, "And miss out on the drama? Never!"

Minerva stared at her best friend, her eyes clouding a bit. She wiped her face surreptitiously hoping no one saw. No such luck. She looked up to see Rolanda smiling broadly and Hermione's "Cheshire Cat" grin.

"Aw Tabby.." Hermione whispered taking a step towards her wife.

Flushing in embarrassment, the older witch mumbled, "Got something in my eye."

Rolanda took the key from Hermione, "Let me go take a look inside." The newlyweds watched as the Flying Instructor along with the brothers ventured inside.

Hermione pulled her wife into an embrace. Not caring that they were standing in plain view. "I love you sweet Tabby." She stood on tip toe and placed a gentle kiss on Minerva's soft lips.

The couple jerked away abruptly as a blood curdling scream erupted from the building. Both witches drew their wands warily and crept towards the entrance of the ramshackle structure.

They stopped suddenly as Albus rushed out of the door screaming, "Get it off! Get it off!" He proceeded to dance about the street frantically wiping at his shoulder. His purple and orange robes swirling to his mad movements.

Rolanda Hooch scurried out, a bemused expression on her handsome face. She shot a look at Minerva and began to giggle.

Perplexed, the Headmistress moved towards her helpless friend as he seemingly swatted at nothing. Her keen eyesight caught a small creature clinging to the back of his left shoulder. Just out of reach of his frantic hands.

Meanwhile Aberforth had joined Rolanda as they watched the most powerful wizard in the world wriggle madly in the center of the street. He seemed to be attracting quite the audience as well. Soon galleons, knuts and sickles were being tossed at the former Headmaster in appreciation of his "dance".

Someone in the audience screamed, "Take it off baby!"

Carefully Minerva crept up to her friend. Spying her approach, Albus halted and stood trembling, "Get it Tabby! Get it off!" He sounded like a petulant child. The older witch frowned as she spied what was causing his anguish.

A rubber Tarantula.

"You ruddy nutter!" She sputtered pulling it off his back. She held it dangling between her long index finger and thumb.

Albus stepped away, "Ewwww!" His bearded face scrunched up in morbid disgust.

Hermione suddenly realized with a wonderful sense of smug glee that the most powerful wizard in the world was terrified of spiders. She held a delicate hand in front of her mouth as giggles threatened to spill forth.

Hooch had no sense of decorum. She threw her spiked head back and howled.

Albus narrowed his bushy brows as he stared at his brother who was suspiciously backing away and heading towards his inn. Realizing who had pranked him, he screamed, "Aberforth! I am so going to hex you!"

The elder Dumbledore broke into a run. He'd just made it to the entrance of the Hog's Head when the backside of his robes burst into flame.

"Wooooo Hooo Hooooo!"** Came a surprised yell echoing from inside the inn.

* * *

A short distance away, two women watched with malicious intent. The elder woman turned her steel grey eyes on the ocean blue eyes of the younger, "Soon my daughter. Arthur Pendragon shall have his revenge. Once again our family shall rule the world!"

The younger woman caught a glimmer of madness burning in her mother's eyes and for the first time since hatching this mad scheme, she felt doubt and a tiny niggle of terror.

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: * See "The Boat House" Chapter 2. **

****Anyone familiar with the old Tom & Jerry cartoons will know that sound. ;D**


	23. Merlin's Journals

**AN: Thank you dear Tan for the British history lesson and for your forgiveness for my ahem.. poetic license. All you British readers out there please don't kill me. I mean well. ;D**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 23**

**MERLIN'S JOURNALS**

"It's called a stethoscope!"

Hermione looked up from the pile of folders on her newly installed desk in the corner office of her clinic. It had been two weeks since Aberforth's surprise gift and with the help of friends and family, it was shaping up quite nicely.

The sagging roof had been repaired with some nice spellwork by Bill Weasley. He'd become quite adept at home repair spells since taking over Shell Cottage. Whenever Fleur thought up a new project, he got right on it.

Now, he'd repaired the sagging roof and patched up all the leaking spots. He'd also helped his father Arthur in finding a carpentry wizard to replace all the windows and to repair and seal the frames. Minerva hadn't batted an eyelash when he'd asked for the galleons to pay the work wizard at the job's finish. The older witch had tried to add a bit more for Bill's time but the stalwart eldest Weasley son had adamantly refused.

Hermione sighed at her wife's generosity. They'd had a bit of a tiff over how much money Minerva was putting out to get her young wife started. The older witch had dismissed the argument saying that the McGonagall vaults were over flowing with galleons just sitting there. She might as well do something with them and besides, Hermione was a McGonagall now too. She was just as entitled to the money as any other McGonagall.

Never mind that there were only two McGonagalls. She and Minerva.

The older witch had raised an eyebrow at Hermione's protests and simply forked over the galleons anyway.

Now the young witch sat and fumed for a moment thinking that a certain tabby was going to be spending some time on the sofa. She didn't want hand outs or charity. She wanted to be able to set up her practice on her own. Reverting back to her old self reliant ways from school. It still rubbed her the wrong way when she thought about Minerva covering her debts. She'd find a way to make it up to her.

"No Poppy, you put it here." Jean Granger's voice drifted into her office.

Hermione frowned wondering what the heck her mother and Poppy were doing.

"No Molly, you look in the ear with that."

Shaking her head, the young healer rose and went in search of the answers to the puzzling statements she was hearing. Leaving the office, she walked up a short hall to the reception area. There was a tall counter with a desk below. An appointment book laid out in the center. A small waiting room was decorated with eight comfortable chairs, tables and a magazine rack. Hermione had also installed a muggle television as well.

Arthur had set up a magical generator in a small utility room at the back of the clinic so Hermione could have power for some of the muggle healing devices that she was currently having installed. It was a self-renewing spell that kept the power supply up and was mercifully quiet.

Turning a corner, she headed down another short hall to the first examining room. There she found her mother, Molly Weasley and Poppy Pomfrey sorting through the box of medical instruments that had been delivered that morning. There were three examining rooms so the young witch had ordered three rooms worth of items.

Seeing her mother placing the stethoscope around Poppy's neck, the young witch grinned watching the elder mediwitch react as Jean Granger placed the ear pieces in her ears. Her chocolate eyes crinkled with mirth as she observed Jean grab Molly and place the cold metal disc against the Weasley matriarch's chest.

"Ohhh that's cold!" Molly gasped trying to squirm away.

"Stand still!" Jean commanded, then looked at Poppy and asked, "What do you hear?"

The mediwitch grinned as she listened to Molly's heart, "I hear her heart beat!"

Hermione stepped into the room, "Pretty nifty eh?"

The other women turned to her as she stepped over to Poppy and indicated that she'd like to listen to Molly's heartbeat. Poppy pulled the earpieces out and handed the listening device to the young doctor. Hermione waved her wand over the ear pieces and whispered a sterilizing spell. Then she placed them in her own ear, and listened intently.

The other women fell silent.

Frowning, Hermione paused. Molly Weasley had an irregular heartbeat. She filed that away for now until she had a chance to set up a physical for the older woman. Smiling, she asked, "What do you think?"

Poppy had been watching Hermione very closely. She'd heard it too. She understood what the young witch was doing though, and she respected that. Nodding, she said, "I'd like you to show me how these devices work at some point."

Grinning, Hermione nodded, "Anytime." She pulled open the drawers of the oak cabinets Arthur, Harry and Ron had installed checking the placement of her inventory. She's been very specific about what went where.

Jean rolled her eyes, "I put it where you said."

Hermione nodded absently, "Just checking."

When everything appeared to be in order, the young woman moved to the other examining rooms to see if they were ready.

Jean shook her head, "Good God, you'd think I'd never set up a practice before!" She was bitching because she and John had set up their dental practice long before Hermione had been born.

"That was a dental practice." Her daughter's voice echoed from down the hall.

Poppy raised an eyebrow, "Dental practice?" Molly looked interested as well.

Jean grinned pointing to her perfect teeth, "I work on teeth."

Molly shook her head, "I've always just used a tooth wanding spell."

Jean frowned, "Why then do you only chew on the left side of your mouth?"

Hermione poked her head back into the examination room, a curious expression on her lovely face.

Blushing, Molly looked down and muttered, "Cause it hurts."

The look of triumph on Jean Granger's face spoke volumes.

"That's why I'm setting up a dental practice here too." Hermione commented staring at her mother intently, "I'd like you to work here with me mum."

A look a surprise washed over Jean's face as she stared at her daughter.

The "Cheshire Cat" grin made an appearance as Hermione crooked her finger, "Come. Let me show you."

She turned on her heel and strode down the hall, turning at another and entering a large room filled with dental care equipment.

It was a dentist's dream. Jean turned round looking at all the equipment stowed neatly awaiting use. The chair in the center of the room was of the latest design and the lighting in the room was spectacular. Hermione's mother began opening drawers along one wall. Everything she could ever want or think of was tucked away in neat rows.

"How did you know what to get?"

She watched as her daughter blushed, "I stole dad's dental catalog and snooped in the office."

Molly and Poppy, who'd followed curiously, broke into gales of laughter. Leave it to Hermione to be an efficient thief as well.

"Mum? Would you join my practice?" Hermione asked stepping directly in front of her mother.

Jean Granger's mocha eyes filled as she replied, "I would be honored." Her eyes gleaming at the prospect of a whole town with bad teeth. Turning to Molly she said, "I want to see you as soon as possible. There shouldn't be a reason for you to chew just on the left side of your mouth."

The red haired witch blushed and nodded meekly.

Grinning, Hermione headed back to her office. There were tons of forms, documents and medical records to go through as she organized. Dr. Pennyworth's Hogsmede practice had been woefully lacking in even the basics. It was a wonder no medical emergencies had swept through the town.

With a deep sigh, she sat herself at her desk once more and began rifling through another pile of documents. At the bottom of the pile was a familiar satchel. Gently lifting the faded leather case, Hermione smiled softly, "How did you get bundled up in this mess?" She was holding Merlin's Journals. Somehow they'd been transferred to the practice when the young healer was moving her paperwork from the manor.

Carefully opening the ancient binding, the young witch's chocolate eyes lit up with delight at seeing penmanship from before the founders. She whispered a translation spell, her lips barely moving, and opened the journal and began to read...

* * *

_...And it came to pass that there were three siblings. Oran the eldest, Moradu the white and the youngest Ygraine. Destined for the greatness each in their own way._

_Oran and I, Merlin, followed the same star. _

_We were boyhood friends and studied under the same masters for a time. A bit of a meddler Oran proved to be on more than one occasion. He was tall for the wizards of the age. Long auburn hair and a great beard that fell to his feet. He was more than ten years older than the middle child, Moradu and twenty years older than Ygraine. Their father having three wives._

_It was Oran who introduced me to my patron._

_Uther Pendragon._

_A fierce warlord determined to unite the Britannic lands under one king._

_Himself._

_But I digress.. Oran was very protective of his sisters, Moradu and Ygraine._

_Moradu was powerful and possessed an innate knowledge of the white arts that rivaled my own. She was a quiet woman of staggering intelligence and great wit and yet never married. Instead she focused on her craft._

_It was the youngest child, Ygraine that begins the tale of the great persecution and my part in it's creation._

_I had just earned the right to be called Master of my trade when Ygraine was wed to Gloris. He being a warlord aligned with the flag of Pendragon. The young bride was of stunning beauty with hair the color of corn silk and eyes as blue as the sky in summer. The young woman seemed to have the ability to soothe even the darkest of souls with her lovely charms. More than a few foolhardy young men met the sticky end of Gloris' jealous blade for paying too much attention to young Ygraine._

_It was in the spring that the lovely Ygraine presented her husband with a daughter._

_Morgana._

_Lovely like her mother. With a beauty that rivaled Venus herself. A wit and strength of character like her Aunt Moradu. And power. Staggering power. Even at her birth I knew Morgana was destined for greatness._

_Gloris and Ygraine led a quiet life for six years until that fateful day when she was presented to the court of Uther Pendragon._

_By that time I had come to be in his service. He, my patron, supported my studies with a greedy eye. Encouraging me to create spells and potions that would lead him to victory over all those who opposed him. With my support, he was the most powerful warlord in lower Britain._

_When his black eyes fell upon the lovely Ygraine, I knew only pain and sorrow would follow. When Uther came to my cauldron asking for a potion that would make him look like Gloris. I knew only chaos would ensue. I had to obey. He was my patron after all. So after a fortnight of brewing I presented him with my reflection potion. A substance that would make him look like whomever he wished. All that was needed was a single hair from the person you wanted to impersonate..._

Hermione gasped as she recognized the origins of the modern Polyjuice Potion. Eagerly, she read on...

_...Using my potion, Uther snuck into the stronghold of Gloris and made his way to the bed of Ygraine. I am quite certain dear Ygraine knew the difference between her husband and the man who came to her that night. In the morning however a new confusion came to light as the body of Gloris was presented to his wife while another Gloris stood at her side. Her real husband had been killed in battle the previous day. I'm quite certain that was arranged as well._

_As the potion wore off and Uther's true identity was revealed, he claimed Ygraine as his queen. Six year old Morgana was sent to study with her powerful aunt, thus taking the young queen's attention and focusing it solely on Uther._

_Moradu took her responsibility for her niece seriously and schooled the young girl in every white art imaginable including the healing arts. Young Morgana blossomed under her aunt's careful tutelage. At the age of fifteen, Morgana came to apprentice with me._

_She was a marvel to behold. An angel sent from heaven to distract an old wizard it seemed. She had matured into a captivating work of art. Just like her mother. Her womanhood was ripe for the picking as well._

_During this time Uther had tried without success to sire an heir on his wife. I suspected his seed was weak but did not say. So it did not surprise me when he once again showed up at my cauldron asking for a potion. This time to make Ygraine conceive his heir. I agreed, but with a caveat._

_I wanted the hand of Morgana in marriage. I had nearly forty years on the girl but she did not care and neither did I._

_Uther had leered rather maliciously and agreed to my terms. Morgana and I were wed immediately. I did not wish to give him the opportunity to change his mind. My sweet daughter Talia was conceived on our wedding night._

_The potion Uther requested was not an easy one to create. It was required to cause instant fertility in whomever drank it. I laboured vigorously with Morgana at my side suggesting ingredients. Finally we managed to create a rather powerful fertility potion. It was presented to Uther who in turn forced it upon Ygraine._

_They were with child within days._

_I feared that due to Ygraine's age her pregnancy would be fraught with difficulties and I was correct. Every day was an ordeal for the lovely queen who struggled valiantly through her hardship. Deep inside I knew the inevitable. I knew dear Ygraine was going to die. Yet I did not say so to Uther. To anyone._

_Sure enough, upon the birth of her son, sweet Ygraine succumbed to the harsh reality of such a difficult pregnancy and was dead within days. Uther named his son Arthur._

_Arthur Pendragon._

_Uther went mad with grief blaming her demise on anything and everything other than where the true blame lay, with himself. He came to my cauldron wildly ranting about how my potion had killed his wife. I calmly informed him that my potion caused her to become pregnant. It was his issue that killed her._

_Looking back I realized that perhaps that was the wrong thing to say. Had it not been for Moradu and Morgana I fear my life would have been over. My wife and her aunt hit Uther with a spell that left him completely unable to move. Frozen like a statue..._

_Hermione raised an eyebrow at the mention of this, "That sounds like Petrificus Totalis." She found herself totally absorbed by Merlin's narrative...._

_....We vacated Uther's castle in haste. I had managed to hide from him a great deal of magical spells and thus was able to move my household rather quickly. Moradu joined me and together we met up with Oran who had found patronage in Scotland._

_Uther vowed revenge not only for Ygraine's death but for the attack upon his person. His anger was great. He focused his rage on any person practicing or studying magical arts. No one was safe. A multitude of deaths followed his rampages. Uther Pendragon unleashed the great persecution against the magical world. Instilling a deep hatred and mistrust in all things magical into his son Arthur._

_It was during my family's flight to safety that my second child, Alliana was born. We found a safe haven in the highlands of Scotland. The people were fierce warriors and hearty friends. Especially the High Warrior Chieftain of the Northern Clans._

_Rehgan McGonagall..._

Hermione grinned mightily at the name...

_...The McGonagall Clan welcomed me and my magic with great enthusiasm. It seemed that Rehgan himself was a wizard of sorts. He practiced a form of "earth magic" that caught my eye. My daughter Talia had apparently caught his._

_During the years that followed the flight of my family to Scotland, Uther was killed. No one knew by whom. It was assumed that it had been the work of wizards seeking vengeance for the great persecution. I believe it was Arthur himself._

_The young king had grown up more ruthless and cunning than his father. Mercilessly grinding his enemies into dust and crushing all forms of magic beneath his boot._

_And despite all that, he took a witch for his bride._

_Guineviere Malfoy._

_A strangely compelling witch who practiced the grey magic that lies between white and black. The same type practiced by me. Neither good nor evil. Useful magic. Magic that could be manipulated by the users. Dangerous magic in the wrong hands._

_The beautiful, grey eyed Malfoy presented Arthur with a son whom they named Mordred._

_Meanwhile my daughters had taken husbands. Talia wed the handsome, green eyed Rehgan McGonagall and my sweet Alliana had taken the chief warlord of the east. His name was Gryffindor. She later presented him with my grandson. Godric..._

* * *

At the end of the day, Hermione gathered the Journals back into their satchel and floo'd back to Hogwarts. She made her way to she and her wife's quarters and settled herself on the sofa as she waited for Minerva. With a smile, she opened the journals once more and picked up where she'd left off...

_...Arthur's crusade against the magical world became a full scale war. A rebellion had formed and was fighting back with surprising success. I suspect Oran had a great deal to do with such stunning victories. He had become quite enamored with Rehgan's brother Ardwin and wanted the "Warriors of the Light" to win._

_Meanwhile I continued to study and develop my magic. An accidental spell I created involved keeping my grandchildren out of mischief. It impelled them to obey my commands. I didn't tell Morgana of this. She would've been quite vexed with me._

_The battles raged on. Each side taking losses. I began to notice a kind of sentience forming in the very fabric of magic itself. As if it had become a living thing. In many ways it had. It was struggling for survival. I came to know of stories of witches and wizards becoming mates through a strangely powerful form of bond magic. When two people who carried the same type of magic within them came together, a powerful mating attraction would occur. I found this concept fascinating in the extreme. Especially when my granddaughter Rayna McGonagall fell in love with Rachael Ravenclaw. Their connection was deep and although they were witches, their love endured. So much so that with my fertility potion and a single charm, they were able to conceive a son._

_It was during this time that Guineviere Pendragon caught the eye of a handsome young knight who fought for Arthur. His name was Lancelot. I suspect that the queen had grown resentful of her husband's single minded attempt to eliminate the people of magic. In essence, her people._

_She courted the young knight's attention and before long a passionate love affair was heating up the corridors of Arthur's drafty castle._

_Arthur's son Mordred had become a student of the dark arts creating more than a few spells to assist his father. He had grown into a powerful and handsome man and had been wed to Anya Noir, daughter of a French nobleman. They had conceived two children. A son they called Brut and a daughter named Tasha. Tasha later wed a powerful wizard named Salazar Slytherin. Arthur was not magical himself, yet his wife and son were. He conveniently overlooked their "dysfunction" in the name of his sacred quest to cleanse the earth of "evil magic"..._

Hermione snorted as she realized that "Noir" was the French word for Black. It was an amazing historical revelation to learn that the Malfoys and the Blacks were tied to the great persecutions. It somehow made Hermione understand their near fanatical desire to keep the blood "pure". She sighed and turned the page to read on...

_...It was Mordred who discovered his mother's dalliance with Lancelot. He'd been developing a spell that simulated the effects of crucifixion and fired it at Guineviere's handsome paramour. As the knight writhed in agony on the floor, Mordred cast another spell. A death spell. The green light of this spell enveloped the queen as she jumped in front of her lover._

_Mordred had killed his mother._

_A great madness consumed the dark wizard and he fled. Arthur's forces always just behind. The king had vowed to bring his son to justice, blaming his debilitating magic as the cause of his son's madness. Mordred knew better. His father would kill him at the first chance as he had become a threat to the throne._

_It was because of the internal struggles of Arthur's forces that the Warriors of the Light, led by Rehgan McGonagall were able to overcome the majority of Arthur's armies and retake much of the territory claimed by the evil king._

_It was during that decisive battle that Mordred and Arthur eventually met on the field of combat. Gryffindor and McGonagall watched in morbid fascination as the two leaders of the enemy forces crossed swords killing each other._

_The remaining Pendragon forces were eventually driven out of Britain and a new king was crowned._

_I was at Camlaan the day Arthur died. Our eyes met briefly across the field and he pointed his sword, Excalibur, at me. At the top of his lungs he screamed a curse, "Your line shall be hunted by the issue of Pendragon for all time! I will have the revenge of my father!" I could not believe what my ears had heard. After all that time, I was still blamed for Uther Pendragon's selfish deeds. Unfortunately the curse seemed to ring true for some of my line._

_Shortly after the Pendragon's were forced out, my grandson Godric formed an uneasy alliance with Salazar Slytherin. He did not realize that the wizard had been wed to a Pendragon and Slytherin never mentioned it. That unfortunate oversight would come back to torment the wizarding world in years to come._

_Together the two wizards joined forces with two powerful witches. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, sister of Rachael. The four powerful sorcerers founded a school where magical people of all types could learn their craft in peace, safety and avoiding the mistakes of the past._

_It was thus named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry..._

Hermione shook her head in amazement. She was astounded that Minerva's family had been so intertwined in the history of not only the founding of Hogwarts, but the Arthur legends and the great persecution. She couldn't wait to hear what her wife had to say.

* * *

Later that evening, the two witches lay snuggled together on the sofa. Hermione had just finished regaling Minerva with Merlin's tale and wanted to know if the older witch knew more.

Minerva tightened her embrace on her wife. The softness of her body and the quiet crackle of the fire soothing her spirit. The day had been one of unruly students, mountains of marking and the idiocy of the ministry. Minerva was a bit frazzled. Sipping her tea, she did listen with rapt interest to her wife.

"I remember hearing that Rehgan McGonagall was an animagus. I think that's what Merlin meant by "earth magic".

Hermione nodded, "Ah.. I thought it might be something like that." She frowned as she thought of something else, "Arthur's daughter married Salazar Slytherin. That means that in some twisted way Merlin was ultimately responsible for the rise of Tom Riddle."

There was a long pause as the older witch digested this. Then with a tired sigh, she replied, "Merlin carried the burden of guilt for the rest of his life as well he should have." She frowned as she continued, "I personally believe his true fault was in creating potions and spells that were as dangerous as they were and not being more responsible in their distribution and use."

Hermione snorted, "Minerva, he had a family to feed."

The older witch shook her head, "Even so... to be that enamored with gold pieces paid for his services."

Hermione shrugged, "It was a different time Tabby. You needed money to practice your craft. Maybe that's why he was with Uther Pendragon."

Minerva gave a disgusted grunt, "Bought and sold to the highest bidder. Prostituting his magic for gold." She stared into the flames of the fire, a deep frown upon her face.

The young witch sighed in resignation, "It was a different time. It seems he did change a bit after the birth of his daughters. Perhaps the McGonagall influence affected him?"

Minerva smiled and let out a bark of laughter, "What is this "McGonagall" influence?"

Grinning, Hermione ran a single gentle finger down her wife's cheek, "Oh you know... the ability to turn even the bravest person to total mush with a single glance?"

"Mush eh?"

"Yup."

"I'll show you mush young lady!"

A naughty giggle echoed down the circular stairway of the venerable castle founded so many years ago with the ideals of those who'd learned that sometimes even the best magic wasn't for sale.

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Thank you to my lovely Brit for her input and infinite patience regarding my woeful lack of British historical knowledge and legend. Y'all! ;D**


	24. The Purple Guy

**AN: Special thanks to Tan for letting me throw ideas at her. Good thing you can duck! Thanks to everyone for all the lovely support.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 24**

**THE PURPLE GUY**

Hermione was just finishing the paperwork on her last patient. An elderly wizard named Findley Nimbleknot. The ornery old codger was famous for pinching young witches on the bum. This time, however, he pinched the wrong witch.

Ginny Weasley.

The old wizard was hit with a bat bogey hex so fast he couldn't think to apparate away. Instead he did a merry little dance in the middle of town trying to get the creatures away from him. Unfortunately, he'd stumbled and twisted his ankle. He'd managed to hobble to the clinic asking for help.

Hermione had mixed together daisy roots, shrivelfig, caterpillar, rat spleen and leech juice to make a light shrinking solution for his ankle. She'd whispered, "Glacialis" and an ice pack had wrapped itself around his foot. Telling him to keep it wrapped and elevated for a few hours, she sent him through her floo with a pain potion and a stern warning about pinching young witches.

Smirking, she finished the document and placed it in a folder for Dawn to file later. The young woman had talked her older sister into giving her a job while she attended university part time. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet, so she figured she'd just take a few classes to see if something caught her interest. She'd even suggested to her sister that she bring the magical world into the new millennium by installing a computer. Hermione had agreed, her face lighting up at the idea of bringing a computer into the clinic for Dawn to use to keep her files straight and what not. Now that she had a generator operating on a self renewing energy spell, she could have all sorts of wonderful gadgets.

She did have the foresight to keep the computer back in the file room out of sight. Merlin only knew how the magical folk would react to the "information box" as Hooch had dubbed it. Minerva had been quite interested. Especially when her young wife had Googled "classic literature". Dawn had taught her "big sister" how to use the mouse. The Animagus' emerald eyes lighting up at the funny word. The older witch had sat at the terminal for hours reading, a look of surprised rapture on her elegant face.

Hermione had created an "Internet Spell" which allowed her to surf the web by pulling signal out of the air and focusing it in a tight whorl of magic directly above the clinic. A simple router did the rest.

This same magical phenomenon allowed the use of cell phones as well. It acted like a cell tower. Because it had a magical signature, Hogwarts allowed the signal through the wards. Hermione's next gift to her wife was an emerald green Blackberry with a rather unique ringtone. Minerva had hissed at her wife after hearing it, then figured out how to set her phone on vibrate. She just didn't know how to change the ringtone...

Yet.

She carried the small device in her robes pocket loving that she was able to speak with Hermione several times a day and didn't have to worry about using owls or the floo. She did not make the knowledge known to the general school population that cell phones now worked at the school however.

She realized that, at first, it would be the muggle born students using the phones. Then when the pure-blood students saw the advantages of having one, they too would have them. The Headmistress didn't want the students texting each other during class. Note passing was bad enough.

Hermione stood from her desk and stretched. Lately her lower back had begun to ache. She knew it was just her body reacting to the two little ones currently doing somersaults in her womb. She patted her stomach with a smile and went to lock the doors for the evening.

Just as she entered the waiting room, a tall blonde wizard entered.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Jean Granger lay on the cool tiled floor of her examining room. A small set of spanners laid out within easy reach as she set about adjusting her dental chair to the proper height. She also wanted to adjust the angle of the foot rest as well. So absorbed in her work was the lovely dentist that she didn't notice the presence of another person until she reached for a spanner. Her hand came into contact with a booted foot.

Surprised, the elder Granger turned her head to see a black pair of knee high riding boots. Said boots were attached to a set of shapely, muscular legs encased in white trousers. The lovely legs reached into nice womanly curves. Strong hands clad in dragons hide gloves rested on rounded hips. A navy blue tunic covered a muscular torso that sported two softly rounded full breasts. Directly above that was the tanned skin of a neck she was so familiar with.

Jean's mocha eyes dilated as they took in a smiling mouth capped with the most kissable pink lips. A cute nose and piercing yellow eyes glowing with a highly amused expression peered down at her.

"Hey sailor, come here often?" The dentist queried, leaning back on her elbows. A cheeky grin graced her beautiful face.

Rolanda Hooch threw her spiked head back and laughed heartily. She leaned down and extended her hand to her paramour, "What are you doing?"

Jean grinned as she gathered up her tools, "I needed to adjust the height. I was getting a backache leaning over. It's set for Hermione's height not mine." She clasped her hand in Ro's and allowed the powerful witch to pull her to her feet.

Rolanda grinned as she thought of the brilliant, but very short Hermione.

Jean caught her lover's grin and asked, "What?"

The Flying Instructor sat herself in the dentist's chair stretching out comfortably as she replied, "I was just thinking of a very short Hermione and a very tall Minerva." She sniggered as a picture of her close friend bending at the knees to give her love a kiss.

Jean slapped Ro's strong shoulder playfully, "It's not that bad!"

Hooch pulled her lover onto her lap saying, "You know this chair has possibilities."

Running a hand through her shoulder length sandy brown hair, the muggle woman leaned down and placed a searing wet kiss on the lips of her lover, "You have no idea."

"Let's say we find out?"

* * *

Hermione stared at her long time nemesis as he strode up to her counter, "Draco Malfoy? What brings you here?"

The white blonde young man looked into the dark eyes of the muggle born and snorted, "I don't want to be seen in London going to a clinic. You and I may have had our differences, but I know one thing. You understand discretion."

Nodding, the young doctor asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"He's got cooties! That's what's wrong?"

Both young people looked up to see Pansy Parkinson entering the clinic. There was a very stormy expression on her aristocratic face. Pulling her wand, her dark eyes bore into Malfoy's icy grey ones, "You gave me fecking* crabs!"

Hermione's dark eyebrows climbed into her hairline at the statement. She immediately waved her wand casting a containment spell around both young people so whatever they might have didn't jump off and contaminate her or her clinic.

Malfoy frowned darkly as he felt the tingle of magic. He gazed at the young doctor with a stony expression.

"I'm pregnant Draco. If you do have something, I don't want it affecting my babies."

Pansy's eyes widened as Draco gave a surprised grunt, "Pregnant?"

Nodding, the young doctor motioned for the couple to follow her. She put Pansy in one examining room and asked Draco to follow her to another.

After asking him to sit on the examining table, she waved her wand and said, "Diagnosticus!"

Instantly a magical diagnostic chart floated in front of Malfoy. It showed the young doctor a representation of all the young man's vital systems including his magical center. Hermione's chocolate eyes narrowed as she spied tiny red dots in Draco's private area.

"I need you to drop your trousers."

Ice grey eyes widened in surprise, "What? I will not!"

Hermione frowned, "You came to me for help Draco. I see what the problem is, now let me treat you." She kept the tone of her voice firm and steady. She really didn't want to see Draco Malfoy's penis, but sometimes a witch has to do what a witch has to do.... Dammit!

A fierce blush covered young Malfoy from head to toe as he unfastened his trousers and dropped them to the floor.

"The boxers too Draco."

Closing his eyes in utter embarrassment, Draco dropped his silky black boxers.

Hermione tried not to crack a smile at the less than stellar example of male sex organs displayed in front of her. Hell Minerva had him beat! The young healer pointed her wand at a nearby drawer and said, "Accio magnifying glass."

Draco Malfoy frowned indignantly, "That's not funny Granger!"

Shooting her patient a steely look, she replied, "I need to see what's causing these bumps..." She snorted and added, "And the name is McGonagall." Focusing her attention back on his malady, Hermione held the magnifying glass up to the small tuft of platinum blonde hair at the base of his penis. She could see tiny crawling creatures, "Hmmmmm."

"What do you mean by hmmmm?"

Frowning, Hermione replied, "You have an infestation of some kind."

The young man looked stricken and paled, "Oh Merlin!"

The young doctor waved her wand and created a clear bubble which attached itself over the infected area.

Malfoy felt a tickling sensation and tried not to squirm. He couldn't believe that he had.. had.. cooties!

Once the bubble was firmly in place, Hermione again pointed her wand at Draco and muttered, "Accio Cooties!" Instantly the infestation flew off of Malfoy and lodged in the bubble. The chestnut haired witch then placed a confinement spell over the bubble and levitated it to a large petri dish. Sealing it carefully, Hermione placed the container under a large microscope. Peering into the eyepiece, she adjusted the magnification several hundred times, "Hmmmmm."

Draco stood in the center of the room with his trousers and boxers down around his ankles. His tiny penis feeling itchy and sore and all Hermione could say was, "Hmmmm?" He scrunched up his nose and asked in a whisper, "What's hmmmm?" He watched as the young witch made a few notes, then walked to a nearby book shelf. Pulling down a tome entitled, "Medical Infestations", the doctor began thumbing through the pages. Finally she found what she was looking for.

"Ah Ha!"

Raising a blond eyebrow, Malfoy asked in a timid voice, "What do I have?"

"Sand Fleas."

* * *

Strong hands traced very womanly curves finally coming to rest on her shapely hips. Soft kisses blessed her chest and breasts. The urgency of Ro's kisses increasing as Jean enthusiastically rode her lover's engorged clitoris. Ever since introducing this form of love making to the muggle woman, the couple had engaged in it every chance they got. Now they were having a lovely time in Jean Granger's dentist's chair.

"Oh God... this is soooo good." Jean crooned as Ro's mouth found her hardened coral colored nipple. Teeth nipped gently causing the most delightful sounds to slip from Hermione's mother.

"Mmmmm." Ro growled. The vibrations causing shots of pleasure in Jean. The latter moaning loudly in appreciation, "Uhhh Ahhh!"

Suddenly the door swung open, "Somebody dying in here?" Dawn Granger asked strolling in...

...and stopping in her tracks.

"Uhhhh," Jean mumbled dark eyes widening in surprised mortification.

"Errrr," Dawn stuttered mouth falling open in shock.

"Hello Butterfly!" Ro greeted enthusiastically. As if she wasn't currently deep inside the young woman's mother.

Dawn snapped her eyes closed, turned on her heel and felt for the door. One hand over her eyes, the other searching for the handle. Behind her she could hear the rustling of clothing and whispers.

"Oh my God..."

"Don't worry baby, it'll be alright."

Finding the door, the young woman quickly stepped out into the corridor, snapping the door closed behind her. Taking a deep breath, she gasped, "Oh God! Oh God! I saw my mum having sex! I'm gonna go blind!"

* * *

Hermione determined that Pansy also was suffering from sand fleas. She distributed some healing cream to both young people after first removing all the hair from their private regions. Pansy thought it was cool and sexy. Draco, however was gob smacked with embarrassment.

"Look at my knobblies!** I'm bald down there like a child!"

Hermione had turned her head as laughter threatened to erupt. Clearing her throat, she had turned back and stated, "You could make a fortune in porn." She didn't tell him that it would be in gay porn as a "bottom". She didn't think he'd appreciate that. Especially after shooting her a "look" about her porn comment. Instead, she'd simply replied that he would heal quicker like this and it would grow back anyway.

After paying, the young couple left. Hermione distinctly heard Pansy bitching, "You wait till I get my hands on your cousin! I've been using the guest loo and she's the only one who's been in there!"

Eyebrows raised, the young healer wondered just who this doomed cousin was.

_"Oh God! Oh God! I saw my mum having sex! I'm gonna go blind!"_

Hermione started at hearing her sister's distressed cry. Running from the waiting room, she headed back towards the dental wing to find Dawn screeching like a maniac and holding her hands over her face.

"Whut?"

Dawn looked into her sister's concerned face and was about to answer when the dental examining room door flew open and a very dishevelled Jean followed by a grinning Hooch stepped out.

Hermione's dark eyes narrowed as she noticed the buttons on her mum's blouse were misaligned and Hooch's jumper was on backwards and inside out. With hands on hips, she exclaimed indignantly, "You shagged in the dental chair?"

Jean Granger had never felt like such a teenager in her life. Even when she WAS a teenager! Her youngest child had just walked in on her and her lover and now her eldest daughter who just happened to also be her employer was standing before her looking like an affronted avenging angel.

All she could do was blush.

Ro however did not. She wickedly cackled her mirth and winked at Hermione teasing, "Like you and Min never did it on the exam tables either!"

A memory of just such an event appeared in the young healer's mind. She and her wife enjoying the illicitness of sex on her examination table.

Immediately mother and daughter sported identical fierce crimson flushes to their lovely complexions.

Hooch pecked her lover on the cheek and grabbed Dawn's arm, "Come on Butterfly let's get something to eat I'm starved."

The youngest Granger shot her mother's lover a raised eyebrow, "Have you no shame?"

The Flying Instructor led the young woman into the waiting room saying, "Not where your mother is concerned."

Watching them leave, Jean shook her head and turned to her eldest, "I'm sorry darling. It won't happen again." She really felt like she'd let her daughter down. Frowning, she decided Ro was sleeping on the sofa tonight too.

Hermione cracked a small smile, "Mum I appreciate how you two feel about each other but I had patients here. That was very unprofessional. Minerva and I have.. um blessed.. the exam table, but we did it after hours." She sighed deeply.

Jean nodded, "I understand and you're right. That was way out of line. It won't happen again."

* * *

As Hermione was locking up the clinic, she heard a pained cry coming from down the street. Looking up, she saw a bald wizard clad in purple polyester trousers, white shoes & belt, and a lavender colored silk shirt.

The Purple Guy.

Hogsmeade's newest resident. Taking over the running of Honeyduke's while Carl and Anna Honeyduke took an extended holiday. No one really knew too much about the purple guy because he spent most of his time brewing his sweets. She did know that the quality and taste of the sweets had dramatically improved.

The same wizard was making his way towards the young doctor clutching his right hand in his left.

Concerned, the young witch sprinted towards him. Other residents in the area crowding near as she finally reached the poor man, "What happened?" She asked, carefully inspecting his hand.

"I wasn't paying attention and the lemon drops boiled over. Some of it got on me!" The poor man wailed painfully.

Hermione carefully escorted him back to her clinic, "What's your name?"

"Cornelius Honeyduke."

As she opened her clinic door, she gestured for Cornelius to enter first then she followed, locking the door behind her. She noticed that the gentleman spoke with an odd accent. Leading him back to an examination room, she asked, "Are you American?" Patting the exam table she indicated that she wanted him to sit on it.

Gingerly Honeyduke settled his purple clad bum on the table, wincing as the young witch began to examine his wounded hand. He gave the healer a small nod and answered, "I was born in New Jersey. In America."

Honeyduke's hand had been burned quite badly. Nearly all of the top of the hand including the fingers was covered in huge ugly blisters and burned skin. Hermione clucked sympathetically as she waved her wand and whispered an antiseptic cleansing spell.

The confectioner watched as the deadened skin fell away. The young witch was certainly good at her work. He cracked a painful smile and asked, "You're Hermione McGonagall?"

Throwing the injured man a charming smile, Hermione nodded, "How long are you going to be staying in Hogsmeade?" She whispered an accio spell and two small bottles flew off a shelf and over to the table. Grabbing a small black bottle, she uncorked it and handed to Honeyduke, "Drink up, it'll stop the pain."

The man nodded and quickly drank down the medicine. Surprise crossed his jolly face at the cherry flavored taste, "This is good!"

Hermione chuckled, "Potions shouldn't have to taste like crap in order to be effective."

Honeyduke liked this young healer. He liked her a lot!

Next she opened the second bottle and poured a generous amount of a thick, white creamy substance over his injured hand, "This is a Sylvadine potion. It's based on a muggle burn medicine. I think it works much better this way."

The older man had to agree as he immediately began feeling a tingling sensation in his hand, "It tingles."

Smiling, the young witch proceeded to bandage the man's hand giving him strict orders to not go back to his cauldrons tonight or tomorrow for that matter.

"But I have lemon drops simmering!"

Putting a sticking spell on the bandages so they wouldn't unravel, the chestnut haired doctor smiled and stated, "Well, we'll just have to go and turn them off."

The tall American stared at the little witch, his dark chocolate eyes twinkling, "I think you and I are going to be good friends Hermione McGonagall."

"Come on Mr. Honeyduke, let's tend to business."

"Call me Corny. All my friends do."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore strolled into Honeyduke's. The smell of fresh lemon drops enticing him like a siren's song all the way from the castle. There was nothing yummier than fresh lemon drops.

There didn't seem to be anyone in the shop though. Raising a bushy white eyebrow, he began to browse the various bins. Occasionally he would sample a piece or two.

A suspicious sounding bump reverberated from beneath his feet followed by gales of delighted laughter. The next sound her heard was foot steps coming up the stairs and Hermione's voice saying, "God look at me! My wife will swear I've been swimming in lemon drops."

A deeper male voice responded, "Wife? You're gay then?"

Dumbledore heard Hermione snigger as she replied, "Oh yes. One look at Minerva and you'll understand why."

The man's voice chuckled as he responded, "I am too."

Albus Dumbledore was all ears.

The door to the lower level opened and Hermione stepped out followed by a tall, bald wizard with thin silver brows and a tiny goatee. He was dressed all in purple and was liberally decorated with lemon drops. Hermione's white lab coat was equally colorful. Dumbledore noticed the tall man's hand was bandaged.

Stepping to the counter, he cleared his throat.

Hermione grinned when she saw the former Headmaster, "Hello. I bet the smell of lemon teased you all the way down here."

The older wizard nodded, strangely silent as his clear blue eyes fastened on the tall American. Hermione noticed his reaction, then turned to see an equal reaction from Corny.

An odd muggle song began to play in Hermione's plotting mind. Stepping closer to Albus, she took his hand and led him over to Corny saying, "Albus Dumbledore may I present Cornelius Honeyduke."

As she headed back towards the clinic, she began a little dance step while singing, "Matchmaker Matchmaker make me a match. Find me a find. Catch me a catch...."

* * *

"Well you certainly had an eventful day." Minerva commented as Hermione snuggled close to her on the sofa.

It had been a quiet dinner for the newlyweds. News of the day interspersed with bouts of silent companionship.

Minerva was discovering in her young wife that she was not only her life partner but that the younger woman had become her best friend. Hermione had told her the same thing at various times and now the older witch was discovering exactly what that meant. A deep, rich comfortable closeness had developed between them that had nothing to do with sex. It was soothing to the fierce witch.

She knew her wife was tired and after a day like today, it was a wonder the young woman didn't nod off during dinner. Hermione nodded absently. She was a bit distracted by the idea of sand fleas infesting Draco and Pansy.

Minerva noticed her wife's preoccupation and asked, "What bothers you so?"

Not wanting to breach doctor/patient confidentiality, Hermione sighed and replied, "I had a young couple come in today suffering from sand fleas."

Emerald eyes widened in surprise, "Sand fleas? In Great Britain?"

Chocolate eyes gazed intensely into the crackling fire, "I discovered a magical signature on them."

Minerva's dark elegant eyebrow climbed up her forehead, "Oh?"

Running a weary hand through her unruly locks, the young doctor mused, "They were ordinary sand fleas that had a sort of magical fingerprint on them. I think that the place they came from was magical." She snorted in disgust and added, "I can't seem to trace it though." Nothing ticked Hermione McGonagall off more than not being able to find the answer to a puzzling question.

The Headmistress absently stroked her chin as she pondered her wife's dilemma, "I am not as adept at tracking charms as I used to be, but I bet Filius is."

Both witches stared at each other for a moment, then stood up.

"Let's go find my deputy."

* * *

Filius Flitwick listened to Hermione with intense bemusement coupled with a perverse curiosity. "Who was it had the fleas then?" He squeaked with a smirk.

Hermione grinned shaking her head, "Oh no you don't. I'm not breaking a patient's trust."

The little professor looked imploringly up at the Headmistress. The latter shook her head, "She would not tell me either."

Shrugging Flitwick said, "I can cast a tracking spell on practically anything that has a magical signature. Do you have a sample?"

Nodding, Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a miniaturized petri dish.

Seeing this, Minerva's eyes widened. With fists on hips, she hissed, "You brought fleas into my castle!"

Hermione shot her wife an exasperated expression, "How else was I going to get my answers? Besides, they're not going anywhere. I have them in a stasis spell."

Unconsciously Minerva scratched behind an ear, "In case you have not noticed. I am a cat. Cats do not do well with fleas."

Hermione frowned, "They're SAND fleas."

"I do not care if they are bloody MOON fleas. We do NOT bring fleas into the castle!"

Flitwick was smirking behind his hand. These two were just too cute! Walking to the center of the room of requirement, he waved his wand in an intricate series of wrist flicks. A blue-green swirl of color appeared coalescing into an elongated shape of the earth. The tiny Charms Professor then moved to Hermione and waved his wand over the petri dish. A golden spark of light jumped off the end of his wand and floated over the magical map. Hovering over it, the light waited as the map scanned the signature contained in the little blob of light.

Faster than the eye could track, the map blurred and narrowed itself. First into hemispheres, then into continents. Finally zooming itself to a tiny speck in the Caribbean. The speck grew into a recognizable shape.

"That's Sanduvall Island!" Minerva exclaimed, her brogue thickening with her surprise. She snorted in disgust and muttered, "How did Ernesto Sanduvall's sand fleas get into Britain and more importantly into my castle?" Unconsciously she scratched her ear again.

Hermione shook her head very puzzled and muttered to herself, "Unless they went to the island and I think that's highly unlikely."

"What if one of us brought them back?"

The young doctor stared up at her wife, "I would think that someone would've been exhibiting symptoms way before now. Don't you?"

It was a true enough statement, both Headmistress and her deputy nodding sagely. The tiny Flitwick suddenly grinning, "I never could resist a good mystery, even if it's about how fleas got to Hogwarts."

Minerva grunted in exasperation as the worrisome itch once again caused her to scratch behind her ear. It just wasn't enough however, so the Headmistress moved a few paces to the left and promptly transformed into her animagus form. The small tabby began to scratch behind her ear. A small blissful sigh escaping from tiny cat lips.

Hermione frowned down at the cat and bitched, "You know that's just all in your head!"

The grey and silver tabby paused in her scratching and indignantly yowled up at her wife.

* * *

Later, after Hermione got tired of seeing her wife scratching her ear and pulled her into the shower, the two women snugly lie together in their warm bed. Skin against skin. No sex, just enjoying the closeness.

Minerva slowly ran her fingertips over Hermione's lower belly. Directly over her fast developing children. She smiled as she noticed goosebumps decorating the young woman's beautiful skin.

Hermione had just finished telling her wife about Cornelius Honeyduke causing gales of laughter at the description of Albus' reaction to the new boy in town. Wiping a mirthful tear from the corner of her eye, Minerva asked, "Do you think they hit it off well?"

Hermione sniggered, sat up, cleared her throat and sang, "Matchmaker Matchmaker, make me a match! Find me a find! Catch me a catch!"

Minerva couldn't help herself. For the first time in forty years she did something she didn't think she'd ever do...

She giggled.

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: * You get the idea... ** Thanks to Ms. Figg for the adorable word.**


	25. Christmas

**AN: You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all the kind words. Special thanks to MirandaMinerva for the medical jargon. Dedicated to my beta, the amazing TanithW.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 25**

**CHRISTMAS**

T'was a week before Christmas at Hogwarts. An air of excitement and joy permeated the hallowed halls of the ancient castle so palpable that even the most sombre of ghosts like Ravenclaw's Grey Lady had a small smile on her translucent lips.

Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout had decided to spend Christmas at the castle overseeing those few students who would be remaining for one reason or another. They had taken it upon themselves to invite those remaining to join in decorating the gigantic Christmas tree Hagrid had brought in.

The twenty or so students gathered around dozens of crates that Argus Filch had dragged up from the basements. The assortment of ornaments was amazing. Some dating back to the founders. That special assortment was kept in a magically sealed chest that could only be opened by the Headmistress. Flitwick had summoned Minerva from her office for this special task. The tall, emerald eyed witch had visibly brightened at the diminutive professor's request. Christmas had always been one of her favorite holidays. This one being even more special because she got to share it with her four month's pregnant wife.

Minerva had laid her long fingered hand upon the top of the small wooden chest and channelled the special magic granted to the Head of the school by the castle itself.

The students had watched in awe as the Headmistress had found herself wrapped in a glow of swirling color consisting of the emerald green of Slytherin house, the scarlet red of Gryffindor, the mustard yellow of Hufflepuff and the navy blue of Ravenclaw. A deep sort of humming sound erupted from the very stones of the great hall as the tiny wooden chest unlocked itself and the lid slowly opened.

Inside was an assortment of carefully wrapped baubles and bangles and such.

Minerva had reached inside and gently pulled out four wrapped parcels. She had placed them on a nearby dining table and waved her wand over the packages. One by one they had unwrapped themselves revealing to the students hand wrought ornaments created by the founders themselves.

A wrought iron snake coiled and ready to strike hammered out of molten metal by Salazar Slytherin himself. The green enamel coloring having flaked a bit over time. A look of deep respect passed over Minerva's elegant face as she turned to the four Slytherin students remaining for the holiday, "Who would like the honour of placing this on the tree?"

A tall blonde seventh year witch stepped forward and with a look of awed reverence plucked the snake from the Headmistress' hand. Carefully she walked to the tree and placed the ornament at the front center of the majestic fir tree. Smirking, the student moved back to her housemates who had gathered around a box of assorted decorations.

Shaking her head slightly, Minerva unwrapped the next item. A Badger carved out of ancient English Oak. Painstakingly sanded and colored by Helga Hufflepuff herself. The wooden object had darkened with age and would've disintegrated by now if not for an ingenious preservation spell created and cast on the item over a thousand years ago by the industrious Hufflepuff.

The Headmistress gazed at the ornament for a moment admiring the craftsmanship and amazing detail of the symbol the founder had created. With a gentle smile, she gazed at the group of seven Hufflepuff students holding her hand out. A muscular sixth year stepped forward. The young man, also a beater for the house quidditch team, respectfully nodded to his Headmistress and took the ornament from her elegant hand. Stepping up to the tree, he placed the item a bit to the left of the Slytherin snake. With a charming grin, he trotted back to his group.

Smiling openly now, Minerva reached out and carefully picked up a stylized set of wings surrounding a tiny grouping of scrolls. The wings were made up of magically preserved feathers from Rowena Ravenclaw's own ebony feathered familiar. The large raven had become the symbol of his mistress' house. The beautifully preserved feathers still sparkled blue-black in the light. Minerva marveled at the spell that had preserved the item with such delicate precision.

A pretty fifth year glided to the Headmistress and took the decorative item with a polite curtsy. The young woman raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she approached the enormous Christmas tree. Spying a nice spot to the right of Slytherin's snake, she attached the ornament and skipped prettily back to join the group of five Ravenclaws.

The Headmistress turned her piercing emerald gaze upon the remaining four students. Members of her own former house were these stalwart young people. She reached down and picked up the remaining item. A lion. Proud and majestic. Very much like herself. The item was of pure gold and had been carefully moulded and formed by Godric Gryffindor himself. She beckoned to the group of Gryffindors standing next to an opened crate of decorations. The group huddled momentarily and whispered amongst themselves. A collective chuckle rang out through the hall as a single seventh year strode over to the Headmistress. Taking the lion from her hand, he walked back to his group. Once again excited whispers rang out.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior of her cubs. What were they up to? She wondered as she watched the same young man who'd taken the ornament from her moved with quick steps to the entrance of the great hall. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw her wife and Poppy Pomfrey standing just inside the doors.

The young Gryffindor stopped in front of the young doctor and held the golden lion out to her, "If you please Dr. McGonagall, we'd like you to place the Lion of Gryffindor on the tree."

Chocolate eyes lit in delighted surprise as Hermione accepted the ornament from the young man and allowed him to escort her to the front of the hall. As she passed her surprised wife, the young woman shot the older one a saucy wink.

Pomona and Filius snickered at the antics of the Headmistress and her wife. Titters rippled softly amongst the students as Minerva blushed brightly.

Grinning, Hermione stepped up to the tree and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The golden lion gently floated out of her hand and up in the air. Guided by Hermione's thoughts, the ornament attached itself slightly above the snake near the raven's wings. Brushing her hands together, the grinning dark eyed young woman turned and marched over to her wife.

"I'll be at the clinic when you're ready to go."

The Headmistress nodded leaning down so Hermione could peck her cheek.

"Woooo Hoooooo!" Came a collective hoot from the students present.

"Oh get over it." Minerva grumbled at the students as Hermione shot them all a huge toothy grin and headed back towards Poppy.

* * *

Dawn Granger input the last piece of patient information into the clinic's computer. Looking over her shoulder in rapt fascination was Rolanda Hooch. The Flying Instructor rested her strong right hand on the young woman's shoulder. Squinting her yellow, hawk-like eyes at the monitor, she commented, "Where does all that button pushing you're doing go?"

Grinning, the young woman replied, "It's magic!"

"Cheeky brat."

The young woman giggled as she closed the file she was working on, "The term for button pushing is "typing" and this wonderful item has the potential to revolutionize record keeping in the wizarding world."

Hooch nodded sagely. She knew what Dawn was saying was true. What little she'd seen of the odd contraption had astounded not only her but Minerva as well. Both witches knew that anything connected with the muggle world would be looked on with suspicion for at least several more generations. That was the way of the world it seemed.

Dawn and Hermione were slowly changing that. One patient at a time.

Hooch was waiting for her partner who was currently occupied with a patient. Not just any patient mind you.

Molly Weasley.

Currently the red haired matriarch of the Weasley clan found herself firmly ensconced in Jean Granger's dentist's chair. The older woman had been fascinated by all the gadgets and instruments that had been laid out beside her.

Not any more.

Dentistry was painful! She winced as Jean prodded another tender spot.

Dark eyes filled with concern as the dentist gazed at her friend, "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be as gentle as I can."

"Rrr nnaa yyyrr rrrr." Molly replied, her mouth full of cotton.

Jean grinned, "I'm sorry." She carefully removed the cotton absorbents noticing a good amount of blood on them.

At that moment Hermione stepped into the room. She immediately saw the blood on the items her mother just removed from Molly's mouth. A brief frown crossed her lovely features but as she stepped into the red haired woman's field of vision, her expression became much more cheerful.

"How are you doing?"

Molly frowned, "Not liking dentistry much. It hurts."

Standing behind Molly, Jean motioned for her daughter to examine the patient herself. The young healer stepped to the side of the chair, "May I take a look?"

Molly rolled her eyes and opened wide, "Aaahhhhh..."

Immediately Hermione could see what had caused all the blood. The molars on the bottom left side were rotten and decayed. All of them. There was just enough tooth left to possibly be able to create new ones out of porcelain. There was massive redness and swelling as well. Sighing, the young woman looked into the clear blue eyes of a woman who'd been as close to her as her own mother, "There's a reason for the pain. The molars on the lower left side are decayed. You have swelling and the redness of infection. It appears that this has been going on for some time."

The older woman's eyes widened, "Is that why it hurts so much?"

Jean stepped around the chair and into view, "It's one of the reasons tooth wanding just isn't enough."

Hermione rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I'm afraid those teeth are going to have to come out. You've probably got infection in your jaw as well. This means there may be infection in your blood too. I'm going to give you an antibiotic potion and put you on strong blood cleansing potions for the next week."

As Hermione was speaking, Jean began to gather the items she needed for what her daughter was saying. There was something else that was bothering the young doctor as well. She could hear it in her voice.

So could Molly, "What are you not telling me?"

Smiling, Hermione replied, "I need to run a few tests first. Just to check a theory."

That was all she was going to say for the moment. She looked at the tray of instruments Jean had laid out and smiled, "I don't think I'm going to need most of that. What I want you to do is to loosen the teeth first. I think I might be able to Accio them." She reached for a magical syringe saying, "I'm going to take a little blood to run some tests on."

Jean recognized the name of the summoning spell and a picture of what her daughter might be planning appeared in her mind. "That is brilliant!" She stated, a look of motherly pride on her lovely face as she watched the young healer extract a small amount of Molly's blood.

Smiling, the young doctor stepped away from her patient and motioned for the dentist to get busy.

Jean leaned over Molly, looking into her eyes, "This will hurt a bit."

Molly snorted, "Of course. What else is new?"

The older woman watched as Hermione opened a cabinet and pulled out a large blue bottle. Next she opened a drawer and grabbed a cotton swab saying, "I came up with this numbing potion while at University. The professor's liked it so much that they advised me to have the rights patented. I asked Minerva's solicitor to handle that before I graduated. I got an offer from St. Mungo's to supply them with it." She turned around to see both her mother and Molly gaping at her.

"Whut?"

Jean's mocha eyes glowed with pride as Molly whispered, "You are bloody brilliant!"

That was the last thing she was able to say after Hermione promptly stuck the swab in the potion, then swathed it over her aching teeth. That whole area of her mouth went all tingly, then she could feel nothing.

Jean stepped up next to Molly and reached for some vicious looking pliers.

Molly's blue eyes widened, "Youf nut buttin' dat on me teef!"

Hermione smiled from the doorway saying, "I forgot to mention, the numbing swab tends to play havoc with speech." With that the young doctor swept out of the examining room with a flouish.

"Cheeby 'itch!" The Weasley matriarch huffed, a line of drool sliding out of the corner of her mouth.

Grinning Jean Granger wiped the annoying spittle away, leaned over her patient and proceeded to do as her daughter asked.

"Ow!"

"Sorry... you're not supposed to be able to feel anything in your mouth." The dentist stated with a concerned frown creasing her brow.

"I dibent, yur belbow ib squishin' muh boob!"

More drool followed her statement.

"Ugh."

* * *

Hermione entered her lab taking the small phial of blood from her lab coat and placing it on the workspace. She opened a drawer and pulled out several microscope slides and after placing a drop of Molly's blood on the slide, the young doctor peered through the eyepiece.

"Hmmmm."

She could see the infection. A frown knitted her dark brows together as she considered the kind of damage the infection was causing her dear friend. She realized she needed to do a diagnostic scan of Molly. Turning on her heel, she exited the lab and re-entered the dental examination room to find her mother straddling her patient.

Eyebrows climbed up the young doctor's forehead as she asked, "What is it about that chair that does this to you mum?"

Jean Granger looked up from Molly's opened mouth. Seeing her position and the amused expression on her patient's face she blushed furiously and gazed up at her daughter, "Ummm...." She saw a glimmer of a twinkle shining in Hermione's chocolate orbs. "I couldn't get into a better position to get at that last molar!" The elder Granger stated huffily.

Hermione snickered as she watched her mother climb off Molly, then said with a evil grin, "I won't tell Rolanda."

Molly Weasley erupted in drool spewing laughter as Jean turned slightly purple at her daughter's teasing.

Hermione moved closer to Molly and waved her wand saying, "Diagnosticus!"

Immediately a floating grouping of charts and graphs appeared directly above Molly. Hermione leaned in and stared intently at one particular section of the graph.

The heart.

Jean watched as her daughter seemed focused on one thing. She noticed that Molly was watching Hermione closely as well.

The young doctor was so absorbed in her study that she didn't notice that the room became deathly silent. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard. Stroking her chin, Hermione fastened an intense chocolate gaze into slightly worried blue, "Have you been having shortness of breath? Get tired easy? Maybe a bit dizzy?"

She watched as the red head slowly nodded her voice still a bit burbly, "A bid tarred ladely. I been rudding aroun' lot."

Hermione scratched her nose, "How long have your teeth been bothering you?"

Molly appeared embarrassed, "Few years."

Jean shook her head silently, an exasperated sigh squeezing past her lips.

The young doctor smiled warmly at her mother, then pulled a stool up and sat. She was getting a bit sore from being on her feet all day. She gazed up at the graphs once more, then sighed, "Based on what I've discovered. You have a weak heart valve caused by long term tooth infection. We can fix your teeth rather easily. However, the real damage is to this valve. It's not functioning the way it should. I heard it the day you were messing around with my stethoscope. So did Poppy."

She was referring to when Poppy and Molly had been looking through some of Hermione's medical gadgets and had become fascinated by the listening device. The young doctor had listened to Molly's heart at that time and picked up on the irregular heartbeat.

"Whut does dat mead?"

"You have Mitral Valve Regurgitation." Hermione smiled softly at the widened blue eyes staring back at her. Continuing, she stated, "The infection in your teeth has spread to your blood. This in turn caused it to go to your heart. Basically you have a bad valve that needs a little help."

"Can you fix me?"

Another gentle smile soothed Molly's nerves as the young woman answered her, "Over time yes. First off, we're going to take out those bad teeth. Then we're going to put you on antibiotics to clear up the infection. I'm also going to put you on a digitalis potion to help regulate your heartbeat. With any luck that may be all that's needed. If not, then we'll discuss implanting a pacemaker."

"A whut?"

"It's a device that stimulates the heart into a regular beat."

* * *

After Molly had gone back to the burrow to discuss her health issue with Arthur, Hermione sat at her desk entering data into her blackberry. She didn't feel like walking into the office and she knew Dawn was still at the computer so she sent it remotely. A satisfied smile lighting up her lovely features as she saw a tiny message flash across her screen that Dawn had received the data. She organized her stacks of parchments and looked at her schedule for the following day. It only had a few patients listed as most of Hogsmeade was busy preparing for Christmas.

At the bottom of the stack was an opened festive red and green envelope. Hermione had received an invitation to Rosemerta's annual Christmas party several days ago. It seems that The Three Broomsticks threw a lively yuletide party every year. When she'd mentioned it to Minerva, she remembered the odd look that came over the Headmistress' stunning face. When pressed, her wife only muttered something about Albus and Rolanda table dancing.

Table dancing? When was this? Minerva wouldn't give her anymore information except to say that in year's past the party had become the stuff of legend.

The young doctor wasn't sure what to think. The Gryffindor in her wanted to check it out. The wife and mother in her was screaming for her to run home and hide under the bed. Since the party was that very night, she figured that she might as well put in an appearance.

* * *

The music was blasting out a festive... something. Rita Skeeter couldn't seem to make out whatever it was that the lead singer of the "Broom Addicts" was singing or saying or... more like screaming. She squirmed her way through the huge crowd of people packed into her partner's establishment. Spying Rosemerta behind the bar, she made her way to her stool at the very end of the long bar. Her vantage point gave her a full view of all the wonderful goings on. Raising a nicely coiffed eyebrow, she saw Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley sitting at a table near the fireplace. Joining them was another Weasley... George? and a shapely blonde woman. Rita had seen her a few times but didn't know her name.

Motion at the door caused the reporter to shift her focus. Entering the party was Rolanda Hooch and her partner Jean Granger. Rita smirked at the thought of the elder Granger turning out to be a latent "sister" as it were. Quite an attractive "sister" too. Although judging from the hellacious growl Hooch just let loose at a couple of young, randy wizards, no one had better go near Hogsmeade's Dentist. Frowning, she made a note to discover just what a "dentist" was anyway.

Entering behind the Flying Instructor and her lady love was the little town's newest star.

Dr. Hermione McGonagall and her wife. The esteemed Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Rita watched the couple as they made their way further inside. The reporter was amused at Minerva's attempt to shield her wife from any unnecessary jostling. Anyone who came near Hermione was given a glare that could've peeled the paint off the walls. You simply did not mess with Minerva McGonagall.

Or her wife for that matter. Rita watched with an amused expression as Hermione sent a hex towards George Weasley as a sparkling fizz-wing sailed towards her unruly chestnut mane, it's red and orange tendrils shooting sparks. Those bloody nuisance fireworks from Weasley's shop had started more brawls than the liquor!

Yelping, George grabbed his backside and high tailed it to the loo. A suspicious flame or two could be seen attached to his bum.

Rita looked back to the McGonagalls to see Minerva pointing a finger at her young wife. Skeeter snickered as she saw Hermione lean in and kiss her wife's fingertip. Blushing furiously the mighty Minerva McGonagall sagged noticeably. Grinning, Rita could see the power Hermione had over her older wife's heart.

It was cute.

"What are you doing?"

Rita started as she felt a poke in her shoulder. Turning, she grinned at her partner. Poor Rosemerta looked frazzled. Her kinky curls were even wilder than Hermione's. "I'm just people watching."

Rosemerta narrowed her eyes at her platinum blonde partner saying, "People watching does not generally include a quick quotes quill."

Flashing her partner a toothy grin, Rita replied, "You never know when a good piece of news will land in your lap. Besides, Luna won't let me write anything trashy dammit." She noticed her boss standing near Harry Potter's table talking to a tall, slim young woman with a waifish look about her.

As Rosemerta placed a firewhiskey in front of her, Rita grabbed her lover's wrist, "Who is that tall young lady talking to Luna?"

Glancing up, Rosemerta smiled, "Oh that's Dawn Granger. Hermione's little sister. She works in the clinic."

"Damn, there's Grangers everywhere."

"You say that like it's a bad a thing."

Both women turned to see Rolanda Hooch standing at the bar staring at them with those piercing yellow eyes.

Her stare gave Rita the shivers. Gulping, she whispered, "Brrrr."

Ignoring her partner, Rosemerta asked, "What can I get you?" She noticed that Hermione and Minerva had joined the Flying Instructor. Nodding at the two, she poured Rolanda's drink and gave the Headmistress a goblet of Firewhiskey. With a grin she set a tall glass of milk in front of Hermione saying, "Word has it you're drinking for three?"

Rita's ears perked up.

Minerva stepped closer to Hermione as if in protection. The fierce witch shot Rita Skeeter a "look". The latter had the good grace to blush a bit.

Hermione seemed oblivious to this and simply smiled at Rosemerta, "We're having a boy and a girl."

Rosemerta clapped her hands, "Twins?"

Hermione grinned and Minerva blushed and muttered, "Not exactly."

The questioning expression on both Rosemerta's and Rita's faces caused Hermione to add, "It's a long story."

* * *

Ron Weasley pulled his girlfriend onto his lap. The young woman let out a tiny purr and kissed his cheek.

"Aw that's soooo cute!" Doctor Granger commented with a cheeky grin lighting up her dark eyes.

"Shut up Hermione!" Her little sister shot back.

"Brat!"

"Preggo!"

"Tiny tits!"

"Hoochie Momma!"

Jean Granger grabbed Rolanda's wand and smacked her youngest daughter over the head with it. Shooting Hermione her "mum look", she handed the length of wood back to her incredulous partner. She cocked her head, "Whut?"

Rolanda sputtered, her hawk-like eyes wide, "We do not cuff the children with our wands. It's bad form."

Jean scrunched up her face in exasperation, "Well pardon me. Since I do not have magic..."

She was abruptly silenced as Hooch leaned over and kissed her deeply. Much to the delight of most of the table. Pulling back, Hooch said in a soft voice, "You have your own magic my love."

Dawn stuck out her tongue, "Ewww!"

She was startled by a large hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she found herself gazing into the crystal blue eyes of one Albus Dumbledore, "There is nothing "ewww" about showing the one you love just how much you care." With that, he waved his wand over Minerva's head. A sprig of Mistletoe appeared over his dear friend. He grinned at Hermione and asked, "Well?"

Not needing anymore encouragement, the young witch stepped closer to her wife. She wrapped her small hands around the older woman's waist for a moment, then slid them up over strong shoulders to Minerva's swan-like neck. Pulling her taller wife down into a sweet, tender kiss.

A kiss that lasted...

...and lasted...

...and lasted.

The Three Broomsticks suddenly became as quiet as it had ever been. Even the musicians stopped playing as the pub was slowly filled with a deep, loving, sense stealing magic. Minerva and Hermione's bonding spread out into the crowd causing bright, happy smiles and feelings of contentment.

Rita Skeeter's mouth fell open, "Wow." She whispered to her partner.

Rosemerta's eyes sparkled with something that suspiciously looked like unshed tears.

Harry and Ginny pulled each other into a toe curling snog.

Jean and Rolanda smiled at the couple, clasping each other's hand.

George Weasley looked at his date noticing a sad smile on Candi's face.

Other patrons reached for each other as they felt the swell of love blooming throughout the festive pub. A warmth filling even the emptiest of hearts.

The Mistletoe above Hermione and Minerva grew as it hovered over them. Tendrils spreading, leaves unfurling, blossoms blooming as the plant fed off the enormous love that the Animagus and the Witch of the Light shared for each other.

"If you keep that up the whole bloomin' place will be nothing but Mistletoe!"

The patrons of the pub erupted into good natured laughter as Hermione and Minerva separated, faces scarlet.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, bald wizard dressed in a purple santa suit.

"Corny!!"

* * *

Cornelius Honeyduke stood just inside the door of The Three Broomsticks. His dark eyes crinkled in amusement as he took in all the activity. The enormous Mistletoe above Minerva and Hermione swirling like the Bermuda Triangle. Sucking poor unsuspecting souls into a wave of pure love.

It was fantastic! He grinned as he pulled a large purple silk bag off of his shoulder. It was filled with various sweet treats for the people of Hogsmeade and, of course, his friends.

Albus lost his focus on the massive Mistletoe as Corny stepped over to his group. At that moment, the plant fell to the floor and all over Minerva and Hermione.

"Hey!!"

"Bloody overgrown Gobshite!"

Laughter erupted echoing throughout the warm little pub as several people moved to help the couple out of their entanglement.

Dawn sidled over to Dumbledore. The latter had continued to stare at the purple clad Santa. The young woman smirked and gave the older wizard a poke in the tummy.

"Oof! Hey what was that for?"

Grinning, the youngest Granger leaned in and whispered, "Where I come from staring is rude." She pushed him a little and added, "Go say hello." Dawn looked over at Corny. Meeting his dark eyes with her own, she shot the American a wink.

Hooch had watched the by-play with interest. There were sub-plots everywhere!

Suddenly a song blared from the pocket of Minerva's robes..

_**"I kissed a girl and I liked it!"**_

The phrase kept repeating itself as the Headmistress frantically scrabbled in her pockets for her cell phone amid more giggles and laughter...

**_"I kissed a girl and I liked it!"_**

"Bloody miserable contraption! Hermione you best fix that ringer gadget!" The older witch sniped as she pulled her phone out and answered, "Yes hello?"

She turned to find a quieter corner as Hermione sniggered at Hooch. The latter's face was nearly purple as she doubled up in hysterical laughter. Snorting, the Flying Instructor gasped through tears of laughter, "She is going to murder you."

Hermione giggled, "She won't. I'm carrying her babies!"

"So it's true then?"

The women turned to find George Weasley standing behind them, Candi Barr by his side.

Hermione nodded and patted her belly. With a smile she replied, "Yes four months now." The young healer's sharp eyes noticed tiny red spots at Candi's hairline, "Are you feeling ok?"

The buxom blonde looked startled. Nodding quickly, she answered, "Yes why?"

The healer pointed at her hairline and replied, "You have what appears to be a rash of some kind. I should take a look at that." She took a step towards the young woman.

Candi's blue eyes widened as Hermione stepped closer to her, "That's alright. I'll just get some cream from my mother."

Chocolate eyes widened, "I thought your mum was in California?"

There was an intense expression on the young American's face as she replied, "Oh no, mother is spending the holidays here with family." With that the young woman made her way towards the bar.

Hermione shot a perplexed look at George noticing as he scratched at the back of his neck, "What's wrong with you?"

Blue eyes narrowed, "One would think I've got cooties or something."

By then Minerva had rejoined the little group, "What are cooties?"

Grinning Hermione motioned for George to follow her to the door, "Let's get that taken care of shall we?" She winked at her wife, "I'll be right back."

Minerva shook her head, "I'm coming with you." She didn't want to be away from her wife. Even if it was a Weasley she was with.

Rolling her eyes at her wife's protectiveness, the young doctor escorted her patient out of the pub and back to her clinic.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell did I get sand fleas?" George Weasley bitched as he dressed. His voice was so loud that no doubt Minerva had heard all the way in the computer room. Hermione figured it wouldn't be long before Minerva asked her to figure out a way to get a computer into Hogwarts. The Scottish witch was hooked on surfing the web.

Hermione frowned trying to figure the connection between Draco Malfoy, sand fleas and George. Sand fleas from Sanduvall Island. Something she was beginning to suspect was more than a mere coincidence. Something that involved Candi Barr too. Innocently, she turned to George, "How did you and Candi get back together. I thought she dumped you at the wedding?"

The red haired man shrugged, "Dunno. I thought so too. I thought she went back to California, then one day she pops into the shop innocent as you please and starts chatting me up." He took the tube of cream the young doctor handed him.

"Put it on the itchy spots."

Grinning, George asked, "Even on my knobblies?"

Trust George to be so charmingly flirty with his healer.

"You'll need to shave the hair off before you apply the cream."

George leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Who says I haven't already?"

* * *

"He's bloody lucky I did not hex his hairless knobblies off!" Minerva McGonagall raged jealously. She couldn't stop the McGonagall curse of jealousy from rearing it's ugly head.

Hermione shook her head as she brushed the floo powder from her traveling cloak. They'd just arrived at the manor, having sent George back to The Three Broomsticks to tell Rolanda, Jean and Dawn where they'd gone. The others were to arrive later. The young witch walked to the firewhiskey decanter on a side table and poured her wife a large glass full.

"Here. Drink this. Doctor's orders."

Minerva glided over to her wife and took the glass from Hermione's small hand. She'd heard the slightly miffed tone in her young wife's voice. "I'm sorry Kitten. I just get right jealous where you are concerned." Patting Hermione's "bump", she added, "Now with the bairns on the way, I am a wee bit more protective of you."

Brown eyes fastened on emerald, "Just a wee bit?"

"Well, a lot more than a wee bit."

"That's what I thought."

Nostrils flaring, the older witch muttered, "Come 'ere saucy wench."

The young woman went willingly into the strong arms of her wife. As those powerful arms encased her in a warm, loving embrace Hermione felt her whole body relax. A contented sigh escaped her lips, "I love you Tabby."

"I love you my Kitten."

Sweet soft lips pressed themselves to her forehead. The young witch felt her senses overwhelm as the evergreen and heather scent of her wife engulfed her. She felt her clothing slowly removing itself as tender kisses left the skin of her neck twitching with tingles. Tiny nips chased the tingles away, turning them to a deep cascade of pleasure. Moaning, Hermione sought her wife's lips with her own.

Tender and gentle became hard and needy.

Suddenly a plush, velvet blanket the color of the night appeared at their naked feet. Down they went, Hermione on her back. Minerva atop her. Hands gliding over silky curves. Well placed kisses causing gasps and groans from both of them.

A deep growl rumbled from Minerva's chest as she touched her hungry mouth to the skin surrounding Hermione's coral colored nipple. A raspy tongue slowly slid over the bud causing instant hardness. The young woman threw her head back and moaned her appreciation.

"Oh God that feels so good."

Her answer was that same nipple being pulled between Minerva's lips and the scraping of teeth against the sensitive bud. Hermione raked her fingernails down her wife's muscular back. Trailing hotness to the older woman's compact backside. The young woman loved to feel Minerva's bum against her hands. It was so erotic.

The older witch lavished her wife's ample breasts with licks, nips and deep suckles. Loving the feel of Hermione's curvy body writhing beneath her. Reveling in the way her soft skin slid against her own. It was as close to paradise as the Headmistress could get.

Having her young wife here at the manor. Glowing with her pregnancy. Here in front of the fire with not a care in the world. Just them expressing their love.

Divine.

Small fingers slipped between the muscled globes of Minerva's backside and slowly made their way downward to the older witch's throbbing centre. The determined fingers carefully found their goal and coated themselves in the creamy silk of the green eyed woman's essence. Moving through her wet folds to the aroused pearl. Gently stroking over it.

Minerva felt her body spasm with the overload of pleasure that her wife was giving her, "Aye m'love.. Mmmmmm." The older witch crooned her approval.

Hermione's fingers found her aching centre and plunged inside causing Minerva to arch her back and let out a wail, "'Mione!"

The young witch kept her pace steady and rapid. Knowing Minerva liked it that way. It wasn't often that the older witch wanted to be penetrated, but when she did... woo hooo... look out! Carefully, the smaller witch urged her lover over onto her back so she could pleasure her from a better angle. She thrust two fingers in and out matching the rhythm of the older woman's bucking hips.

It wasn't long before a deep yowl resonated throughout McGonagall Manor as it's Mistress reached her pinnacle.

* * *

Several hours later a low whining sound erupted from the floo announcing the arrival of visitors.

Minerva and Hermione never heard a thing. The two witches were tangled up with the black velvet blanket and each other, sound asleep in front of the fire. In fact Ron Weasley had to do some fancy footwork to avoid stepping on his former Transfiguration professor.

"Blimey!" The tall red haired man exclaimed softly, his blue eyed gaze fastened upon an ocean of silky ebony tresses flowing like a river over Hermione. The young woman was tucked up against her wife, her head snuggled below Minerva's chin, her lovely face buried in the older witch's neck.

Dawn followed her boyfriend out of the fireplace, bumping into him briefly, "Ron..." She trailed off as he turned and hissed, "Shhhhh!"

Following his gaze, her mouth fell open at the view before her, "God I don't know who's worse, mum or Mione! First mum in the dentist's chair, now my sister and her wife all laying here in front of the fire."

Both young people were startled as a deep rumble emerged from the tangle of black velvet and stunning witch, "Perhaps then you might exercise discretion next time and knock before entering?"

Two emerald eyes froze the young people in their places and years of perfecting the "fish eye" on countless students came into play. Hermione stirred in her wife's embrace, muttering a sleepy, "Whut?"

"We are not alone dear."

The tone in her wife's voice caused the young doctor to immediately snap to. Chocolate eyes widened as she took in her sister and Ron standing over them, "What are you doing?"

Dawn snorted, hands on hips, "Apparently interrupting another family member having sex!"

Minerva growled as she sat up on her elbows. The velvet blanket dropping a bit, showing some cleavage, "Actually that was several hours ago."

Hermione sniggered at her wife's snarking back at Dawn.

Ron sensed that it was time to make a strategic withdrawal, "Well love, um... I'll see you tomorrow?" He leaned in and gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss. Stepping towards the floo, he grinned at Hermione, "Good seeing you two, although I think seeing less of you would have been better." He shot them a Weasley wink and stepped into the floo and disappeared as Minerva hissed at him.

As he disappeared, Hermione threw back the blanket exposing both herself and Minerva to Dawn's surprised gaze, "Oh God! I'm gonna go blind again!" The young woman scrunched her eyes closed and felt her way out of the family room. The married couple could hear the young woman muttering to herself about exhibitionism as she climbed the stairs.

Hermione shot a wicked grin at her naked wife, "Last one to the bed is a rotten egg!" She tossed the blanket over Minerva's head and raced out of the door and up the steps.

Minerva batted the blanket off of herself and abruptly changed into her animagus form. The silver and black striped tabby cat raced after the lovely, naked chestnut haired siren.

Hermione made it to the top of the stairs just as the Tabby streaked past, "Oh that is so not fair!" She grinned though and stopped. Whispering a spell to herself she transformed into a brown and blonde cat. The young witch had gotten her animagus license and was saving it as a gift for her wife. With a loud rowl, she raced after the silver tabby.

Minerva was smirking to herself as she raced to the end of the second floor hall. Her little cat whiskers quivering with excitement as she sensed victory.

Suddenly a brown and blonde cat raced by flicking the tabby with her brown tail. "Meeeow!"

Surprised the tabby stopped and watched as the cat made it to the door to their bedroom first. Hermione morphed back to her human form just as Minerva did the same. The look in the older woman's eyes was enough to prompt Hermione into saying, "Surprise!" The young woman turned on her heel, showing her wife her magnificent backside, and strode through the door.

The Mistress of the Manor stood in the hall, eyes widened with surprise. Hermione McGonagall would never cease to amaze the older witch. Smiling, she trotted after her wife with the intentions of showing the young woman just how much she truly loved her.

* * *

The next morning found Minerva sitting in her office on the third floor going through a stack of correspondence while Hermione was just next door on the second level of the library.

Izer the head elf popped to Minerva's side, "Mistress the Grands Sire needs the Lady-Miss!" The tiny creature blinked great golden eyes up at his Mistress.

"What is wrong?"

A large tear fell from the side of the elf's huge eye, "There's is sickness in's the herd."

Minerva immediately stood, "I shall see to it immediately."

Izer nodded knowing his Mistress would make things right. If she couldn't, then Lady-Miss would.

Minerva entered the second floor of the library through the door in the closet next to her office. There she found her wife thumbing through Merlin's Journals, "My love?"

The young woman looked up and smiled, "Yes dear?"

Smiling at the endearment, the Headmistress informed her wife what Izer had said. Hermione had quickly summoned her medical bag as Minerva transfigured their robes into clothing more suitable for a Scottish winter. Long, thick trousers. Tall, knee high boots, heavy jumpers, gloves, hats and heavy parkas. As the couple descended to the first floor, Minerva summoned her broom.

"It will be faster this way."

* * *

It was freezing, so Minerva tried to stay closer to the ground. Her keen eyes seeking out anything that might impair their flight. As she neared the great meadow, she could see Odaan silhouetted against the black, leafless trees of his forest. Things must be truly worrisome indeed if the great unicorn was standing out so clearly for them to see. Judging from the small hands that squeezed her just a tad bit tighter, Hermione must've felt the same way.

The older witch aimed her broom directly towards the beautiful creature. As they neared, Hermione peeked around her wife's strong shoulder to see Odaan standing still as a statue. His depthless black gaze fixed upon the two witches.

_'Greetings Mistress of the Manor and The Witch of the Light.'_

Minerva pulled the broom to a stop, hovering above the ground. She didn't dare dismount. Not knowing where trip hazards might be under the snow. She waved a hand at the mighty creature, "And greetings to you Great One. If you would please lead the way..."

The beautiful unicorn, his silver horn gleaming in the morning sun bowed once, then turned and cantered into the forest.

Gritting her teeth, Minerva followed saying to her wife, "Keep your head down."

A few minutes later, after ducking and dodging low hanging branches and such, the Grand Sire stopped at a cave-like formation of ancient trees and huge stones. It was a very cozy spot to spend the winter.

At least for a unicorn.

Hermione made to dismount, stopping as her wife grasped her arm, "Wait a moment."

The young doctor frowned and took a single step...

...right into a snow drift.

Carefully Minerva dismounted, bent down and pulled her floundering wife out of the snow, "I told you to wait."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall watched with undisguised pride as her young wife carefully brewed an elixir to end the hacking cough that had spread through the herd. The young woman had conjured a small cauldron from a twig and had used a modified incendio charm to literaly ignite stone. A warm fire burned where no flame ever should.

The unicorns, mainly Odaan and young Lourdane had edged nearer to watch the healer work. Their black, depthless eyes taking in every detail as the chestnut haired young witch carefully added ingredients to her brew.

A frown creased the doctor's brow as she looked up and then began looking around as if searching for something.

"What are you looking for? Perhaps I can find it?" Minerva spoke. The Headmistress was feeling way out of her league watching her wife brew. She never realized just how talented at potions Hermione truly was. She made a note to ask Severus Snape's portrait. She realized that her wife was now looking at her with a rather determined gleam in her chocolate eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

The "Cheshire Cat" grin made an appearance as the young woman rose and stepped to Minerva's side, "You are the Mistress of all the lands of the Manor... yes?"

Minerva nodded, "You know that already."

A nod was the only response she received before Hermione reached up and plucked several hairs from her head.

"Ow!!! What was that for?" The dark haired witch squeaked indignantly rubbing the top of her head.

A smile decorated Hermione's face as she said, "This potion is for all those under the protection of the Mistress. I needed a bit of you to add to it. It will act as a binding agent." With a smirk she added, "Sorry 'bout that."

Minerva frowned at her woman thinking of the spanking Hermione was going to get in their bedroom tonight. She looked on as the young woman added her hairs to the brew, stirring counter clockwise. A moment later there was a reddish glow, then the potion changed color to a deep purple.

"Perfect." The doctor exclaimed as she transfigured a stone into a deep lipped container and proceeded to ladle the potion into it. When she was finished, she stood and faced Odaan, "This will cure the cough and prevent it from spreading further. If there are any other creatures who are ill, I need to know about it."

_'You shall be told.'_ The unicorn stepped forward and nudged his horn against her belly, _'You are half way to your time.'_

Minerva could "hear" the conversation as well. She moved nearer to her wife.

Odaan noticed the movement of the Mistress and sent to Hermione only, _'Your mate is very protective.'_

Glancing over at the taller witch, the young woman nodded, "Sometimes too much so."

The unicorn nudged her again, _'Enjoy it. Revel in the love she has for you. Fate is a fickle thing young one. At the blink of an eye, life can change. You must live each day as if it is your last.'_ He nickered for his herd to come forward and watched as Hermione administered her brew to them.

When all had received a dose, Hermione turned to the Grand Sire, "You too."

Surprise pinned his silver white ears back, _'I am not ill.'_

Hermione placed a gentle hand over his side touching his soft coat almost reverently, "Yes you are. I can hear it in your breaths." She offered him the last of the potion, "I can make more if need be. I'm sure my wife would be willing to donate a few more hairs." She looked to see Minerva nodding with a smile.

Odaan leaned forward and sniffed at the concoction. Snorting at the smell, he reached his mouth for the container as Hermione tipped it helpfully. It wasn't nearly as vile tasting as the smell suggested so the unicorn drank it down. Immediately he felt a tingling in his stomach and a clearing in his breathing.

_'I and my family thank you. Great Witch of the Light.'_

* * *

Hermione sat back in her chair at the Burrow. The meal was delightful as all of Molly's culinary creations tended to be. Roast goose with sage stuffing, tender potatoes, carrots and peas, trays of finger foods of all sorts, a bit of haggis for Minerva, several casseroles, dumplings, breads with various jams, treacle tarts, Christmas pudding, pies and other sweets. Molly truly had outdone herself.

The young witch sat next to her wife grinning as Minerva helped herself to a third helping of haggis. Around the table the gathered group had slowed from the ravenous feeding frenzy to a casual picking at this and that.

Arthur sat at the head of one end of the table while Minerva sat at the other. She'd been offered that place of honour by both Molly and Arthur when everyone was sitting down. The look on the Headmistress's face spoke louder than any thank you ever could. Gratitude and respect gleamed in the emerald eyes of the powerful witch as she took that place. Hermione had taken the spot to her wife's right. Jean and Rolanda sitting next to her, then Dawn and Ron.

Harry and Ginny had placed themselves next and then Arthur. On the other side of the patriarch was Molly, then Bill and Fleur, Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Honeyduke, Charlie, Percy and Penelope and George. When asked the whereabouts of Candi, George had answered quietly, "With her family I imagine."

Hermione had raised her eyebrow. Trouble with the couple again?

The food had been served and manners flew out the window amid grabbing hands, moans of appreciation and dishes being passed back and forth.

Now everyone was just casually picking at this and that. Except Ron of course. The young man plowing through plate after plate much to the fascinated amusement of the others. Dawn kept staring at him wondering how she was ever going to keep up with his appetite. Molly winked at the young woman knowing exactly what was going through her mind.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Ahem." When he saw that he had everyone's attention (even Ron's), he spoke, "We have a great deal to be thankful for." He smiled at each person as he continued, "We saw weddings this year, we saw life moving on. We saw the power of a truly great love." He nodded at Hermione and Minerva. The couple blushing at the attention.

Blue eyes twinkling, Arthur stood saying, "We were blessed to see the birth of new love." His eyes fastened on Dawn and Ron, then shifting to Jean and Rolanda. "This family has been blessed in so many ways but most especially by the gift given by Hermione."

Everyone gaped at the young doctor. The latter's chocolate eyes widened in surprise, "I didn't do anything." She whispered self consciously.

Arthur grinned, "Oh yes you did." He turned his gaze to his wife as his eyes filled with tears, "You saved my Molly for me." He tenderly ran his hand down her jaw, cupping her chin. Still gazing into his wife's mesmerizing crystal blue eyes, he stated, "I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Because of you Hermione, I'm not going to find out anytime soon."

There were heartfelt nods of agreement rippling around the table. The young witch felt Minerva's larger hand grasp her smaller one and gently squeeze.

Arthur pulled out his wand saying, "I don't have a lot of material things to offer. But I do have a deep appreciation and respect of not only you Hermione, but Jean, Dawn and especially you Minerva. I consider you all Weasley's. If not in blood, than in spirit."

He waved his wand and an orange sparkle appeared. The twinkly light floated out and touched the heads of Minerva, Hermione, Dawn, Jean, Rolanda, Albus and even Corny.

Immediately their hair color changed to bright orange.

"Happy Christmas to all of you!"

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Thank you all for your kind words throughout the year. I appreciate all the support and the various friendships offered to me through some pretty dark times in 2009. My promise to all of you is that I will try to bring you more enjoyable moments with Minerva and Hermione in the coming year. Lastly I should like to thank ButterflyRainbow for inspiring me in the first place and for being gracious enough to let me play in an AU that she created.**


	26. Kisses and Confessions

**AN: Thanks for your continued support. Hope you like this... Special thank you to Talon1321 for her lovely drawing of Minerva. You can view it at Talon1321 dot deviantart dot com. **

**Dedicated to my sweet brown eyed Brit who traveled across the ocean to see me. I love you m'dear.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 26**

**KISSES AND CONFESSIONS**

Two and a half months had passed since Christmas. All was well at the school and in Hogsmeade. The only oddity was that about a month after Christmas Hermione had developed an intense craving for kosher dill pickles. The pregnant young woman had devoured them by the barrel full. Much to her wife's chagrin... it made the young woman have garlic breath.

Not that Minerva would ever say anything.

No.

Like the dutiful wife she was, she spared no expense in obtaining Hermione's precious pickles. Sometimes getting up in the middle of the night to fix a plate full of the vile green things.

When Hermione had completely wiped out the supply they had in their private kitchen, Minerva had wandered down to the castle kitchens in search of her wife's craving. The school elves had picked up on the odd activity of the Headmistress and her wife and had stocked the pantry with barrel after barrel. Amusement sparkling in their enormous golden eyes as they spied their Mistress in her nightgown loading up on pickles for her six and a half months pregnant wife in the middle of the night.

The clinic was thriving as well and as word had spread of the wonderful care given at the small practice, Hermione's patient load had grown so much so that she had hired Susan Bones as her nurse.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school...

Minerva McGonagall frowned mightily as yet another stack of parchments appeared on her desk. Snorting, she growled, "Bloody governors, bloody budget..." Her ebony eyebrows knit themselves together as her frown darkened a bit. She was abruptly startled out of her grumbling by the appearance of Izer, her elf.

"Mistress..."

Minerva's emerald eyes fastened on the tiny creature, "What is it?" Her normally pleasant sounding brogue was laced with irritation and gruffness.

Izer's great golden eyes blinked up at her wetly, "You's has someone at's the manor who's wants to speaks with you's."

Frowning again, Minerva couldn't figure out just who that would be. She knew Jean and Dawn were staying there. Her inquisitive eyes interrogated the tiny elf for clues as to whom her visitor might be.

The tiny creature grinned at his Mistress' attempt to "read" him.

Finally the Headmistress cocked her head asking, "Who?"

"The ginger man... Ronald Weasley."

Surprise clearly made itself known on the elegant witch's features as Izer stated, "He's wantings permission to use the's floo to goes to the's Broomsticks. Thens he comes to the's gates."

Minerva waved her hand dismissively, "Of course. Tell him to come."

* * *

To say Ron Weasley was nervous would be an understatement of colossal proportions.

To say he was petrified would be fact.

The tall red haired young man paced in front of the gargoyle at the entrance to the Headmistress' office. He was trying to calm his pounding heart and get his jumbled thoughts in order before meeting with McGonagall. He ran frustrated fingers through his dark red hair wondering why it was he was going to speak with his former Transfiguration Professor when he could've just as easily gone to his father. He knew why....

She was in love with a Granger.

Just like him.

The gargoyle suddenly slid sideways startling the young man into a little backwards hop. The grotesque stone face grinned up at him and said in a raspy voice, "The Mistress says to stop wasting her time by wearing a path in her floor and to come on up!"

It figured she would know of his presence, "Oy!"

The young man stepped onto the stairs and stood silently as they carried him to the Headmistress' office. Once he'd reached the top, he stepped up to the imposing ancient doors and rapped loudly.

"Enter!" Came the terse Scottish brogue. A bit of a shiver coursed through the young man.

The doors swung open and there sat Minerva McGonagall eyeing him curiously. Her emerald orbs giving off a Dumbledore-esque twinkle or two. "Good day Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?"

The young man glanced about the office, taking in the portraits that were also eyeing him curiously but pretending not to. He fastened his crystal blue eyes onto the Headmistress and asked, "Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

An elegant raised eyebrow was the Headmistress' only response.

Ron shuffled his feet, thrusting his large hands into the pockets of his robes feeling like a school boy once more.

His nervousness struck a maternal chord with Minerva. Rising, she beckoned, "Come." With that she turned on her heel and entered her and Hermione's private quarters through a door directly behind her desk.

Upon entering, she moved to the left and down a short hall to her private study.

A large carved mahogany desk dominated the cozy room, but that wasn't what caught Ron's keen eye. Oh no...

It was Minerva's chess set.

Hand carved in ivory and onyx. Solid, heavy pieces. Ages old.

With a reverence usually reserved for quality brooms, quidditch and Molly's cooking Ron gently picked up an ebony pawn.

Minerva watched the young man inspecting her grandfather's chess set with a respect given only from those who truly appreciated the game. Thinking that sitting with him on a game might be an excellent way to converse, the elegant witch moved to one of two comfortable chairs set opposite the other with the chess table between.

"Care for a game?" The elder witch queried, eyeing the nervous young man.

Surprised blue eyes widened, "Really?" Ron asked as he quickly took the opposite chair.

Minerva grinned, "Black or white?"

"Black."

Emerald eyes considered the young man on the other side of the table for a moment, then nimble fingers reached out and made an opening move.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the piece Minerva had moved. Taking a deep breath, the young man maneuvered a piece to counter the older witch's opening gambit.

Minerva abruptly waved her wand and a bottle of firewhiskey and two tumblers appeared. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Do not tell my wife."

Chuckling, Ron nodded and took a healthy shot.

"So tell me what it is that has Ronald Weasley seeking out my counsel?"

The young man watched as the Headmistress moved a piece, then sat back gazing at him curiously. He took a deep breath, picked up a piece to counter her move and set it decisively in it's new spot. He looked up into deep forest green eyes, "It's about Dawn."

"Is everything alright?" The older witch sat up quickly concern lacing her lovely features.

Ron smiled at the protectiveness he heard in the Scottish brogue, "She's fine... um it's.." Pausing, he took another sip from his drink, "Well um..we are getting.. um closer and.." He looked away nervously, "Well I want to..uh.. you know.. um be with her.." Earnest eyes returned to her face, "You know?"

Minerva blinked as she filtered out the stuttered starts and stops in his speech, "Be with her?" She took a healthy swig from her glass.

"Make love with her."

Firewhiskey spewed over the chess pieces as the Headmistress began choking on her drink. Ron's eyes saucered in horror. Jumping up, he hurried to the older witch's side and started to pat her on the back.

Red faced, Minerva fastened watery emerald orbs on the worried face of her companion, her brogue thick as she asked, "What on earth does that have to do with me?"

Ron took a deep breath as he sat back down, "You're in love with a Granger."

Minerva sputtered, "So is Hooch!"_ Maybe he could ask Rolanda?_

Sighing, the young man reached for his drink and took a sip, "They're still finding their way. You and 'Mione have been in a relationship for five years. You're married and have babies coming. That's a successful union if I ever saw one."

The Headmistress raised a perplexed eyebrow and said nothing for a long moment. Finally the older witch leaned forward and asked, "Does Dawn feel the same?" There was a deadly serious expression on her elegant features.

The red head nodded vigorously, however there was a look in his eye that told Minerva that there was something else going on. Her eyes narrowed as she asked, "What are you NOT telling me?"

Ron realized that he wasn't going to get anything further without being completely honest with his former professor. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Dawn was raped when she was fifteen."

Emerald eyes darkened as anger rumbled over the Headmistress. Gritting her teeth, Minerva rasped, "Does Hermione know?"

Ron shook his head, "Jean and John decided not to tell her. They were afraid of what she might do to the bloke." There was a darkness shining in his eyes that Minerva could identify with. A deep angry storm brewing.

The Headmistress felt her hands tremble as her rage began to simmer. Clenching her fists in an attempt to quell the tremors, she asked, "So what do you wish to know?"

The young man nervously wiped his large hands on his thighs, "I don't know how to start." There was a bit of shame in his voice.

Minerva felt her heart go out to him. Picking up chess piece, she set it in a new spot, "You must be patient. Do not force her to do anything she does not wish to do. Let her make the opening gambit. Do not do anything that would remind her of...." She looked into his eyes and added, "What is his name then?"

"Billy Wardlow."

Snorting, the Headmistress continued, "Billy Wardlow...." Her lovely face took on a thoughtful expression, "He was a neighbor then?"

The young man nodded, "John Granger nearly killed him. His parents sent him away to boarding school. Now he's back." Ron's blue eyes were taking on the same calculating image that Minerva's seemed to be displaying.

The older witch caught his expression though and leaned in saying in a growl, "You will do nothing about this young man."

Ron caught the steel in her voice and nodded, "Yes Professor." He moved his knight to a new spot.

Minerva sighed, "To love a Granger is an honour and a privilege. You must be completely honest, open and never be afraid to show your feelings. In fact Hermione gets quite vexed with me if I keep something from her." The older witch's smirk caused the young man to snicker.

Grinning, Minerva added, "Loving a Granger means loving them unconditionally. Forever." She moved her queen and added, "Checkmate."

* * *

After her disturbing conversation with Ron Weasley, Minerva returned to her office to try and finish off the pile of parchments that seemed to have multiplied in her absence. Her mind was not on her work though. What had happened to Dawn was.

The youngest Granger had impishly wriggled her way into the Headmistress' heart in such a fashion as to never find her way out. Minerva relished having a little sister... pranks and all.

What had happened to such a sweet young woman twisted in the older witch's stomach. So much so, that when she returned to her and Hermione's quarters, she wasn't even squicked out by the anchovy, pineapple, jalepeno and pickle pizza her young wife was ravenously consuming.

The young witch sensed an "offness" in her bonding with Minerva. She set her meal aside and asked, "Alright then?"

The older woman had glided over the liquor cabinet and had poured herself a generous measure of firewhiskey. She carried her glass over to the sofa where her wife was settled and joined her.

"T'was a trying day." Minerva muttered thickly as she took a deep drink.

Hermione reached out and ran the backs of her long fingers down the high, elegant cheekbone of her lovely wife, "Want to tell me about it?"

Minerva tipped her glass back and drained what was left in one gulp. She placed it on the coffee table with a decisive thunk, "What do you know about a boy named Billy Wardlow?"

Dark eyebrows climbed the young witch's forehead, "Now that's a blast from the past. He was Dawn's boyfriend a while back." She frowned and added, "Why?"

Minerva sighed and rubbed her chin, "We have never kept any secrets from each other in the past and I do not plan on starting now." She slid closer to her puzzled wife and proceeded to tell Hermione about her conversation with Ron. She watched as the normally serene expression on her young wife's beautiful face darkened with the approaching storm of her building rage, "Please calm down love."

"Calm down? Are you kidding me!?" Hermione was enraged, she rose awkwardly from the sofa and began marching back and forth in front of the fireplace. Unfortunately her march appeared to be more of an enraged waddle. She stopped suddenly, "Why didn't mum tell me?"

Minerva frowned, "Perhaps she did not wish for you to get involved."

"Get involved? Dawn is MY sister dammit!" Hermione resumed her pacing, "I would've hexed his knobblies into next year!"

Minerva felt a small smirk make it's way across her face, "Perhaps that IS why you were not told. You would have reacted with magic."

Hermione whirled to face her wife, "And YOU wouldn't have?"

With a malicious grin, the older witch replied, "I would have hexed his knobblies into the next century."

Hermione suddenly threw her head back and laughed, "You would have too."

Minerva smiled and walked over to the pizza box, lifting the lid she noticed there was one piece of the most God awful pizza she'd ever laid her emerald eyes on, "What say we order a more respectable pizza? Pepperoni perhaps?" She grinned at Hermione's huge smile and added, "You call it in and I'll floo to the flat to pick it up."

Hermione nodded as she reached for her cell phone, "Get a purple and green note from my purse. That should cover it."

Minerva did as her wife bid, rummaging in her wife's handbag for said muggle money. After pulling out a hair brush, a can of warm Pepsi, several bunched up tissues, a rock??... she finally found her wife's money purse, "You really need to clean out your bag. What do you need a rock for?"

Hermione frowned as she looked up from the phone, "Oh that's not a rock."

"What is it?"

"Petrified centaur dung."

The older witch abruptly dropped the rock-like substance onto the floor where it promptly broke into several pieces, "Ack!!!"

"Tabby.... Be careful. I need that for a potion."

"Oy!"

* * *

Later, Minerva returned to their quarters loaded down with one pepperoni pizza, an order of bar-b-que chicken wings, garlic bread, mozzarella sticks, cheese fries and other assorted items designed to harden the arteries yet satisfy one pregnant witch and her frazzled wife.

"Are you going to eat all of this?" The Headmistress asked as Hermione waddled into the sitting room in her bathrobe.

The young woman surveyed the bounty with a smirk, "Well, I was hoping you'd help."

Minerva plucked a chicken wing off of the platter, "Ah..." She nibbled on the wing, watching warily as her young wife began eyeing her like she was a piece of meat, "Whut?"

Hermione's eyes darkened as her libido kicked in. Being near Minerva did that to her at odd times.

Now was one of those times.

As her older wife looked back at the massive pile of food on their dining table, Hermione stepped behind the taller woman and pressed her pregnant belly into Minerva's back. Small hands crept round the Headmistress' waist and up her abdomen not stopping till they were cupping two full and suddenly very aroused breasts. Hermione grinned as she felt Minerva's hardened nipples through her robes.

The older witch closed her eyes and sighed. Her young wife's hormones were off the scale!

Merlin!

"This can wait a bit." The young woman whispered seductively, "Let's play some." She pulled her wife down the hall to their bedroom.

Minerva couldn't help but grin. Hermione was a very passionate woman anyway but when under the influence of these pregnancy hormones... she was a tour de force!

The older witch allowed the young woman to disrobe her and obediently reclined on the king size bed. She raised a dark eyebrow as Hermione simply stood at the edge of their bed and leered at her, "Going to join me sometime?" She queried.

"In a moment."

"What are you doing?"

"Perving."

The Headmistress snorted, "Get in this bed woman!"

Hermione giggled as her clothing was divesto'd and she was levitated onto the bed.

"Tease the Headmistress of Hogwarts will you?" The older witch growled as her hands possessed Hermione's magnificent curves.

The young woman's eyes rolled back into her head as the most delightful tingles spread throughout her body. Her nerve endings producing wave after wave of erotic pleasure. Minerva's mouth was suddenly on her breasts. Skillful lips pulling on her tender nipples. Suckling the coral nubs to a deep mauve. A moan escaped her, "Ohhhh Minnn...."

A strong hand moved purposefully down soft, silky skin. Bumping over ribs, gliding down a curved hip. Back up and over a distended belly to circle teasingly over their growing babies.

Hermione laughed as she felt a kick aimed at Minerva's hand.

The Headmistress beamed lovingly at her wife. She kissed her way down to her unborn children. Soft, sweet, tender kisses encircled Hermione's womb.

"I love you Tabby."

Emerald sought dark chocolate, "And I love you my Kitten."

Another soft kiss was pressed against her belly. Lips trailing fire and heat in a path straight to Hermione's womanhood. Dark chestnut curls were nuzzled. Gently caressed by an elegant cheekbone rubbing slowly, teasingly back and forth. Tender kisses placed against the young witch's velvet folds. A nose scenting the deep, earthy, womanly aroma of an aroused Hermione McGonagall.

Minerva's nostrils flared as her wife's pheromones sent sparks to her heated core. A deep growl rumbled from her throat causing her young wife's eyes to momentarily roll back in her head and her hips to thrust in ecstasy, "Ohhhh Tabby... I want you..."

Another growl escaped as long, nimble fingers joined in the exploration. Fingers that parted the velvety folds, exposing Hermione's most sensitive area. An eager tongue slowly glided over quivering, erect flesh causing Hermione's hips to jerk. The roughness of the animagus' tongue against the hyper sensitive flesh of the young woman's clitoris causing delicious waves of pleasure.

A flickering of the tip of that talented tongue against the straining pearl of Hermione's womanhood resulted in a creamy river of sweet nectar to flow from the young woman's centre. Nectar that the older witch devoured like ambrosia.

"Your taste is intoxicating." The older witch groaned as she thrust her tongue deep inside her wife.

Hermione gasped, "Oh God! More...oh Tabby more!" Her need was obvious. She needed to be filled.

Filled with her wife. Her lover. Her mate.

Minerva rolled onto her back and accio'd her wand, "I know what you need."

The tone of her voice was low and sexy as she performed the engorgio charm on her clitoris and invited her wife to straddle her hips, "Come to me my love."

Hermione's eyes gleamed as she climbed atop her wife. Her centre was more than ready as her essence had spread down her inner thighs coating them in sweet creamy goodness. Minerva couldn't help but run a long index finger down her wife's gorgeous thigh gathering a bit of cream for herself to taste, "Mmmmmmm."

Hermione responded to the randiness in her wife's voice by positioning her centre directly above Minerva's engorged pearl and slowly lowering down. Impaling herself on eight inches of hard, female erection, "Uhhhhhh..yess!"

Minerva responded by placing her hands on her wife's shapely hips, holding her steady as the young woman began to ride her. The sensation was absolutely exquisite. Hermione's strong internal muscles gripping Minerva's magically enhanced pearl. Holding the older woman in an erotic vaginal embrace.

The pleasure.

The bliss.

It took all of the Headmistress' concentration to not simply throw her head back and enjoy the ride. She wanted to give Hermione what she needed.

"Ahhh Tabby...Fill me!"

Minerva whispered an expando charm and her swollen clitoris thickened. Pressing tightly against her wife's inner walls. Providing the necessary friction needed to satisfy the young woman's overwhelming hormone driven lust.

Hermione's sweet spot was massaged mercilessly and she screamed as a powerful orgasm blasted through her; rendering the young witch practically senseless.

Minerva followed seconds later. Her climax taking her completely by surprise and leaving her seeing stars.

"Merlin! I need a cigarette."

* * *

Several days later Ron Weasley was on his way to the Ministry for another day of work. His normal route took him past a muggle news stand. Normally he wouldn't pay any attention but for some reason he couldn't explain, he stopped and glanced at a newspaper called "The Sun".

Emblazoned across the top of the periodical was the startling headline...

**"MY SON HAD A SEX CHANGE AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"**

The photo was of none other than Billy Wardlow. Now calling herself "Billie".

Grinning, he picked up the paper and began to read the story...

_'I woke up and my penis had disappeared! The young man/woman exclaimed, ducking as his/her mother swatted the back of his/her head. It was there when I went to bed and gone when I woke up!'_

Ron narrowed his eyes as he stared at the photo. In the background of the photograph was the Wardlow residence. Sitting on the front step was what appeared to be a pregnant brown and blonde cat grinning toothily.

The young ginger haired man threw his head back howling his laughter, "Way to go 'Mione!"

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Thanks y'all for being patient and for such kind words.**


	27. Somnus Mortem

**AN: Sorry 'bout the delay. Moved out of the condo and into a nice, quiet spot for myself and my two kitties, Oliver & Lucy.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 27**

**SOMNUS MORTEM**

"Eight months pregnant!" Hermione McGonagall grumbled as she paced back and forth in front of the great stone fireplace that took up the majority of the far wall in the living room of her and her wife's quarters at Hogwarts. On either side of the field stone fireplace were floor to ceiling windows that allowed the light of the mid April moon to stream in.

The young mother-to-be was finding it difficult to sleep these days due to the somersaults her unborn children seemed to enjoy doing at odd hours in her womb. The wee hours of the morning seemed to be their favorite time as of late. The pressure she felt in her lower back and on her bladder did little to help her mood as well. A small smile creased her plump lips as she thought about her unborn little ones. Her and her wife's children. A son and a daughter for Minerva and Hermione.

Michael Angus McGonagall and Michaela Dawn McGonagall. Names that had been decided only a few night's prior.

The names of two individuals bound for greatness. Of that she was sure...

Grinning cheekily, Hermione walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Spying a container of milk, she leaned down and pulled it out. Setting it on the counter, she opened a cabinet door in search of a glass. Suddenly a long, silk clad arm appeared behind her.

"Allow me." Came the clipped brogue of a Scottish witch who'd just awakened to find the space in bed beside her, where her wife was supposed to be, quite empty. A tall glass was lifted and placed on the counter before the young witch.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Hermione whispered as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and gentle hands caress her swollen belly. Soft breasts were pressed into her back. A heated body so near her own. The young witch felt the stirrings of arousal down low.

"You did not. I reached out and you were not there." The older witch replied as she pushed her wife's mane aside and leaned down placing a soft kiss on the back of Hermione's neck. "I have grown quite accustomed to having you beside me. I missed you." She added as she nuzzled the young witch's unruly chestnut bed hair.

Sighing in contentment, Hermione poured her milk. She smiled as Minerva reached for another glass and set it next to the first one saying, "I think I will join you."

Grinning, the young mother poured another and handed it to her beautiful wife. Together they touched glasses with a crystal sounding tinkle and said, "Cheers!"

Hermione drained her glass in one long draft. Minerva's elegant eyebrows rose as she watched her lovely, but very pregnant wife pour herself another glass. "Alright then?" The ebony haired witch queried.

The younger woman shrugged, "Dunno. They seem to be having a Quiddich match right now." She grinned and added, "Definitely your spawn for sure!"

Minerva chuckled at her wife's comment as she placed a calming hand on Hermione's enlarged belly, "Easy little ones... Mummy needs her rest."

Hermione felt the movement in her womb ease a bit, "Well at least they listen to you!" She poured herself a third glass of milk grumbling, "First all I want is pickles, now I want milk!"

"Do you want me to fix you a plate of pickles?"

Hermione felt herself growing nauseous at the thought. Shaking her head, she answered, "I think I'm done with pickles."

_....And so it came to pass that the students and faculty of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry found pickles on their plates at lunch and dinner time for some time after._

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy gazed at her husband's half sister.

Illegitimate half sister.

Abraxus Malfoy was never known for his discretion. Especially around blondes. Arianna Pendragon had been everything that would've caught the old lecher's grey eyes. She was tall, blonde and very well endowed in her "womanly charms". Now here was their daughter, Leta, sitting in Lucius' study acting as if she belonged there.

A silver blonde eyebrow climbed up her aristocratic forehead as she listened to the madness her half sister-in-law was spouting.

"The Pendragon line shall rise again! I will see to it!" Leta Pendragon hissed, her American accent sounding so out of place in Malfoy Manor. The blonde, grey eyed American sipped at the brandy Narcissa had graciously poured earlier. The Mistress of Malfoy Manor glanced up as Leta's daughter glided into the room. An ancient leather bound tome in her hands.

"Mom, I can't find the spell." The young woman looked into her mother's grey eyes. Eyes that held a bit of madness.

"I told you where to look." Leta growled at her youngest daughter. The child who was supposedly going to inherit the dark powers of both the Pendragon line and that of her father. The darkest wizard of all....

Candi Barr shrugged, "You're gonna have to show me again. I need to make sure I get it right."

Leta motioned for her daughter to come near. As the young woman moved, the older woman's keen eyes caught the gracefulness of her daughter's father in her offspring's bearing.

Taking the ancient book from her daughter's small hands, she reached up and cupped Candi's chin, "You have your father's grace my beautiful girl." The older witch then focused on the book. Opening it, she read the inscription, "Death to thee reader if thine not of mine line."

Ancient words written a thousand years ago by Mordred Pendragon. Son of Arthur.

Leta gingerly leafed through the ancient parchment searching for the spell that would allow her to claim Merlin's blood as her own. Finding it, she pointed it out to her daughter, "Here it is. Learn it. You will be called upon to repeat it very soon."

Candi took the book from her mother, "Yes mother." She turned and walked out of the study once again feeling that she was way out of her league and that her mother was just plain crazy. Especially at what she'd just said about her father. She loved her dad, but David Barr was a large man, not known for his grace. Frowning, she turned back to her mother, "Mom, daddy is a lot of things, but graceful is NOT one of them."

Leta snickered, "True my love, Daddy is not, but your father was."

Candi nearly dropped the book in surprise, "What?"

"Never mind dear."

Dumbly, Candi left the study. She was at war with herself. What was that supposed to mean? Was everything her mother had taught her completely wrong? Lies?

All of her life, she'd heard the tale of how Merlin and his line had trod upon the line of Pendragon. How he'd stolen potions and spells, how he'd ruined whole families.

How the remaining family were of the blackest of hearts.

She was having doubts. Especially after having met the heir of the line of Merlin and her extended family. Minerva McGonagall was many things but definitely NOT the blackest of hearts. Quite the opposite, the older witch was honour embodied.

Intergrity should be the motto on her shield. Capable of deep compassion and love as evidenced in the relationship she had with her young wife, Hermione. A mudblood, and yet... so very powerful. The Witch of the Light. Both witches true and honour bound to the ideals of Gryffindor.

How then could McGonagall be dark? The answer was quite plain.

She wasn't.

Leta Pendragon was wrong. If she was wrong about that, then how much of what Candi had been taught was true? The young woman was confused. She loved her mother, but what Leta was planning was so wrong. What could she do? And now this about her dad. She looked back towards the study where Aunt Narcissa was speaking to her mother...

"What exactly are you planning?"

Leta Pendragon stared at her sister-in-law, her grey eyes so like Abraxus'. "I am planning to right a great wrong."

Narcissa cocked her head, "What great wrong?"

The American witch set her brandy snifter aside and stood, "The evils that Merlin visited upon my family."

Malfoy gasped, "Leta that was a thousand years ago!"

A haughty expression crossed the hardened features of the other woman, "Justice knows no time limit."

Narcissa was familiar with the Arthurian legend. After all she was a descendant of Anya Noir who had married Mordred. She was also aware that the Pendragon's had warped the tale to suit their own twisted idea of justice. Quite simply put, Uther Pendragon was responsible for the death of his wife, not Merlin. Mordred killed his mother, not Merlin.

Running a well manicured nail down the side of her own brandy snifter, Narcissa sighed, "Don't you think it's time to give this futile quest up?"

"What do you mean futile?" Leta turned and pinned her "sister" with a withering stare.

Narcissa finished her drink, stood and headed for the door, "The Pendragon's are notorious for not taking responsibility for their actions. For blaming other's for their own shortcomings. You believe the lies spun by Uther, Arthur, Mordred and your own mother."

"Lies?" Leta gasped, her grey eyes narrowing.

Narcissa stopped at the door, "Yes Leta. Lies. The Blacks knew it, so did Slytherin and so did Gryffindor. Why couldn't your family accept their shortcomings? Oh yes..." Narcissa smiled darkly, "Pride goeth before the fall?" With that she turned and opened the door forgetting for a moment one of the strongest Malfoy family mottos...

_"Never turn your back on anyone."_

Therefore she never saw Leta whip out her wand and hiss with venom, "Sectumsempra!"

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk working on an outline for a potion that would ease the annoying effects of late trimester pregnancies. Specifically the pressure on her bladder and the need to have to pee every fifteen minutes! She frowned as she thought of Minerva sniggering at her as she had bitched about having to get out of her warm bed every quarter hour to go to the loo. The older witch had smiled and said, "But think of what awaits your return?" The Headmistress had thrown back the blankets exposing her nude body to her young wife.

"She is such a complete tart sometimes." Hermione hissed between her teeth as she focused on the ingredients needed for such a potion.

_"Petrificus Totalis!"_

Hermione looked up as she heard a man's voice yell out the paralyzing spell. As she awkwardly rose to her feet, the office door burst open and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway. There was a wildly glazed look simmering in his grey eyes.

"Draco? What's going on?" The dark eyes of the young healer looking past his shoulder to see Dawn slumped on the floor, "What have you done?" She growled reaching for her wand.

"Somnus Mortem!" The blonde wizard said roughly, his wand trembling. He watched as the pregnant witch fell back into her chair. Stepping around her large desk, the young man scooped the small woman into his arms and disappeared with a flash.

A tiny shimmer slowly took solid form as Doodleberry materialized. He'd watched in horror at the unfolding events. Lady-Miss liked it better when he was invisible. Unfortunately she also liked that he kept out of things. This time it came back to bite her in her lovely arse.  
Looking down the hall, he saw Little Sister lying on the floor. He scampered over to Dawn and gently tapped her head. Using his house-elf magic, he woke the young woman, "Little Sister musts wakes!"

Dawn Granger felt like hell. "Somebuddy get the number of the bus that hit me..." She moaned, feeling something poking her forehead, "Whut?" Opening her mocha eyes, she saw a tiny elf standing over her. Large, luminous golden eyes peered anxiously down at her.

"Little Sister?"

"Yeah... Gimme a minute." She grumbled counting her bones, "You wait till I see that Draco Malfoy again. Magic or not, I'm gonna cut his knobblies off!"

Doodleberry's eyes crinkled in amusement for a moment at her comment, then he said urgently, "Lady-Miss was takens by the bads blondes wizard!"

That brought full lucidity to Dawn Granger, "What? That bloody prick!" She could see the young elf wringing his claws in distress. Getting to her knees, she locked her dark eyes on his golden ones, "You can trace Hermione can't you?"

The tiny creature nodded.

Dawn frowned as she tried to remember what Ron had told her about elf magic, "Can another elf trace you?"

Again the tiny creature nodded, his eyes brightening as he realized what Dawn was getting at, "My's father can!"

Dawn nodded grimly, "Go! Find Hermione. I'll find Minerva!"

The little elf needed no more encouragement, he was gone with a pop and a flash. Dawn stood for a moment. There was no one in the clinic as the last patient had gone about an hour ago. Susan had left shortly after and her mother had been escorted back to the Manor by Rolanda. Looking around, she realized that there wasn't anyone magical to help her.

Except herself.

She walked to the fireplace in the reception area and glanced at the container of floo powder. The young woman took a deep breath and looked heavenward, "Great-grandma Sarah? If you can hear me, I really need some help!" With that said, the young woman grabbed a double handful of floo powder grimacing as it began to run between her fingers and all over the sparkling clean floor.

"'Mione's gonna kill me for spilling her powder." The young woman muttered as she stepped towards the fireplace. Closing her eyes, she threw the powder and screamed, "Headmistress's office Hogwarts!" Then took a great breath and jumped into the fireplace with a mighty banshee yell.

* * *

**"Yeeeoowwww!"**

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, looked up in surprise at the horrific screech erupting from her floo, "What the bloody hell!" She was just rising from her desk, wand drawn, as a body was ejected from her fireplace.

The very familiar body of her wife's younger sister.

"Dawn? What in Merlin's name are you doing?" The older witch exclaimed as she hurried to help her new little sister up from the undignified pile she found herself in.

Dawn Granger was a mess. Soot covered her entire body and her normally close cropped hair was sticking straight up like Rolanda's. Her normally large dark eyes were clamped shut and she was trembling with fear, "Minerva!"

"I'm here dear. What is it?"

Dawn couldn't see Minerva because of the soot in her eyes. Tears began to flow down her cheeks causing a line of skin to show through the black dust on her cheeks and under each eye. Blindly she grasped for her big sister. "Draco Malfoy grabbed 'Mione! He took her!" She screamed hysterically.

Minerva stood stock still, "He what?" Her voice was deadly calm.

Dawn twisted about, her hands furiously rubbing her eyes, "He shot me with some kind of spell. It knocked me out. When I came to, Doodleberry told me that Draco had grabbed Hermione."

Minerva whirled to the portrait of Severus, "Find Albus!"

The portrait of Severus Snape nodded and quickly disappeared from his frame.

Dawn tried to calm herself, her painful eyes weren't helping, "Oh God I feel like shite!"

Minerva summoned Izer, "Get Poppy!"

"Yes Mistress."

Dawn recognized Izer's squeaky voice, "Wait!"

The elf paused uncertainly, "Yes Little Sister?"

Dawn blinked furiously, her eyes beginning to clear a bit, "Doodleberry said you could track him. Is that so?"

The tiny elf looked up at Minerva, then at Dawn, "Yes Miss. This is so."

Minerva brought herself eye to eye with her elf, "Where did they go?"

The tiny creature closed his large eyes concentrating on the life force of his son. He felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of his head at his effort. "Theys be at's Malfoys Manor."

The Headmistress straightened as the sound of thunder echoed throughout her office. Casting a dark glance at her elf, she whispered, "Take care of her." With a flash she was gone.

* * *

The great oak door to the Headmistresses office burst open and Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey entered. The elder wizard spied Dawn sitting dejectedly in a chair next to the fireplace. She was covered in soot from head to toe. There were great tracks on her face where her tears had washed the soot away. Standing next to her was Minerva's elf, Izer. The tiny creature was patting Dawn's shoulder and mumbling endearments.

"What's happened?"

Dawn looked up and blearily focused on Dumbledore, "Oh Santa! Draco Malfoy grabbed 'Mione and took her! Minerva went after him!"

Poppy moved over to the distressed young woman and waved her wand, "He did more than that, he hit you with a paralyzing curse!"

The tall young woman rose from her seat. Wobbling a bit, she said, "I'm fine."

The mediwitch snorted as she waved her wand over Dawn's eyes, "Oh sure you are! And the pain in your eyes is a figment of the imagination too." She pulled a small bottle out of her robes, "Here drink this."

"I don't have any magic! It won't work on me!" The young woman wailed.

"Don't you ever let anyone tell you that you have no magic." Dumbledore lectured, waving a bony finger at Dawn, "Now, where did Minerva go?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"Fine then..." The elder wizard raised his arms to apparate and suddenly found himself with Dawn Granger wrapped around his middle.

"I'm going too!"

With a flash and a thunderclap the elder wizard and the young woman disappeared.

Poppy rolled her eyes, "Oh no you don't!" She grumbled. She wasn't about to let that young woman go untreated. With a flash and a twinkle, the mediwitch disappeared as well.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stood at the gates of Malfoy Manor. She could feel the wards in place to keep unwanted intruders out.

Intruders like herself.

Right now she didn't give a fig about who was unwanted. She was getting onto the grounds one way or another. Spying a large fir tree growing next to the outer wall, she smiled as she saw that it's branches reached over the walls.

With a tiny pop, she transformed into her animagus form and padded over to the tree. With claws as sharp as razors, the silver striped tabby climbed the tree and up to a branch that reached over the wall. Gingerly, she picked her way out on the branch. It sagged a bit under her weight, but not enough to even phase the determined feline. Carefully she pussyfooted her way to the end of the branch and over the wall.

With the pure feline grace the made Minerva the amazing witch that she was, she jumped from the branch transforming in the air. Landing on steady feet, she sprinted for all she was worth to the main entrance of the imposing mansion. As she reached the door, she whipped out her wand and blasted the door to smithereens.

The hell with being subtle.

* * *

The fields of Camlaan appeared much the way they did over a thousand years ago. Leta closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell the blood that ran so freely the day Arthur died. Hear the moans of the wounded. The grass was deep green now but it must've glistened crimson with the blood that had been spilled that day. Even now, there was the stillness of death hovering over the area.

Nodding to herself, she pulled out her wand and moved to an area that was covered with flat grey stones all interlocking together to form a floor of sorts, "This will do nicely." She whispered as she waved her wand. A great grinding groan pierced the stillness in the air as a massive black granite slab rose up from the earth.

Approximately three meters long by one meter wide it rose to be about waist high. The top most part glistening with a high polished, mirror-like finish.

The blonde witch waved her wand again and the body of Hermione McGonagall appeared on the slab. Her swollen belly quite apparent. Chestnut hair splaying out over the stone table like a halo. Her features were beautifully placid with the deep slumber that was upon her.

Somnus Mortem.

The Death Sleep.

Invented by Mordred Pendragon a thousand years ago. Designed to place a person into a coma-like sleep for an eternity.

"At least your cousin got that much right." Leta spat at her daughter as she stepped up to the slab to peer down into the face of her enemy, "Quite pretty isn't she? For a mudblood that is."

Candi nodded, "Minerva loves her."

A sharp bark of laughter erupted from the cruel mouth of Leta Pendragon, "Of that I have no doubt!" She smirked, "The downfall of all those of the house of Merlin... love!" She threw her head back and cackled nastily. Candi shook her head, knowing this was wrong. Yet not being brave enough to stop her mother.

"Put the book at the head of the platform."

Candi was brought out of her thoughts by the sharp command of her mother, "Oh shit!"

Leta's grey eyes narrowed, "What?"

"I left it at the manor."

The young woman ducked as a firebolt nearly took her head off, "Stupid child! One would think you truly were David's spawn. Oaf that he is!"

Candi brought herself back to her feet, "What do you mean? Who is my father?"

Leta grinned madly, "Surely you would've guessed by now?" She saw the blank look on her daughter's lovely face. Shaking her head, she replied, "Oh well... No David Barr is not your father. He thought he was, but no.. you are not his."

Great tears formed in Candi Barr's sky blue eyes, "Who then?"

"Why, the Dark Lord of course. Voldemort."

A blood curdling scream echoed over the still fields of Camlaan in the fading light of the ending day as Candi Barr released the soul wrenching cry of a woman who just realized that her life was over.

* * *

"There you are... you fecking little gobshite!" Minerva McGonagall hissed, her emerald eyes narrowed to the thinnest of slits. She stormed into the dining room of Malfoy Manor looking like the goddess of war. Draco Malfoy was huddled in a far corner, shaking. She wasn't sure why.

Frankly she didn't care.

"Where is my wife?!" The elder witch growled moving with a speed that belied her seventy-nine years. Almost a blur, she reached out and wrapped her strong right hand around young Malfoy's throat.

"**WHERE IS SHE!!!"**

The young man was lifted off of the floor. His feet dangling helplessly as the furious witch held him by the throat. His pale face began to turn an interesting shade of blue as McGonagall squeezed. The nails on her right hand morphing into cat's claws. Drawing blood from the young man.

**"TELL ME! YOU BLOODY TOW-HEADED SHITE!"** Minerva thundered bouncing him off of the wall several times.

"Please stop....."

Minerva paused hearing the soft sound of a whispered plea. She blinked as something dripped on her cheek and then on her shoulder.

It was blood.

Looking up at the ceiling, the Headmistress gasped, her eyes widening in horror as she beheld Narcissa Malfoy crucified to the ceiling.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore blinked as he looked around to see where he'd ended up. He could feel the death grip Dawn Granger had around his waist suddenly loosen a bit.

"Where are we?" The young woman whispered gazing around. She rubbed her eyes once again.

They were in the kitchen.

Frowning, Albus stroked his long silver beard, "We appear to have ended up in the kitchen." He looked around and took in the startled house elves who'd paused in their work. With a charming smile (he hoped), he said, "Never mind us, we're just playing through." He drew his wand and reached for a nearby door, "Come Dawn."

He looked back to see the young woman grab a frying pan from out of a startled elf's claws, "Thanks."

She looked up at Dumbledore to see his eyes widen. "Whut? You have a wand. I don't."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Whatever works."

_"TELL ME! YOU BLOODY TOW-HEADED SHITE!"_

The young woman and the elder wizard glanced at each other. "That's Minerva!" Dawn screeched racing after Albus as he stormed through the door.

* * *

Candi Barr soundlessly paced down the entry hall to her cousin's home. Seeing the front door or rather what was left of it had placed her on alert. She couldn't believe she'd left the bloody book behind! Her keen ears picked up the sounds of a scuffle in the dining room. By all rights no one should be there. Her mother made very sure of that. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the gruesome sight of Aunt Narcissa being tortured.

"This is just too wrong." She whispered to herself.

_"TELL ME! YOU BLOODY TOW-HEADED SHITE!"_

Recognizing who's voice that was, Candi quickened her pace and reached for the door to the dining room. Wand at the ready.

* * *

"Let him go!" Albus Dumbledore rumbled at his dearest friend. "Tabby? Put him down!"

Minerva heard her friend, but was too focused on the scene above her. Without a thought, she dropped Draco. The latter falling into a tangle of unconscious arms and legs.

Dumbledore looked up to see what Minerva was looking at.

Narcissa Malfoy. Or what was left of her.

"Oh Merlin!" The elder wizard exclaimed as he raised his wand.

"Don't move! Any of you!"

Minerva and Dumbledore turned to see Candi Barr standing in the doorway with her wand trained on them. The young witch, stepped into the room, "Can't you just stay out of it?"

"Oh hell no!"

The sound of a frying pan cracking against a human skull reverberated throughout Malfoy Manor with an almighty CLANG!!!

Dawn Granger stood over the unconscious witch and spat, "Frying pan. A woman's best friend!" She was quite the sight to see. Tall, thin soot covered, hair standing on end. Tear streaked face, runny nose and a frying pan.

Albus shot the young woman a grin as he waved his wand and gently lowered Narcissa to the dining table.

* * *

"How the bloody hell did I end up in the loo?" Poppy Pomfrey bitched as she opened the door to escape. She could hear the sounds of a fight somewhere downstairs. Then she heard a metallic clanging sound followed by silence. The portly witch picked up the pace as she descended the grand staircase in the main hall of Malfoy Manor.

Following her ears, she entered the dining room to see Albus lowering a badly wounded Narcissa Malfoy to the dining table.

As the witch's battered and bloodied body settled, Minerva slammed her fists on the table and growled into the semi-conscious Narcissa's face, "Where is Hermione?"

Swollen and bloodshot eyes opened slowly and focused on the Headmistress. In a raspy whisper, Narcissa replied, "Where it all began." She then slid into blissful unconsciousness.

Poppy moved over to the table, "I've got to get her to St. Mungo's." She saw Draco lying on the floor. She waved her wand and cast Hermione's diagnostic spell, "Diagosticus!" The floating graph appeared above Draco. Poppy's eyes widened as she recognized the magical signature of an unforgivable curse.

"He's been placed under the Imperius Curse."

* * *

"Where it all began?" Dawn muttered incredulously, "What does that mean?"

Minerva stood stock still. Staring at the bloody outline of where Narcissa had been only moments before. Poppy had whisked both Malfoys to St. Mungo's.

Dumbledore gazed at his friend, deep sadness in his eyes. He'd never seen his friend as joyously happy as she had been since Hermione had come into her life as her mate. He desperately hoped nothing untoward had happened to the lovely, brown eyed genius. She was Minerva's mate in so many ways. It was destroy the older witch if anything happened to her "kitten" or their cubs. He took a deep breath as an idea came to him.

"Tabby?"

Green eyes flicked up at him causing the older wizard to gasp at the intense pain registering within their depths.

"Can you feel her through your bonding?"

Those same intense green eyes flicked away, "I have never been able to use it the way Hermione does." There was total demoralizing defeat in her voice.

Frowning, Dumbledore stepped nearer, "You must Tabby. You must!"

"I CANNOT!" McGonagall screamed furiously at her best friend. She wrung her hands wildly.

**"I HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO EXPRESS MY EMOTIONS THAT WAY!"**

Pacing back and forth, she exploded fiercely, "HERMIONE CAN DO IT. I CANNOT!"

Dumbledore grabbed his friend by the shoulders, "You must try!"

A great roar erupted from the Headmistress, "I CANNOT!!!!!" She fell to her knees raging her frustration, keening her fear, howling her grief.

**"AAAHHHHRRRROOWWWLLLLL!!!!"**

A soul wrenching wail echoed throughout Malfoy Manor. All nearby creatures great and small paused, flattening their ears at the great aching pain in the cry of the mighty McGonagall.

Dawn Granger wept great sorrowful tears, "Please Stick! You can do it. Find 'Mione!"

Izer gazed at his Mistress. A deep ache ripped at his heart. He could feel her pain, almost as if it were his own. Cautiously, he padded over to the crumpled form of his Mistress, "Please Mistress. Takes my's hand." He held out his claw.

Minerva raised tearful emerald eyes to meet the earnest golden one's of her trusted elf.

"We's finds them. You's and me's."

The Headmistress caught the tiny clawed hand into her larger one. She felt a tingling inside. A tiny niggling at her heart. In her mind's eye she saw a tiny glimmer of light. In her ears she heard the sound of laughter. Children's laughter.

Her children.

Suddenly her brain decided to kick in as well. Eyes wide, she stared at Izer for a long moment, then looked up to Dumbledore. She stood on unsteady legs and drew her wand, "I know where she is."

Dumbledore's eyebrows climbed up his forehead, "Where then?"

Minerva's deep green eyes darkened with the coming storm rising within her. Looking at her friend, she uttered one word.

"Camlaan."

A great flash of light and a thunderclap let Dumbledore know that Minerva McGonagall had apparated.

The Headmistress was headed for battle.

* * *

_-to be continued._

**AN: Dedicated to my sweet brown eyed Brit for all her patience and love.**


	28. Camlaan Part 1

**AN: Thanks for the continued support. Y'all put a smile on this 'ole Tiger's muzzle with all the kind words. Thanks so much. ;D**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 28**

**CAMLAAN PART 1**

To say George Weasley was in a bad mood would be an understatement. The red haired man sat in an examination room at St. Mungo's fuming over an experiment gone bad.

He'd been working with muggle black powder and had been trying to incorporate it into his "Holiday Exploding Bang-Banger's". The volatile fireworks were very sensitive at best. Adding black powder had created an unstable chemical combination and the whole concoction had exploded. He'd been lucky he'd been in the supply room in the back of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes at the time or he might've been killed.

The store had been unaffected as he and Fred had warded the entire area when they first opened. No need to risk the business while experimenting and all that.

Unfortunately the concussion from the explosion had blown George into some shelving and had resulted in a broken arm. He'd immediately apparated to Hermione's practice but had found the office closed.

That had been odd.

Shrugging, he'd then apparated to the wizarding hospital where he now found himself wearing a wizarding cast over his forearm. The healer had told him that he'd only needed to wear it for a week or so. Wizarding casts were charmed with special healing attributes that continuously produced healing magic. They were also equipped with repelling charms to keep the wound from being unnecessarily jostled.

He looked up as a nurse entered the room with a sheaf of parchments. He smiled at the pretty blonde witch, "Too bad you don't have a computer. You wouldn't have to fuss with so much paperwork."

The young woman looked up at him, "What's a computer?"

"Never mind." He smirked. Hermione was way ahead of the times in the wizarding world.

The young woman handed him a prescription parchment saying, "This is for any pain you may experience as it heals. You can have it filled at the hospital's apothocary on the first floor." She then handed him another parchment, "You can hand this to the cashier as you leave." She patted his shoulder and added, "Be careful Mr. Weasley." With that she handed him his release parchment, along with the healer's instructions and exited the room.

"I really need to look into some wizarding health care insurance for the business." The ginger haired man grumbled as he looked at the charges. Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and left the examining room in search of the cashier.

As he was exiting, he heard the unmistakable tones of an excited Poppy Pomfrey.

"She's been crucified! He's been Imperio'd!"

Blue eyes wide, He saw Narcissa Malfoy being levitated into an operating theatre and Draco being levitated into an examining room similar to the one he'd just left.

Poppy turned as she handed off her charges and saw George, "What happened to you?"

He raised his plaster-encased arm, "Broken arm. What's going on?"

She stepped close to the younger man and whispered what had happened at Malfoy Manor. When he heard Candi's name mentioned, he exclaimed, "Blimey! I've got to get over there!" He turned and charged down the corridor completely forgetting about paying his bill.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood over the unconscious Candi Barr. Dawn had really given the young woman a good whack with her frying pan. There was a large lump on her temple that oozed a bit of blood and it was bruising in the most glorious shade of purple. He gingerly leaned down and touched his wand to her forehead saying, "Enervate!"

A tiny flash of pinkish light erupted from his wand and washed over the witch.

Dawn was watching them intently. She would've liked to have given Candi another good whack.

Bitch.

She looked up as someone came running up the main hall and burst into the dining room.

George Weasley.

"What happened to you?" She asked as Dumbledore helped the unsteady Candi to her feet.

The red haired man didn't answer right away, instead he stepped directly in front of Dumbledore and Candi and asked, "Why?"

The young woman had the good grace to blush and look away.

Dumbledore gently probed her mind seeing images he'd rather not. More specifically the torture of Narcissa Malfoy by Leta Pendragon. The elderly wizard reached out and cupped the young woman's chin. Gentle blue eyes gazed into remorseful ones. He didn't have to say a word as Candi burst into tears.

"You know that's all so sickening sweet and all but the crazy witch has my sister! Remember?" Dawn screeched waving the frying pan menacingly.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes that's true and young Candi here is going to take us there. Aren't you?"

The young American was right about to refuse out of some twisted sense of loyalty to her mother but her eyes caught the sad gaze of George. Oh how she had wronged that man! Tears rolled freely down her face, "I'm sorry." Her voice a mere broken whisper.

"Why?" George asked again.

"I was supposed to get close to you in order to get close to McGonagall."

Dumbledore's blue eyes darkened a bit.

"I should just slam you again dammit!" Dawn growled stomping over to the group.

"Leave her be!" George rasped, wiping suspicious looking wetness from his eyes with his good hand. He looked into Candi Barr's eyes, "Take us to Hermione dammit. For once in your life have the courage to do the right thing!"

* * *

Izer and Minerva apparated to a secluded spot a good distance from the actual battlefield of Camlaan. Gigantic oaks reached lushly leafed limbs into the sky as if raising their hands in supplication. Acknowledging the useless horror of a thousand years ago.

The Headmistress gazed narrowed emerald eyes at her surroundings in appreciation. Izer would never simply drop her into the middle of an expected fight. He, like her, was an excellent tactician. The witch's heightened animagus senses picked up a familiar scent on the spring breeze. She recognized it immediately. Nostrils flaring, sharp eyes darted about... searching for her mate.

"Tis Lady-Miss."

Minerva had nearly forgotten her elf. She looked down to see him gazing up at her expectantly. His great golden eyes bearing a deeply serious expression.

Grimly, Minerva said, "I must fight."

Izer nodded, "Yes Mistress."

She raised an eyebrow as a thought crossed her mind, "Find Doodleberry. Use your magic to protect my wife."

"Yes Mistress." The tiny creature commented as his body slowly faded to the faintest shimmer. The older witch heard a soft pop and knew her elf had gone to protect Hermione. She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. A tear slipped down her cheek as the thought of possibly loosing the great love of her life manifested itself in her mind.

"I will not let that happen!" The ebony haired witch growled as she moved out of her vantage point. Closing her eyes, she transformed into her cat form and crept stealthily towards where she knew her wife to be.

* * *

Izer's shimmer appeared beside the granite slab that bore the slumbering body of his Lady-Miss. Another shimmer rapidly appeared from the other side of the great platform. Izer felt the burn of angry elf magic emanating from the shimmer. Realizing that the transparent squiggle was his son, he whispered, "Tis me my's son."

"Papa?" Came the quivering voice of Hermione's brave but very frightened young elf. He began to materialize,

"Stays hid!" Izer commanded in the universal tone that all children understand when their parents mean business.

"Yes Papa." The small elf answered gently reaching out a clawed hand to touch Izer's. Seeking reassurance.

Izer's golden eyes softened for a moment at the gesture of his youngest. Squeezing gently, the older elf whispered, "Mistress commands we's protects Lady-Miss."

There was deep anger in the young one's squeaky voice as he replied, "Evil-Bads witch says Mistress must pays for the sins of the greats one."

Izer sighed, "The greats one did much goods buts justs as much bads. Evil-Bads has the mind sickness." He took a few steps to the edge of the granite slab and peeked around.

Grimly he focused his magic, pulling his son close. "It begins."

* * *

Leta Pendragon's glazed grey eyes spied the silver tabby as it emerged from some tall grass at the edge of the field. It was slowly picking it's way to the slab where Hermione McGonagall lay. A cackle escaped her thin lips, "You come at last!"

She watched with maddened glee as the small tabby transformed into the emerald robed Minerva McGonagall. The ebony haired witch had her wand drawn and was staring at the golden armor Leta had clad herself in.

The mad witch looked down at herself and giggled, "Quite fitting don't you think?" She took several steps, goose stepping as she looked at her golden metal clad legs, "This is Mordred's battle garb McGonagall."

Minerva shook her head with a resigned sigh, "Is there no way to work this out peacefully?"

Leta grinned maniacally, "Are you afraid?"

"Not for myself."

Pendragon glanced at Hermione's very pregnant slumbering body, "Ah yes. Your mudblood whore." She was purposely goading the Headmistress. Pushing the right buttons to set her off.

She was succeeding.

Minerva's emerald eyes flashed, "My wife is no whore." She took a step towards her opponent adding, "And has more honour and integrity in her little finger than you have in your entire body." Her voice was deadly calm, but her eyes were shooting daggers at the blonde witch.

Leta grinned and raised her wand, "As it was a thousand years ago... so it is now. We cross swords!" With a flash, her wand transformed into a sword.

Not just any sword mind you. A weapon that could only be called forth from it's resting place by the blood of a Pendragon. Arthur's sword.

Excalibur.

Glinting in the light of the slowly sinking sun, the magnificent weapon held itself tall. Clasped in a death grip by both of Leta's sweaty hands.

Minerva McGonagall stared at Arthur's sword mentally cursing Merlin for every thoughtless action wrought by the father of modern wizardry. She stood tall knowing that she would have to battle the maddened Pendragon once and for all. She also noticed something about the way Leta was moving.

Armor was bulky and offered limited movement.

Hmmmmm....

* * *

Izer frowned as his concentration wavered. Doodleberry had disconnected from the link with his father, "What are you's doing?" The elf hissed, gritting his teeth as he doubled his efforts at projecting a shield over Hermione.

Doodleberry squeaked in excitement, "Sister-Miss is here's with others!"

Izer opened his eyes for a moment to see Dumbledore, Dawn, George Weasley and Candi Barr flash onto the fields of Camlaan.

"Help is come!" Doodleberry squealed with joy.

"Hush! We's still must protects!" Izer scolded his son, beckoning him back to join his effort at protecting Hermione. Doodleberry did has his father bid, stretching his magic deep into his Lady-Miss's womb. The elf magic causing a tickling effect in the unborn children.

Children's laughter echoed across the verdant fields of the legendary place.

Leta heard the sound and hissed, "There will be no laughter!" She sent a bolt of crackling energy towards Hermione.

"No!" Minerva roared in anger. She thrust her wand towards the heavens and rumbled, "Into my hands I ask for the strength of my clan!"

A massive thunder clap shook the earth as a flash of golden light enveloped the Headmistress.

Squinting Leta peered at her adversary and laughed, "Alas the mudblood has rubbed off!"

Gone were Minerva's classic emerald robes and in their place the garb of a highland warrior appeared on the older witch's athletic body with an obvious exception. Minerva found herself clad in a sleeveless black leather jerkin laced down the center with her tartan, black leather knee boots, black greaves at her wrists and...

Jeans.

Denim Jeans.

Muggle Denim Jeans.

In her strong hand, her wand disappeared and was replaced with the McGonagall family sword. A sword bearing the family motto.

_"Strength through knowledge"_

That knowledge channeled down the beautifully wrought weapon erupting from the tip as a dazzling emerald bolt of energy that slid through the shot Leta fired at Hermione like a knife through butter.

Leta growled as her spell vanished. She began chanting under her breath an ancient incantation of the dark peoples of the Caribbean and of old New Orleans.

A dark magic.

A forbidden magic.

Voodoo.

* * *

Dawn's mocha eyes widened as she realized that perhaps she shouldn't have grabbed Dumbledore as Candi apparated them. Especially after seeing what Leta was conjuring.

The blonde witch reached into her pocket and pulled out something...

An ear.

Grinning, her maddened eyes focused on her daughter, "At least David served a purpose... oaf that he was."

Horrified. Candi realized who's ear that belonged to.

The man she thought had been her father. A simple man, but a man who'd loved his children. Now he was dead and his ear was going to serve a dark purpose.

Not if she could help it.

Dumbledore had given her wand back after she'd agreed to help them. He'd knowingly not taken it back.

Candi raised her wand against her mother and screamed, "Expelliamus!" She shot the ear out of her mother's hand.

"You dare!" Leta hissed at her offspring.

"I won't let you use daddy like that!" She screamed hysterically, aiming her wand at her mother.

Leta shook her head, "Then you are dead to me."

She reached into another pocket and pulled out a wad of matted platinum blonde hair saying, "Do you know how hard it was getting this off of my father's rotting body?" She looked at her fingers and added, "I got grave dirt under my nails." Grinning madly, she murmured a few more words under her breath and tossed the hair on the ground.

The dirt, grasses and leaves beneath the wad of hair began churning. A pile began to build and bubble. Growing taller. Taking a humanoid shape. Sprouting clumps of long white-blonde hair on it's head. Deadened grey eyes formed from the undulating face and peered at the group.

To say it was like looking into the eyes of the devil wouldn't be far from the truth.

The creature formed the shape of a man. Leaves, twigs, dirt and grasses made up it's body. Long blonde hair fell in scraggly clumps on it's mis-shapened shoulders. An unearthly stench abruptly filled the group's nostrils.

Dawn gagged, "That thing stinks like shite!"

Dumbledore's eyes watered at the odor, "It's a Funkiphyle!" He couldn't say any more as the creature began to hiss and hurl fire bolts of reddish-gold energy at them.

Hellfire.

The elderly wizard shot defensive spells in return as he saw another creature forming from the same muck that birthed the first.

"Daddy!" Candi screamed as the other creature took shape.

Leta grinned, "Do you think I only took just one ear?" She fired a shot at her daughter, "Traitor child!"

The energy whirled and writhed as it sped towards the young woman. Candi felt her body pushed aside as George Weasley muttered, "Not this time bitch!"

He raised his casted arm along with his wand, "Protego!" A burst of magic shot from the tip of his wand as Leta's spell hit his cast and bounced off.

"Gotta love St. Mungo's repelling charms," The red haired man said with a smirk at Candi. Giving her a wink, he fired another spell at the blond Funkiphyle who had taken on the appearance of Abraxus Malfoy.

* * *

Minerva watched in horror as Leta conjured two Funkiphyles. "This must end!" She whispered knowing that if she failed, her wife and children would perish along with her dearest friend, her new little sister and the son of one of the most loyal wizarding families in the world.

She didn't give a rat's arse what happened to Candi Barr.

Apparently George Weasley did, as she watched as he fired shot after shot at the attacking creatures with courage and determination.

"Now you and I can get down to business."

Minerva saw that she was being glared at by glassy, insane grey eyes. Leta whirled Excalibur in a high arc and fired red energy at the Headmistress.

The ebony haired witch employed her animagus skills and agility as she swung the sword in a circle to her left, whirled to the right in a pirouette, bringing her sword to slice through the magic. An emerald colored bolt of lightening spat out of the tip of her sword back towards Leta. Minerva didn't wait to see if she hit anything.

Raising her sword, she took a running charge at her enemy and leaped into the air. She let out a ferocious battle roar which reverberated across the fields as she neared Leta and swung downwards.

**"RROOWWWLLLLLL!"**

CLANG!

Both swords connected causing a crackle of energy to hiss and spit about the two warring witches.

* * *

The Abraxus Malfoy Funkiphyle seemed much more malicious than the David Barr creature.

"It figures." George thought as he fired yet another shot at the odorific creature, "You really stink you God awful bugger!"

Dawn watched as two spells were fired at George. One from the blonde mud monster and the other from the daddy creature. She could hear Candi sobbing hysterically. She really didn't think Candi was a threat as much as a confused young woman obeying a mad witch simply because that witch was her mother. Still, she couldn't wait to give her another good whack.

Both spells hit George at the same time. He managed to dissipate the blonde creature's spell, but not the daddy creature's spell. It careened off George's protective charm and headed straight for Hermione.

"No!" Dawn Granger screeched raising the frying pan and somehow breaking through the elf magic. She leaned her body across Hermione's as the spell hit the backside of the pan and reflected back at the daddy creature; blowing one of it's arms off.

Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow as he fired a shot at the wounded daddy Funkiphyle and blew it to pieces, "Who else but the Malfoys would ward even their cookware."

Dawn panted as she lay across her sister. She would not let anything harm Hermione or the babies! She could feel a tingling along her spine, not recognizing the feeling of Izer and Doodleberry adjusting their link to include the overwhelming protective love Dawn felt.

"You's has magic!" Doodleberry squeaked, his great golden eyes blinking up at the young woman.

Dawn frowned grimly and replied, "Yeah, it's called "Frying Pan Magic." She nonchalantly backhanded another spell that was headed her way.

* * *

CLANG!

Excalibur and the McGonagall family sword connected once again. The magic arched and twisted. Colors swirling about the two witches.

Minerva discovered that wearing jeans was, in fact, an advantage. She could move quicker than her opponent. Her natural grace being quite the asset as she connected her sword with Leta's once again.

Great gouges in the earth bear testament to the final battle between the line of Merlin and that of the Pendragon's. A feud perpetuated by lies and half truths. By hurt feelings and bruised egos.

Trees uprooted by blasts of ferocious magic lay across the once beautiful fields of Camlaan like the many casualties of a thousand years ago.

Flashes of light and the crash of thunder painted a grim picture of the desperate battle of good versus evil.

CLANG!

Leta staggered back at the force in Minerva's powerful sword thrusts. She could see the impressive biceps on the Headmistress's toned arms as the regal witch wielded her family's sword with skill and determination.

Gathering her strength, Leta feinted to the right, then swung to the left slicing Minerva across the front of her jerkin. A tear in the leather revealed a thin laceration across her abdomen that began to leak blood.

"Ha!" Leta gloated as she drew first blood.

Minerva refused to allow her concentration to waver in spite of the sting that her wound was producing. As her opponent was gloating, it left the blond witch off guard. Taking advantage of that lapse in concentration, Minerva heaved a mighty upper thrust. Her sword slicing Leta's chin open.

The mad witch howled in pain swinging Excalibur in blind rage.

CLANG!

Minerva trembled as her sword once again connected with Excalibur. She stepped back as Leta swung again. As the deadly sword hurtled towards her, she dropped down, ducking her head. She felt the sword swish overhead. The force causing her bun to unravel.

Instead of swinging with her sword, the dark haired witch took a step closer to Leta and let loose a mighty punch to the side of the blonde witch's head.

THWACK!

* * *

Dawn grinned maliciously as she witnessed Minerva's punch to Leta's head, "You go Stick! Kick her arse!" The young woman felt the heat of another spell shot towards her by the Malfoy Funkiphyle, "Damn that thing stinks like..."

She didn't finish as another bolt was deflected by Dumbledore who winked at her saying, "I believe the word you are looking for is s-h-i-t."

George Weasley blocked yet another bolt of energy with his cast, "I have got to learn that repelling charm!"

Another spell hit him. The force knocking him to the ground. The Malfoy creature formed a grotesque grin on it's horrific face, hissing as it began firing rapid shots, one after the other at the red haired man.

Candi looked up to see George valiantly trying to block, but he kept getting hit anyway. Welts and slices opening up on various parts of his body. She raised her wand and fired a bolt of blazing magma at the Funkiphyle, enveloping it in flames.

An unearthly wail erupted from the creature as it thrashed about. The flames consuming the grasses and twigs that made up a good part of it's body. The smell of burning flesh stung her nostrils as the young blonde witch fired another shot, igniting the creature's hair.

* * *

CLANG!

Minerva was tiring. She knew that she must find a way to end this soon or all of them would perish. Leta Pendragon had to be stopped!

The death cry of the burning Funkiphyle broke her focus for a moment.

A moment was all Leta needed to blast Minerva. The Headmistress was hit with a shot that knocked her backwards through the air. She landed in one of the huge pits formed in the earth by deflected bolts of energy.

Landing in that hole saved her life as the green magic of an avada kadavra whooshed by. Dirt, stones and broken bits of trees peppered the Headmistress as she crouched in the hole.

Leta realized that this must end now. Knowing that Minerva's greatest weakness was her love for Hermione and her unborn children, she growled, "If I can't have them, then no one shall!"

Hearing this, Minerva's emerald eyes widened in horror as she saw Leta aiming Excalibur at the others. Including the slumbering Hermione. She scrambled desperately out of the great gouge in the earth, "NO!"

Grinning maniacally, Leta fired blood red fire at the future of the McGonagall clan.

Her Hermione.

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Thank you dear Tan for your endless patience when dealing with American spelling versus English spelling. ;D**


	29. Camlaan Part II

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely messages, Y'all are great! Won't be posting next week as I will be in jolly old England visiting my sweet brown eyed Brit, then we're on to Scotland to catch up with a sassy American friend who's studying there. Look out Great Britain! Here comes Tigertales! WoooHoooo!**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 29**

**CAMLAAN PART II**

Rolanda Hooch paced in front of the floo at McGonagall Manor. The heels of her black knee boots clicking on the polished English oak floor. Neither she nor Jean had heard from Dawn. The young woman should've been home from work by now.

Rolanda's piercing yellow eyes were ablaze with agitation. Running her hand through her spikes for the umpteenth time, she turned to the fireplace once more.

"Where are you Butterfly?"

Jean Granger entered the family room just in time to see her lover ask the fireplace the whereabouts of her errant youngest daughter.

"Is it going to answer you?" She was holding her cell phone.

Hooch turned, spying the phone in Jean's hands, "A talking fireplace? Even in the magical world that would be odd..." She nodded towards the phone, "Any luck?"

Jean shook her head, her shoulder length sandy brown hair bobbing with her movements, "No. Hermione doesn't answer, nor does Minerva." The lovely squib frowned, worry clearly etched across her face. Concern shining in her mocha eyes.

Hooch growled, "Something's wrong. I'm going to the castle!"

Jean moved towards the flying instructor, "I'm going too."

* * *

CLANG!!

Two swords crossed with deadly force.

CLANG!!

Two witches engaged in the eternal clash of good versus evil.

CLANG!!

Leta Pendragaon hissed into her opponent's sweating face, "I will claim your children as my own!" She stepped back swinging Excalibur for another attack.

Minerva McGonagall's emerald eyes narrowed to cat-like slits. A deep growl rumbling from her chest as she replied, "You shall claim nothing but your own death!" She raised the McGonagall family sword, blocking the thrust from Leta.

CLANG!!

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey stepped out of the floo in the Headmistress' office. Immediately she was besieged by the portraits.

"Stop that bloody racket!"

"What is that infernal device?"

"If I hear that one more time..."

The medi-witch shook her head in bewilderment, "What are you all going on about?"

_'I kissed a girl and I liked it!'_

The older witch's faded blue eyes widened at the sound, "What the bloody hell is that?"

The portrait of Severus Snape responded, "That thing on Minerva's desk!"

Poppy moved over to the huge, ornately carved mahogany desk that had belonged to countless headmaster's and headmistresses down through the centuries. The medi-witch saw a small, emerald colored rectangular box lying on the surface of the impeccably polished desk.

_'I kissed a girl and I liked it!'_

Rolling her eyes, she leaned over studying the object, "What do you do with it?"

The sound of someone coming through the floo startled her. She whirled around, her hand edging towards her wand. If the last few years had taught her anything, it was to be prepared.

Unnecessarily so in this case as Rolanda Hooch and Jean Granger stepped out.

Hermione's mother was holding a similar device, only her's appeared to be... open?

_'I kissed a girl and I liked it!'_

Jean frowned as she realized that Minerva's phone was on the desk and not with the witch.

"Shit."

Jean smiled at the ticked off statement made by her lover. She watched as Rolanda stalked over to the desk and picked up the phone, "Where is she?"

The portrait of Severus Snape sighed in exasperation, "If you dunderheads would ask me, I would tell you!"

The women turned in unison to face the painting.

Now that he had their attention, Severus smirked, "Your youngest daughter stumbled out of the floo looking like she'd been wrestling a hippogriff about two hours ago."

Jean's mocha eyes widened, "My God! What happened?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Apparently Draco Malfoy came to the clinic and kidnapped Hermione."

Hooch caught her lover as Jean's knees gave out.

Poppy moved to Jean's side, "He'd been Imperio'd by Candi Barr. He took her to Malfoy Manor. Apparently Miss Barr's mother is a Pendragon and bent on continuing the feud. I took both Draco and Narcissa to St. Mungo's while Minerva went off searching for Hermione."

Hooch raised a silver eyebrow, "What happened to Narcissa?"

"She was crucified."

Gasps could be heard throughout the immense office.

Jean slowly managed to get her legs back under her. They felt like jelly though, "Where are they?"

Poppy turned to gaze straight into the portrait of Severus Snape, "Camlaan."

Black eyes widened, "Oh Merlin."

"Do you know where it is?" Hooch questioned the former Headmaster.

Snape nodded and pointed to Minerva's bookcase, "Third shelf. The red book. Open it to page seventeen."

Hooch did as he bid, finding the required information. "I can get there."

"I'm going too!"

Hooch turned to her lover, "No. I must go alone. You need to take Poppy to the clinic. I have a feeling medical assistance will be needed." She pulled out her wand and stepped towards the floo. "Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on them both and I'm not going to let them down." She pulled Jean into a deep kiss.

"I love you." Jean whispered as Hooch disappeared into the floo.

* * *

Dawn felt herself tugged down behind the platform that held the slumbering body of her sister. She found herself gazing into large golden eyes with a very stern expression glittering in their normally joyous depths.

"You's magic nots strong enough for fightings!" Izer scolded the young woman who'd come to mean a great deal not only his Mistress, but the elves of the Manor as well.

Dawn angrily hissed at the small creature, "I have to protect my sister!"

"We's doings thats!" Izer squeaked back. He reached out a claw and touched her cheek, rubbing a particularly large sooty smudge from her face, "Elf magics is different. Not the same's as wizard magics."

She had noticed that when a spell managed to get through Dumbledore, Candi and George, it would fizzle and spark along an invisible barrier. The young woman reached up and touched her sister's hand which was at the edge of the platform she lay on.

"I can touch her!"

Izer blinked. For being so smart, humans could be incredibly thick at times, "Is your's love."

Dark mocha eyes filled for a moment, Dawn couldn't believe it was that simple.

Love?

The most powerful force in the universe.

* * *

CLANG!!

Minerva was sweating profusely. Yes, she found that she could maneuver way better than Leta seemed to be able to, but... sustained combat such as what she was engaging in sapped her strength. Her belly stung from the slice she'd received early in this battle. Her arms ached from hefting the heavy family sword. Her eyes burned from the acrid smoke of spent spells and flying debris.

She had to find a way to end this.

CLANG!!

* * *

Dumbledore fired another spell at the Malfoy Funkiphyle. The blasted thing just wouldn't stay still long enough for him to get a proper bead on it. He noticed George wasn't having much luck either. Candi did manage to connect with some kind of orange plasma-like conjuring.

The funkiphyle screeched it's outrage at loosing it's arm.

Then promply grew two more thus doubling it's spell casting ability.

"Shit."

Dumbledore grimly agreed with the young woman's statement, "Shit indeed." He muttered as he found himself knocked to the ground by the concussion of a rather nasty bit of exploding purple lightning bolt.

Dawn watched Dumbledore go down from her spot behind the granite slab. She couldn't believe that a thing made out of... dirt was besting three wizards. One of them supposedly the most powerful wizard in the world! Leaving the relative safety of the granite slab, the young woman crawled to the elderly wizard's side.

Dumbledore opened his eyes. Oh that hurt! He turned his head to see young Dawn making her way towards him, "No!" He wheezed, coughing up a bit of blood.

The young woman saw the blood on his lips and her dark eyes widened. No one harms Santa! Her fingers found a good sized stone. Just perfect for throwing at dark creatures made out of dirt. With that in mind, she stood and threw the stone with all of her might at the funkiphyle.

It's grotesque face twisted in an obscene parody of a grin as it batted the incoming stone away like an insect. It didn't see where the stone went though...

...Leta Pendragon was in mid swing with her deadly weapon when a stone hurtled into her neck, "Aaackk!" She wailed, swinging wildly and catching Minerva just above her left knee.

The Headmistress' leg buckled and she went down on one knee.

* * *

Izer felt Little Sister leave the security of his and Doodleberry's protection spell. He tried to extend his magic outward to encompass Dawn, but his body had reached it's limit. Sweat was pouring off his tiny body and his heart felt like it was going to explode. Trembling, he poured his remaining reserves into his effort.

Doodleberry's large eyes widened as he felt his father's struggle. He knew Little Sister had left their circle but knew he wasn't strong enough to widen his magic. His Papa was though and the young elf felt his father desperately struggling to maintain the spell.

Suddenly the young elf was disconnected from the link. He fell to his knees, looking up in confusion. He could hear gasping on the other side of the slab that Lady-Miss was lying on. He carefully crawled to the other side, "Papa?"

Izer had collapsed from the strain.

"PAPA!!!"

* * *

Minerva felt the collapse of her elf and realized in an instant that Hermione was vulnerable. She was not going to let this... this evil harpy destroy what Hermione had unselfishly given her.

No.

This was going to end.

She stepped back from her opponent whirling her sword in a figure eight pattern. She spun left, then switched up and turned to the right.

Leta was caught off guard and moved her body to the left, thinking that was the direction Minerva would parry from. She wasn't prepared for the grace and agility of the animagus. Nor the abrupt change in direction. That mistake left her right side open.

A mistake the Headmistress took full advantage of. Slicing through chain mail under Leta's arm.

The blonde witch howled her pain as blood spurted down her side. Coating her golden armor bright crimson.

Once again blood stained the verdant fields of Camlaan.

* * *

Hooch apparated at the top of a small hill overlooking the scene of the battle. She could see a stone platform with a body resting on it. Standing in front of the slab was a red-haired man she recognized as George Weasley. Next to him, firing blast after blast was a shapely blonde woman.

Hooch realized that she was seeing Candi Barr defending Hermione. Quite adeptly as she observed. Off to the side, she saw Dumbledore down on the ground and Dawn Granger standing over him hurling rocks at a...

What the hell was that?

A creature that appeared to be comprised of dirt, grasses and twigs but it had long straggly blonde hair. It was the ugliest bugger she'd ever laid her yellow eyes on.

Those same piercing eyes glanced further up the field and saw Minerva....

Sword fighting with a blonde witch in golden armor. Armor that was riddled with dents, smeared with dirt and now glistening with blood. The blonde witch was swinging her sword wildly at the ebony haired witch.

The ebony haired witch was swinging back. Not wildly, but with precise blows. Blows designed to destroy.

Minerva McGonagll was not messing around. She was out for blood.

It was magnificent.

Hooch never realized that her friend was as talented a fighter as she appeared to be. The flying instructor reached into her pocket and pulled out her shrunken Firebolt. Re-sizing it, she climbed aboard. First she wanted to take out the... dirt monster. Then she'd help Minerva.

If she needed it.

* * *

Leta Pendragon took a tiny moment to look over to where her daughter was. Her expression darkened as she saw Candi standing beside George Weasley defending Hermione from the Abraxus Malfoy Funkiphyle. It was obvious where her daughter's true loyalties lay and it certainly wasn't with her mother.

It was with the red haired man.

Seething, she swung her sword at Minerva connecting with another CLANG!, then she whipped Excalibur in the direction of the two young people and yelled, "Crucio!"

George was enveloped in the blood red light of the torture curse!

* * *

Hooch's yellow eyes widened as she watched George Weasley go down, writhing on the ground, "Oh hell no!" She growled, pulling her wand out and firing a mighty blast at Leta Pendragon.

Bolts of yellow fire erupted from her wand.

Guiding her broom into a power dive, Rolanda's face took on a maniacal expression.

* * *

Dumbledore slowly rose from the ground. He could feel young Dawn's arm around his waist assisting, "You should be under cover." He scolded gently, his normally serene voice laced with pain.

The young woman gazed into hazy blue eyes, "Come. You need to get to cover."

They were lucky that the attention of the dirt monster and Leta Pendragon seemed to be elsewhere at the moment.

Dawn struggled to get the elderly wizard to the relative safety of the slab. Gently propping him against it, she checked to see if he were bleeding.

His brightly colored robes were torn and dirt streaked and there was a huge tear down his left leg. Spying the pale skin of Dumbledore's thigh, Dawn couldn't help but gently tease him, "You're as white as a ghost and look at that skinny chicken leg!"

She felt a weak cuff to the back of her head.

* * *

Candi looked up and saw a spiky haired witch streaking towards the fray in the most insane dive she'd ever laid her eyes on. She saw that her mother had also seen the witch and was swinging Excalibur to the sky. Raising her wand, Candi did something she never thought she'd do.

She hexed her mother.

The surge of reddish energy slammed into Leta and knocked her to her knees. Surprised grey eyes connected with resolute blue. A sword pointed at a raised wand and energy released from both. Colliding in a spectacular display of red and yellow fire and plasma.

At that moment Hooch transfigured the front of her broom into a V-shaped shield that stretched over her head. Dropping her chin stubbornly, yellow eyes narrowed. Wand at the ready, Rolanda urged her broom faster aiming straight for the funkiphyle. The dirt creature was firing rapid shots at the granite slab, slowly eroding Dumbledore's weakened defense.

The elf magic had disappeared.

Hooch's eyes beheld Doodleberry cradling a limp Izer in his arms. One tiny clawed hand clasping the slab. A glow emanating from the young elf's hand.

"Take that you filthy, shit smelling bugger!" Hooch screamed as her broom plowed straight through the funkiphyle blowing it into thousands of nasty pungent bits. As she whooshed by, the flying instructor whirled around and yelled, "Incendio!" A burst of fire shot from her wand, igniting the bits of the Malfoy Funkiphyle before it could regroup.

* * *

George Weasley rose unsteadily to his knees. His blue eyes catching Hooch as she streaked by, "Atta girl Hooch bird." The sizzle of magical energy caught his attention. Gasping, he saw Candi and Leta engaged in a deadly maelstrom of crackling fire and lightening.

He heard the rasp of labored breathing behind him. Turning, he ran behind the slab to find Dawn caring for a badly injured Dumbledore. A few meters away, Doodleberry was cradling his father. Great tears sliding down the tiny creature's heart broken face.

The red haired man realized that Hermione was unprotected, so raising his wand he cast a shield charm over his friend.

* * *

Leta knew she was beaten. With the destruction of the Malfoy Funkiphyle, the odds shifted mightily in McGonagall's favor. There was no way she was going to win. Especially now that her daughter had obviously defected to the enemy. Blocking another thrust from the seemingly tireless Headmistress, the blonde witch stepped back saying, "If I can't have them, then no one shall!"

She spun on one foot and pointed Excalibur at Hermione.

"Avada Kadavra!"

* * *

As writhing green energy flashed towards the slab that held the body of Hermione McGonagall several sets of eyes widened in paralyzing fear.

A yellow hawk-like set couldn't believe that Leta Pendrgon could be that evil. She rolled her broom downwards, forcing all the speed she could get from her Firebolt and knowing that it wouldn't be enough.

A large golden pair of eyes blinked anxiously and a single clawed hand glowed white. A tiny sheen of magic draped itself over the body of Lady-Miss reaching deep into her womb, tickling younglings into action.

Two sets of blue eyes, one set peering out of an ancient bearded face. Tears forming at the thought of the world being deprived of such a brilliant young witch. The other set belonging to a man with hopes for the future. Hope that lay with the shapely young woman fighting by his side. Hope that lay with the slumbering young doctor on the stone slab. He fired a shielding spell at the advancing green energy knowing it wouldn't be enough.

A pair of deep mocha eyes smouldering with anger. A frying pan raised in defense. A feeble one at best, but Dawn Granger cared little about anything except protecting the life of her sister and the lives of her unborn niece and nephew.

Lastly, an emerald gaze blazing rage at the selfish stupidity of an entire bloodline. A bloodline that had been nothing but trouble to her clan for centuries. A family who even now sought to inflict as much sorrow and pain as it could.

Minerva roared her rage at all the Pendragons down through the ages, "AhhhhRoooaarrrr!!! Nooooooo!!!"

The Headmistress rose tall upon her feet and raised her weapon high over her head. Swinging with all her might, she cried, "Father help meeee!" And drove her sword into the earth.

A deep rumbling erupted from beneath the feet of those present. Then a rippling effect washed outward from where the sword was embedded. A great cracking sound could be heard as the earth split in a v-shape starting from the sword itself and splitting outward.

One arm racing faster than the eye could see towards the granite slab that held the future of the line of Merlin. The other arm streaking towards a dumbstruck Leta Pendragon. The ground cracking, opening wider as it neared her feet.

Puffs of smoke and the hiss of steam belched out of the fissures causing Leta to back pedal, "What is this magic?" She turned her head to look at the group of people protecting Hermione only to see a blinding white light envelope the pregnant witch. The light seemed to rise straight from her womb. Another light, this one golden in color leapt from the young witch's chest. The two blinding bursts of energy twisted around each other to form a tiny tornado-like construct.

All of this seemingly happening in slow motion with the approach of the green Avada Kadavra energy, rapidly drawing nearer.

As the light twisted above Hermione, Minerva felt a powerful tugging in her chest. A deep, wildly powerful feeling of pure love pulled great tears from emerald orbs. She could feel Hermione's magic. She could feel Hermione's love.

And she could feel her children.

In her mind's eye, she saw two green eyed, ebony haired faces beaming out their joy at mummy and mother.

Desperate to protect her family, the animagus in her acted on the pure instinct to protect her mate and cubs. Reaching deep into her soul, doing something she'd only hours ago screamed at Albus saying she couldn't do. She found her bonding with the Witch of the Light.

She found her reason for living.

Using a power she didn't even know she possessed, Minerva McGonagall hurled this... this... love at the approaching deadly curse.

Emerald fire burst from Minerva's fingers, from her chest, from her very soul. Joining the swirling silver and gold above Hermione. Twisting, writhing, crackling. Whipping outward, causing a powerful howling wind that caused the Avada Kadavra to bounce off the mass of energy and rebound back to the caster.

Leta Pendragon.

The blonde witch gasped in horror as she watched her own curse come to claim her. Beneath her feet, the ground split and an unearthly scream filled her ears.

Rising from the depths of hell itself was a bubbling, gurgling mass of bloody flesh and bone. Hundreds of body pieces and bits spilling up to claim her. The countless victims, the unnamed dead and the tyrants themselves. Leta's blue eyes widened in terror as she recognized the faces of Uther Pendragon, Arthur, Mordred, her father... even David. They had come to claim her.

As the green waves of the killing curse washed over her, the fleshy demon of many faces wrapped numerous tentacle-like appendages around the witch ripping her body to pieces.

As quickly as the fissure had opened, it closed. It's job was done. It had rightfully claimed the soul of one who dared dwell in darkness. Of one who placed jealousy, hatred and greed ahead of the light.

"Leta Pendragon went to hell." George Weasley muttered as he watched the fissure seal itself and disappear.

Hooch landed her broom next to the slab, staring at the slumbering witch. She saw that everyone else was clustered around Hermione also.

Well, not everyone...

She looked up to see Minerva standing, still as a statue, gazing at where Leta once stood.

"Minerva?" Hooch called gently.

The ebony haired witch slowly turned her head in the direction of the others. She felt dizzy, light headed. Her body screamed it's pain in a hundred places. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her knees suddenly buckled. She felt the darkness closing over her consciousness as thought, reason and logic slipped away. Her body crumpled to the ground. One hand reaching for her wife, the other touching the sword that had protected all that was good and right in the world centuries ago.

Once again the sword of the McGonagall Clan had prevailed.

But at what price?

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Never eat a banana before you go to bed. If you do, you too shall dream of sword fights, magic and certain emerald eyed defenders of truth, justice and the magical way!!!**

**This one is for you Ali... Hooch is one tough chicka!**


	30. A Mix Of Muggle & Magic

**AN: Over 400 reviews! WooooHoooo! Y'all are awesome. Back from an amazing trip to England & Scotland. What gorgeous countryside! With my sweet Tanith by my side, met MirandaMinerva in Edinburgh and Jinty in Glasgow. Shared a meal and lots of laughter. Somehow, after meeting these special ladies the world seems just a wee bit smaller.**

**I watched the movie "Dogma" and immediately the Funkiphyles sprang to life in my slightly warped imagination.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 30**

**A MIX OF MUGGLE & MAGIC**

Jean Granger wiped her hands on the sterile cloth sighing, "I guess that's all we can do for now?"

Her companion looked up from the cateloging Hermione's impressive potions stores. To say Poppy Pomfrey was impressed would be such an understatement. She gave Jean a wan smile and replied, "For now. Based on my experiences with Minerva going into battle, I'd be safe to say she's going to be quite bloody when she shows up."

Jean frowned uncertainly, "If she shows up."

Poppy shook her head, "No dear... When she shows up. Minerva is quite the warrior. This time she's fighting for her family. She'll be back." There was such finality in the mediwitch's statement that Jean felt slightly better.

Poppy moved into another storage room adjacent to the one they were just in. This one was filled with an assortment of muggle medical devices. Things that Poppy had heard of but never had the good fortune to see. Till now.

Jean followed the older witch into the room and smiled as Poppy moved from piece to piece. Examining, touching, wondering at the ingeniousness of some of the items. Hermione's mother shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess this is our way of compensating for not having magic."

Poppy grinned, her faded blue eyes twinkling, "This is a different kind of magic."

Their conversation was interrupted by an insistent banging on the front door of the clinic. Both women glanced at each other, then bolted for the reception area to find Ron Weasley's face pressed up against the small glass window in the door. Hermione had insisted on having the solid wood door altered to allow a bit of natural light into the reception area.

Jean smiled at the young man at the door. Opening it, she said, "What a thing to see pressed into the glass. Dawn just cleaned that window yesterday."

The red haired man grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I was looking for Dawn?"

The expression on Jean's lovely face immediately alerted Ron that something was amiss, "What's going on?"

Poppy reached out a kind hand. With a tender grip, she guided the tall man to a nearby seat, "It's a bit of a long story."

Sitting beside him, Poppy noticed Jean take the seat on the other side of him and clasp his large hand in her smaller one. Clearing her throat, she told the young man of the events leading up to where they were right now.

* * *

A crack of thunder startled the three people in the clinic. Rushing outside, they saw Candi Barr supporting a very badly wounded Dumbledore. The elderly wizard's normally brightly colored robes were torn and streaked with dirt, blood and clumps of long blonde hair. His normally serene face was white with pain. The elderly wizard's hair and beard were caked with mud. Somewhere he'd lost his cap and he reeked of shite.

"Albus!" Poppy exclaimed, her voice laced with deep concern. The witch moved to his side noticing that he was favoring his left leg. Her nose crinkled at getting a whiff of his pungentness.

"We ran into..." He began, hissing in pain. Once the pang had subsided, he continued, "A bit of trouble."

Poppy and Candi helped Dumbledore to the clinic door and were just about to open it when a screech sounded from the end of the street.

**"DUMBLES????"**

Jean turned to see Cornelius Honeyduke trotting down the street flapping about like a great offended goose. His purple garb liberally laced with powdered sugar. The bald candy maker ran like such a...

"What a poof he is." Candi muttered, rolling her eyes.

Dumbledore frowned and in a painful weeze, replied, "He's my poof."

Chastised, Candi snorted, "Sure. Come on, we need to get you inside."

Poppy nodded her agreement and the three of them made their way inside.

Jean was about to follow when Doodleberry appeared with Dawn at his side. The young elf was holding a limp Izer in his arms. The dark haired woman's heart went out to the elf as she saw golden eyes drip huge tears down a sweet elvish face.

Dawn knelt down to face the young elf, "How can I help?"

The young woman was spent beyond her limits but somehow had found the grit to push herself on. Her sandy brown hair stood on end and was caked with exploded Funkiphyle. Her face was soot covered and streaked with lighter colors where tears had washed some of the muck away. Her clothing was bloodied and torn. Her hands shook while still gripping the frying pan. Yet despite her obvious distress, her mocha eyes glimmered with compassion and love for the tiny creature before her.

Doodleberry smiled up at the brave young woman. For a fleeting moment he marvelled at what a formidable Gryffindor witch she would've been had fate gifted her the same way it had gifted her extraordinary older sister. He sighed and gripped his papa tighter, "Elf magics be what papa needs."

She nodded and stood, "Go then. Take care of your papa."

The elf nodded gratefully and disappeared with a pop.

"Dawn??"

The young woman turned to see Ron standing before her, a look of disbelief on his face as he took in her appearance. She shot him a rueful look and said, "Yeah I know... I look like something Minerva might drag in when she's a cat."

The red haired man's eyes crinkled at her humor. His clear blue eyes filled with moisture that he tried to wipe away.

"Got something in your eye do ya?" The young woman gently teased as she stepped into his embrace. Feeling strong arms wrap around her, she did something she had been holding back.

Dawn Granger burst into tears.

* * *

Jean gazed at her youngest daughter. Seeing the young woman being comforted by the tall red haired wizard made her realize that perhaps she wasn't the most important influence in Dawn's life anymore. Her little girl was growing up in a big way. Jean was so very proud of the way Dawn had stepped up and bravely faced powers she knew little about. With ferocious bravery and fierce determination the young woman had proved her mettle that day. Tears trickled down the lovely muggle's face as she watched the young couple exchange a tiny kiss.

The young man and woman parted suddenly as the clap of apparation sounded once more.

George Weasley stood with Hermione cradled in his arms. The red haired man was sliced in dozens of places. Blood soaked, dirt covered, trembling in obvious pain but supremely dedicated to making sure the witch in his arms made it to medical care.

He looked to his brother and said, "A bit of help would be nice right about now." His legs were giving out.

In a split second Ron was relieving him of his burden.

"Thanks mate." His brother whispered as he collapsed to his knees. Darkness closed in and he crumbled to the street unconscious.

"George!" Ron exclaimed in horror. He'd witnessed the death of Fred, he didn't want to see George's passing as well.

"Take her inside!" Dawn ordered her boyfriend. "I'll make sure he gets in." She added when she saw Ron hesitate.

Nodding, the red haired man disappeared inside the clinic just as another thunderclap sounded and Rolanda Hooch appeared with Minerva in her arms. Jean's eyes widened as she took in her battle worn daughter-in-law.

She was abruptly pushed aside as Candi Barr flew out of the clinic and down into the street where George lay in an unconscious heap.

Frowning, she shot the young woman a withering glare, then turned to Rolanda.

Minerva McGonagall was a mess.

Dressed in an odd conglomeration of muggle and magic. A sleeveless black leather jerkin laced with the tartan of her clan. Sliced open at the belly displaying the bloody laceration across Minerva's normally impressive abdominal muscles. The Headmistress' muscular arms were bruised and streaked with dried dirty sweat. At her waist, sheathed in a darkened scabbard was the McGonagall family sword. It dangled quite harmlessly. A far cry from the events that had taken place only a short time ago.

Jean's mocha eyes displayed a moment of mirth at the blue jeans the older witch was clad in. She smiled at the obvious muggle influence in Minerva's choice of battle garb. A frown appeared as she saw the deep slice above Minerva's left knee. Blood had soaked the lower left leg of the jeans.

The older witch's hair had come out of it's customary bun and was tangled this way and that. It fell over Rolanda's arms in an unruly mass. There appeared to be twigs and leaves stuck in her mane as well. The Headmistress' face had a gash above her right eye that had leaked blood down the side of the ebony haired witch's elegant face. A face that looked anything but elegant at the moment. The high cheekbones were smudged with dried blood and sweat. Dirt stained the determined chin and proud brow of the powerful witch.

Even unconscious Minerva McGonagall was formidable.

* * *

Dumbledore's lip trembled as he tried to suppress the stinging pain pulsing through his lacerated thigh. He frowned as he remembered Dawn telling him he had chicken legs. A thick eyebrow raised as he recalled how the young woman had comported herself during the battle.

Despite his pain, Dumbledore smiled.

"There you are!"

The elderly wizard looked up to see Corny standing in the doorway. The tall American was covered in a white powdery substance, "What is that you're covered in?"

The candy maker looked down at himself. Shrugging, he grinned, "Sugar. What else?"

Albus chuckled softly abruptly stopping and hissing as a wave of pain stung a bit.

"Let me get someone." Corny muttered, concern lacing his normally jovial features.

"No!"

The candy maker turned in surprise. A question in his dark eyes.

"There are others in greater need than I."

"Yes, but your help is needed." Poppy muttered as she stepped into the room. She shot the American a sharp look and made shooing motions with her hands, "Scoot. I need to take care of him."

Corny threw a wink at Albus and left the room.

Poppy brandished her wand and whispered Hermione's diagnostic charm. Immediately a graph appeared above Dumbledore's head displaying the condition of his body both inside and out in quite graphic detail. The mediwitch could make out various cuts and abrasions. A deep bruise to the elderly wizard's liver was revealed.

"You've had some internal bruising and judging from the dried blood around your mouth I'd say some internal bleeding as well. It seems to have stopped though."

Poppy moved to a nearby cabinet. Opening it with a spell Hermione taught her, she perused the stock of potions. Finding what she was looking for, she unscrewed the cap and handed the bottle to the older man, "Drink this."

Complying, Albus tipped the bottle to his lips with a grimace in anticipation of the vile taste potions of this sort usually produced. As the smooth pink fluid passed over his taste buds, he was surprised at the hint of strawberry he was tasting.

His surprise must've been evident because Poppy said with a crooked smile, "Hermione puts flavoring in her potions. It makes them a bit more appealing I suppose." There was a tiny note of disapproval in her voice. As is making potions taste good was a medical sin or something.

The elderly wizard nodded saying, "It certainly makes you want to consume the potion rather than spit it out." He could feel the magical fluid coursing throughout his body. It's warmth making his innards tingle. Gradually the ache he'd been feeling in his tummy area disappeared.

Poppy had been staring at the floating graph and saw that his body was healing internally. His thigh would have to be healed externally however. She held her wand above the wound moving it in a slow figure eight pattern. The tip of her wand glowed an intense red as an arc of golden healing magic leapt away from Poppy's unicorn hair wand and settled over the ugly tear in the elderly wizard's thigh muscle.

Dumbledore grimaced, feeling his leg wound begin to seal as the healing magic coursed back and forth over the deep gash. Only a few moments had passed but to Albus it seemed like an eternity, "When will this stop hurting?" He meekly asked as a child would.

Poppy snorted, "And you're supposed to be the most powerful wizard in the world?"

Albus bristled, "I fail to see the correlation of one to the other."

"She means stop being such a wuss and buck up."

Both mediwitch and patient turned to see Rolanda Hooch peeking in the door.

Dumbledore gasped, "What would you have done if I were sitting here naked?!" There was such indignation in the elderly wizard's normally serene voice.

Hooch grinned, "That's easy... I'd have laughed!"

Poppy bit her jaw as laughter threatened to bubble over. Closing her eyes, she took a calming breath and asked, "What do you want?"

The Flying Instructor snickered at the mediwitch's efforts to keep from bursting into laughter, "Jean sent me. She said to tell you that they've gotten Hermione sorted as much as they can."

Poppy's nostrils flared as she smelled something putrid wafting off of Hooch, "You stink Rolanda."

Dumbledore piped up, "Yes you do!"

The witch turned to her patient, "So do you. What were you doing? Rolling around in dragon dung?"

Hooch smirked as she remembered plowing through the Malfoy Funkiphyle, "Something like that." There was a sudden serious expression that clouded her piercing yellow eyes as she added, "You need to attend to Minerva. She's a mess."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall's proud brow was creased as dark eyebrows knit together. Even unconscious, the Headmistress' body seemed focused on being as close to her mate as possible.

She was lying on an examining table a few paces from her wife. They'd tried placing her in a separate room but her vital signs shot off the scale when that had happened. Her breathing came perilously close to hyperventilation and her heart rate raced as if she'd been running up and down mountains.

Poppy stood before her friend. Her head cocked to the side as she read the floating diagnostic graphs above Hermione and Minerva.

Jean Granger stood next to the mediwitch looking at the same thing. The graph was easy for both of them to read. Hermione had designed it that way. Seeing Minerva's still elevated heart rate, she grinned as an epiphany struck.

"Let's place her bed right up against Hermione's." She saw Poppy's surprised face out of the corner of her eye and added, "I'm thinking that being able to touch Hermione, then Minerva might respond better."

Poppy nodded, comprehension dawning over her tired features, "You're thinking that their bonding magic might click in?"

Jean grinned, "Well I don't know much about the magic part. I was thinking about the love part."

Poppy's eyes clouded with tears as she helped the other woman position Minerva's examination bed flush against Hermione's. Immediately the medical graph displayed a dramatic drop in the Headmistress' heart rate.

"Love can move mountains." Jean whispered as her mocha eyes teared up as well.

"Maybe it will bring them back to us." Poppy said softly, placing a comforting arm around the other woman's shoulder.

A moment later, both mediwitch and muggle dentist set to taking care of Minerva's wounds.

* * *

Ron Weasley had steered his girlfriend into yet another examination room. He was beginning to think that Hermione had managed to charm her clinic in such a way as to mimic the room of requirement. As something was needed, such as another exam room... it appeared! Hermione's magical prowess once again staggered the young man.

He softly closed and locked the door, then turned to see Dawn standing with her back to him. Her arms hugging herself tightly. As if almost afraid to let go. In her right hand, she still clasped the frying pan.

He stepped behind her and took the pan from her hand, "Let me put this aside."

She let go, not turning and said, "Be careful. That thing saved my life a few times today."

The ginger haired man nodded with a smile, "I always knew you marched to the beat of your own drummer. Most witches use a wand. You use a frying pan."

Dawn whirled around, "I'm not a witch!" There was a gleam of anger in her dark eyes.

Ron shook his head, "Oh yes you are. Your magic is...." He paused searching for a word, "... different."

His answer got him a wry smirk from the young woman. The latter looked around a room she swore she'd never seen before, "You know I don't believe I've ever been in this room."

Grinning, Ron replied, "I don't doubt it. I think 'Mione's charmed this place to provide what's needed at any particular time." He indicated a doorway that had just appeared.

Dawn opened it to reveal a very large ensuite complete with oversized sunken tub, double bowl sink, bright lighting and a marble tiled shower that looked like it would fit an entire football team. She stepped into the room and looked around, "Wow."

Ron followed, wrinkling his nose at the smell drifting off of Dawn, "Baby?"

The slim young woman turned in question, "Yes?"

Running a hand through his shoulder length red hair, he stated, "I hate to tell you this, but you really stink."

Dawn arched an eyebrow, "Way to charm a girl Ron." She walked to the corner shower, opened the opaque glass doors and peered inside. Spying the controls, she turned the water on, adjusting the temperature. When satisfied with the proper heat of the water, she stepped out and turned to her boyfriend. There was a long silence before she said, "Join me?"

Blue eyes widened.

Dawn's eyes teared up once more as she said, "I don't want to be alone right now and I need to feel you close." With that she began to unbutton her dirt streaked, torn blouse.

Ron swallowed convulsively feeling a twitch in his groin, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and held out her hands, "Please..."

He then realized that she didn't need or want sex. She just wanted closeness.

He would give her that.

Moving into her personal space, he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her trembling lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Large, but gentle hands opened the buttons on her blouse. Sliding it from her small shoulders, he laid it on a nearby counter and moved back to the young woman. Next he unfastened her jeans and slid them off slim hips. She held his shoulders as he helped her lift first one leg, then the other out of the dirty, foul smelling denim clothing.

The room produced a clothing hamper at that moment.

Smirking, the red haired man said, "I guess the room thinks you stink too."

"Shut up." Dawn growled almost playfully. She was standing before her boyfriend in her favorite pink lace knickers and bra. She could see his eyes darken briefly as he looked at her body.

Ron Weasley had never seen anything more beautiful. In spite of the scratches, bumps and awful bruising, Dawn Granger was stunning. Taller and slimmer with less pronounced curves than the voluptuous Hermione, Dawn was stately in her appearance. Much like Minerva, when he saw the Headmistress' body at Sanduvall Island*.

"You are beautiful." He whispered at her as she stepped forward and began undressing him.

Dawn was calm. Calmer than she'd ever been. Somehow the fear she felt sometimes when around other men had disappeared. Ron made her feel safe. She looked at his body. Bare to the waist, she took in the smooth, hairless chest and broad shoulders. He wasn't as cut as Harry was, but his musculature was still clearly defined. Ron was a big man.

The young man swallowed deeply as she unfastened his trousers, slid them down and revealed his very tented white boxers. His face flushed with embarrassment.

Dawn smiled at her boyfriend's discomfort, again feeling a wave of security wash over her. Ron would never hurt her. Sparkling dark eyes twinkled up at him, "I would've been mad if you didn't have a reaction."

"You don't mind?" He asked shyly.

She smiled and shook her head as she slid the boxers from his hips. His erect penis bobbed free. Dawn smiled as she gazed at his manhood. A whorl of dark red hair curled at his navel and travelled down to fan out at the base of the large organ. Yes he was big. Tucked underneath was his sac. Dark hairs sprinkling over it.

Ron felt a wave of relief as he watched his girlfriend look at his goods and not shrink back in fear. He knew that her past experience would haunt her for the rest of her life, and he decided that she would decide the when and the where.

He would NEVER force her.

He shuddered as he felt her cup his sac.

Dawn tore her gaze away from Ron's penis and looked up, "Did I hurt you?" She started to move her hand away.

"No love..." He replied, gently placing her exploring hand back over his sex, ".. you didn't hurt. It feels good."

Reassured, the young woman shot him a small smile. She could feel the steely hardness beneath the velvet soft skin of his erect manhood. Such a contradiction. Much like the man himself. Strength and softness all in the same package.

Strong hands, gently sliding around her back unfastened her bra. Her rose tipped nipples hardened in the air and at Ron's penetrating stare. Dawn's breasts were smaller than her mother's and definitely smaller than the ample breasts of her older sister but Ron didn't mind.

She was perfect.

He didn't want to touch her until she was ready, so he moved on to her knickers. Dipping his thumbs into the elastic at her hips, he carefully slid them down.

She trembled.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked looking up into her eyes. He wouldn't look at her sex until she let him know it was ok.

Dawn nodded, "I'm ok. I've never felt safer than I do at this moment."

His eyes crinkled in amusement, "If you knew what was going through my mind right now, I don't think you'd feel so safe."

Chuckling, Dawn replied, "I know exactly what's going through your mind." With that, she placed her hands on either side of his face and gently urged his gaze to her womanhood.

She was exquisite! Ron marvelled as his loving gaze washed over her neatly trimmed sex. Dark brown curls formed a perfect V at the apex of her slim yet shapely thighs. He wanted to reach out and touch but again realized that this was not the time. Yes he was hard and yes he wanted to make love to her, but he would wait until she was ready.

Dawn would lead the way.

This time, however, she lead him into the shower saying, "I'll do your back if you do mine?"

* * *

Poppy and Jean had just begun to work on Minerva when the Headmistress moaned. Her elegant dark brow creased as she fought towards consciousness.

"She's coming around." Jean whispered as she watched Poppy clean and seal the wound on Minerva's belly.

Strong hands suddenly clenched the sheets of the examination table.

"Back away!" Poppy hissed pulling Jean back.

The muggle woman gasped, "Whut the..." Her dark eyes widened as she watched as Minerva's fingernails suddenly grew into claws that ripped into the sheets.

"She's still in combat mode." Poppy stated as Jean's watched, horrified.

The two women watched as Minerva's back arched. Her body rising off the bed and a deep, frightening growl erupted from suddenly bared canines. Fangs formed momentarily before disappearing into perfect white teeth.

Poppy took a deep breath and commanded in a firm voice, "Minerva be still!"

The older witch growled again, her head slowly turning to the side. The older witch's eyelids were flickering rapidly as consciousness was beginning to manifest itself.

In a gentler tone the mediwitch said, "Be easy Minerva. It's alright. Hermione is safe."

Enraged green eyes snapped open, "Hermione!" Minerva sat straight up and glanced wildly around the room, "Cade'? I gcas me?"** Her piercing gaze found her mate and instinct kicked in. The animagus lithely pulled her body into a protective crouch over her mate and unborn cubs, hissing warningly, "Fanacht ar shiul!"***

"Be easy Minerva. It's alright." Jean spoke in a soothing voice. She took a small step forward, "Hush now. It's alright." She calmed the older witch with the soft tone in her voice.

The Headmistress focused her angry gaze on Jean, a small glimmer of recognition dawning in the endless emerald depths,"Jean?"

The muggle woman nodded with a reassuring smile, "How do you feel?"

Minerva ignored the question and glanced down at her mate, "Hermione?" Tenderly she ran the tips of her fingers over the smooth, baby soft skin of her beautiful wife's cheek, "Du'isigh..."**** Her whispered plea was heartbreaking.

* * *

Dumbledore had just finished fastening a newly transfigured set of robes when he heard a light tap on the door. Looking up, he saw Corny peek around as the door opened, "Are you decent?"

Albus' whiskered face quirked up as a broad smile creased his lips, "Sadly, decent is all I've been these last few years."

The tall, bald American chuckled as he stepped into the room, "Well maybe I can change all that?" There was an ornery gleam in his chocolate eyes as he stepped before the elderly wizard and placed a tender kiss on surprised lips.

The candy maker let out a tiny giggle, "That tickles." He was referring to Dumbledore's long silver white beard.

Clear blue eyes twinkled with surprised joy at Corny's touch, "I'll shave it off if you don't like it."

Placing large beefy hands on his hips, Corny said in mock shock, "What? And remove one of Britain's landmarks? Dumbledore's beard is world renowned!" Gently, one of those large paws reached out and stroked the long hairs falling from the powerful wizard's chin.

"If it would make you happy, I'd do it." Albus said quietly as Corny gave him another sweet kiss.

"Oh God! Get a room will ya!"

Both men looked up to see Rolanda standing there gaping at them. The flying instructor was standing legs apart, fists on hips, grinning like an idiot.

"Do you mind?" Albus muttered indignantly.

Shaking her head, Rolanda answered, "This will have to wait. Minerva's awake and slightly... agitated."

* * *

The sound of breaking glass pulled Dawn, Ron, Albus, Corny and Rolanda out into the corridor.

**"I will fecking burn him!!!"**

The roaring of the Headmistress shook the clinic to it's foundation.

Dawn, Ron, Corny and Rolanda looked to Albus.

The elderly wizard rolled his eyes, "Merlin! What sissies!" He opened the door, ducking as a spell shot over his head.

"Dammit Tabby! Settle down!"

Minerva's angry eyes focused on her best wizard friend, "Albus..."

The bearded wizard stepped over to his friend taking in her wild appearance. Her jerkin was open from just below her breasts exposing the newly formed scar over her tight abdominals. Her jeans were ripped and blood stained below the left knee. The scabbard and sword hung low on her hip and her hair made her look like a banshee. She was standing over the examining table that held the body of her precious wife.

Holding up his hands in a nonthreatening manner, he asked, "Burn who?"

Minerva's upper lip curled maliciously, "Fecking Merlin! That's who. He is responsible for all of this!"

Hooch stepped next to Dumbledore saying, "I hate to say this Min, but Merlin's been dead for a thousand years."

There was a strange light burning in the Headmistress' deep green eyes, "Not quite." She closed her eyes and called, "Izer!"

A popping sound echoed thoughout the clinic as Minerva's elf appeared to his mistress. The tiny creature was haggard. His great golden eyes bloodshot and his bottom lip quivered.

Minerva's eyes clouded momentarily as she knelt on one knee, "I realize you are healing yourself and I am truly sorry this had to happen but I must ask you to bring Merlin to the entry hall. I **MUST** speak with him. Hermione's life depends on it."

The tiny creature nodded. If Lady-Miss's life depended on the master, then he would obey. Snapping his clawed fingers, he disappeared with another pop.

Dumbledore's eyes nearly bugged out, "You mean to tell me that Merlin is alive?"

Minerva frowned, "Not his body. His spirit resides in a portrait that's been kept in a locked chamber at the manor for nearly two centuries. My grandfather arranged it." She turned her burning gaze on Poppy and Jean, "Look after my wife. I shall return shortly."

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked stepping before her "big sister".

Minerva's eyes softened as they beheld the young woman. A young woman who fought as bravely as any of the others to protect Hermione. She reached out and cupped her "little sister's" chin, "I am going to petition Merlin for the cure to the Somnus Mortem. It was his spell that Mordred modified and if I know him as I do, he would have created a cure. I want it."

She turned to Albus, "Come with me."

He nodded and together they disappeared with a mighty clap of thunder.

Dawn rubbed her chin where Minerva had gripped her just moments ago, "Today would not be a good day to be a portrait at McGonagall Manor."

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: *see chapters 8-11.**

** **"What? Where am I?"**

** ***"Stay away!"**

** ****"Wake up."**


	31. Vigil

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely words of encouragement. Y'all make this story a labor of love. Please forgive any medical gaffs I may have made in this chapter. I'm a warehouse chick not a medico.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 31**

**VIGIL**

The huge heavy gilt framed portrait floated in the entry hall of McGonagall Manor. Larger than the others by at least half this particular portrait had not been in the sunlight in two centuries.

The subject of the portrait was a tall thin man with silver streaked auburn hair. Thick hair that fell past his shoulders in a long straight tumble. With curious dark eyes, he glanced about his surroundings.

The entry hall of McGonagall Manor was as elegant as it was imposing.

Much like the Mistress of the Manor.

Whispers could be heard from the portraits that decorated the onyx marble tiled hall. Portraits lined in neat rows along mahogany paneled walls.

"I can nay bloody believe Izer brought **THAT** up here!" Fiona McGonagall screeched pointing a painted finger from her portrait at the entrance of the fabulous McGonagall family library.

"There's got to be a good reason." Fiona's wife, Edeen commented as she stood watching the movements of the silent man in the floating portrait.

The subject of the large painting, tugged on his drooping silver moustache, then scratched his whiskered chin, "Who dost place me here?" A deep voice rumbled from the subject.

Izer stepped forward. He was still achy from his ordeal at Camlaan but he would never say so. He was devoted to his mistress and especially fond of Lady-Miss. If the great master was responsible for what befell Hermione, then he must be made to assist.

No matter how much he may resist.

"Greats Master? I's be the one to brings you here."

Dark eyes fastened on the tiny creature, "Why wouldst thou do such a thing?" The subject of the painting was none other than Merlin himself. He glared down at the elf, "If thou were mine elf, surely you wouldst be punished."

There was a flash of bright light and standing before the painting was The Mistress.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall looked like she'd been to battle with the devil himself and was plenty prepared for another round. Her deep emerald eyes blazed with fury as she beheld the man from which her line was born.

Merlin eyed Minerva with trepidation. She wore her anger cloaked about her like a shroud. An anger directed solely at him.

The tall, slim witch was clad in a black leather jerkin that had been ripped. He could see a newly healed scar across her muscular abdomen. Her vest was laced with the emerald and ivory tartan of her clan. Her long legs were covered with a blue material Merlin had never seen before. Her feet encased in knee high boots. At her waist, the sword of her family hung within easy reach of her strong right hand.

The witch's aristocratic face was smudged with dirt, sweat and dried blood. A fierce looking laceration adorned her proud brow, just above her right eye. Her thin lips set in a grim line of doom.

Doom for him if he didn't cooperate.

"He is not your elf you bloody miscreant. You will not speak to him in such a manner." The Mistress of the Manor hissed threateningly.

Merlin's black eyes widened in surprise. No one had spoken to him in such a manner in a very long time.

The Mistress gazed up at the portrait for a long moment. Silently appraising the subject with the eye of a scientist studying a laboratory rodent. A look of barely restrained contempt simmering in emerald depths.

Merlin didn't like it.

Not one bit.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the family room. Only the Mistress of the Manor could apparate in and out of her home. Everyone else must use the floo.

Merlin's deep black eyes flickered up at the newcomer, his mouth falling open at the uncanny resemblance to...

"Oran?" He asked quietly. The silver haired wizard standing before him could've been his best friend's twin.

Dumbledore smiled slightly and shook his head, "No Great One. He was an ancestor of mine. I am Albus Dumbledore."

Merlin nodded, "I have heard of thee."

**"ENOUGH OF THIS!" **Minerva thundered interrupting the two wizard's polite discourse. The slim witch whispered an incantation and a ball of blue flames sprouted from her fingertips.

Albus cleared his throat and said softly, "Easy Tabby..."

Frowning, Minerva replied, "No. This ruddy bastard is responsible for more heartache than Voldemort!" She gathered the blue flames into a small swirl in the palm of her hand and added directly to Merlin, "And if you do not give me what I want, I will burn this portrait to ash."

Merlin's brows knit together in a deep frown, "Thou dost threaten me young tabby? Why?"

Growling, Minerva stepped closer to the frame, "If not for your irresponsible creations, my family would never have been subjected to the pain it has endured for nearly a thousand years!"

Dumbledore noticed that two witches abruptly appeared in the portrait behind the great wizard. He grinned as he recognized Fiona McGonagall standing with balled fists on her hips while her wife Edeen began dusting the furniture behind Merlin.

Minerva finally noticed her aunts in Merlin's portrait as well. She didn't address that though, instead she stated, "Your spell now afflicts my wife. A spell you allowed Mordred to obtain and then did nothing to prevent him from using. 'Somnus Mortem' causes my Hermione to slumber the sleep of the dead. She is with child as well."

Minerva's deep emerald eyes misted as she said softly, "Twins she carries. The future of my family. Your blood you heartless gobshite." Her shoulders sagged momentarily as she allowed her grief to overwhelm her.

Albus stepped close to his dear friend and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. Looking up at Merlin, he asked, "What is the cure?"

Inside the painting, Edeen continued to tidy. As she came to a painting on the wall to Merlin's left, she let out a gasp. Staring back at her was....

_...Hermione????_

"What is it?" Fiona asked as she moved to her wife's side.

By then, Merlin realized that he wasn't alone anymore, "Who art thou?"

Ignoring his query, Fiona's eyes widened as she beheld the uncanny likeness of her niece's wife, "Who are you?" She whispered.

The young woman in the painting within the painting blinked. It had been more years than she could count since she'd been spoken to by anyone besides her husband, "I am Morgana, daughter of Gloris and Ygraine."

* * *

Minerva saw the surprise on her aunt's faces, "What is it?" She demanded impatiently.

Fiona reached out and gently pulled Morgana's portrait from the wall.

Merlin's dark eyes became slits as his anger rumbled, "Thou shall put thee back!"

The young woman in the portrait ignored her husband, instead addressing the black haired witch, "I wish to knoweth what..." She stopped as the motion of Fiona moving her caused Morgana to see out of Merlin's portrait and gaze upon Minerva and Albus, "Please stop... I wisheth to see thee."

Fiona looked down and saw where Morgana was staring, "Ye can nay communicate with 'em. Ye are a painting within a painting."

Morgana could see the fierce determination burning in the emerald eyes of the witch standing before her husband. She could see the blue flames dancing in the palm of Minerva's hand as well. It was the emerald green eyes that gave the young woman pause.

Eyes so like the man who married her daughter Talia.

Rehgann McGonagall.

"Who is thou witch?" Morgana asked, looking up at Fiona's upside down face.

Fiona looked down at Morgana's upside down face as well. She looked into chocolate eyes. Familiar chocolate eyes. With a sad smile. she replied, "That'd be m'niece. Minerva McGonagall." She shot Morgana a rueful smile and added, "And ye m'dear are the spittin' image of Hermione. Minerva's wife."

That statement caught Merlin's attention, "The one who hath been afflicted?"

Fiona nodded and looked out at her niece. She turned Morgana fully outward so Minerva could see.

* * *

"Hermione??"

Minerva gasped, her eyes glued to the painting within the painting. She stepped closer to the huge portrait.

There was a charged moment of stunned silence, then Albus asked Merlin, "Please Master, could we have the cure?"

"I cannot heareth what thee one who looketh so much like Oran hath sayeth." Morgana stated, addressing Fiona. The latter relayed everything that had been said thus far to the woman who looked so much like the Witch of the Light. A fact that Edeen wasted no time in informing Morgana of.

Something Fiona made note of was the fact that at no time during any of this had Morgana addressed her husband.

Not once.

"Why don' ye speak to ye husband?" The ebony haired Fiona asked. Her gaze raising to take in Merlin.

Black eyes dropped to the floor in shame.

"I haveth nothing to sayeth to a man who hath knowingly allowed his works to become perverted." Morgana spat angrily. Her deep brown eyes glaring at the man who stood with shoulders slumped. She snorted and continued, "Thou couldst haveth stopped Mordred but thou did not."

Edeen had come to the front of the portrait and was whispering to Albus and Minerva everything that was being said. They could not hear Morgana's words anymore than she could hear their's.

Albus Dumbledore tugged on his long beard, "Great Master? Why would you have allowed this? Why would you have allowed Mordred to twist your work?"

Merlin heaved a great sigh and addressed both his wife and the man who looked so much like the long-dead Oran, "I kneweth of Mordred's misdeeds. He hath coveted mine spellbook. I kneweth of this and prepared a book for him to taketh. It contained false spells. True to mine knowledge of Mordred, he cameth to mine cauldron whilest I was out. As I predicted he tooketh the book."

Albus realized that there was a second spell book.

There had to be.

"You made it appear that the first book was the real one by leaving certain spells intact?"

The Master nodded, "Aye yes. The others I leaveth certain ingredients out or unfinished."

"Such as the cure to Somnus Mortem?"

Again Merlin nodded.

Dumbledore looked deeply into black painted eyes, "Where is the real spell book?"

There was a moment of stillness as Merlin gazed at Dumbledore, then to his blood relative Minerva. He turned and looked into the painted face of his dear Morgana. Finally to Edeen and Fiona.

"It hath been beforeth thee all this time."

He waved his wand and the painting blurred for a moment, then reappeared. Super-imposed over top of the characters in the painting was ancient script covering the entire surface of the canvas.

Albus could see both the writing and the characters behind it, "Brilliant!"

Merlin gazed up at the various spells. The writing was very tiny. It had to be in order for it all to fit. The great wizard tapped at a few spells, enlarging them to see what was written. He searched for the proper spell until he finally found it, "This one..."

Dumbledore conjured parchment and a quill. As Merlin read him the ingredients and the instructions, he carefully recorded every detail.

Finally there was one ingredient left. Merlin looked at Minerva as he said, "There is but one ingredient remaining. It is precious in so many ways." He stepped as close to edge of his side of the portrait as Minerva was to her side and whispered, "The blood of thee unborn."

A roar of outrage echoed throughout McGonagall Manor as it's Mistress realized just what the Great Master meant.

* * *

Morgana's eyes widened as she heard what her husband whispered to the green eyed witch.

Fiona and Edeen stared, completely flabbergasted.

Dumbledore dropped the parchment, the quill clattered to the floor.

The other portraits in the entry hall went eerily silent.

Howling, Minerva dropped to her knees in despair, "Oh you fecking bastard!" Her heart pounding as tears slid from her burning eyes.

Merlin growled, "Calleth me vile names as thou must. This is thee only way to endeth Somnus Mortem. Now thou seeth why I couldst not allow Mordred to knoweth thine truth?"

Fiona snorted, "Only a bloody sick bastard like ye would even think of usin' baby's blood." She handed Edeen the portrait of Morgana, "I think maybe we'll jus' take ye to our portrait."

Morgana smiled and nodded silently.

Merlin was having none of it, "No! Morgana is mine wife!"

Fiona let a low growl escape her lips as she grated, "Not any more she ain't!" The fierce green eyed witch whipped around and walloped the greatest wizard of the ages with a powerful punch to his long nose.

The force of her blow had sent Merlin toppling over into the painted canvas and down to the floor of his painting.

She stood over him with clenched fists on her shapely hips and added, "And ye can nay hex someone who's already dead!" She turned to her wife, "C'mon Edeen. We're goin'!" Fiona hissed as she and her wife exited Merlin's painting taking Morgana with them.

"Morgana! No!" Merlin cried as he rose to his feet and attempted to follow, running straight into the magical barrier that he himself set up hundreds of years ago.

Imprisoned for all eternity by his own magic.

"A taste of your own medicine." Minerva growled as she too rose to her feet extinguishing the blue flames she still held in her hand. She spun looking for her elf. Spying him cowering by the library she frowned and said, "You are never to obey another command from this... this atrocity! Ever again!"

The tiny creature nodded vigorously, "Yes Mistress."

Drawing the McGonagall family sword from it's worn scabbard, Minerva swung it through the air and with a loud thwack imbedded it in the thick gold frame of Merlin's portrait, "As for you. I shall never wish to set eyes upon you again!" She turned to Albus and growled, "Finish it. Gather what you need from..." She pointed at Merlin, "... it. Then return to the clinic and make the potion."

Wisely Albus nodded, not uttering a single word.

With a flash of lightening and a clap of thunder, Minerva McGonagall vanished.

Albus beckoned Izer over to him. Leaning down, he whispered instructions into the house elf's ear. Seeing the sense in what the venerable wizard was saying the tiny creature nodded. His great green ears flapping, "Ifs the Mistress finds outs, Izer be's a dead elf!"

Dumbledore grinned, "Just leave that to me."

* * *

When Dumbledore reappeared at the clinic, he was immediately besieged with questions. Apparently Minerva hadn't said a word to anyone when she'd returned. She had quietly gone to Hermione's room and had sat herself at her wife's bedside.

Not moving.

Not uttering a sound.

"Santa? What's going to happen?" Dawn asked as soon as Dumbledore entered the lab area. He gestured for Poppy to come near as he laid his parchment out, "We need to make the most important potion of our lives. Too bad Severus is dead. We could use a potions master right about now."

Corny poked his bald head into the room, "Did someone say they needed a potions master?"

Hooch snorted at the American, "You are a candy maker."

Corny grinned, his dark eyes dancing, "All the best candy makers have potions degrees."

And thus Albus Dumbledore gathered before him a candy maker, a medi-witch, a muggle dentist, a little squib sister who began humming the theme from the "A Team", and a Flying Instructor.

"We are going to make the elixir of life."

Poppy's faded blue eyes widened, "Nicholas Flammel's?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No. Merlin's version. It's the only thing that will wake Hermione." He motioned for Jean to come near, "The main ingredient must be harvested without the use of magic."

Hooch frowned, "Why is that?"

The bearded wizard's crystal blue eyes focussed solely on Jean, "Because any magic used on Hermione at this stage will kill both her and the babies."

Gasping, Jean looked up at the elderly wizard, "What do we need to make it?"

He pointed to the list, "All of this which I'm sure Hermione has in her stores and..." He trailed off, not sure how to tell a grandmother that the blood of her unborn grandchildren was also required.

* * *

Jean Granger stared at Dumbledore with an expression of total disbelief, "You have **GOT **to be kidding me?"

The sad glimmer in the elderly wizard's light blue eyes was all the answer she needed. Tears formed in her own mocha orbs and rolled, unchecked down her cheeks.

Poppy wrung her hands in agitation, "How am I to draw the blood? I cannot use magic!"

Jean slowly raised her head as an idea struck. Impatiently, she wiped the tears from her face. Her dark eyes fastened on Dumbledore, "I know how."

She marched into Hermione's equipment storage room. Neatly labelled and lining walls and shelves in straight lines was row after row of all manner of gizmos and gadgets. Albus was astounded. Here he thought he had cornered the market on doo-dads.

Not so.

Jean stepped over to a large machine containing a computer monitor, keyboard, buttons, switches, toggles and a long paddle-like appendage.

"This is an ultra-sound machine. We can see what we're doing with this."

Hooch stepped up to her love, "Do you know how to use this?"

The muggle woman shot her partner a smirk, then reached into a side pouch on the monitor and pulled out the instructions manual, "No problem."

Dawn shook her head at her mother and snorted, "'Mione showed me. She showed Susan too. Come on."

Carefully the group manoeuvred the ultra-sound into Hermione's room startling Minerva into drawing her wand on the strange looking machine. The Headmistress had to be physically calmed by Albus.

"It's all right Tabby. This is going to help with things."

It took about an hour to set the unit up with Dawn directing the group and Susan assisting. The young nurse had finally received the summons and had immediately left her home and hastened to the clinic.

Jean stood next to her daughter's bedside. Reaching out, she gently ran her fingers through Hermione's thick, chestnut mane. "Oh sweetie, I hope this helps make you better." She whispered as Minerva protectively leaned near. The muggle woman reached over and squeezed the Headmistress' shoulder feeling powerful muscles tense up, "It will work."

Minerva looked up at her mother-in-law. A single tear escaped an emerald eye and slowly slid over an elegant, high cheekbone.

Jean reached out and with the pad of her thumb, carefully caught that single tear and wiped it away.

* * *

Dumbledore and Hooch stood back gazing in wonder as the computer monitor began to show blurry images. Slowly Susan Bones moved the sensor over Hermione's exposed protruding tummy.

Seeing her sister's big belly, Dawn couldn't help but tease, "Damn Stick you got 'Mione good and pregnant didn't ya?" Her only answer was a soft cuff to the back of the head. Considering Minerva's current mental state, that action was magnanimous.

The tall, slim witch stared at the monitor as it suddenly revealed her unborn children. Dark green eyes widened and with a deep inhalation of breath, the Headmistress slowly reached out and touched the screen. Then she looked down at her wife's belly. Then back to the monitor.

"My children..." Came an amazed whisper.

To everyone present, it was the loudest thing they'd ever heard.

Dumbledore and Hooch shot a huge grin at the other.

Michael and Michaela appeared to be fussing quite a bit. The larger baby floated placidly. As the young one moved it became apparent that this was Michael.

"Wow Stick! Is that a McGonagall trait?"

There were amused chuckles throughout the room.

A raised eyebrow shot Dawn's way and a sardonic, "Well I would not know as I was born female," caused even more laughter.

All eyes immediately fastened themselves back onto the screen as the smaller baby showing a head full of riotious curls began performing somersaults. This movement caused the larger child, Michael, to push his sibling out of the way. The smaller baby, Michaela apparently didn't appreciate that as she promptly pushed back.

"They need to settle down a bit in order to do what we need to do." Jean commented as she reached for a long, thin syringe.

Minerva gently lay her hand upon her wife's exposed tummy. Slowly caressing the soft skin, she murmured, "Easy now my little ones. Mummy's life depends on you being very still."

The children must've understood their parent as they calmed down and as one reached up to place their hands where Minerva's lay upon Hermione.

"Awwwww." Dawn whispered, her mocha eyes tearing up.

She wasn't the only with suspicious looking moisture in their eyes either.

Dumbledore turned his head to see Corny staring at him. Great tears leaking out of the candy maker's chocolate orbs.

Hooch caught Jean's gaze in a moment of pure love. Yellow eyes welled and with a growl the tough witch wiped her face and coughed in embarrassment.

The muggle woman smiled softly at her lover. She knew Rolanda Hooch was a secret mush ball. In the next moment, she moved decisively to her daughter's side and raised the syringe to Hermione's rounded belly.

"Keep still my grand babies." She whispered as she inserted the needle into Hermione's abdomen.

Poppy guided her movements by watching the monitor, "A little to the left... Minerva keep them still!"

The Headmistress focussed her magic. Now that she realized how to tap into her bonding with her wife, it seemed quite easy. Using their combined magic, she sent a reassuring wave to her unborn cubs. Once again, they reached their tiny hands for Minerva. "Aye my wee bairns... soon we shall meet."

As Jean guided the thin needle into Hermione's uterus, the children did not flinch as it penetrated first Michael, then Michaela. Only a few drops were required and swiftly Jean accomplished her task. Withdrawing the syringe, she handed it to Dumbledore and said, "Now finish the potion and let's get my daughter better."

The elderly wizard took the needle, cradling it like it was the most precious item in the universe.

In many ways, it was.

"Come Dawn, Corny... you too Rolanda. I could used some help chopping ingredients."

Susan Bones cleaned the tiny wound caused by the syringe as Jean and Poppy worked to shut the ultra-sound down. As they were just about to pull the sensor away from Hermione's belly, Minerva said, "Wait..."

The three women watched as the older witch placed her hand, once again, over her wife's tummy and whispered, "Well done my children."

Flashing up on the monitor, two tiny faces smiled.

* * *

"What is this again?" Dawn asked, her face scrunching up in disgust at the slimy greenish thing Dumbledore had given her to finely chop.

The elderly wizard looked up from the goat horn he was grinding into a fine powder. Squinting at the gooey mess under her fingers, he replied, "Oh that's lizard gizzard."

"!!!!"

The young woman's mocha eyes widened as her mouth fell open in a fairly decent imitation of a goldfish.

Ron grinned from where he was leaning in the doorway, "I could never get past the slime factor in potions. Snape loved making me chop junk like that."

Titters echoed throughout the lab.

The fleshy mass Dawn was trying to chop decided at that moment to sail across the room and land on Rolanda's shoulder.

"Dawn! Get your guts off of me!"

The young woman finished the remaining chopping, then scooped her ingredient into a small dish and placed it on the table next to Albus. "Do not give me any more gooey things to chop. I love my sister dearly but I draw the line at gizzards, brains, eyeballs and other slimey things!" She threw a smirk Rolanda's way as she watched the Flying Instructor flick the bit of flesh from her shoulder with a look of utter disgust.

The bearded wizard grinned and held up another dish, "I guess boar testicles are out then?" He laughed at the withering stare the young woman shot him.

"You can keep the pig balls to yourself thank you." She sniffed and abruptly left the lab dragging Ron with her.

Corny chuckled from his place beside a large bubbling pewter cauldron. He carefully stirred either clock-wise or counter clock-wise depending on the ingredient being added to the potion. Wiping a bit of perspiration from his brow, he asked Dumbledore, "What else is there?"

Albus looked down at the parchment and said, "Pig intestines. Bugger me if I know where that is." He shrugged at his paramour not understanding the odd look that came over Cornelius' face, "What is it?"

The tall candy maker shook his head, "In the states we call 'em 'Chitlins'. God knows how Merlin came across that one."

Dumbledore moved into Hermione's potions storage and sure enough, came out with a vile neatly labelled in Hermione's distinctive script the word "C-H-I-T-L-I-N-S".

"Damn she's good!" Corny muttered as Albus measured out two pinches and proceeded to mince it finely. He had to agree. Hermione McGonagall was amazing. The condition of her stores was first rate. Everything labelled neatly and easily accessed. He made a mental note to make sure everything was left as pristine as he'd found it.

Otherwise Doctor McGonagall might become slightly vexed.

* * *

Jean and Poppy finally departed Hermione's room to go in search of Dumbledore and his potions gang. This left Minerva alone with her wife. The older witch glanced about the room taking care to make sure no one was still present. Satisfied that they were well and truly alone, she whispered to her wife, "Alone at last my dear."

With a saddened sigh, she reached out and tenderly brushed an unruly chestnut curl off of her wife's smooth forehead. "I have never felt so frightened in my life as I do at this moment." She drew a shuddering breath and stared down at her beautiful wife. A misty sheen shining in her deep green eyes.

Sighing, she gently caressed the dove soft cheek on the still woman lying before her, "I do not know what I will do if you are lost to me." She felt the tremors of her heartache threatening to erupt. Using every ounce of self control, the Headmistress pushed the emotions back lest they overwhelm her already taxed physical well-being.

"I must be strong for you and the children and yet all I wish to do is curl up in a corner somewhere and cry myself unconscious."

Another soft stroke to Hermione's cheek followed, "You never cease to amaze me my love. Your power continues to grow every day and still you are as decent and self sacrificing as the day I met you." Green eyes sparkled as the memory of placing the sorting hat onto a head full of wild, unruly curls surfaced.

A moment later, a cascade of tears slipped down ebony lashes, "Please do not leave me. I cannot bear this aloneness. Hermione my love, you have become a part of me..." She wiped away the wetness on her face, "... a part I cannot live without." The last bit came out as a strangled whisper as strong shoulders finally bowed and shook. Tears, desperately fought, streamed out of emerald orbs as the heart Minerva McGonagall had fiercely protected all of her life finally broke. Great gasping sobs could be heard as the older witch lowered her head to her wife's generous bosom.

"I love you my Kitten. Please come back to me."

* * *

The potion finally glowed an iridescent orange as Corny diligently stirred. His arm was going to be sore for a week but he didn't care. Hermione was a wonderful witch and he would do his part to help her.

"What else?" He asked as Dumbledore stepped over to inspect the brew.

"Just the blood." The silver haired wizard muttered as he reached into his robes and drew out the syringe Jean had given him earlier. The medical instrument held but a few drops of the crimson fluid. Blood so precious that all the galleons in the world couldn't equal it's value.

Ever so gently, Albus added the blood of Minerva and Hermione's unborn children to the potion.

There was a spectacular shower of sparks. Bright white and gold light bathed the metal cauldron in an ethereal glow. Whirls and swirls of silver magical spirals spun on the surface of the bubbling potion.

It was done.

"Now we must administer it to Hermione without using magic." The elderly wizard stated as he stroked his long beard.

"How?" Corny questioned as he rubbed his bald head in frustration. He needed to go make taffy or something. The total intensity of the situation was getting to him.

Jean Granger stepped into the room, "We need to set up an IV drip."

The wizards, not understanding a word of what she'd just said, looked at her with raised eyebrows. Rolling her eyes, Jean stated, "Both Susan and Poppy know how to do it."

* * *

_drip_

Minerva watched as the bag that hung from a metal rack beside Hermione's bed slowly dropped the precious potion into her young wife's veins drop by drop.

_drip_

Her eyelids began to droop as the mesmerizing droplets soothed the exhausted witch into a much needed unconsciousness. Her weakened body draped half on her wife's bed and half across Hermione's chest. Strong arms held the body of the beautiful young witch so lovingly. So desperately.

_drip_

A troubled brow creased even in sleep as the Headmistress' subconscious reviewed the events of the day. Her body began to jerk as the battle with Leta Pendragon replayed itself over and over.

_drip_

Small cries escaped thin lips every so often. Usually accompanied by a muffled curse.

It was a rather strong, "Fecking evil bitch!" that finally penetrated the unnatural sleep brought on by the 'Somnus Mortem' in Hermione. The young witch's brow creased as she fought her way through the darkened fog-like state in her mind. She became aware of a weight resting on her chest and a God-awful need to pee!

It was an odor that finally brought her around though.

A stench really.

"Merlin what stinks like shite in here?" Came a croaked whisper.

A whisper that sounded louder than any scream as Doodleberry suddenly rematerialized and exclaimed loudly, his squeaky voice cracking, "She wakes! Lady-Miss wakes!!!"

There was a thunder of hurried footsteps sounding quite like an approaching herd of hippogriffs as the door burst open and Dumbledore, Corny, Dawn, Ron, Jean, Hooch, Susan and Poppy stormed in. The racket was deafening and yet...

Minerva's snoring keep right on. The poor Headmistress was out like a light.

Seeing this, Dumbledore stopped in his tracks only to stumble forward as his entourage bumped into him.

"Ooops sorry Dumbles."

"Whups!"

"Ow Ron! That's my foot!"

"Blimey! ... oooh sorry Love."

The group spread out just inside the door and watched as a small hand gently combed through tangled ebony tresses. A twig was plucked out, then a leaf, then another twig, then something completely unidentifiable.

"Oh Tabby, what have you been doing?" A soft, loving whisper was heard as dark chocolate eyes blinked open. A small nose wrinkled as a whiff of the Headmistress' pungence assailed delicate nostrils. "Have you been rolling in dragon dung or something?"

It was that particular question that roused the older witch. So much so, that she sat bolt upright exclaiming, "Baby? Are you with me?" Frantic emerald eyes flew over Hermione's features, finally resting on the sweet face and two mocha eyes gazing up at her with such love glowing in their endless depths.

"Hey you..." Hermione said with a gentle smirk. She noticed Minerva's eyes immediately tearing up, "What love? What is it?" She reached a small hand up and gently caressed a dirt smudged cheek, "What have you been doing?"

Minerva blinked back the tears, desperately trying to stem the flood of emotions that were churning out of control. Her hands began to tremble and her shoulders heaved as she collapsed once again across Hermione's generous bosom. Great sobs echoed throughout the suddenly silent room as the legendary self control of Minerva McGonagall finally gave way.

The audience solemnly filed out, trying to give the two witches some space.

All except Jean. She walked over to her daughter and leaned down placing a sweet kiss to her daughter's forehead and whispering, "Welcome back sweetie."

The muggle woman turned and headed for the door, joining Hooch who'd reached out a strong hand and clasped her own.

There was a puzzled expression on Hermione's lovely features, "Where exactly did I go?" She mused as her wife sobbed buckets across her breasts. The young woman tenderly stroked heaving shoulders and cooed, "Oh Tabby... It's alright. Shhhh. Shhhh... I'm here love. I'm here."

It was a kick to her own breasts that caused Minerva to sit up, "That's right rude." She grumbled at her wife's large belly.

A loving smile creased Hermione's face as she gazed at her wife's antics. Her luminous dark chocolate eyes were lit with the overwhelming love she had for Minerva. Reaching out, she touched her older wife's hand. The latter looked up from her scolding of her unborn younglings and into those tantalizing eyes.

"Tell me how you managed to get in such a..." Hermione paused searching for the right words to express her curiosity at Minerva's physical state, "... disheveled manner." A dark chestnut eyebrow rose as the young witch added, "And why you look like Xena Warrior Princess but smell like a swamp?"

Minerva looked at her wife with the oddest expression of disbelief on her elegant yet mussed face, "It is quite the story my dear."

They both looked up as the door opened and Poppy bustled in. She figured she'd given the love birds plenty of time to get sorted. Her nostrils wrinkled a bit at Minerva's aroma.

"Everyone else has managed to get cleaned up. I think you need to do that too. You are quite... ripe."

Hermione grinned at the blush that colored her wife's face a deep scarlet. Looking at Poppy who was now waving her wand over the young doctor, she said, "I'm OK. I need to use the loo though and I should like to shower as well."

She didn't mention that she wanted to join her wife in the shower. Seeing her mate all suited up in her warrior garb proved quite the turn-on for the young witch.

Minerva McGonagall was just so bloody sexy!

Poppy knew what Hermione wanted just by the twinkle she could see sparkling in those mischievious dark eyes. There was really no reason the young woman couldn't join her wife in the shower. Based on her diagnostic scan, Hermione was fine. Although strenuous sex this far into her pregnancy might be a bit much.

"No strong exertion young lady." Poppy muttered shaking her finger at the young doctor. The medi-witch then turned to her Headmistress and added, "No acrobatics or deep penetration."

Both witches watched slack jawed as Poppy Pomfrey marched out of the room with a huge grin adorning her handsome face.

"Oh my..." Minerva mumbled as she helped Hermione up from the bed and over to the door to the loo.

"Indeed." Hermione answered, the cheshire cat grin blooming once more.

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: I apologize for not getting these chapters out in a timely fashion. Unfortunately when you have to get up at stupid o'clock in the morning to go to work and go to bed while the sun is still shining there's barely enough time to talk to your love, let alone write. I'll try to do better.**


	32. The Spat

**AN: Thank you my sweet Tan for being so... you. Sorry for the delay... work has a habit of interfering with the more pleasurable aspects of life sometimes.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 32**

**THE SPAT**

"A frying pan?" Hermione McGonagall stared at her little sister in awe. She and her younger sibling had been spending quite a good deal of time together since the abduction two weeks ago.

An abduction that nearly cost the young healer her life along with that of her spouse, family and friends.

Grinning, Dawn hooked two thumbs under the collar of her blouse and pulled a silver filigree necklace out. Dangling from a tiny clasp through it's handle was a miniaturized frying pan.

"Dumbledore shrunk it and put it on the chain for me." The younger woman crowed with not a wee bit of pride lacing her voice.

She didn't add that the elderly wizard had also charmed the object to act as a special port key should the youngest Granger find herself in some form of peril; which considering that her last name was Granger was a distinct possibility. All the young woman would have to do would be to utter her special word, touch the pan and instantly she would be transported to Hogwarts.

Her special word was "chocolate". Not at all surprising coming from Dumbledore.

The two young women sat on the sofa in Hermione and Minerva's living quarters at Hogwarts. Dawn had appeared earlier with a stack of correspondence that she'd been keeping at the clinic for her sister. Since Minerva had forbidden her wife to work during these last few weeks of her pregnancy, Hermione had asked her sister to help out.

The young woman couldn't fault Minerva though. Especially after what the older witch had gone through on the fields of Camlaan.

The sisters had a leisurely lunch chatting about this and that while Hermione had sorted through the various missives, memos and invoices.

The chestnut maned young woman had waved one invoice at her sister and growled, "Pizza Hut? Since when does Pizza Hut deliver to Hogsmede? When did they start sending invoices? What did we buy?"

The younger woman had smiled mischievously and replied, "Susan is dating the manager there. He lets us order pizzas and bills us at the end of the week." She snickered and added, "Since he started dating a witch, Susan showed him how to turn one of his pizza ovens into a floo thingy."

Hermione's dark eyebrows rose at that one.

Seeing the question in her sister's chocolate eyes, Dawn hastily added, "Not for people! For pizza! He sends them to Rosmerta too. It's quite a lucrative operation." She smiled and added, "Ever since Rita Skeeter bought Rosmerta a mobile phone, she's been using it to call in the orders."

The two sisters grinned at the idea of the wizarding world being introduced to the wonders of personal pan pizzas.

Turning her attention back to her sister's new necklace, Hermione reached out and examined it closely. She'd viewed Minerva's memory of the horrific battle at Camlaan in her pensieve but she was still curious. Deep brown eyes fastened themselves onto an identical set, "May I view your memory of the battle?"

Dawn nodded steeling herself for... she wasn't sure what, "O.K." There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

The healer nodded, a reassuring smile on her lovely face. Reaching for her wand, she pointed it at her sister and whispered, "Legilimens!"

Dawn's memories flooded Hermione's mind. She tried very hard to sort through them without being intrusive or a Peeping Thomasina. One memory in particular caused Hermione to pause.

Visions of being in the shower with Ron! She grimaced thinking to herself, _'Ewwwwww!'_

Quickly, the witch moved through the memory until she found what she was looking for. Pictures flooded her mind..

_Narcissa Malfoy crucified to the ceiling in the dining room of Malfoy Manor._

_Minerva seizing Draco by the throat._

_Grabbing a frying pan from the kitchens of the Malfoys and striking Candi Barr._

_Seeing and smelling the creation of the Funkiphyles._

_Standing protectively over an injured Dumbledore swatting spells with her pan like an American baseball player._

_Watching Izer cradled by Doodleberry as the young elf desperately tried to continue to protect Hermione and help his father._

_Seeing Minerva in all her glory battling Leta Pendragon with such determined ferocity._

Finally Hermione pulled out of her sister's mind. Tears were running down her lovely cheeks. She felt gentle fingers brush them away.

"I never saw Minerva looking so... so awesome!" Dawn exclaimed, her mocha eyes wide as she remembered seeing the mighty witch defending her sister with such honor. Such nobility.

Such style.

The young healer continued to examine the tiny frying pan. Turning it over, she could barely see the letter "M" etched into the bottom. "Leave it to the Malfoys to monogram their cookware." Her dark eyes narrowed as another thought entered her mind. Fixing an intense gaze on the younger woman she asked, "What's this about showering with Ronald?"

"Er..." *gulp*

* * *

The sisters continued their discussion for much of the afternoon. At various times, Minerva would appear under the pretence of looking for one thing or another. On one occasion the Headmistress appeared looking quite distracted as she wandered about their quarters.

Hermione had asked, "Tabby? What's wrong?"

Dawn had watched as her new big sister had blustered about not being able to find her glasses. The younger woman had smirked as she'd spied them resting quietly on top of Minerva's head. She'd giggled into her hands as her sister had awkwardly risen from the sofa and waddled over to her wife, pulling said spectacles from their perch over the Headmistress' forehead.

The embarrassed flush that had washed over Minerva as she went back to her office had caused the temperature in the room to rise several degrees.

The sisters had continued discussing clinic business for a while longer when they became aware of a silver grey tabby quietly slinking about.

Finally Hermione had had enough. She rose from the sofa once again and screeched, "Dammit Tabby! I'm fine. Don't you have a school to run? Go do something!"

Once more, Dawn had tried to stifle her laughter as the cat had hissed at them, then with a swish of her tail had indignantly stalked from the room.

Hermione had awkwardly plopped back down on the sofa and grouched, "I love her to bits but Merlin! She's driving me crazy!"

Dawn reached out and gently patted her sister's rounded belly saying, "She loves you. She just wants to make sure you're o.k."

The younger Granger's eyes widened as she felt a kick under her hand. "Hey you brats! None of that!"

Her answer was another kick.

The young healer leaned forward, "My children are not brats." Hermione's dark eyes twinkled knowingly.

Dawn grinned, "Oh yeah? With you and Minerva as parents? I can see it now... Black bushy hair, green maybe hazel eyes. Noses stuck in some book. Bad tempers... oy!"

Hermione snickered at her sister's description of her unborn children. She wondered just how true that statement would be.

Her musing was interrupted as a large brown and black owl flew into the room and landed on the coffee table in front of them. Sticking out it's leg, the large bird carefully eyed the pregnant woman. Giving a series of soft hoots, the bird leaned in and gently nuzzled the young witch's hand as the healer removed the parchment. Hermione smiled at the owl saying, "Yes DaVinci, I'm taking care of myself."

DaVinci was Susan Bones' owl.

Hermione read the parchment as the owl picked at some of the papers lying on the table. Dawn reached out and gave him a stroke on the back of his head. DaVinci rubbed his beak playfully against Dawn's hand. He liked her. She gave him the pepperoni from her pizza sometimes.

"What does it say?"

Hermione frowned, her dark brows creasing her forehead. Looking up at her sister, she replied, "Narcissa Malfoy is at the clinic wanting to see me."

Dawn's brown eyes widened in surprise and her eyebrows nearly climbed off her forehead.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and carefully stood saying, "I'm going to the clinic."

Dawn answered with a decisive, "Not by the floo thingy. Minerva will have your arse." She watched as her sister lumbered to the closet by the door and pulled out a broom.

"No. I'm going to fly."

Dawn rose and hurried to her sister's side, "You're not very good at it."

Hermione grinned, "I've been practicing. Ro has been coaching me. It's a surprise for Tabby."

Dawn followed her sister muttering, "If she catches you out, you will be in deep, deep doo-doo." She watched as her older sister walked to the balcony off the living room.

Hermione nodded her agreement, then added, "That's why you're coming with me. She'll be less inclined to hex me if you're along." She beckoned for Dawn to climb on the back of the broom.

Together the Granger girls rose off of the balcony and proceeded to ride the wind towards the small village of Hogsmede.

Moments later, they were joined in the air by Rolanda Hooch. The flying instructor had been conducting a class when her yellow hawk-like eyes had spied the two women taking off.

"What are you doing woman? Minerva will have your hide!"

Hermione smiled, "I have a patient to see." She frowned and added with a growl, "I will handle my wife and her well meaning over-protectiveness later."

Hooch could see the storm brewing in those determined chocolate eyes. Hermione had reached the point where she wasn't going to continue to allow Minerva to order her about. No matter how pure the Headmistress' intentions were.

You just can't keep a good Gryffindor down.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat primly in one of the comfortable chairs that Hermione McGonagall kept in her waiting room. Her posture was pureblood picture perfect. Spine erect, shoulders back, head held high. She could see Susan Bones casting surreptitious glances in her direction on occasion as she and her son, Draco waited for the muggle born doctor to arrive. The young man had convinced his mother that the young healer could help her where St. Mungo's could not.

Her hands and feet had been horribly disfigured by Leta Pendragon who, in a fit of madness, had crucified the Lady of Malfoy Manor to the ceiling of her own dining room. The older blonde witch hoped that Hermione would be able to restore her hands and feet to some semblance of usefulness and relieve the almost debilitating pain she was in.

Curing the scarring would be nice as well.

There was a suspicious sounding muffled giggle coming from outside, then the front door opened and the young doctor and her even younger sister stepped inside.

The pureblood witch's grey eyes took in Hermione's very pregnant appearance as she stood, "Good afternoon Healer McGonagall."

Draco's silver eyes widened at his mother's obvious respect of Hermione. He hadn't realized his mother felt that way. He thought that Narcissa was just desperate to have her hands and feet healed. He didn't realize that when he'd been chattering on about how good his former schoolmate was at her profession that his mother was actually listening.

Hermione inclined her head in greeting and replied, "Good day to you Lady Malfoy. Let met get settled, and then we'll take a look."

The older woman inclined her own head in acknowledgement.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall paused outside the door to her quarters. This was something like the twentieth time in just that afternoon that she'd looked in on her young wife. She knew her behaviour was getting on Hermione's nerves, but she just couldn't help it.

She needed to make sure her wife and unborn children were safe!

The abduction and subsequent battle had left the older witch much more traumatized than she'd cared to admit. Something that she'd been keeping from her wife as well.

Unbeknownst to her, Hermione already knew. The young woman was just waiting for Minerva to settle down enough to talk it out.

The older witch carefully turned the knob on the door, trying very hard to be as quiet as possible. She didn't mean to irritate her wife with her almost obsessive need to check on her well being, she just needed to know.

The ancient English oak door opened with only the tiniest of squeaks. Just enough to cause the Headmistress to wince. She paused for a moment listening for the inevitable demented screech of protest. Hearing nothing, Minerva peeked in.

She was greeted with silence and an empty room.

Eyebrow raising, she entered. Tip-toeing just in case Hermione was in the kitchen. Again the older woman peeked around a corner to see if Hermione was indeed in the kitchen.

She wasn't.

Puzzled, Minerva crossed the living room in long strides heading for the short hall that led to her wife's study and the bed chambers.

Still the Animagus' keen hearing picked up only silence.

"What the..." Minerva muttered, her senses rising to alert status. She checked the study, then their bedroom and finally the nursery.

Lately Hermione had taken to sitting in the comfortable rocking chair that Jean had given them for use in the children's room. With a soft smile, the ebony haired witch opened the door.

No one was there.

"Where are you?" She whispered feeling the hairs rising on the back of her neck.

* * *

Narcissa settled herself on the edge of the examining table. Looking around curiously at the odd gadgets stored neatly on the shelves of a white wooden cabinet with glass doors. The room smelled of cinnamon. Not like the sterile antiseptic smell of St. Mungo's.

She liked it.

Her attention focused on the door as it swung open to reveal the pregnant Hermione McGonagall. The young woman was wearing maternity robes in a rich burgundy color. Over top of that, she wore the white lab coat that was standard garb for healers and doctors alike.

The young doctor smiled at the pureblood and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Narcissa sighed as she removed the long white gloves that had become part of her wardrobe. Revealing her scarred and disfigured wrists she said, "Hopefully you can help me with this."

Hermione nodded and stepped closer to the woman. Gently, she took one of Narcissa's wrists and examined it closely. The healer moved the joint back and forth, then side to side. She noticed the blond witch wince from time to time, "You have pain with this movement?"

Grey eyes locked with mocha, "At times."

Hermione smiled at the answer, "On a scale of one to ten, what would you rate it?" She moved the wrist a bit more deliberately.

Narcissa flinched at the sensation and gasped, "Ten!" As the pain shot up her arm.

The young healer raised her wand and whispered her diagnostic spell, "Diagnosticus!"

A colorful graph appeared floating above Lady Malfoy's head. With a flick of her wand, Hermione set the focus for the older woman's wrist area. Her chocolate eyes narrowed as she spied several bones that hadn't been set properly, "Hmmmmm."

She gently picked up Narcissa's other hand and proceeded to run through the same movements as before. Again she gazed up at the floating graph. This time, she noticed that the bones were fine except that a nerve was being pinched. She let out another, "Hmmmmm."

A blonde eyebrow cocked, "What does 'Hmmmm' mean? And why did my son warn me about that sound?"

With a tiny smile as she remembered Draco's first visit to the clinic, the young witch told the older woman what she'd found.

"Can you heal it?"

Narcissa was gratified by the soft nod and, "This will be easy," she received as a reply. She was impressed with Hermione's friendly bedside manner and efficient, yet gentle care.

Hermione waved her wand over the wrist with the improperly set bones and whispered, "Skeletalis carpus repairo!"

Narcissa winced as she felt the bones move. There was a startling clicking sound, then silence.

As Hermione stepped over to a storage cupboard, the older witch experimentally moved her hand, smiling as she felt only a hint of the previous pain.

The healer turned to see Narcissa smiling broadly. When the pureblood saw Hermione watching, she immediately dropped the smile and settled herself into her haughty aristocratic being once more.

Grinning, Hermione stepped closer. In her hand was a tube containing an ointment-like substance. Holding it up, she said, "This is a version of the 'Scar-Away' potion that most healers use. I've modified it a bit. There's a muggle technique called 'plastic surgery' that I've taken ideas from in the development of this substance." The young woman unscrewed the cap and squeezed a ribbon of ointment about an inch long onto her index finger. "Raise your wrist for me?"

Narcissa complied and watched as Hermione spread the substance over the front and back of her wrist covering the area where the nails had entered her body. She felt a warm tingling sensation as the ointment penetrated the upper layers of her damaged flesh.

"Do this at night before you go to bed. It works best when you are still and night time will provide that. What this does is penetrate the layers of scar tissue providing healing from within. It will eliminate the scarring and replace it with healthy tissue. It works from the inside outward so you'll need to do this for about two weeks. I want to see you again at that time."

The older witch nodded, watching as Hermione waved her wand over her other wrist.

"Your median nerve is being pinched by the scarring. I want you to do the same thing with this wrist as well." Frowning Hermione added, "If left untreated, this wrist would likely develop into 'Carpal Tunnel Syndrome'."

Narcissa listened wide eyed as Hermione explained just what that was.

* * *

Minerva stood outside the living room on the balcony gazing out over the vast expanse of the school grounds and beyond. A worried expression on her face. She was trying to control her breathing when she heard a voice.

Looking up, she saw Rolanda Hooch hovering about 10 meters above. "You look like you're going to chew some arse. What's wrong?" Rolanda was never one to beat around the bush.

Minerva fastened intense emerald eyes on the yellow ones of her long time friend, "Have you seen Hermione?"

Rolanda hesitated for a moment, not wanting to get the young witch in hot water, "Uh..."

The intense emerald narrowed, "Where is she?"

"Er..."

It was the deep growl that erupted from the Headmistress that caused Hooch to spill the beans, "She's at the clinic."

* * *

Hermione had just finished treating Narcissa's feet when she heard a loud commotion coming from the waiting room of the clinic. She instructed the older witch to go ahead and put her shoes back on and moved to the wall cabinet to fetch an additional tube of her version of 'Scar-Away'.

At that moment the door burst open and Minerva charged in holding Draco by the throat, "Just what the bloody hell is **HE** doing in **YOUR** waiting room?"

Hermione's mocha eyes darkened with the rage she felt at having the sanctity of the examination room interrupted in such a way. She purposely handed the flabbergasted Narcissa the tube of ointment saying, "If you will excuse me." Then she faced her wife and pointed to the hallway, "Out."

Minerva stepped out into the hall, still grasping a choking Draco.

Hermione turned back to the closed door of Narcissa's examining room and cast a silencio spell that surrounded them. Turning to her wife she said quietly, "Put him down."

The stillness in Hermione's voice gave Minerva pause. She realized that she had committed a grievous error in judgement and thus lowered Draco to the floor, releasing his throat and stepping away.

Hermione stepped up to Draco and waved her wand at his neck area, gently healing the tiny cuts left by Minerva's nails. When this was completed, she instructed him to go back to the waiting area.

The young man nodded, shooting a fearful look at the glowering Headmistress. She would never forgive him, in spite of the fact that he'd been under the Imperious Curse. He swallowed nervously and quickly moved back down the hall.

Hermione stared at the older witch. Her chocolate eyes ablaze, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The young woman paced a few steps away, then turned and paced back, "You never, ever interrupt me when I am with a patient!" Her normally soft voice roared.

Minerva blinked. Hermione had never raged at her that way before.

"What is wrong with you?" The young woman screeched waving her hands angrily. "Dammit Tabby!"

The Headmistress' eyes darkened, "You were gone."

Hermione growled, something she'd never done out of anger, "I was seeing a patient."

An elegant dark eyebrow slanted as the older witch hissed, "Malfoy?"

Shaking her head, her unruly chestnut mane bouncing, she replied, "A patient. It doesn't matter who it is. I have a patient who needs my help."

"But you're about to give birth!" Minerva shot back, "You should be resting!"

The young healer ran a frustrated hand through her hair and replied, "Minerva, women have been giving birth for thousands of years. Some dropping them right where they were working. Just because I'm going to have two babies doesn't mean that everything gets put on hold. Life goes on... people still need doctors." The smaller woman pointed at the door to the examining room and added, "Someone needs me now."

This time a low growl rumbled from the older witch.

Hermione's dark eyes flashed, "Don't you growl at me either! Dammit I'm fine. Let it be!"

Minerva snarled, "I will not. You are **MY** wife! Those are **MY** babies!"

Furious, the young witch raged back, "They are OUR babies! I'm your wife NOT your possession!" She stepped closer to her wife and hissed, "Don't ever presume to think that you own me because you don't!"

Emerald eyes flashed, "I never said I owned you."

"Then stop acting like it. You're pissing me off!"

Minerva's nostrils flared, "I just want you to be safe."

Hermione calmed a bit, her hormones were off the scale and she was totally enraged with her wife, but somewhere inside her the voice of reason prevailed. Quietly and with great feeling she said, "Tabby what do you want to do? Wrap me in cotton wool? You can't do that. Life goes on and so must we." She stepped close to her wife and added, "Go back to the castle. I'll be along shortly."

The Headmistress stared at her wife for a long moment, she sighed. Without another word, she marched down the hall back towards the waiting room.

Hermione heard her wife's distinct growl and a whimper from Draco. Then she heard Dawn's voice, "Dammit Stick! Go!"

With a frustrated sigh, the young healer re-entered Narcissa's examining room.

* * *

Hermione McGonagall floated peacefully in the prefect's bathing pool on the fifth floor. She'd spelled the room so that there would be no student interruptions to her relaxation. A modified leviosa spell allowed her body to blissfully float on top of the surface of the water just like being on a waterbed.

Jasmine and soothing sandlewood scented bubbles provided a calming influence to the troubled brow of the beautiful young woman as she floated about the large pool. Moaning Myrtle seemed to sense Hermione's disquiet and had gone in search of other things to moan about.

The young woman was trying to figure out a way to get Minerva to calm down. To get her to relax. The older witch had been on constant alert ever since Camlaan. It had gotten so bad that the poor woman was tossing and turning at night. Sometimes getting out of bed and pacing endlessly.

Hermione was at her wits end as to what to do.

"She really needs to relax." The young woman said as she absently stroked her rounded tummy. Feeling her babies respond, she added, "Yes I know sweeties, mother needs to calm down." Another stoke, another tiny response from within her womb. Then Hermione had an epiphany.

"Of course! That's it!"

Chocolate eyes twinkled mischievously as certain lascivious thoughts filled her brilliant mind.

She was pulled from her musing by a quiet cough. Her dark eyes searched the dimly lit chamber till they found the figure of her wife standing at the end of the pool near the door. She decided to give her wife a tiny surprise by addressing her in her native Gaelic, "Tha thu ann."*

Hermione watched Minerva's emerald eyes widen with grateful surprise as she grinned and added, "Chan erl aon chanan gu leor."** She was rewarded with a tiny smile creasing the thin lips of her lovely wife.

Minerva stepped to the edge of the bubbly pool, "Tha m'duilich Hermione."***

The young woman nodded, then held out her hand, "Come... join me."

The Headmistress wasted little time as she quickly disrobed. Hermione grinned delightedly at her wife's enthusiasm. Minerva's actions reinforced her earlier opinion as to what her wife truly needed.

Yes indeed, Hermione knew exactly what her Tabby needed. She carefully looked over her wife's stunning body as each article of clothing was removed. She could see where Minerva had lost a bit of weight. "Hmmmmmm."

Minerva entered the soothing water loving the scent and it's calming effect. She made her way to where Hermione was peacefully lying.

On top of the water.

Emerald eyes crinkled in amusement, "Leviosa?"

Hermione smiled in return, her dark eyes twinkling. Using a bit of wandless magic and their bonding, she waved her hand over her wife and whispered, "Leviosa Aquas."

Minerva felt herself rise out of the water, then her body slowly tilted ninety degrees so she was lying on it's surface as well. She marvelled at the power in Hermione's magic, "Your magic is growing in strength." The Headmistress rolled to her side. A small grin appearing on her lovely, yet weary face. It felt like she was lying on a waterbed.

Hermione maneuvered herself flush against her older wife. Reaching out a small hand, she softly caressed the skin along Minerva's ribcage. Her fingers bumped against the four scars there. Reminders of a run-in with Fenrir Greyback years ago.

"I think you need to relax a bit." The young woman stated as she leaned over and gently kissed sweet, thin lips. She felt her wife respond and smiled.

The small hand travelled over the curve of the older witch's hip, slowly rising over the muscles of Minerva's tight backside. She heard a soft moan escape from beneath those lovely kissable lips. Pulling away, she stated, "We haven't made love since before Camlaan you know..."

Minerva pulled back, her eyes wide, "But Poppy said..."

Hermione shot her the famous "Cheshire Cat" grin as she answered, "No penetration for me. She didn't say anything about me pleasuring you. And that's what I intend to do." She pulled her wife closer, once again fastening her plump lips over her wife's.

Nibbling, caressing, sucking lightly on lips suddenly alive under her own. Her tongue gently tapped against Minerva's mouth, asking a silent question. The older witch answering by allowing entrance. Revelling in the sweet softness of that talented tongue as it scoured her mouth.

Another moan, deeper more growl-like rose from the Headmistress' chest as strong yet gentle hands began their own journey across womanly curves. Curves made more evident by Hermione's pregnancy.

The young witch felt a gush of fluid escape her folds. It had been so long!

The small hand resting on Minerva's compact backside moved northward, up her muscular back again bumping over scars. Hermione used her fingernails to stimulate her wife into an ocean of goosebumps. She could feel a tremble beneath her fingers as Minerva pulled her into an even deeper kiss.

Needing to breathe, the young woman pulled away and rose to her knees. "I love magic." She stated a huge grin lighting up her eyes, her face, Minerva's heart... the whole chamber.

Minerva watched her pregnant wife move closer, then slip between her legs. Eagerly she opened her thighs, catching Hermione's smirk.

The Headmistress blushed, her entire body shading a deep pink. She felt two small yet magically powerful hands slide over the silky smoothness of her creamy inner thighs. She felt the blood humming in her veins as her arousal grew. Delicious tingles swept through her body concentrating themselves directly in her swiftly heating centre.

Hermione's eyes darkened as she felt her own want rise. She gazed at her wife's womanhood. Soft ebony curls glistened with Minerva's need. Small hands reached the apex of the older witch's thighs coming to rest on either side of her sex. Gentle thumbs slid over quivering folds and deftly parted them to reveal an erect clitoris.

The young witch felt her mouth water at the sight, "God you're gorgeous." She whispered as she lowered her head and placed a tiny kiss onto the tip of her wife's hardened pearl.

That tiny touch caused Minerva's back to arch, her nipples to peak almost painfully and a needy cry to escape her lips.

Normally Hermione would've taken her time to bring her wife to completion. This time however, she did not. Minerva's need was that urgent, that great. She needed release.

Hermione gave her that, and so much more. A skilled, devilish tongue flicked over sensitive quivering flesh with deliberate intensity. Smooth strokes interspersed with firm flicks caused Minerva to pant her passion.

"Oh Kitten... Oh..."

Hermione felt strong hands tangle in her thick mane, pulling her face tighter against the older woman's sweet tasting sex. Eagerly the young woman lapped at the fountain that was freely flowing.

"Oh please... please..." Minerva begged. Something no one had ever been able to make her do... until Hermione.

The young witch brought two fingers to her wife's oozing centre. No need to worry about lubrication. Minerva's spigot was turned on high!

Hermione slid her fingers inside her wife's heat, immediately feeling Minerva's vaginal muscles grip her tightly. "I love you Tabby." She whispered as she began to thrust in even, sure strokes.

Minerva's response was another deep rumbly moan and hips that began to counter thrust matching Hermione's rhythm.

The young woman began placing soft kisses over the older witch's mound, her folds and finally pulling the erect clitoris between her hungry lips to softly suckle.

It was enough to cause the Headmistress to cry out, **"OH YES!"**

The magic of their bond enveloped the pair, glowing a rich golden hue that lit up the pool making it look as if they were lying in a gigantic Felix Felicis potion.

Minerva felt like she was on fire. Her body's need for it's mate raging uncontrolled. She thrust against her wife's hand and ground her hips wantonly against Hermione's face, "Uh... I...love you!" She screamed feeling her climax approach. Hermione moaned against her pearl adding another layer of delicious sensation.

Minerva's lust darkened emerald eyes rolled back in her head as she loudly wailed her completion, "Ah Uhhhhhhh!"

The castle itself seemed to absorb the connection that fused the two witches because for just a small moment, Minerva felt a mammoth wave of well-being burst through her body. Hermione felt it too as she rose up and looked around, an expression of wonder in her chocolate eyes.

The young woman gazed down at her wife lying in a puddle of sated bliss and smiled, "Feel better?"

"I love you." Minerva McGonagall purred up at her wife. Tears glistening in her sparkling eyes.

"Tha gaol agam ort fhein."****

A deeply touched expression on Minerva's face caused the younger woman's eyes to glisten as well. The older woman opened her arms, "Come here to me."

Grinning with satisfaction, Hermione carefully moved her pregnant body into her wife's strong embrace. She felt the Headmistress' hands stroking and caressing her skin. Hands that came to rest on her swollen belly.

"You have given me so much." Came an emotional whisper from Minerva.

"As you've given to me." Was the young witch's equally emotional reply.

Strong arms tightened as Minerva finally allowed the tears to fall, "I almost lost you."

Hermione could feel the sobs wracking her wife's body. At last Minerva was allowing the trauma to surface. The young woman hoped to exorcise those demons once and for all. She held her wife close, feeling wet tears sliding over her ample breasts.

"I'm here my love, I'm here." She crooned into her wife's ear, "You're stuck with me woman because I'll never leave you."

Minerva smiled through her tears as she felt a reassuring kick against her hand from deep in Hermione's womb. Moving her body into a more comfortable arrangement as she said, "Let me see if I can give you a bit of pleasure." A grin chasing the last of the tears away as she noticed the sudden darkening of her wife's chocolate eyes.

"Oh by all means feel free..."

And with a wicked gleam in dazzling emerald eyes, she did.

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Thank you all for being so patient. Stay tuned... ;D**

*** "There you are."**  
**** "One language is never enough."**  
***** "I'm sorry Hermione."**  
****** "I love you too."**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thank you so much for the kind words of encouragement and I don't mean for just the reviews. Y'all have been there with me through some pretty tough times during the writing of this story and I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**With her gracious permission, I'm borrowing asouldream's concept of "Incidental Magic" as seen in her story "Tomorrow Too" which BTW is one of my favorites. You go girl!**

**Sorry for the delay. Had a wee accident at work and tore the rotator cuff in my shoulder. Cracked a vertebra in my neck as well. Doctor said limited use of left arm, soooo... typing with one hand is a slow pain in the ass process! Mom always said, "Anything worth doing, is worth doing right." That's what I get for being the dutiful daughter and always listening to my mother. ;D**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 33**

**ENTER MICHAEL & MICHAELA**

The next morning...

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it!"_

In the early morning hours of the 12th of May a mobile phone rudely interrupted the peaceful slumbers of one very pregnant Hermione McGonagall and her worry weary wife.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it!"_

A deep growl resounded from a misshapen lump buried under tartan blankets and silken sheets. A pale, elegant hand emerged from under the pile and scrabbled along the bedside table for the alarm clock.

On the opposite side of the bed, chocolate eyes blinked open in outrage as the few moments of rest she'd been able to capture were unceremoniously halted by a ringtone that Dawn had talked her into. A young woman who would soon find her skinny arse hexed!

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it!"_

"G'ddammit!"

The alarm clock went sailing across the bedchamber and shattered against the grey, soot darkened stones of the cold fireplace.

"It's your phone dear not the clock." Hermione calmly whispered to the moving lump under the blankets.

The lump moved again. Jerkily at first, finally the same hand that had hurled the clock, pulled the forest green and ivory tartan print material from the mass of ebony hair covering a rising head, "Mmmmpht GGgghrrr".

Not sure exactly what that meant, Hermione smirked as she mused that her wife bore an uncanny resemblance to a certain wizard she'd met in London. His name had been rather odd...

Cousinitt or something like that.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it!"_

Rolling her eyes, Hermione wandlessly summoned Minerva's mobile phone and answered it by saying, "Do you bloody well know what time it is?" She pushed her own wickedly mussed mane out of her face as her wife sat up blearily blinking away the cobwebs.

The caller must've paused, because Hermione demanded, "Who is this?"

Gathering her wits about her, Minerva McGonagall reached for the dark green phone currently clutched in a white knuckle grip by her very irritated, and very hormonal wife.

"Hello?" She deeply trilled in a false posh accent.

Dark green eyes narrowed and a frown appeared as the caller asked for one of her professors. Harry Potter to be specific. Minerva pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it, aghast at the audacity of the caller.

"Who is this?" The posh accent disappearing and an irritated Scottish brogue emerging.

As the caller identified himself, elegant eyebrows knit together in the blackest frown Hermione had ever seen.

George Weasley.

It figures.

"Mr Weasley if you value your hairless knobblies I suggest you send an owl for Mr. Potter and do not EVER call this number again."

George must've questioned her knowledge of his private anatomy because Minerva's face turned an interesting shade of puce. Abruptly she ended the call.

"I am going to hex him within an inch of his life!"

The Headmistress turned to see her wife shaking her head, a resigned expression decorating her lovely face. "Love?"

Hermione grinned ruefully, "Guess this is part and parcel in belonging to an extended family."

Snorting, Minerva grumbled, "Could we not just go back to the way it used to be?"

She placed her phone on the bedside table and turned back to her young wife. Reaching out a gentle hand, she lightly caressed the side of Hermione's face. Tracing the smooth, dove-like softness of her wife's cheek. Her eyes reflecting the care and concern she was feeling for her sweet love. Taking in Hermione's greatly enlarged tummy, her larger than normal breasts, the creamy skin of her neck, pouty full lips that were quirked in a small smirk and finally tired chocolate eyes that gazed back at her with such devotion.

"Get any sleep at all?"

The young mother-to-be shrugged, "Well between the somersaults your cubs insist upon performing, me having to go to the loo every half hour, and you deciding in the middle of the night that you'd like a bit of cream..." There was a wicked gleam in her eye as she remembered a tiny tap on her shoulder and a whispered, _"Tabby wants a bit of cream."_

The several hours that followed were quite pleasurable to be sure.

"... and now an odd phone call from George, I guess I can safely say that "No" I did not get an iota of sleep." She could see a remorseful expression pooling in liquid emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry Kitten."

Reaching out, Hermione stroked her wife's cheek, her fingers gliding over the milky skin of her long neck, her collar bone and down to rest just above her heart, "Don't you ever apologize for wanting me. I love you Tabby." Deep brown eyes glistened with her sincerity.

At that moment Hermione's phone began ringing. Frowning, the young woman again wandlessly summoned the device from the bureau.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at her wife's continued use of wandless magic. Hermione's power was growing steadily. She wasn't sure if it was because of their bonding or something else. She DID know that her own magic had become even more powerful since they were wed.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Hermione hormonally screeched, "George you dolt! Where else would I be except right beside my wife and NO! I do not know where Harry is!"

Sometimes the Weasley men could be a wee bit thick.

Hermione sat up, the blankets falling to her waist revealing largely rounded breasts that caused a peculiar sensation in the older witch's nether regions, made her mouth water and her pupils darken. The young woman's normally ample mammary glands were made even more generous due to her pregnancy. Lushly engorged with milk, the Headmistress grinned at the thought of seeing her wife nurse the babies for the first time.

"What do you mean they're missing? Missing? As in gone?"

Immediately Minerva was on alert. Due to her animagus senses, she could easily overhear the conversation. She'd had to force herself to not listen at times. But this was NOT one of those times. She could hear George telling Hermione that Harry and Ginny had gone missing and Molly was frantic.

Of course she was.

Hermione sighed as she remembered a visit from the young red head about a week ago at the clinic. With a twinkle, the healer remembered the day that Minerva had escorted her wife to Hogsmeade so that the young witch could attend to some paperwork. Ginny Weasley had appeared with a worried expression on her face and Hermione had promptly taken her into one of the examining rooms.

Both young women had emerged an hour later wearing elated grins. When the older witch queried, Hermione would not impart any information though. She'd claimed doctor-patient confidentiality with a "Mona Lisa" smile decorating her lovely face.

Minerva was brought back to the present by Hermione's voice saying, "I think they're o.k. George. Maybe they just went off to have some alone time."

The Headmistress could hear suspicion in George's voice as he questioned whether the young witch knew more than what she was telling. She herself, had a sneaking suspicion that this much was so.

"Whether I have information or not is moot. I cannot say due to my oath as a healer. Just believe what I say that they're o.k. and I'm sure this will be resolved very soon." She ended the call and placed her phone on the bedside table next to her. The young woman turned back to see her wife with a quizzical expression on her lovely face.

Shaking her head, Hermione replied, "I can't tell you."

Minerva nodded, "I do understand my dear. I believe you know that something is definitely going on though."

Grudgingly the young woman nodded slightly.

Minerva smiled in triumph and continued, "Mr. Potter came to me three days ago and requested some time off. He said he needed to take Ginevra away for some quiet time."

Hermione patted her suddenly restless tummy and asked, "Where did they go?"

"Las Vegas."

Quiet time? In Vegas? Oy!

* * *

In a beautifully appointed flat not far from the ministry a mobile phone rang causing a momentary twitch among the sheets of the king sized bed that snugly held two people.

As the device rang again, a silver spiked head rose up and peered about the darkened room. Yellow hawk-like eyes blinked the sleep induced fog away as thin silver eyebrows drew together in an annoyed frown, "Wha?"

The third ring caused another head to peek up. Mocha colored eyes blearily focussing on the spiked head beside her, "Wha?"

The fourth ring caused the spiked woman to throw back the blankets and growl, "Bugger whomever that is!" The woman rose from the bed revealing athletic, muscular features. Smooth pale skin. Well-defined toned arms led to a naked torso. Full and nicely rounded breasts capped with pale pink nipples which quickly hardened in the slightly chill morning air. Tight abdominal muscles trailing south to slightly flared hips and still more soft silver hair curling at the apex of powerful thighs. Long legs stomped over to the mirrored vanity where the offending phone still continued to happily tinkle out it's tone.

"That is THE gayest sound I have ever heard." Rolanda Hooch grumbled as she picked up the mobile phone.

Jean Granger snickered as she sat up modestly pulling the sheets around her own nakedness and saying, "You should hear Dumbledore's. Dawn programmed in "Dancing Queen" from the soundtrack to "Mamma Mia!"

Hooch snorted, "It figures." She handed the still ringing phone to her lover and added, "That girl has way too much time on her hands."

Shaking off the laughter as mussed, shoulder length sandy brown hair fell into her eyes, Jean answered the phone, "'ello?"

There was a moment of silence as Jean listened, then she frowned, "Dammit George Weasley I am NOT going to make Hermione tell you where Harry and Ginny are!"

Hooch cocked her head to the side, "Whut?"

Jean shook her head, "Apparently Harry and Ginny have taken off for points unknown." She watched as Rolanda's yellow eyes darkened to a deep golden hue that signified that the flying instructor was thinking naughty thoughts. Raising a curious eyebrow the dark eyed woman asked, "Whut?"

Hooch grinned as she climbed back into bed and under the blankets saying, "I have some unknown points of your's in mind."

Jean began to squirm as she felt her lover's mouth envelop her left nipple, "Ooohh Ro...Mmmmmm." The rest of her sounds were abruptly squelched as firm lips fastened over her own.

George Weasley looked up at his mother. Surprise and shock clearly showing in his crystal blue eyes as he realized that Jean and Rolanda hadn't closed the connection on the phone. He could hear their enthusiastic lovemaking in full clarity! A furious blush raced across his face coloring him a deep scarlet.

Taking a gulp of air, he addressed his mother, "Um they don't know where they are either." Closing the phone, he stiffly marched out of the kitchen.

* * *

It was shortly after eleven in the morning when Hermione found herself sitting at the desk in her study. The spacious room in her and her wife's quarters sported an octagonal shaped floor to ceiling window that allowed the young witch a spectacular view of the rear courtyard, grounds and the Black Lake.

For the past half hour or so, she'd been trying to focus on her attempts to come up with a potion to ease late trimester side effects. Specifically the annoying need to visit the loo every half hour!

Her attempts at the present time were in vain it seemed. The young woman found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. She felt an uneasy restlessness about her. More than once in the last few minutes, she'd awkwardly risen from her seat and waddled over to the window. Gazing out at...

Nothing in particular.

Annoyed with herself, she'd snorted and stepped back to her desk. Her hands drifting down to her lower back to ease the ache that had developed. An exasperated sigh followed as the young mother-to-be had settled back into her chair.

Picking up her quill she began writing again.

"Yoo Hooo?" Came a sound from her floo.

Without looking up, Hermione answered, "Who is it?"

"It's Molly dear. May I floo in?"

Hermione had asked Minerva to install a small private floo in her study so she wouldn't need to bother the Headmistress whenever she needed to go to the clinic.

The shrewd older witch had agreed only if Hermione swore an oath that she would not sneak away on her own without informing her wife.

Not that Minerva would allow her errant young wife ANYWHERE alone these days.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Hermione growled, "If you must."

A moment later the Weasley matriarch stepped into Hermione's private study. The red haired woman paused to glance about at her surroundings. She'd never been in this room before. A large polished African Ebony desk dominated the expansive room. Plush forest green rugs covered a gleaming black walnut plank floor.

A huge bookcase made of the same ebony as the desk covered an entire wall. The floo was situated opposite.

The gigantic window pulled Molly's gaze almost hypnotically. Her crystal blue eyes, so like her son's, widened with surprised awe at the incredible view.

"This is lovely."

Hermione shook her head with a sigh, "What do you need Molly?" There was a tiny hint of irritation in the young healer's voice. Something Molly Weasley picked up on immediately.

"Are you alright dear?" She cocked her head to the side and used her Prewitt magic to look at the young woman's aura. A bright yellow glow with swirls of orange surrounded the chestnut maned witch.

Mouth falling open, Molly exclaimed, "Are you feeling well?" If she was interpreting the colors correctly, then she needed to get the young woman to the hospital wing very soon!

Hermione once again rose from her seat and lumbered to the window. Running her hands down to the small of her back, she grumbled, "My back hurts, I'm restless. I feel... odd."

Grinning Molly replied, "It's no wonder."

Hermione turned to the older woman, a questioning look burning in her dark eyes, "What do you mean?"

Chuckling Molly answered, "You're the doctor. Don't you recognize the early signs of labour?"

"Whut!"

Laughing, Molly nodded, "Your aura is orange and yellow."

Snorting, Hermione replied, "Here I thought you were here to try and get me to tell you where Ginny and Harry are." She proceeded to waddle her way aimlessly around the office missing the guilty expression on Molly's face, "I'm not due for two weeks."

Another laugh followed with Molly commenting, "These are McGonagall children. Patience is not something they'll have in abundance. They want out. Now!"

She waved her hand in the young witch's general direction and stated, "Oh little elf? Are you there?"

Instantly Doodleberry materialized beside his young mistress.

Hermione's chocolate eyes glowed with affection for the sweet, loyal little creature.

Great golden eyes blinked up at Molly as a tiny, high pitched voice squeaked, "Yes Madams Weasley?"

Molly knelt down to address the tiny creature. An action that caused Hermione to grin despite the sharp pain that suddenly ripped through her lower back, "Yeeow!"

Both the red haired woman and the elf immediately focussed on the younger woman. Blue and golden eyes widened as Hermione yelped, "Hey!" She looked down to see fluid pooling around her ankles, her maternity robes sporting a suspicious wetness around her groin area.

"Oh shit."

* * *

It was the lunch hour at Hogwarts. The students were busily consuming enormous mounds of food and drink like the voracious horde that they were. The teachers were not much better. Each was hungrily devouring every delectable morsel they could grab. Muted conversation, interspersed with crunching, munching and slurping were the sounds of the hour.

Sitting at the end of the teacher's table in a gigantic chair, Hagrid gnawed on what appeared to be the entire back leg of a cow. Although considering the blackened stripes, it could've well been a zebra.

Next to him, Dumbledore made short work of his dish of sugary sweet baby back ribs. The older wizard didn't seem to mind that most of the sauce ended up in his beard rather than in his mouth.

Poppy Pomfrey eyed the elder wizard gently chiding him about his cholesterol as she daintily picked at her salad.

Next to her Filius crunched on his carrot sticks with a sullen expression on his wizened features. Pomona had told him that he was getting a bit of a paunch. He thought that rather rich coming from her round self. Of course like all clueless husbands, he'd said as such to her and was now relegated to the sofa in their sitting room.

At the center of the head table sat the Headmistress gazing out at the massive feeding frenzy with a sardonic raised eyebrow. She'd been eyeing Mr. Richards from Syltherin and Mr. Philpot from Gryffindor conduct a covert tater tot missile war for the last few minutes. Evidently Mr. Philpot had scored a direct hit because Mr. Richards was glaring at the young man with a look of fiercesome rage. The young Slytherin was in the process of levitating a large bowl of tapioca pudding.

Minerva snorted as she realized what the young man was planning. It would be quite spectacular.

And rather messy.

Spying Peeves doing cartwheels in the ceiling beams, she whispered his name. The poltergeist was so connected to the castle and it's goings on that he could hear the Headmistress no matter where she was if she called on him. In fact, they'd developed quite the relationship when Umbridge roamed the halls. He stopped his cavorting and gazed at Minerva curiously.

"Mr. Richards requires your unique assistance." The older witch pitched her voice so only he could hear her.

The poltergeist gazed down at the Slytherin table and saw what his Headmistress had seen. With an evil cackle, he whizzed down quick as lightening and grabbed the large bowl of pudding. Twirling it in the air above the hapless young man's head, Peeves sang out...

"Rodney Richards had an evil whim! Messed with the puddin', now it's all o'er him!"

With that, the poltergeist promptly dumped the pudding on Mr. Richards' head. Laughter echoed throughout the Great Hall as the red faced young man angrily stomped out. Gobs of sweet, pearly goo leaving a gooey trail in his angry wake.

Mr. Philpot sat back in his seat with a self satisfied smirk. That is until he found himself blind sided with Hagrid's partially eaten animal leg.

"Hey!"

"Ewwww!"

"That thar's me lunch that is!"

Minerva sniggered behind her hand at Peeve's shenanigans. After all, what's good for one is good for the other. Her musings were interrupted by Rolanda poking her shoulder, "You put him up to that!"

The Headmistress arched an eyebrow, "Indeed."

Rolanda shook her head and looked at the empty seat beside her, "Where's Harry?"

Minerva never had the opportunity to answer as Hermione's elf, Doodleberry suddenly appeared in the main aisle between the tables and squeaked at the top of his tiny lungs, "Lady Miss's water breaks!"

Pandemonium ensued as the Headmistress abruptly stood and launched herself up and over the large head table. She morphed into her cat form in mid air causing exclamations to ring out...

"Whoa kewell!"

"Look at the Headmistress!"

"She's a cat?"

"Wait up Minerva!"

The silver striped tabby was having none of it as she raced up the center aisle, her claws scrabbling on the stone floor of the Great Hall. She passed Doodleberry in a flash of fur, the latter grinning as he snapped his claws and disappeared.

Rolanda Hooch swore loudly as she barked her knee on the edge of the great table. She looked up just as a silver striped tail disappeared out of the doors at the front of the cavernous room.

"Dammit why couldn't I be an animagus?"

Poppy snickered as she stood and sedately glided after Minerva, "You'd probably end up as a baboon or something!"

Nearby students hearing this broke out into hysterical giggles.

The flying instructor cuffed one young Ravenclaw in the back of the head as she hurried by muttering, "Your animagus form would probably be a dung beetle or some such shite eater!" The dark eyed young man grinned as his seat mates laughed.

Rolanda broke into a run, her leather boots sliding a bit on the smooth surface of the flagstone that covered the castle floors. At full tilt she scrambled out of the doors and out of sight. The next thing anyone heard was the metallic clanging sound of a body colliding with a suit of armour.

Rolling her hazel eyes, Poppy muttered, "More like a bull in a china shop."

Dumbledore smiled excitedly. The babies were coming! He then realized that with a witch of Hermione's power, he needed to make sure the castle was secure. He also realized that he'd better warn Corny and Rosmerta as well.

Filius apparently had the same idea as he said, "We'd better see to the arrangements."

Hearing this, the rest of the staff rose and quickly exited intent on making sure they battened down the hatches.

Hurricane Hermione was about to erupt.

* * *

Ron and Dawn were snuggled together on the sofa at the burrow when a garbled squawking erupted from the floo.

"H'mioneshavin'th'babies!"

It sounded like Molly... kind of.

Dawn cocked her head at her boyfriend, "What was that?"

Ron puzzled through the phrase for a moment, then stood up too fast for Dawn to react and promptly dumped her onto the floor.

"Jeeze Ron!"

"Sorry Love." He helped her up, wincing as she punched him in the arm.

"Com'ondammit!" Another screech erupted.

That definitely sounded like the Weasley matriarch.

Blue eyes widened as Ron finally realized what was going on, "Blimey! Hermione's having the babies!"

The slim young woman standing beside him yelped, "Oy! Let's go!"

She ran to the floo followed closely by the tall, red haired man, "We gotta get mum!" The youngest Granger exclaimed as she felt Ron's strong arm wrap around her waist. Ron tossed some powder into the fireplace watching as it flared up with a green light and stated, "McGonagall Flat."

Dawn yelled, "Geronimo!" as they jumped in and disappeared.

* * *

As Rolanda Hooch scrambled through the castle on her way to the hospital wing, Poppy Pomfrey calmly walked out of the Great Hall and over to a red and blue tapestry hanging by the main entrance. An amused grin creasing her sedate face as Dumbledore rushed passed in a flutter of silver hair and day-glo orange robes.

The Mediwitch snickered as she heard the elderly wizard muttering something about telling Corny to shut down the taffy vats.

Tapping the ages old woven fabric that depicted a large red cross in the center of a cobalt blue field with her wand, a hidden set of stairs appeared.

Down through the centuries, the mediwitches and wizards of Hogwarts had placed these special tapestries in several strategic locations throughout the castle. Charmed to allow the designated medical professional swift access to any part of the enormous castle should a medical need occur.

As it often does where teenagers and magic exist side by side.

Poppy stepped onto the staircase and immediately it whisked her up to the level where the hospital wing was located. When she opened the doors leading to her domain, she found Hermione standing just inside, leaning heavily against the wall. A look of deep pain etching across her beautiful features. Instantly Poppy placed a supporting arm around the young woman and said in a soothing voice, "I'm here dear. Let's get you settled. Alright?"

Hermione nodded and allowed the older woman to slowly guide her by the neat rows of cots. Their crisp white linens gleaming in the light streaming through the windows from the noon day sun. The young witch took halting steps, her trembling hands again rubbing the small of her back where most of her pain seemed to have settled.

As they moved towards a private area in the back of the ward, Poppy waved her wand and Hermione's robes transfigured into a comfortable gown. The young healer looked down at herself, then reached to the back of her new garment.

Poppy's eyes crinkled with humour as she noticed her patient feeling around for the ubiquitous rear opening that seemed to decorate all hospital gowns. "I took a page from your book and changed my gowns to allow the patient a wee bit more dignity."

Chocolate eyes reflected gratitude.

As the two women entered the room the mediwitch had especially prepared for just this occasion, a noise at the doors gave them pause.

A thumping sound followed by a pained yowl, then a cursed, "Bugger!"

The doors opened with a whoosh and the Headmistress strode in. A handkerchief grasped in her elegant hand as she gingerly dabbed at her bloodied nose.

Poppy snickered and whispered in Hermione's ear, "She has never been able to time her transformations perfectly enough to morph back into human form in time enough to open the doors and not crash into them."

In spite of her growing pain, Hermione threw her head back and howled with laughed.

That magical, musical sound caused Minerva's head to shoot up and her eyes to sparkle.

In spite of the bloody nose.

The tall witch rapidly made her way to where her wife was standing, her dark robes billowing in a very "Snape-like" fashion. "Are you alright?"

Sighing, Hermione pulled her wand out and waved it over Minerva's fast bruising nose, "Episkey!" Immediately the bleeding stopped.

Poppy reached out a steady hand and grasped the younger witch's wand, "Ah, ah, ah... You know you're not supposed to be using magic at this point." She placed the wand on the bedside table next to the larger, comfortable looking bed that had been set up just for the birth of Headmistress' children.

Next, the mediwitch waved her own wand over Minerva's nose and whispered a spell. She nodded in satisfaction as the bruising quickly disappeared. "It will be tender for a few days." She grinned and added, "You really need to work on your timing."

A dark frown was her answer, followed by a puzzled, "Why can she not use magic?"

Hermione was the one to answer. As Poppy and Minerva assisted, she slowly eased herself onto the soft mattress of the bed. A look of grateful satisfaction plainly seen on her pained features. Looking into her wife's curious green eyes, she stated, "Because of the explosive nature of wizarding child birth, the use of magic is frowned upon because a mother-to-be can be quite uncontrolled in the throes of painful contractions." She smiled ruefully and added, "Just wait and see."

Poppy nodded and said, "That reminds me, I need to vanish the rest of the breakables." She finished tucking Hermione under the sheets, then turned on her heel and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Minerva could hear her friend whispering various spells as the mediwitch battened down the proverbial hatches in preparation for the upcoming chaos of a double magical child birth. The older witch gazed down at her mate. Her dark green eyes clouding a bit with unshed tears.

Hermione's own chocolate gaze fastened on the taller woman, "T'will be alright."

A single tear escaped and slid down a high cheekbone, "I am _*sniff*_ supposed to be saying that to you."

Wordlessly Hermione held out open her arms in invitation. An invitation that the Headmistress immediately accepted by dropping to her knees beside the bed and enveloping her wife in a warm, loving embrace.

"I love you." Was whispered at the same time, causing small smiles on two adoring faces.

* * *

"Labour? As in labour having the baby labour?" Jean gasped into her mobile phone.

On the other end, Dawn replied, "Yes mum. It's the real deal." She looked over to where Molly was eyeing her and her phone. With a snarky grin, she added, "It's Molly's fault."

The red haired woman in question opened her mouth to object, then closed it abruptly as Poppy breezed in and began vanishing all the breakable objects she could find. Instead, she rose from her seat and began helping.

"What are you doing?" Dawn queried, leaving her mother on the other end to ask, "Whut?"

Molly smiled and answered, "With a witch as powerful as Hermione, you need to prepare for uncontrolled bursts of magic."

Mocha eyes widened, "Why is that?"

Poppy turned to explain, "A magical child birth can be a very violent thing if one is unprepared. Especially as Molly says with a witch as powerful as your sister. During the extreme pain of giving birth, a witch looses control of her magic and it channels in all sorts of unpredictable ways."

Molly vanished several glass bottles and remembering her own seven bouts of labour said with a knowing smile, "Mostly in breakable ways."

Poppy frowned and added, "Again with a witch like Hermione, the very foundations of buildings are at risk as well."

There was a gasp on the other end of the phone, then Jean Granger could be heard saying, "Tell Ro to come get me. I still can't use the floo thing correctly."

That much was true. For Jean Granger, the one time she tried to floo alone, had pulled a Potter-style escapade and ended up in some seedy corner of Knock-Turn Alley.

It was her blood curdling screeches that sent some of the shadier characters fleeing for their lives. That and the extremely pissed off yellow eyed witch that came screaming in on her Firebolt with her wand waving wildly.

Dawn smiled, "I'll tell her to come get you." With that, she closed the connection. Remembering what Poppy had said about the power of her sister's magic, she flipped open the phone again and called Susan Bones. She wanted her to tell Corny and Rosmerta to beware. Not realising that word had already begun to spread and shield charms were frantically being placed all around the buildings of the tiny village.

* * *

Minerva sat on the edge of the bed watching as another powerful contraction ripped through her wife's body. Hermione's face was red and her body drenched in perspiration. Her beautiful mane was plastered to the sides of her head and those warm chocolate eyes were glazed with pain.

She conjured a cool cloth to wipe the young witch's forehead, "I wish I could help you." She whispered as pain-filled dark eyes once again opened and gazed steadily into concerned emerald.

Small fists unclenched themselves from around the sweat soaked sheets and a shaking hand reached out. A larger hand clasped the smaller in a gentle grip.

"I love you."

* * *

Jean Granger stepped away from Rolanda Hooch and impatiently brushed the soot from her travelling cloak, "Where are they?" She fastened intense dark eyes on Molly Weasley.

The red haired woman pointed to the back of the hospital wing, "Poppy has set up a special room for them."

"Can I see her?"

Molly smiled, "I don't see why not. Just remember to duck."

Jean's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Huh?"

At that moment a nearby window blew out with a spectacular crash.

"Uhhh."

Hooch stepped close and waved her wand in a figure eight pattern while mumbling something under her breath. Jean immediately felt something closing in around her. She looked to her lover for an explanation.

"It's a shield charm. If something comes at you, it'll just bounce off."

"Oh... Uh o.k. then..." She nodded at her lover, shot a pensive smile at her youngest child and took off in a full sprint towards the back of the hospital wing.

"Wow, I didn't know mum could move like that!" Dawn exclaimed as she watched Jean dodge a flying hospital cot.

Hooch grinned, "You have no idea."

Dawn placed her hand, palm up, in Hooch's face saying, "I'm not hearing this!" And walked away.

* * *

Pomona Sprout patiently moved about Greenhouse 4. She was instructing her fifth years in the proper re-potting of Dragon's Eye Ferns. These particular plants were large willowy ferns that had eyes at the tips of their fronds. She was directing her students how to accomplish their task without poking out an eye when the greenhouse right next to the one they were in exploded in a spectacular display of red fire and golden lightening. The heat was so intense that the shards of glass melted into crystal lumps before hitting the ground.

"Stay calm! I placed a shield charm around us earlier!" The herbology professor bellowed as she watched her students dive under the work table. She flinched slightly as she heard the slapping sound of crystals, wood bits and pieces of assorted plants clattering against the ceiling and walls of her greenhouse.

"All this means is that the Headmistress will have to provide me with another greenhouse." She rubbed her hands together greedily and added, "Equipped with all the latest gadgets!"

Reassured, her students tittered as they rose from their refuge and began working again on their assigned task.

"Thank you Hermione." Pomona whispered as she gazed out at the carnage that was once Greenhouse 3.

* * *

Rosmerta grinned as patrons at the Three Broomsticks began taking bets on how many glasses Hermione would take out before the babies were born. Rita was sitting at the bar in her usual place. Her quick quotes quill furiously scribbling down names and numbers as galleons were passed forward and placed in a large jar on top the polished surface of the bar.

"Now remember! Half this money goes into replacing the glassware!" The owner screamed above the din.

The door to the pub opened and the tall form of Cornelius Honeyduke strolled in. He had just finished securing the taffy vats and was interested in all the activity he'd noticed at Rosmerta's place.

"What's going on?" His voice boomed out. American accent standing out like a sore thumb in the pub.

One of the patrons yelled over to him, "Takin' bets on how many glasses Dr. McGonagall is going to take out during child birth!"

Grinning, the tall bald American rubbed his hands together, "What's the record?"

Rita looked up from her ledger and answered, "14... When Teddy Lupin was born." A sad smile swept through the pub as it's patrons remembered the quiet werewolf and his mate, the irrepressible Nymphadora Tonks.

The momentary sadness quickly evaporated as Rosmerta began setting beer mugs up on the bar with a loud clinking sound. Nothing spoiled business faster than sad thoughts. She needed to get their attention. She glanced at her partner and noticed that Rita shot her a knowing wink.

Corny smiled and dug into the pockets of his purple satin trousers. Pulling out some money, he strode over to Rita, "Count me in. I say 20 mugs for sure!"

Rita dropped her glasses to the tip of her nose and eyed his trousers, "Those drawers just scream 'poofter'."

The tall American's chocolate eyes crinkled in amusement as he replied, "Not so. Dumbles has a pair of lemon yellow ones with pink and purple butterflys that are much worse." He handed her the money as the patrons began to tease him about his bet of 20 mugs.

"That's too many!"

"She won't do that!"

Corny accepted a butterbeer from Rosmerta and turned to face the group, "You have no idea how powerful Hermione McGonagall truly is. That witch is amazing!" He took a swig of his drink, thin eyebrow raised in challenge.

Rita frowned as she looked closer at him. Her mouth dropped open as she realized something and said with her usual tactful diplomacy, "Your eyebrows are drawn on."

It was true. Cornelius Honeyduke didn't have any eyebrows. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Using her long middle finger, Rita Skeeter pushed her glasses back to perch at the top of her nose, "Do tell?"

The big man pulled out a stool beside the reporter and replied, "I don't have any body hair at all."

The bleach blonde's mouth fell open, "Whut!"

Nodding the large man took another drink and stated cryptically, "Never pull taffy when you're naked."

A large crash boomed out, startling the entire pub. It sounded far off though. A voice abruptly squawked through Rosmerta's floo, "She took out Greenhouse 3!" The squeaky voice sounded suspiciously like Filius Flitwick announcing military maneuvers.

Rita grinned and yelled, "Pay up Rosie!" Rita had bet that the first real destruction would be one of the greenhouses at the school.

The bar owner reached into the deep pockets of her robe and pulled out several galleons, "How did you figure that?"

Rita shot her partner her own version of a toothy "Cheshire Cat" grin and said nothing.

With another series of crashes, the group flinched as windows were randomly blown out of some of the buildings down the street.

"Whups! She got the clinic!"

"And Aberforth's place... Ohh he doesn't look too happy."

"Uh oh, Corny... she got the shop."

Corny raised his mug in the direction of the castle, "Bravo Hermione!"

There was another series of crashes and Rosmerta watched as the glasses on the bar exploded one by one. Other full ones at various tables also exploded showering her patrons with cold ale and butterbeer.

"Oy!"

"Hey!"

"Bloody pregnant witches!"

The last comment got the wizard a stinging cuff to the back of his head by his irate wife.

Meanwhile, Rita was counting off the mugs as they exploded, "12.. 13... 14..15!"

After a momentary pause another small burst of destruction caused more damage.

"16, 17... uh 18, 19 and 20! Yeah Corny you nailed it!"

* * *

"Aiiieeeeeeee!" Hermione wailed as another wave of pain wracked her body.

Minerva yowled in sympathy, desperate to help her wife in any way she could. As the contraction eased, the Headmistress maneuvered her body so that she was sitting on the bed behind her wife with Hermione resting against her chest.

"I love you Tabby." Came a strained whisper.

Tears slid down high cheekbones as Minerva gently wiped sweat from her love's forehead, "I love you too my Kitten." The older witch was desperate to help her wife through this ordeal in any way she could.

Poppy Pomfrey stood at the foot of the bed. She carefully eased Hermione's feet into the stirrups she'd pulled out from a storage space near the young witch's small feet. Next she pushed the hospital gown up to reveal the young healer's birth swollen sex. There was a good deal of birthing fluid to be seen, so the mediwitch waved her wand and carefully cleaned the area. Normally she would use another spell to efficiently shave the area as well, but the mediwitch smiled as she saw that Hermione had already taken care of that little detail.

Or perhaps Minerva had?

Stepping between Hermione's raised legs, the older witch studied the swiftly dilating birth opening. Her greying hair stood straight on end from an earlier shot of Hermione's incidental magic. Her nurse's cap now rested quietly in the roof rafters.

"How much longer?"

The mediwitch turned her gaze to Jean, noting that her sandy brown hair was also standing straight up, "She's dilating quickly. I don't think it will be much longer." With a sweet smile, she added, "Those little ones want out!"

Hearing this, Minerva's arms tightened around her wife's trembling body. She could feel Hermione tensing as another contraction began to ravage the young woman. Closing her eyes, she focussed inward. Towards that pulse of reassuring magic that connected her to her young mate.

During the ordeal at Camlaan, Minerva had finally learned how to access that bit of magic. Now she was using it to link to her wife even further. The older woman wanted so much to ease the agony her wife was feeling that she began using their bonding to slowly pull Hermione's pain into herself.

She could feel a niggling ache begin in her lower back.

It was several minutes later that Hermione began to sense what Minerva was doing. Chocolate eyes snapped open, "Tabby you can't do that!"

Poppy frowned as she observed the two.

Jean shot Minerva a puzzled expression, "What are you doing?" She could see beads of sweat forming over the older witch's upper lip and across her proud brow.

Hermione dove into their bonding, trying to force her mate out of their link but it was too late.

"You can't do that! Your body is not prepared!" She gasped feeling the strong body behind her stiffen and arch as her pain abruptly transferred into the Headmistress.

A deep, hair raising yowl escaped thin lips as Minerva McGonagall convulsed.

* * *

Another painful scream assaulted the ears of the small group gathered near Poppy's office. The pitch and tone was different from what they'd heard earlier. Then they realized that the person screaming was not Hermione.

It was Minerva.

"What the..." Molly gasped as painful magic pierced the nerve endings of the group.

"Yikes!" Dawn squealed dancing about like a flamenco dancer. "What the hell?"

Ron shook his head trying to clear the stars that suddenly appeared in his eyes.

Hooch staggered to one side, "God! That wasn't 'Mione..." Her yellow eyes narrowed as she stared down between what was left of the neat cots to the area where she knew the McGonagalls were.

Molly ran a trembling hand through her thick, dark red hair. That was child birth pain but somehow not connected to Hermione. It was from Minerva. She could sense the difference.

There was a frantic scrabbling at the door, then it swung open and Dumbledore rushed in with Harry and Ginny close behind. The trio had taken several steps into the medical ward when, without warning, they were knocked off their feet by a powerful wave of magic that crashed into them like the ocean crashing against the shore.

"Bugger!" Albus yelped as he slowly rose to one knee. Dawn rushed to his side and began helping him up. Grinning, the elderly wizard quipped, "This is becoming a habit with us young lady."

Another agonized yowl echoed throughout the ward causing the hairs to rise on the backs of everyone's necks.

Albus frowned, "That's Minerva!"

* * *

Poppy that finally realized what Minerva was doing. Eyes wide, she barked, "No! Stop it! You cannot handle this! Hermione's body has had nine months to prepare. Your's has not!" The mediwitch frantically waved her wand at the Headmistress trying to break the link but to no avail.

Their bonding was stronger.

Jean reached for her daughter only to have her hand flung back by an invisible force, "Hey!"

For better or worse, Minerva McGonagall was bound and determined to protect her wife from harm. Even from the pain of child birth and no one was going to interfere. Not even her mother. This was something she could do.

Even if it killed her.

Hermione feebly tried pulling out of the bonding. She tried using her magic, but each time she tried... another brick flew out of the walls of the castle.

This time, the heavy masonry blew out of the side of the Astronomy Tower and landed with a mighty sploosh in the Black Lake.

The young witch gasped as she tried to split her focus between bearing down for delivery and pulling away from Minerva. She gave a powerful heave letting out a side splitting scream as the pain once again ripped through her body.

Emerald eyes snapped open as the Headmistress felt a pulling sensation inside her soul. She realized that Hermione was trying to push her away from the pain. That the young woman was taking it back. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. Focussing once more on easing away her wife's agony, she poured her powerful will into snatching at the bonding and pulling the pain of the birth of their children into herself.

Hermione couldn't fight her wife's forceful will. She understood why Minerva was doing this and loved her even more for doing it. The doctor in her however screamed in outrage, "Your body isn't prepared for this!" She hissed between the waves that were assaulting her.

Suddenly Minerva stiffened as the most excruciating agony she had ever felt raced through her body. She felt like she was being ripped in half as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Hermione felt all of this through the eternal binding connection that fused her soul to that of her wife. Tears rolled from glazed chocolate eyes.

Great sobs burst from Jean Granger as she realized there was nothing she could do to help her baby. Nothing she could do to save the most amazing witch she'd ever met. And nothing she could do to assist the mediwitch who was now fighting a battle to not only make sure the heirs to the McGonagall legacy made it into the world unharmed but to keep the Headmistress from killing herself in the process.

Let alone assisting the young woman who was actually giving birth!

Another wave of destructive magic blasted through the aged halls of the ancient castle. Supports groaned as architecture twisted, floors rippled causing young bodies to slip and fall, the great English Oak doors of the main entrance exploded outward and all the windows on the north side of the castle melted as the most powerful witch in the world collapsed.

"Tabby!" Hermione wailed as she felt the ripping in her heart.

Poppy waved her wand desperately over the still form of her dear friend, "She's not breathing!"

"Noooooooo!"

* * *

_-to be continued_

**AN: Cliffhanger? Who me? Ain't I a stinka? (Gotta love Bugs Bunny)**


	34. These Are The Ties That Bind

**AN: For my Tan.**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

**Chapter 34**

**These Are The Ties That Bind**

Poppy waved her wand desperately over the still form of her dear friend, "She's not breathing!"

"Noooooooo!"

"Her heart has stopped!" Poppy exclaimed as she touched the tip of her wand to Minerva's forehead, "Enervate!"

Jean Granger's mocha eyes widened as she watched Minerva McGonagall die from the trauma of using her bonding with Hermione to take the ripping pain of child birth away from her young wife and into herself. It was the single most unselfish act the elder Granger had ever witnessed.

And the stupidest.

Jean knew that Hermione was right. Her young body had been preparing for this moment for nine months. Minerva's had not. She shook her head as she watched Poppy frantically trying to revive the Headmistress using every magical technique she knew, "Enervate!"

An idea struck the squib. Sometimes it takes more than magic. Sometimes it takes something completely and utterly muggle. She hurried to the bedside and placed a steady hand on Poppy's shoulder, "Allow me."

* * *

_"She's not breathing!"_

_"Noooooooo!"_

Dumbledore stared in horror at the area where he knew Minerva, Hermione, Jean and Poppy to be. Poppy's desperate statement, followed by Hermione's anguished cry told him one thing.

The Gryffindor Lioness had made an appearance once again.

He turned back to see the fearful expression on Dawn's young face as well as Ron's wide eyed shock. Next to the young couple stood Molly with her hand over her mouth, large tears sliding down her rounded cheeks.

Harry and Ginny stood together. Hands tightly clasped. One might have missed the glimmer of gold on young Ginny's ring finger if one wasn't looking.

Dumbledore was always looking. He shot the young couple a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going down there." Dawn stated as she marched determinedly between the rows of overturned cots and broken bits. Her trainers crunching on glass from shattered windows and ruptured phials that were somehow missed when Poppy had cast her vanishing spells.

Dumbledore hurried after the errant young woman stopping her just before a series of medical texts leapt off of a nearby shelf and wildly careened passed. Both Dumbledore and Dawn felt the air stir as the books whooshed by. They watched as the tomes repositioned themselves against a dressing room door.

The elderly wizard tugged at his beard, awestruck at the sheer power in the incidental magic Hermione was generating. Noticing a reprieve in the chaos, he grabbed Dawn and trotted to the makeshift birthing room just in time to see Jean Granger give Minerva McGonagall a mighty whack with her small, closed fist.

The older Granger winced as her fist came in contact with the formidable witch's chin watching as Minerva's head snapped back.

**THWACK!**

The combination of Poppy's spells and Jean's flinty little fist served to quickly bring the Headmistress back to their plain of existence. The powerful witch took a deep inhalation of air and began to cough. Emerald eyes blinked in the light.

Michael Angus McGonagall chose that moment to make his appearance.

Hermione felt it. A powerful shifting, then an unbearable pressure and pain.

A lot of it.

"Ooohhh! Yeeeooowww!" The young witch gasped, her head abruptly flinging back and right into Minerva's abused chin.

"Ouch!" The older witch mumbled biting her tongue as she came back into full consciousness. She could see white spots floating in the air and her chin hurt and she wasn't entirely sure why.

The baby moved further down Hermione's body entering her birth canal. The young woman gasped, her face reddening as a painful flush engulfed her body. She could feel Minerva moving behind her. Through clenched teeth, the young healer hissed warningly, "Don't you dare try to enter our bond!"

Long arms slid down her own.

"I mean it dammit!" The young woman tensed as another contraction crashed through her. She felt lips on the back of her neck trying to soothe her. As the pain in her lower half engaged, she reached back and grabbed a handful of Minerva's hair. Ripping it out of it's confining bun.

"Rooowwwlllll!" Minerva yowled as Hermione tugged.

Jean's dark eyes crinkled with momentary amusement at her daughter's way of getting Minerva's attention.

"Promise me!" Hermione wheezed, sucking in air as fast as she could. She could feel the baby moving again.

Poppy glanced down between Hermione's thighs, "It's time. You're fully dilated."

Jean peeked around Poppy's shoulder at her daughter's sex.

Indignantly brown eyes widened as Hermione screeched, "Jeeze mum!"

At that moment Dumbledore and Dawn stumbled into the room causing the mother-to-be to howl in rage, "Why don't we just invite the whole bloody school to see me having a baby?"

Minerva shot her friend the "fish eye" and roared, "GET OUT!"

Dumbledore took one look at what was happening between Hermione's legs and immediately left mumbling something about going blind.

Dawn, in the meantime, stayed. She stared at her sister's body, seeing how wide her opening was. She could see... something. "What is that?"

Poppy grinned at the young woman's interest. Hermione wasn't so amused!

"Dawn! Get out for God's sake!"

The young woman looked up into her sister's pain glazed chocolate eyes and said, "You are soooo wide open down there. You could birth a lorry!"

Hermione didn't get the chance to reply as Poppy exclaimed, "I can see a head!"

Immediately Dawn's eyes focussed back down and sure enough, there was a small head covered with a mass of jet black hair visible. "Wow Stick! It's got your hair!"

Poppy snorted at the young woman, "If you're going to be here, then help me. Grab that cloth and wipe some of the fluid away. I can't see what I'm doing."

Dawn immediately complied mumbling, "I can't bloody believe I'm wiping 'Mione's privates." She spied her mother grinning and added, "Here you do it." She handed her mum the cloth and followed in Dumbledore's wake.

Jean did as Poppy directed, watching as her grandchild came closer and closer to entering the world.

* * *

When Dumbledore arrived back at the waiting area, the others watched as the elderly wizard quietly sat down in a chair against the wall. He ran a trembling hand through his long silver hair. A rather queasy expression on his wrinkled face. He looked up at Molly, "I had no idea."

Somehow the red haired woman knew exactly what he meant. She nodded, a knowing twinkle in her blue eyes.

A moment later, Dawn entered the waiting area and moved to sit next to Ron.

"Alright then?" He inquired curiously a long arm sliding across her shoulder.

Dawn grinned, "Hermione is never gonna let me forget what I saw!"

A snicker came from Dumbledore's direction as well as from Harry.

Molly's eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned to her youngest child, "Where have you two been?" She spied the glimmer of gold on Ginny's finger, "What's that?"

The youngest Weasley gathered herself and stood to face her mother. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "We got married."

* * *

Minerva held her wife as tightly as she dared. She felt like she was in danger of ending up with a large bald spot where Hermione had her hair in a death grip. She wanted to try and relieve her wife's pain, but saw the wisdom in what both Poppy and Hermione had said.

She couldn't do it. Even if the Gryffindor in her screamed otherwise.

"I love you Kitten." She whispered in Hermione's ear and immediately felt the grip on her hair loosen a bit.

"I love yoUUUUU!" The young woman replied as another contraction interrupted her sentence.

"I want to help you." Minerva whispered.

Hermione's back arched as Poppy ordered her to bear down, "You are! Just by being here." Was gasped out of lips that were swollen from being bitten as pain wracked her body.

Tears trickled down high elegant cheeks, "I'm sorry." The Headmistress whispered brokenly.

Despite her pain, Hermione smiled. Perspiration had drenched her hair causing it to be plastered to her head, her gown stuck to her wet body, she smelled of blood and birthing fluids and sweat and yet...

She was giving birth to Minerva McGonagall's children.

Her dark eyes glowed with an inner light that brightened her whole being, "I love you Tabby Cat. Don't apologize for any of this. It's all part of the process and I would do every bit of it all over again." She gave a mighty heave and pushed as Poppy directed.

"The head is out!" Jean screamed joyfully. She watched as Poppy gently turned it to the side.

"The shoulders are next Hermione, you're going to have to push hard when I tell you." Poppy stated. Her face broke into a smile as she saw The Headmistress and The Witch of the Light engaged in some form of silent communication. The subject of their conversation was quite evident to both her and Jean.

It was the reaffirmation of their love.

Reluctantly, Hermione broke her intense gaze into those loving emerald orbs and focussed on the medi-witch.

* * *

Rolanda stood watching with a huge grin on her handsome face as Molly Weasley began interrogating both Harry and Ginny. Her yellow eyes gleamed as Molly began pacing back and forth.

"You just went off and got married?"

Harry scratched his head. Ebony hair in it's usual riotous mess, "Yes ma'am... Well we kind of eloped really."

Outraged blue eyes flashed, "Eloped? Why on earth would you do that?" Molly looked at her only daughter, "I have been planning your wedding since you were born!"

Hooch grinned, "That's probably why they did it."

The Weasley matriarch shot her an evil look. Rolanda blushed a bit, then excused herself saying, "I think I'll go check on 'Mione."

Dawn commented after her mother's lover, "She's right gooey and pissed off!"

Ignoring the by-play, Molly continued to rant, "I can't bloody believe this! Why would you do something so selfish?"

Ginny made a face and looked at her husband. The latter smiled and said, "Elvis married us in a drive-thru wedding chapel." The horrified expression on Molly's face was enough for Ginny to add, "It was very convenient. Las Vegas is amazing! If you ask for a barrel of beer, they'll bring you a barrel of beer!"

"You were drunk?" Molly raged, her darkening gaze piercing a clueless Harry.

The young man took his wife's hand and answered, "She can't have alcohol. Not with the baby."

"BABY?" Came a flabbergasted squawk.

Hooch was nearly to the birthing room when she heard Molly's screech, then the sound of a body hitting the floor. Chuckling she realized that Molly Weasley had either fainted or hexed The Boy Who Would Live No Longer.

* * *

"This is it Hermione. The shoulders are where they need to be. When I say, I want you to push." Poppy's statement drew a nod from the red-faced young witch.

Minerva tightened her arms fractionally. Just enough to reassure her wife. This was it. Her children were being born. Children who, just a short while ago, she thought she'd never have. If not for Hermione's love, none of this would've ever happened. She owed this amazing young woman everything. Hermione Granger had given Minerva McGonagall another chance at living.

The Headmistress rededicated her heart and soul to her beloved wife, "Oh Kitten, I love you. Thank you, thank you."

She felt Hermione's small hand clasp her own and a whispered, "You are my life Minerva."

Sweet tears trickled down Jean Granger's cheeks. She glanced over to see that Poppy was also affected. The medi-witch wiped suspicious looking moisture from her eyes and patted Hermione's thigh, "Take deep breaths."

Rolanda Hooch took that moment to stroll in. She stopped dead in her tracks as she got a large look at Hermione's sex. A black haired head was poking out supported by Poppy's sure and gentle hands. Smiling, the Flying instructor stepped forward saying, "This is good practice for you Poppy."

The medi-witch didn't look up as she asked, "Why do you say that?"

Hermione, Minerva and Jean focussed on Hooch as she replied, "Harry and Ginny just got back from Las Vegas. They got married and Ginny is pregnant."

Hermione grinned, then gasped as another contraction hit. This one more powerful than the rest. It was time.

Poppy focussed kindly eyes on the young witch's face. Nodding, she ordered, "Push sweetheart."

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed with all of her might, "Ahhhhhhgggg!"

* * *

Dumbledore heard Hermione's strained cry, "It's time." He whispered. His gaze turned towards the back of the hospital ward.

He wasn't aware that the others had heard him and were also staring at the birthing room. They too heard Hermione's cry and Poppy's gentle commands.

Molly Weasley's eyes blinked open as she also heard. She wondered what the devil she was doing on the floor with a worried looking Ron holding her hand.

* * *

"Harder Hermione! He's nearly out!" Poppy ordered, her eyes twinkling as Michael McGonagall made his way into the world.

The young witch gave another mighty heave and the heir to the McGonagall legacy slid into the world and Poppy's sure hands with a sweet whimpering cry.

Hooch grinned as she watched as Poppy gently held the wriggling bundle. He was tiny, slightly wrinkled and covered with birthing fluids... and the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, "Oh Minerva! He's gorgeous!"

Jean crowded close to her lover gazing adoringly at her grandson. She held out her hands as Poppy said she needed to catch the birthing sac. Gladly, she accepted a swaddling cloth from Rolanda. Poppy gently placed the baby in Jean's arms. Then with a wave of her wand, she severed the umbilical cord neatly cauterizing both ends. Another wave of the wand and Michael McGonagall was clean as a whistle!

"Save the sac." Hermione gasped as Poppy began massaging her womb to help move the afterbirth out of the mother's body. Recognizing the magical properties of the birthing sac, Poppy nodded and summoned a sterile suspension bag. The blue bag floated through the doorway and landed beside Hermione's left foot.

Minerva frowned at her wife, "Why do you want that?" Her face was scrunching up in disgust.

Poppy snickered as Hermione replied, "There are countless medical uses for it. I can make so many different potions!"

Minerva rolled her eyes and snorted, "I knew there was a reason I detest potions!"

Meanwhile, Jean was staring down at her grandson. He was adorable! Tiny and still wriggling, the baby boy opened his eyes. They were startling emerald just like Minerva's. Grinning, with bright tears clouding her mocha eyes, the proud grandmother exclaimed, "Oh Minerva! He has your eyes!"

Jean walked the baby over to the wide eyed parents and gently placed him in his mother's arms.

Hermione gazed down at her son in wondrous awe, "He's gorgeous." She whispered, tears sliding down flushed cheeks. She felt Minerva squeeze her body slightly, then a strong arm reached down and a pale, long fingered hand tenderly palmed the black head of their new-born son.

* * *

Ron stared blue ice into his sister's round face, "You're pregnant?"

Ginny nodded, clasping her husband's hand.

"How did this happen?"

Dawn stared at her boyfriend, an incredulous look brewing in her mocha eyes, "Are you kidding?"

Ron flushed with embarrassment, "I know how that happened! I thought you were using protection?"

It was Harry and Ginny's turn to blush as they glanced at each other, then at the small group. Harry ran a hand through his mussed hair and said, "We were. We just... forgot."

**"FORGOT?" **Molly thundered as she stood herself up from the floor. **"HOW CAN YOU BLOODY WELL FORGET THAT?"**

Consternation coloured the youngest Weasley's face as she replied, "We were using a pensieve and pulled the memory of 'Mione and Minerva's wedding night out. You remember when that wave of sex magic blasted through?"

Everyone nodded as the memory of the McGonagall's wedding night and how the intense sexually charged magic that had permeated McGonagall Manor caused some... *ahem* ..side effects. Little blushes appeared as they remembered what had happened afterward.*

* * *

Poppy reached out and gently massaged Hermione's distended tummy. There was still one more McGonagall to be born. The medi-witch fastened the young mother with a caring look as she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled ruefully as she handed her son to her mother, "Rather like I just squeezed a watermelon through my nostril, but aside from that..." She flashed a pained grin.

Poppy nodded as she focussed her attention back to between Hermione's legs. The other child, Michaela, didn't seem too inclined to enter the world just yet. "It seems your daughter is taking her time."

Hermione grimaced up at her wife, "That's your daughter alright... stubborn!"

Minerva had the good grace to blush even as she replied, "You seem to have a rather strong stubborn streak as well."

Jean smirked as she handed Michael over to Rolanda and moved to stand beside Poppy. She bent low and addressed her daughter's birth canal, "Now see here young lady. This is your grandmother speaking and you will make an appearance this instant!"

There was an immediate reaction that Hermione wasn't prepared for.

"Ahhhh yikes!"

Six blocks slid out of a nearby wall, twirled about each other, then stacked themselves one on top of the other in the center of the room.

Poppy frowned as she watched Hermione's body prepare to birth the other child. Something wasn't quite right. She spied an object emerging from Hermione's womb.

A foot?

"Oh Merlin! She's coming out backwards!" The medi-witch exclaimed, moving forward to grasp the tiny foot. The other foot soon joined the first one as Michaela Dawn McGonagall chose that particular moment to enter the world... backwards.

"Oh she's gonna do this her own way!" Rolanda chuckled as the tiny baby in her arms gurgled. The Flying Instructor looked up at the Headmistress and added, "Definitely your child!"

Minerva shot an indignant glare at her friend and replied waspishly, "That just means she knows what she wants."

Hermione gasped in pain and wheezed, "Yeah... her own way."

This little one was going to be quite the handful if her birth was any indication. That thought caused Poppy's kind eyes to crinkle in amusement. She imagined for a moment what this little girl was going to grow up into. Apparently Minerva had the same thought as emerald eyes fixed on the medi-witch for a moment.

Two tiny legs slid out of Hermione. Then small hips and a cute little tummy. Poppy traced the umbilical cord up the baby's body just to make sure it wasn't wrapped around her neck.

Luckily it wasn't.

"Get ready to bear down dear." Poppy ordered. "The shoulders are coming next."

The young mother took a deep breath preparing to push her daughter out into the waiting hands of a very dedicated medi-witch.

* * *

"So the memory of their wedding night caused you to forget a simple contraception charm?" Molly asked as she paced in front of her youngest child and her ...new husband. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was marching back and forth like a drill instructor.

Dawn and Ron stepped back a bit and watched. The young woman knew that sometimes just keeping your mouth shut was the best thing in the world. Apparently so did Ron. The tall man held her hand tightly.

Harry Potter shrugged, "Molly... you know I love Ginny. I was going to ask her to marry me anyway." He pushed his glasses up his nose a bit and continued, "We wanted to do the right thing."

"And running off to Las Vegas and being married by an Elvis Presley impersonator in a drive-thru wedding chapel was the right thing to do?" The Weasley matriarch asked, both eyebrows climbing up her forehead. "Wait till Arthur hears this." She mumbled as she resumed pacing.

"Oh he already knows..." Ginny spoke before realizing that wasn't something she should've said.

**"HE WHAT?"**

* * *

Everyone in the birthing room heard Molly's exclamation. It was Rolanda who thought of a way to calm the red-haired woman down. Grinning, she asked Hermione and Minerva, "May I borrow your son for a moment?"

Startled the two women blinked owlishly. It was Minerva who replied cautiously, "What do you have in mind?"

Grinning, Rolanda replied, "I'm going to let this little peace maker ease the tension out there."

_In years to come, Rolanda Hooch would look back at this moment in time and grin at how prophetic her words had been._

Hermione and Minerva looked at each other in silent communication then nodded. Hermione arched as another birthing pain raced through her body. Minerva's eyes glazed over in sympathy for her wife.

The young woman gritted her teeth and hissed, "If we are going to have multiple births for any other children we decide to have I swear to the Gods that you ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" That last bit came out as a screech as the pain of her contraction peaked.

Rolanda snickered as she headed out of the birthing room and back to where the others were. "Don't let mummy's words bother you sweet boy. She loves your mother."

Michael McGonagall let out a tiny yawn and closed his eyes.

* * *

**"ARTHUR KNOWS?" **Molly gasped, her blue eyes flashing as thoughts of what she was going to do to her husband appeared in her mind.

"Mum, he wasn't happy that I was pregnant before being married, but he agreed with us going off to elope." Ginny stated, defending her father. "He didn't want you to put yourself under too much stress. Especially with what's been going on with your heart. You know how you get." The young witch gazed imploringly into her mother's softening eyes.

It was at that moment that Rolanda appeared with a tiny bundle, "I would like to introduce you all to Michael Angus McGonagall."

Eagerly the small group crowded around her to gaze adoringly down at the sweet little boy in Rolanda's strong arms.

"Awwww he's soooo cute!"

"Look at that face!"

"He has Minerva's nose!"

"And her hair..."

Dumbledore leaned down to look at the boy. His long beard tickling baby Michaels's nose. The tiny lad scrunched up his face and let out a delicate sneeze. Much to the delight of the group.

The elderly wizard gathered his long whiskers into his hand with a sheepish grin and with a twinkle glowing in knowing eyes, he placed a gentle kiss on the smooth forehead of his best friend's new-born son. "You, young man, shall do great things someday."

Molly was next as she reached out and ran a tender finger down a tiny cheek, "You wonderful handsome lad. You will change the face of the wizarding world some day. I just know it!"

They all knew it.

Especially with Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger as his parents.

* * *

"Aieee!" Hermione yelped as Michaela entered the world with a loud wail.

"Definitely nothing wrong with those lungs." Jean commented as Poppy handed her the screaming baby. Dark eyes gazed down at the beautiful albeit loud baby with pure grandmotherly love. "Hush my sweet little girl. Gramma is here."

Startling green eyes opened and fastened onto Jean's loving face. A tiny hand clenched into a fist waved in the air.

Minerva watched from her place supporting Hermione. Her daughter was quite ...enthusiastic in her gusto to let the world know that she had arrived. A huge smile graced the Headmistress's face as she watched Jean lean down and place a sweet kiss on the baby's nose.

* * *

The unhappy wailing of a new-born echoed throughout the hospital wing causing the group surrounding Hooch to pause.

Dawn smiled down at her nephew and whispered, "Sounds like your sister has arrived."

Michael seemed to understand because his tiny face broke into a smile causing another round of Oooohs and Ahhhhs.

Dumbledore listened to the cries coming from the birthing room. He raised a bushy eyebrow as Minerva's daughter proclaimed to the world that she was here!

"That one is going to be a spitfire for sure."

Knowing looks were passed around the group as they listened.

* * *

Hermione raised her head from it's place against her wife's chest to gaze at her daughter. The little girl had a mass of riotous curly jet black hair. Hair that was currently covered in birthing fluid but the young mother could see that her daughter was going to have hair just like she did.

Minerva had the same thought, because she whispered into her wife's ear, "Got your hair she does." A gentle kiss on the tip of her ear caused a broad smile to appear on her birth weary face.

Poppy finished encasing the second birth sac into the stasis bag and sealed it. "I'll hang onto this until you're ready for it."

The young witch nodded thinking of all the potions she could create with the powerful substance. She had an idea about an agricultural growth potion and wondered if birthing fluid could help. She was pulled from her thoughts by a snort from her wife.

Minerva knew Hermione's wheels were turning. She wondered what other odd substances her wife would insist on collecting for potions in the years to come. Snorting, she shook her head and closed her eyes. Somehow she really did not want to know. When she re-opened her eyes, she saw Hermione gazing up at her grinning like a fool, "I know that look young lady."

Hermione snickered but didn't reply. Instead she gazed back at her mother and held out her arms, "Mum?"

Jean looked up and saw that her daughter wanted the baby. Grinning madly, she walked over and gently placed the little girl into her mother's comforting embrace.

Poppy smiled at the heart-warming scene as she waved her wand and scourgified both Hermione and Michaela. She looked at Minerva and noticed that she too need a good scrubbing as well. Another wave of her wand and the Headmistress looked just as spiffy. The medi-witch patted Hermione's foot and said, "I'll be back with some healing potions."

Hermione nodded knowing that Poppy would bring back several elixers that would speed her body's recovery and ease her discomfort.

Minerva smiled down at her wife and daughter. Now that Michaela was cleaned and dry, that head full of curls was even more pronounced. The top of her head looked like a cotton bud. "Definitely has your hair." She whispered lovingly.

Hermione grimaced as she remembered all the teasing she went through over her hair. Somehow she knew that her little one would not tolerate any teasing what-so-ever.

Poppy returned with the potions and Hermione drank them down. Her face scrunched in disgust at the taste, "Remind me to replace this junk with something that tastes better."

The medi-witch shot the young healer a "look". She saw that Michaela was beginning to fuss, so she asked, "Are you lactating?"

Hermione grinned as she opened her gown and exposed her milk engorged breasts, "Painfully so."

Nodding Poppy helped Hermione position Michaela at a nipple, "I think you'll be able to produce enough milk. If not, Minerva might have to help."

The Headmistress was silent for a long moment. Enough to cause Poppy and Hermione to look up.

It was the wide eyed "deer in headlights" look and a mouth forming an "O" that caused the medi-witch and young mother to burst into laughter.

* * *

It was several hours later that found the new family in their quarters. Poppy having allowed Hermione to recover in the more familiar setting with the express promise from Minerva that the young mother rest.

The elder witch had tucked her wife into bed as Jean and Molly had tucked the babies snugly away in their baby beds. After the little ones were sleeping soundly, the older women exited. Molly heading for the living room where Dawn, Ron, Harry and Ginny sat talking in low tones.

Jean had found Rolanda in Hermione's office staring out of the huge octagonal window that dominated the room.

"This is an amazing view." Hooch commented as she felt Jean's arms encircle her waist from behind. Soft lips tickled the back of her neck, causing the Flying Instructor to tremble. She felt the lips turn up in a smile.

"You are the sexiest grandmother I've ever met." Rolanda murmured as she turned in her lover's arms. Facing Jean, she saw mocha eyes had darkened a bit. "I'm the luckiest witch in the world to have found you."

Jean grinned as she replied softly, "We have Minerva and 'Mione to thank for that you as you well know."

Soft lips connected in a intensely emotional kiss. A kiss that swiftly deepened as tongues met and danced against each other.

There was a soft snicker at the door that caused the lover's to break their kiss. Seeing Hermione standing there, Jean frowned, "You're supposed to be in bed."

Chocolate eyes glowed as the young mother replied, "They're beginning to stir. I can feel it." A mother witch's magic was a powerful thing. Hermione was discovering this with delight. Shooting the couple a smile, she turned and slowly made her way to the nursery.

Curiously, Rolanda and Jean followed at a discreet distance.

* * *

Molly Weasley sat morosely on the sofa staring at Harry and Ginny. The one thing that she wanted more than anything was to be able to give her daughter a wedding to remember. Now she couldn't even do that.

A drive-thru Elvis had taken care of it for her.

That and Harry Potter.

She shot the young man a withering glare causing the him to visibly shrink a bit.

With a snort, she stated, "I understand your reasoning but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." She pointed a finger at her daughter and added, "Some day you'll understand exactly how I'm feeling."

Harry leaned forward a bit on his chair, "But Molly, it's better this way."

"Better for whom? You? No, it was selfish in the extreme!" She shot back at the young man pulling her wand. Before anyone could react, she pointed it at the young man and hissed a spell she'd learned last year at McGonagall Manor, "Bitacaca!"

Instantly a fresh pile of dragon dung appeared on Harry's head. Molly grinned and muttered as she stood, "My work here is done."

She moved towards Hermione's office where the floo was located. Stopping when she saw Jean and Rolanda following a very slowly moving Hermione into the nursery. Raising an eyebrow, she moved towards the couple just as Harry began whimpering.

"She put shite on my head!"

Raucous laughter could be heard from Ron and Dawn. Even Ginny added a snicker or two before scourgifying her husband.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to the nursery just as Harry let out his screech. The young mother grinned at what he said as she entered the warmly decorated room only to find her wife standing over the babies' beds watching her children.

So like her Tabby to watch over her cubs.

Minerva turned at the sound, frowning as she saw her wife out of bed, "What are you doing up?"

"They're becoming restless."

Minerva turned her head back to gaze at her children and sure enough Michaela was stirring.

The little girl's face was grimacing. Her tiny nose twitching as whimpers began.

"I think she might be hungry." Hermione commented as she settled on the comfortable sofa that Minerva had purchased a few weeks prior. "Give her to me."

Minerva leaned over and gently picked her daughter up. The little girl was light as a feather and the older woman held the child as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

Carefully balancing the baby, Minerva carried her to Hermione. Noting that her wife's chocolate eyes were twinkling with amusement, "What are you thinking?"

Grinning, Hermione accepted the baby from her wife saying, "You are adorable with them." She opened her robe exposing her ample breast. Placing her daughter at the hardened nipple, she made a face as Michaela latched on and immediately began to suckle. "That hurts a bit."

Minerva cocked her head, "I thought it felt good?"

Grinning the young witch answered, "When you do it, it's lovely... this is different. It's supposed to hurt in the beginning. Then it settles a bit."

"Ah." Minerva replied filing that one away for future reference. Especially if she was going to have to nurse the babies as well.

The older witch settled next to her wife and watched with deep fascination as Hermione nursed Michaela. Their son had other ideas for what his mother should be doing. He chose that moment to begin whimpering.

Minerva rose with a rueful smile saying, "We might need to get an elf to assist with things." She moved to her son's bed and gently lifted him out in much the same way she'd picked up her daughter.

Hermione's eyes glowed with love as she watched her wife being so gentle with the children. She KNEW Minerva would be a good mother. When the older woman tried to hand her the boy as well, Hermione shook her head, "One at a time love. Just hold on to him for me. O.K.?"

Nodding, Minerva cuddled Michael close to her body and gently settled back on the sofa next to Hermione, "He is so small."

Hermione grinned, "Look at his hands and feet. He's going to be a big man."

How Hermione could tell that from looking at the impossibly tiny feet and hands Minerva wasn't quite sure but if she said so, than it was so. Smirking, Minerva commented, "My father was a big man, so was Keegan."

* * *

Molly joined Ro and Jean as they unobtrusively peered into the nursery. Whispering, she asked, "What's going on?"

Turning, the couple replied as one, "Hermione's feeding the babies."

"Where's Minerva?"

Jean's eyes softened, "Right there with her."

Molly shot them a knowing smile and turned, "I'd better get back."

"Did you shoot dung at Harry?" Hooch asked in a mischievous whisper.

Molly shot her an evil smirk, "He deserved it dammit. I've been planning Ginny's wedding since her birth and they both knew it!"

"Did I hear that Arthur knew about it?" Jean questioned unknowingly stoking Molly's ire once again.

"Don't think that will go unanswered either." The red haired woman muttered as she headed back to the living room. As she entered the large room, she immediately began snarking at the clueless Harry and the defiant Ginny.

Ro grinned as she listened to the voices sniping back and forth. She wrapped her arms around her lover from behind resting her head on Jean's shoulder and went back to watching the heart warming scene in the nursery.

* * *

Michaela had finished nursing and was now being held by Minerva as Michael went to work on the other ample offering from his mummy.

Minerva gazed down at her still restless daughter, "You my little girl are going to be..."

She didn't finish as Hermione interrupted by saying, "Exactly like you my dear."

Emerald eyes shot up and met knowing chocolate. With a sigh, the Headmistresss realized that Hermione was probably right. Instead of retorting, she focussed her gaze back to her daughter and began softly humming to the baby.

Hermione frowned trying to place the tune, "What is that? I know it?"

Minerva glanced up with a smile and began to sing...

_"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

_Remember me to one who lives there._

_She once was a true love of mine."_

In the hall outside the nursery, tears slid down Jean Granger's face. Her lover's arms tightened protectively.

Minerva's voice drifted out to the living room stilling the arguing...

_"Tell her to make me a cambric shirt._

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

_Without no seams or needlework._

_Then she'll be a true love of mine."_

Hermione felt her love for the magnificent woman before her grow even deeper. There were so many facets to the amazing Minerva McGonagall.

_"Tell her to find me a acre of land._

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

_Between the salt water and the sea sky._

_Then she'll be a true love of mine."_

Rolanda felt her heart pound with love for the woman she held in her arms. A woman she would've never met if not for her dear friend and her wife. "I love you Jean Granger." She whispered, placing a soft kiss against her lover's neck. "I never want to be parted from you. Will you marry me?"

Both Hermione and Minerva heard the whispered question but chose not to turn and gape. Instead, the older witch continued her song with a knowing smile being directed at her beautiful wife...

_"Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather._

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

_And gather it all in a bunch of heather._

_Then she'll be a true love of mine..."**_

Jean gazed into the earnest yellow eyes of the woman who had come to mean so much to her. A woman who had shown her the kind of love she'd only ever read about in story books. A woman that, yes.. she did want to spend the rest of her life loving. Mocha eyes fastened on that compelling yellow as she smiled and answered, "Yes. I will marry you Rolanda Hooch."

There was loud whooping and hollering in the living room as that group had heard as well.

Minerva grinned at her wife. Listening to the noise coming from the hall along with what was coming from the living room, she realized that this was what family was all about. Eyes glistening brightly, she gazed deeply into warm chocolate and said full of feeling, "And this..." She waved her hand, "These activities going on around us.." She paused and looked down at her now sleeping daughter. A tear slowly meandered down a high boned cheek.

"These my love, these are the ties that bind."

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: This truly has been a labour of love and I want to thank all of you who've stuck by me from the beginning. Now... Sybil's prediction calls for 4 children to be born and so far we have only two. I'm going to continue this series of tales in the wonderful AU created by ButterflyRainbow in pieces. For now, this bit of work is done and I plan on taking care of a few plot bunnies before I begin work on the next segment.**

**Again, thank you so very much.**

***-see chapters 19 & 20.**

**** "Scarborough Fair" adapted by Paul Simon in 1965 from an earlier Scottish balland called "The Elfin Knight".**


End file.
